The Next Generation
by Sivasas
Summary: After freeing the future from the Androids and Cell, Trunks realizes that he won't be able to protect the Earth all on his own. As he begins his search to create the next generation of Z Fighters, he discovers a young girl who knows more about him than he thinks.
1. Free the Future

**Recruitment Saga: Part 1**

He had done it. There would be no more running away, searching for a way out to prevent being discovered and murdered. No more innocent people would be taken away by those savages. It was finally over. Trunks had destroyed Androids 17 and 18 along with the monstrous and recently created Cell.

As he powered down and took a breath of relief, he looked up towards the stars and thanked all that had helped him get this far. His own father, Vegeta, who he never got to know in his timeline. Gohan, the younger variation of his mentor who became even more powerful than his adult future counterpart and the one and only Goku who could keep everyone happy even in dark times.

Trunks decided to return to his ruined home of Capsule Corporation and give his mother, who was bound to worrying now, the good news.

As he flew down towards the collapsed building's entrance, his mother rushed out and beckoned him for answers, "Who was that?! Are you okay?!" The mother of Trunks yelled out.

The hybrid Saiyan gave his mother a smile, reassuring all was fine, "There is nothing to worry about, mother. That was the Cell from this timeline, but he is now dealt with."

"Oh, that's a relief! I'd hate if there was another android on the loose." Bulma ecstatically said. The aging woman couldn't control her excitement. Her only son had returned to her and annihilated the two sources of everyone's nightmares; from now on there would only be peaceful dreams.

Trunks sighed and looked to the floor, "There won't be another android on the loose, but there might be another android." He said, catching his mother's attention.

Bulma looked at her son with a confused expression, "What do you mean, Trunks?"

"There's been something that's been on my mind ever since I returned to the future, mother." Trunks began, leaving Bulma in suspense for a few seconds before continuing. "I want to create the next generation of Z Fighters. I doubt we can bring back those that have died to those cold-hearted androids, but I am certain there are people with hidden talents all over the planet. I can't protect this planet all on my own; I will need help."

"I... I see." Bulma replied to her son's words. "But Trunks, you have to remember one thing. Even if you do find a handful of fighters that are strong, they will be nothing compared to you."

"I am aware of that, but I can train them. I know how strong full-blooded humans can get, mom. Goku told me that the Tien of the past managed to hold off a half completed Cell for a few minutes and that required some extreme power to pull off." Trunks added.

Bulma nodded before remembering something her son had said a minute ago that she never got an answer for, "Very well then, but what about that android thing you mentioned just a moment ago?"

"In a few days I will journey to Dr Gero's Lab to hopefully reawaken a new friend, that is all you need to know. Before I do that though, I believe we should tell the world that the nightmare is finally over."

Bulma nodded once more and decided to disregard her son's strange decision to go to Dr Gero's lab; she knew better to question his motives since he knew a lot more about the androids than herself, "Let me take care of that, I shall organize a press conference that will take place at 5 this evening."

"Thank you. Now, there's one small task I'd like to take care of before I take some time to relax." Trunks replied, turning around and preparing to take off into the freed sky.

Bulma hesitated for a moment, wondering what her son was getting at, "What do you mean? Are you going to the lab now or something?"

"I said I'll do that in a few days, but before I begin recruiting new fighters, I want to see if there is any point in finding new warriors at all." Trunks responded. Before his mother could bombard him with questions, he took off into the morning sky.

Trunks flew for a few minutes before landing in the countryside where he would not be distracted. He relaxed his energy and closed his eyes before allowing his mind to take over, "King Kai, do you hear me?"

* * *

"Excellent work, son! Your training is going great!" Goku yelled out cheerfully.

Gohan analysed a slight bruise on his knee before laughing, "Yeah. That was a great spar."

King Kai, who had watched the beginning few minutes of the fight seemed to be focusing on something different entirely. After Goku and Gohan had finished their spar, it didn't take them long to notice King Kai was acting strangely.

"Hey King Kai, what's up?" Goku asked as he walked up to his teacher with Gohan following close behind.

"It's... It's... Trunks..." He said quietly but with enough volume for the father and son to hear.

Gohan began to shake indicating he was panicking, "Oh no! He's fighting the androids again, isn't he?"

"Yes, but..." King Kai began. "He's winning. He just destroyed Android 18 like it was nothing. His power... it's incredible..."

"Okay King Kai, this isn't the time to be joking around. Tell me, I can take it. Trunks is dying, right?" Gohan questioned the kai before a sigh.

King Kai looked up at Gohan and shook his head, "Trust me, he's winning. Place your hand on my back and you can see everything."

Goku and Gohan didn't need to be told twice and they did as they were told. The sight that came before them surprised them both greatly.

They both saw Trunks as a Super Saiyan right after he had destroyed Android 18. Android 17 could only shake uncontrollably at what he was seeing, but quickly regained his confident attitude, "It... It can't be! You killed her!" 17 got into a fighting stance and growled. "Kid, that was one mistake you won't live to regret!"

Trunks looked at the monster angrily, "You think this life is all about you, don't you? What about the others? The ones that you two killed!"

Trunks quickly dashed forward and kicked 17 with incredible force, sending him flying to the ground. Trunks somersaulted into the air and readied an energy blast. He wasn't planning on giving Android 17 time to react, so he quickly fired it, the android's destruction being hidden by masses of smoke.

Gohan fell to his knees before screaming with joy with his arms waving in the air. He had done finally it. Trunks had finally rid the world of the nightmare. However, his yell of joy was heard by the other inhabitants of King Kai's Planet, who began moving towards the source of the yell out of curiosity.

Familar faces such as Vegeta, Krillin, Tien, Piccolo and Yamcha approached the three and questioned what on Earth was going on.

"Vegeta, your son did it! He destroyed the androids!" Goku yelled out happily as he began laughing with excitement.

The Prince of all Saiyans was taken aback. His son avenged him and his comrades? Impossible! "Are you sure?!"

"Yes, he did it!" Gohan yelled, his excitement overwhelming him.

"Wait, there's more." King Kai suddenly said, catching everyone's attention. "He's fighting someone else now!"

Goku walked up to King Kai and placed his hand on his back, "What the... what is that thing?"

"I... I don't know... but Trunks seems to know who it is."

Goku, who transmitted King Kai's eyes to everyone else saw Trunks fighting a strange bug creature. Surprisenly, Trunks was having no problem defeating it and saw the tremendous techniques Trunks was using to battle this monster. As they all focused on the battle, they even managed to sense the fight on Earth and all of them were taken by surprise at the extreme power emitting from the son of Vegeta.

"In... Incredible! He's stronger than me, Gohan and Vegeta put together!"

* * *

Several hours had passed on King Kai's planet, most of the deceased Z Fighters couldn't get over the fact that they had all been avenged. The feeling was fascinating for all of them. However, the silence was broken by King Kai.

"Um, yes, who is this?" King Kai suddenly said, confusing the vast majority of fighters on his planet.

"Someone contacting you, King Kai?" Goku asked, only to recieve a growl from King Kai suggesting to the Saiyan that he didn't want to be interrupted.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Trunks was focusing on contacting King Kai, "This is Trunks." He transmitted his thought to the other world.

"Trunks! What a surprise! I didn't expect for you to contact me! How did you do it?" A strange voice entered his mind, leaving Trunks with a grin as the first phase of his plan was successful; contacting King Kai.

"Don't worry about it, but first, I have a question to ask you." Trunks returned the thought to King Kai's planet.

"Well, what is it? Go ahead!"

Trunks took in a deep breath and smiled, "I want to know if the Namekian Dragon Balls can bring back people who have been dead for over a year."

King Kai remained silent for a few seconds before responding, "I'm not sure. Hang on a second, let me contact Moori."

Trunks at first was uncertain who Moori was, but his mother's words began to surface on his most recent thoughts and he remembered how Bulma once told him that Moori was the elder of the Namekian people.

"I've contacted Moori and asked your question. But... he gave me bad news. The Namekian Dragon Balls can't bring back Gohan and the others, if that was your plan."

Trunks sighed. He honestly had doubts that he could bring those who had been killed when he was a baby, but he was willing to give it a shot. Thankfully, he had a Plan B.

"I... I see. Can you fulfill this last request then?" Trunks asked the kai.

"Of course, go ahead."

"Contact Moori once more and ask if one of the Namekians are willing to become the new Guardian of Earth. This way, they will be able to hopefully reactivate the Dragon Balls and restore some damage that the Androids have done to the Earth." Trunks explained to the interested king who began thinking for a few moments before responding.

"My, that's certainly an interesting plan. I will be able to do it, but how will you get to New Namek to retrieve this potential new guardian?" King Kai asked.

The hybrid laughed at King Kai's response, "I was hoping you could use some kind of Instant Transmission technique to bring me there, after all, you are a kai."

"My services aren't free, I'm afraid." King Kai joked, but unfortunately his statement was said too seriously for Trunks to be humored.

"This isn't time for your games, King Kai. I want to restore the Earth to how it used to be so many years ago. Do you even care?" Trunks said, slightly annoyed.

"Alright, alright! I was just joking around, gee. You sure are Vegeta's son, just more pure, I suppose." He laughed to himself as his antenna moved to contact Moori once again.

Trunks waited patiently for a few minutes with a lot on his mind. What if there wasn't any Namekian willing to be the guardian? Sure, Dende became the guardian in the past, but now he was certain to be older and might think differently.

"Trunks, great news!" King Kai suddenly transmitted. "A Namekian known as Dende is willing to become the new guardian. I'll have to ask you one thing though. I'll use Instant Transmission to come and pick you up and bring you to my planet, but do you want to spend some time talking to Gohan and some people you've never met before? Gohan certainly misses you and you'll also get to meet your father and Goku. After that, I can bring you to New Namek."

"Of course. I owe you big time, King Kai."

"That is certainly not a problem. You are after all, a hero. Let me just prepare myself and I'll come to Earth to take you back to my home planet."

* * *

**Power Levels:**

**Note: ****Power Levels in the Next Generation work slightly differently. The numbers shown aren't supposed to be incredibly accurate, they're simply a means to show who's more powerful. **

**Anyway...**

**Trunks (Suppressed): 15**

**Trunks (Super Saiyan): 400,000,000**

**Android 17: 3****00,000,000**

**********Android 18: ****290,000,000**

**************Imperfect Cell: 320,000,000**


	2. The Deceased Z Fighters

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I really appreciate it and it motivates me to continue the story. Thanks for the support!**

* * *

**Recruitment Saga: Part 2**

Trunks wasn't the least bit surprised when an odd blue man appeared in front of him. He remembered that the Goku of the Past told him that King Kai was quite strange-looking and Trunks certainly agreed with what Goku had said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, King Kai." Trunks said, giving a bow to the king.

What surprised Trunks was King Kai bursting into laughter. It took him a full minute to recover from his laughing fit before he responded, "You too, Trunks. Anyway, we better not waste anymore time, right?" After finishing his sentence, he began to giggle a bit, much to Trunks's annoyance.

After King Kai had calmed down once again, he moved the index and middle finger of his right hand to his forehead while stretching out his left arm and placing it on Trunks's shoulder.

Within a flash, the two of them had vanished.

* * *

When Trunks next opened his eyes he saw he was in a peculiar new area, "So, this is King Kai's planet." He thought to himself, taking some time to gaze around at Other World for the first time since his temporary death when the Z Fighters fought Cell.

"Trunks! Little bro!" A familiar and very welcoming man yelled out, catching the hybrid Saiyan's attention immediately. He turned around and saw his mentor for the first time in years standing right in front of him.

"Gohan, is it really you?!" He questioned, unable to control his excitement.

An adult Gohan with one arm nodded, "You did it, little bro. I knew you could do it."

"So, you're Trunks!" Another fighter called out. As Trunks moved his eyes and focused on the owner of the voice, he gave a simple smile.

"Goku." Trunks said with deju vu by his side. "It's an honor to meet you."

"Likewise. Wow, you're so strong! It's incredible! How did you get so powerful?" Goku asked a question that had been on his mind for some time now.

"He has royal Saiyan blood, destiny foresaw that he would be strong." A third fighter said, this one Trunks was very eager to hear and meet. Trunks looked around and saw the Vegeta of his timeline staring at him with a smirk, "Trunks, how is your mother? Is she well?"

Trunks couldn't believe what he was hearing. His father actually asking if his mother was okay? Perhaps being dead this long could really change people, "She's just fine." He smiled.

It only took a few minutes for the remainder of the deceased Z Fighters to find their way to the new power level they had sensed, and they were certainly shocked at what they saw.

"So, you're that little baby boy all grown up! Wow, how long have we been dead for?" Yamcha laughed, only to receive a hush from Tien.

"Your power is enormous, you must tell us how you got so strong." Piccolo requested in a tone of voice that made it sound like an order.

Trunks nodded to his mentor's mentor, "Of course. I have to ask though, did you lot ever... watch me fight the Androids?"

"After I died, I found out the dead fighters here refused to watch the attempts at destroying the Androids." Gohan began explaining to his little brother. "It was too much for them to see their loved ones get beaten. I felt the same way after you nearly died one time after fighting the Androids."

Trunks merely sighed at what he heard, "Very well. That is understandable. It's a shame though, if you were watching me when I wasn't fighting the Androids, you might have figured out how I grew so powerful."

"Enough with the suspense already!" Vegeta snapped. "Just get on with the damn story!" Trunks smiled at his father's rash attitude, at least he hadn't changed too much. He remembered how he disgusted his father's arrogance, but began to tolerate it when he realized it was just who he was.

"Mother knew we had no chance of defeating the Androids in this time, but she knew there were others we could save in other times." Trunks began, only to recieve a few confused expressions from several Z Fighters such as Yamcha and Krillin. "She began working on a time machine."

"A time machine? I didn't know Bulma was that smart!" Krillin responded. The bald fighter was about to continue talking, but a glare from Vegeta told him to shut up.

"After the time machine's completion, I traveled back in time to the point where Frieza and his father were about to land on Earth." Trunks continued. "I had no idea Goku knew the Instant Transmission technique, so I ended up fighting and killing Freiza and King Cold."

"Those two were much of a challenge when I fought them." Goku added, recalling the fight that never happened in the alternate timeline which Trunks visited.

"After Goku landed, I warned him of the Androids that were going to reveal themselves in three years time. I knew he would also end up dying from the heart virus, so I gave him an antidote that would prevent his death." Trunks explained further.

"I see." Piccolo said. "So, Goku survived the heart virus. But that still doesn't explain how you got so strong." He growled; he wasn't in the mood for the suspense.

Trunks sighed at Piccolo, but decided to continue on, "I went three years into the future so I could help the Z Fighters fight the Androids in case Goku wasn't enough. However, the unexpected happened." Trunks extended his story. "The timeline had somehow shifted, which resulted in two more androids. One of these being Dr. Gero, who had turned himself into one of those machines. Although father destroyed one, Gero suffered the same fate as this timeline when Android 17 and 18 were awoken and mercilessly killed him."

Vegeta grinned, ever since he died he had wonderful dreams of getting his revenge on the Androids. He was glad his dream came true, even if it was an alternative version of himself. He remembered how he never got to see his son grow up because King Yemma decided to send him to Hell, despite the fact he died protecting his family. It was only one year ago when Kakarot and the others convinced Yemma to send him to King Kai's planet.

Vegeta snapped out of his thoughts when heard his voice being said by his only son, "Vegeta, my father, decided to chase after the Androids and fight them alone."

"I guess that ended well." Tien smiled, only for the Prince of all Saiyans to growl at him and threaten Tien to stay quiet or he would blow his head off.

"Goku had fallen victim to the virus later than expected, so he wasn't present in the battle as he was recuperating. However, despite every single one of us losing to the Androids, they spared us. Krillin gave us all Senzu Beans and we all parted ways so we could get stronger."

"I remember when I fought the Androids." Piccolo began. "When I was only a minute away from dying, I cursed myself for not fusing with Kami. It had been an idea that was playing on my mind at the time but I kept putting it off as I honestly had doubts that a foe stronger than Frieza would appear."

"The Piccolo of the Past actually did fuse with Kami." Trunks responded to Piccolo. "With Kami's knowledge, Piccolo encountered a strange creature that had come to the past through another time machine. I don't want to get into a large discussion about time travel, but this creature known as Cell came back to the past by killing an alternate me from the future. It makes my head hurt talking about it, so let's just say a threat even bigger than the Androids had made itself known."

"I assume I fought this 'Cell' creature, then." Piccolo replied with his arms crossed as usual.

"Yes, and you nearly won. However, Cell was an android and possessed the abilities of the Z Fighters such as the Kamehameha and the Solar Flare, which allowed him to flee." The hybrid continued his tale. Tien only sighed at how his own technique ended up being used against his friends. "Cell's goal was to absorb Android 17 and 18, which would increase his strength dramatically. By this time, Goku had recovered and brought me, father, himself and Gohan to Kami's Lookout, where we would train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"Of course, it all makes sense now!" Goku yelled, clicking his fingers. "Gee, I should have told more people about that place. I'm sure you and Gohan training in there for a full year would have given you the strength needed to fight the Androids for sure."

"Father, you actually told me about the chamber once." Gohan reminded his father.

"Really, then why didn't you use it?" The pure-blooded Saiyan questioned his only son.

Gohan sighed, "The Androids left the Lookout in ruins and the entrance to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber destroyed. I don't even know if Mr. Popo survived that attack."

Vegeta suddenly pointed his finger at his son, "You, Trunks! Tell me, what happened to this Cell monster? Who defeated him?"

Trunks smiled at his timeline's Vegeta, "Cell hosted a world martial arts tournament called the Cell Games. Me, you and Goku were nothing compared to him. However, Gohan ascended to a new stage of Super Saiyan and defeated Cell no contest."

"Wow, you're kidding me!" Gohan responded. "I must have been like, eleven years old? And you're telling me I was like twice as strong than you?"

"I'd say three times stronger than me." Trunks corrected. "That reminds me, have you lot ever tried to ascend?"

"Trust me, We tried to." Vegeta replied. "However, the Super Saiyan transformation required some emotional spark. and I assumed ascending required a much stronger spark. We could have used our determination to defeat the Androids as the spark, but that wouldn't do much as we were already dead. I could have used you getting beaten as my 'emotional spark', but I died before I got to raise you and I wasn't as connected to you as I hoped."

"Well, that explains things. I have to take my leave though, my mother is probably worried sick about me and I need to bring the new Guardian of Earth to his new home." Trunks said with a sigh.

"Trunks, before you leave I have to tell you something." Gohan suddenly said quite seriously. He approached his little brother and began to whisper in his ear, "Before I died I left a very young girl in the care of my mother. She's a born fighter and I heard of your plan to begin a new generation of Z Fighters, so I want you to find her and train her."

"I... I see." Trunks replied quietly, although with a smile afterwards. He now had two possible candidates for the next generation of fighters on his mind which meant he was off to a good start.

Trunks looked over Gohan's shoulder, "Hey, Goku!" He shouted, catching the Saiyan's attention. "When I visit again, would you mind teaching me Instant Transmission?"

"Sure!" He shouted back.

King Kai glared at Trunks, "If you need to go somewhere, why not just ask me for help?"

"You can't fool me, King Kai. I saw when we came back here that you got exhausted after using Instant Transmission. Either you haven't mastered the ability or you don't have that much energy." Trunks laughed, joined by the laughs of Gohan and Goku as King Kai became incredibly embarrassed.

King Kai desperately tried to find an excuse, "Well... uhm... teleporting from Other World to Earth is teleporting a long way... so of course I'd be exhausted after that." He sighed before giving up. "Say your goodbyes and let's go to New Namek."

"Father, Goku, Gohan, everyone. It's so good seeing you all again. Even if it feels like you've just met me, I've got to known your past counterparts so it's just like seeing old friends again. Anyway, it's been a real pleasure. Until the next time." Trunks said before waving his hand as King Kai placed his hand on his shoulder and began to perform Instant Transmission.

"Goodbye, little bro." Gohan said with a small tear in his eye.

"You've made me proud, son." Vegeta smiled with pride.

"Until we meet again!" Goku shouted happily.

In a flash, Trunks and King Kai vanished.

Goku walked up to Gohan and put his arm around his son, "Gee, I'm sure Pan is going to have a lot of fun with Trunks, am I right?" He laughed.


	3. Guardian of Earth

**TeeLee123: Gohan purposely didn't say that Pan was his daughter for a reason you'll see soon enough.  
**

**Also, I plan to update this fanfic once per day. There might be days where I miss out some days, but I'll try not to.**

* * *

**Recruitment Saga: Part 3**

The setting had completely changed once more as the hero of Earth opened his eyes. As he gazed around in awe at the blue grass and clear green water, he was too busy admiring the beauty of New Namek.

"Are you friend, or foe?" A Namekian asked the Saiyan and Kai. Trunks looked around searching for the owner of the voice until he stumbled upon several Namekians staring at him.

"We are friends." King Kai answered for him. "Trunks here is a friend of Gohan and Goku. I was the one who contacted you just a moment ago, Moori."

Moori smiled at the Kai, "Yes, I remember now. You are King Kai. It is a great honor to have such a great being visiting our planet. I assume you are here to pick up Dende? Yes, he will make a fine guardian. He's been fascinated with the Planet Earth ever since the Super Saiyan saved our people from the tyrant Frieza."

"Elder, did you call for a me?" Another Namekian asked, appearing from the crowd and taking his place by Moori's side.

"Dende, these two are taking you to your new home, Planet Earth." Moori explained to a much older variation of Dende.

"Yes, this is a dream come true. I remember being on the Earth for a few Namekian years, it has so much beauty. The human cities are a sight to see."

Trunks walked up to the excited Namekian and smiled, "My name is Trunks. Gohan was my mentor and taught me most of what I know."

"I see. Why isn't Gohan here? Is he and Krillin waiting for me on Earth?"

Trunks and King Kai gulped at what the future Guardian of Earth was saying. Trunks merely sighed and decided it would be best not to lie, "I'm sorry Dende, but Gohan and Krillin died defending the planet against two infernal Androids."

Trunks's news only awakened some cries of horror from some Namekian people, who began questioning if it was the right decision to send their friend Dende to such a planet which could be dangerous.

Trunks thankfully assured them that all was well, "I took care of the Androids; the planet is safe now. We've started rebuilding."

"I see." Moori nodded, before gazing over to Dende. "Dende, make us proud. I know you will make a fine Guardian."

Dende looked up at the Namekian's elder and gave a thumbs up, "I will do my best, elder."

King Kai prepared to perform Instant Transmission as Dende said his goodbyes to his people. When Trunks and Dende made contact with the kai in someway, they vanished.

* * *

Trunks stared horridly at the monstrosity the Lookout had become. Kami's palace was half collapsed with the remainder that was still standing severely damaged. The rest of the Lookout was in a similar condition. It was if a mighty battle was fought here between somebody and the Androids; or the Androids just had too much fun destroying this important site. Trunks closed his eyes and began to focus in an attempt to try to detect any energy signatures. Thankfully, it didn't take long to find the person he was looking for.

Gohan had taught him some basic telepathy tricks which he had learnt from Piccolo which allowed him to contact other nearby people. As Trunks remembered his teachings, he began to wonder how he even managed to contact King Kai in Other World, but decided it was irrelevant at the moment.

"Mr. Popo, can you hear me?"

The question Trunks received was one he expected, but what he didn't expect was the reply of a frightened genie, "Who... who is this?!"

The friendly caretaker had lived in isolation for over fifteen years, so somebody trying to contact him was sure to give him a bit of a scare, "Mr. Popo, this is Trunks. I'm the son of Vegeta and Bulma. Listen, I know you've been alone for many years ever since Kami died but I intend to help you. I've already found a new Guardian of Earth to keep you company. Together, the two of you can restore the Lookout to its former glory."

Trunks waited patiently for a reply. Eventually, the response was given, "A... new guardian?"

"Yes. Can you come outside? Me, Dende and King Kai are here." Trunks asked calmly.

Within a few seconds, a figure appeared from the wreckage. King Kai easily identified the silhoulettle as Mr. Popo. Trunks then realized that Popo was most likely watching them when they had arrived.

Mr. Popo walked slowly towards the three, every step fighting hesitation. When he finally stopped next to the three, he raised his hand towards Dende.

The new Guardian of Earth returned the gesture of peace somewhat awkwardly.

Mr. Popo sighed and looked to the floor in shame, "I apologize. It's been so long since I've seen anyone. When the Androids attacked the Lookout, it changed my life completely. I've spent all these years just... hiding."

"The nightmare is over, Mr. Popo." Trunks began, catching the genie's interest. "The androids are gone. I took care of them personally."

"Thank you, Trunks." was all Mr. Popo said with a smile before turning towards Dende. "Please, follow me. I still have Kami's old staff and clothing. I am certain you will make a fine guardian."

Mr. Popo began to walk off towards the ruined structure on the edge of the Lookout. Dende was about to follow him, but was stopped by Trunks, "Dende, can you restore the Dragon Balls?"

"Of course." Dende responded with a grin. "I've learnt so much about the Dragon Balls that I could restore them in a few hours and enhance the dragon to grant three wishes."

"Excellent." Trunks said leaving the new Guardian of Earth to begin his new job. As Trunks recalled what Dende had just said to him, his eyes widened as he remembered something. He quickly turned towards King Kai, "King Kai! What's the time?"

King Kai giggled a little bit before responding, "I don't know. Planets have completely different times. In Other World, it's about 43AE to the 3."

"43AE what? Oh, never mind. You can go home now, I need to see my mother urgently."

King Kai shrugged his shoulders and disappeared with Instant Transmission. Trunks quickly took off towards Capsule Corporation.

* * *

It only took a few minutes to see his half destroyed home in the distance. What made him sigh was the masses of people swarming outside the building like a locust. As he approached the building, he barely saw his mother waiting outside for him with an angry facial expression making Trunks gulp.

"Young man!" She snapped. "Where have you been?! It's 4:30. The press conference is in half an hour! These people are crazy, they want answers now!"

Trunks's attempts to listen to his mother failed because of the countless questions being asked by the people around him such as, "Are the Androids really gone? Are the rumors true? Who's this boy? Did he defeat them?"

Bulma took a deep breath and screamed as loud as she could, silencing the crowd. When all was clear, she began to speak, "I know you all want answers, but can you people JUST WAIT 30 MINUTES?!" She said, screaming again by the end. "Now Trunks, come inside. I'm very interested to hear where you've been. You just took off without telling me where you were going!"

Trunks sighed as he and his mother entered Capsule Corporation, leaving the crowd which had begun to explode in volume once more.

The old mother took a seat and beckoned her son to do the same, "So, where have you been?"

"I visited King Kai's planet." Trunks admitted.

"King Kai's planet? No way!" His mother replied back surprised.

"Yes, I first contacted King Kai to see if it was possible to bring everyone back such as Gohan and my father." Trunks explained, before looking down in shame. "It wasn't possible, sadly. However, I found out a means of restoring the Earth's Dragon Balls. Although they can only bring back those killed within this year, that's better than nothing. We can also restore all of the wrecked cities back to normal."

"That's wonderful news! It's been so long since we've used the Dragon Balls. I insist I come with you if you have to collect them!" Bulma responded, her words only making her son moan at her decision. "Anyway, we need to talk about the press conference."

"What about it?" Trunks asked.

"Well, I want to ask you what we should say. Of course we'll say that the Androids are gone, but people will surely ask who defeated them. Would you want the public to know that you were the one who freed us all?"

Trunks remained quiet for at least one minute, his mother's words echoing through his minds. Eventually, he reached a decision, "The world deserves to know who saved them, mother. In the past, a complete idiot took the credit for beating Cell when it was really Gohan. This wasn't a problem for Gohan as he wanted to protect his family's privacy, but here is a different story. I don't care about the fame and fortune that comes from being famous, I just want the world to know that there is somebody watching over them. I'd hate for someone to take the full credit for defeating the Androids when I've been spending my whole life trying to defeat them. Do you understand?"

Bulma smiled at her son's wise words, "Oh, Trunks. You've made me so proud. You're so grown up." She said, making her son red with embarrassment. "If I was younger and not your mother..." She began to say before stopping and giving Trunks a wink.

"Funny you say something like that. When I went back to the past to give the antidote to Goku, you flirted with me a little." Trunks laughed, his reward though seeing a horrified look coming from his mother whose attempt at further embarrassing her son had only made her extremely embarrassed.

"Next, I'm certain people will question your powers. What do we say?" Bulma questioned, completely changed the subject for a good reason.

"We won't go into depth about my heritage and the Saiyans, but we can say about ki. I'm certain people can look up some old World Tournament fights and see Goku, Krillin and all the others perform techniques such as the Kamehameha." Trunks answered.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Bulma suddenly said with a huge smile. "While you were gone, I got a phone call from somebody! You won't believe who it was!"

"Don't leave me in suspense, who was it?" Trunks asked as he realized what he just said was ironic considering how he was constantly leaving his father in suspense when he told his story on King Kai's planet.

"Master Roshi! He's been alive all this time hiding with Puar, Oolong and Turtle. I've gone ahead and invited them to the conference, so Roshi will be able to back up your claims about ki control and what not to the press."

"That's incredible, mother." Trunks smiled. "I had no idea he was still alive out of all people."

"I suppose that's really all that there is to cover. You've been all over the place since you came back from the past, so why not take some time to relax a little before the conference?" The mother requested before walking outside to make Trunks something to eat.

Trunks took a sigh of relief and stretched his arms, "This press conference is certainly gonna be interesting."

His mind slipped away from the upcoming conference and back to the words Gohan had said to him, _"Before I died I left a very young girl in the care of my mother. She's a born fighter and I heard of your plan to begin a new generation of Z Fighters, so I want you to find her and train her."_

Trunks began wondering who this mystery girl was. Was she really a possible candidate for the new generation of Z Fighters? He knew he could trust Gohan though, so he decided he would visit this girl after the conference and then head to Dr Gero's lab the next day.

He had always wondered why Android 16 had appeared in the past alongside 17 and 18. Even after returning to the future, he still theorized why 16 appeared in the past but not in his future. A thought that had been travelling through his mind was that Android 16 could exist in this timeline as well, just not awakened yet.

Trunks remembered 16's noble sacrifice and concluded that if there was an Android 16 in this timeline, the android could become a valuable ally if awoken; that is if it was friendly like the past variation.

Two possible candidates had already been chosen for the next generation.

Android 16 and Pan.


	4. The Daughter of Gohan

**Recruitment Saga: Part 4**

"I thank you all for coming here today." Bulma Briefs welcomed the crowd of journalists as the clock hit 5. The CEO of the rebuilding company of Capsule Corporation looked behind her to make sure everyone was confident and ready to speak. The mother saw her son twiddling his thumbs like a nervous child while Master Roshi who had only appeared ten minutes before was sitting down waiting patiently. "As I am sure you've heard, there have been a few rumor suggesting that the Androids have finally met their end."

Bulma took in a deep breath and gave a warming smile, "These rumors are completely true. The Androids are gone thanks to my son Trunks." She said to the gasps of the journalists who quickly wrote down what they had just heard. Trunks stood up knowing his part had arrived as his mother took his seat.

Trunks shivered slightly as he saw the eyes glaring at him, but he took in a deep breath similarly to what his mother had done and began to speak, "My name is Trunks Briefs. I was the one who defeated the Androids. I'm sorry but I can't go into much detail about how I destroyed those two nightmares that have plagued our world for years. I can say that the power I used to end their reign of chaos is ki. If some of you go ahead and watch footage from the 21st, 22nd and 23rd World Martial Arts Tournaments you will see warriors such as Jackie Chun, Tien Shinhan and Goku use techniques which require ki such as the Kamehameha Wave." Trunks then pointed to Master Roshi who was behind him, "This here is Master Roshi who can also use ki and was the inventor of the Kamehameha."

As the journalists continued writing down notes, Trunks took a few deep breaths to get rid of his nervousness. He wondered how he could be so brave against Cell and the Androids yet shiver up in fear when there were lots of people around. "There is really nothing much else to say, honestly. The main point of this conference was to inform the world that the nightmare is finally over. From now on we can rebuild our lives. To conclude, I'd like to say that if anyone out there possesses great strength and perhaps knowledge of ki, please contact me or my mother. We are looking for people who can help protect the planet. Now, are there any questions?"

Trunks sighed when almost every member of the press raised their hand. Trunks sighed and pointed to the nearest journalist, "Mr. Briefs, witnesses of you defeating the Androids claim your hair was golden. Why is it not now?"

"Well... uhm... it's ki control again..." Trunks partly lied. "I can transform and gain in power incredibly. To be totally honest, I don't know why my hair becomes golden when I transform."

The saviour of the Earth began answering another reporter who asked why it took so long for him to defeat the Androids. Trunks simply replied saying he wasn't strong enough until this day.

Trunks was constantly attacked with boredom as the press asked him questions for at least another hour.

* * *

"Breaking news! The Androids that have been terrorizing the Earth have finally been destroyed by Trunks Briefs, the son of Bulma Briefs."

Chi Chi stared at her television in complete and utter shock, "Pan... it's finally over."

A raven haired girl walked down the stairs and approached the old widow who's eyes were glued to the television. When Pan finally realized what Chi Chi was looking at, "Trunks Briefs, huh? Pa-Gohan told me he would be the one to defeat them."

"Oh, Pan. I know you get sick of hearing this but can you please tell me how you know my Gohan?" Chi Chi begged as Pan sighed at Chi Chi's one thousandth attempt at trying to find out how Pan and Gohan were related. "You were only seven years old when Gohan introduced me to you four years ago. And now you're eleven years old and during these four years of me looking after you you've refused to tell me how Gohan knew you."

Pan only sighed at her grandmother who didn't even know she was a grandmother, "I'm sorry, Chi Chi. Gohan told me that I would have to tell Trunks first. I don't know why, but I will honor his request."

Chi Chi moaned in disappointment and sat down, giving up all hope on finding out more about Pan for the day.

* * *

It was finally over. Trunks had no idea a press conference could end up being so boring. He vowed that he would never take part in one ever again.

"Trunks, honey. You did great." Bulma complimented her son who seemed to already getting ready to leave. "Where are you going?"

"One thing I didn't mention about my journey to King Kai's planet earlier is that I met everyone again." Trunks said, surprising his mother greatly. "Father even asked how you were."

"Wow, you're kidding me? Vegeta?"

Trunks nodded, "Gohan told me that Chi Chi was looking after a young girl before his death and he wanted me to check up on the two and make sure they were okay."

"Very well then. You're dismissed." The mother laughed. Trunks merely shrugged his shoulders and took off in the direction of Goku's home where Chi Chi and Pan now lived.

* * *

Pan gazed out of the window as soon as she sensed that familiar energy signature heading her way. When her father fought the Androids, she always sensed another energy level with him that she familiarized herself with due to the many attempts at destroying the Androids.

"Trunks is coming." Pan announced to Chi Chi, who was busy doing the laundry.

"Trunks? Are you sure? Why would he be coming here?" The confused grandmother replied.

"I have no idea." Pan lied with a cheeky grin. The young girl closed her eyes as she decided to take a trip down memory lane.

* * *

_"Daddy, please don't go!" _A much younger pan screamed with sadness as Gohan prepared to leave his wife and child in their secret home once more to fight the androids.

Gohan turned around and picked up his scared daughter, _"Don't worry, Panny. Daddy will try his best to come back and if he doesn't, he'll always be watching over you." _

The half Saiyan kissed his daughter's forehead and placed her down before gazing over to his worrying wife, _"Videl..."_

_"Gohan, please be careful."_ Was all the daughter of the deceased Hercule Satan said.

* * *

Pan recalled when her father first told the story about how he and her mother first met.

_"One day I went to fight the Androids that were attacking a small village outside our home city."_ Gohan explained to his young daughter.

_"Did you beat those Androids papa? Did they run away because you scared them off?"_ The innocent girl asked.

Gohan shook his head, _"Those big mean Androids already left before I had got there."_

_"What happened next?"_

_"Well, I found your mother. She was pretty hurt but I took her to Orange Star Hospital. She got unlucky as she was only visiting the village to visit your grandmother. Thank god I showed up, I suppose."_

_"Then you and mommy fell in love and went kissy kissy!" _

Gohan smirked and kissed his daughter's forehead, _"Go to bed, Pan. Sweet dreams. Have no nightmares."_

He had always used to say those lines to her when she went to sleep and it worked. There were never any nightmares for the young Pan.

* * *

Pan then remembered when Gohan took her to see her grandmother for the first time. The two of them decided to have some fun and see how long it would take for her grandmother to realize who Pan was.

However, things took a turn for the worst when Chi Chi's television announced that the Androids were attacking Orange Star City.

_"Gohan, your wife lives there!"_ Chi Chi screamed with horror.

_"Pan, continue playing our game. I'll be back soon." _Gohan asked his daughter. The young girl only smiled and nodded, not realizing what danger her mother was in.

* * *

Only an hour had passed until Gohan returned. Chi Chi could instantly tell by Gohan's facial expression that the worst had occurred.

_"Gohan... I'm so sorry..."_ The old woman cried as she hugged her son. Pan could only stare at the two confused; she was too young to understand what had just happened.

Gohan took his daughter outside; his breathing becoming very unsteady, _"Pan... mommy... mommy isn't..." _The young man couldn't control his emotions. _"Mommy isn't coming home... today."_

The innocent Pan grew even more confused, _"But, isn't mommy at home right now?"_

_"From now on we're going to live with grandma, Pan."_

_"Okay. Can we still play our game?"_

_"Of course, it'll be fun."_

* * *

Several days had passed since the attack on Orange Star City. Pan could only cheer when her father returned to her, _"Papa! You're back!"_

_"Pan, remember our game."_ Gohan laughed.

_"Okay. Gohan, were you fighting the Androids?"_

_"No, I was training with a young boy called Trunks. He's very strong."_

_"Can I train with you Gohan? I want to be strong and help you!"_

_"I'm sorry Pan. I don't want you to get hurt."_

_"Please train me!"_

Gohan only sighed as his daughter gave him puppy eyes. He promised he would teach her basic martial arts and ki techniques. He decided to keep playing their 'game' as he didn't want his mother to worry about her granddaughter being taught how to fight.

_"Gohan."_

_"What's the matter, Pan?"_

_"What was gwandpa like?"_

_"Well, which one?"_

_"Your gwandpa."_

_"You mean my father?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Well, there's a lot I can say about him. He was very powerful but he passed away many years ago before we met you, Pan. If he was alive now, I'm sure he would love you. In fact, I bet he's watching us right now from the Other World..."_

_"What's the Other World, Papa... um... Gohan?"_

_"It's a special place. I might be visiting it soon."_

_"Can I come with you?"_

_"No, Pan. Other World is a place you won't go to for a very long time, I promise you that."_

* * *

"Pan, we have company." Chi Chi said, breaking the young girl's thoughts. "Trunks is here to see you. You were right after all."

Pan stretched her arms and approached the front door and saw an extremely muscly man staring down at her, "Hello. Are you Pan?"

Trunks waited patiently for the girl to reply. While he was waiting, he realized how familiar she looked. Had he met her before? Perhaps, maybe she was one of the many civilians he and Gohan used to save from the Androids, "I... I am Pan. You must be Trunks."

Suddenly, Pan charged towards Trunks. This unexpected attack sent Trunks flying, but he quickly recovered in mid air, "Hey!" He shouted. "What's the deal?"

Before the young male Saiyan could receive a reply, Pan was once again charging towards him. Trunks got into a defensive stance and began holding his own against Pan's tough punches and kicks.

Trunks decided enough was enough and grabbed Pan's leg, spinning her around and throwing her to the floor. He moved his hand and prepared to fire a ki blast.

"Okay, that's enough..." He heard the weak female voice of Pan saying as she barely managed to get up. "You win, I was just testing your strength. Papa was right, you are strong."

"And just who is your dad then, Pan?" Trunks asked, getting a slightly bit suspicious as he lowered his guard and stopped charging an energy blast.

"Go ahead and guess." Pan teased Trunks who was getting more annoyed than anything right now.

Trunks shook his head, "Just tell me. What's there to lose?"

Pan sighed and analyzed some of the wounds Trunks had inflicted onto her. She decided to just give up, "You're impossible. My father is Gohan. I'm his daughter."

* * *

**Pan (Max Power): 6,500,000**

**Trunks ****(Suppressed)**: 7,500,000


	5. Back to the Lab

**Recruitment Saga: Part 5**

"You're... you're kidding me!" Trunks yelled with a mixture of astonishment and curiosity. "How can you be Gohan's daughter?! It makes no sense!"

Pan giggled at Trunks's reaction and sat down to better recover, "How doesn't it? Think about it, Trunks. Did you even know Gohan had a wife?"

"Okay, Gohan had a wife? What? Why didn't he tell me any of this? He told me that he found a young girl and put her under the care of his mother. Does your grandmother even know that you're Gohan's daughter?" Trunks shouted much more furiously due to anger towards Gohan for not telling him important information.

"Gee, calm down. No need to be so angry, hotshot." Pan teased the confused warrior.

Trunks acknowledged her request and took a deep breath before sitting down, "I don't understand."

"What's there to not understand?" Pan asked.

Trunks sighed, "Why didn't your... father... tell me about you?"

"To be honest, Trunks." Pan began, causing the male hybrid to gaze up. "I don't know why he didn't tell you. I guess he didn't to keep me extra safe from those Androids."

"Did Gohan think I would betray him, become best buds with the Androids and tell them everything about you?!" Trunks yelled. The warrior became outraged at the thought of his best friend not telling him something that he considered important.

"I doubt that. I don't think my father thought you'd turn evil someday, but it was better to be safe than sorry, right?" Pan said calmly to the contrast of Trunks's behavior.

To Pan's surprise, the Super Saiyan calmed down once more and spoke in a normal tone, "I guess you're right. A father would be extremely protective over their daughter, right?"

"There you go." Pan smiled.

Silence made itself known for a few minutes after that odd argument; the two wouldn't stop glaring at each other. The two found themselves in an awkward position, they had only just met and they were arguing about something that Trunks realized was kind of silly.

Eventually, Pan grew bored and asked Trunks an important question, "How is he?"

"How is who?" Trunks questioned back, not understanding the girl's request.

"My papa. Is he okay?" Pan asked with annoyance at the fact Trunks didn't understand at first.

Trunks nodded his head several times at the young and powerful girl, "He's just fine. He's reunited with his father and all of his friends. He's happy."

"Knowing he is happy makes me happy too. Thanks for telling me he is okay, Trunks. Anyway, want to know something funny?" Pan asked with a cheeky grin. Trunks merely nodded at the girl. "My grandmother doesn't even know that I'm her granddaughter."

Trunks glared at the young girl who was smiling away, "Why? Why doesn't your grandmother know? She deserves to know that you're her granddaughter."

"When I first met Grandma Chi Chi, me and papa had a game where we would see how long we could go before grandma realized who I was." Pan explained her reasons.

Trunks sighed, "And you've played this game for four years or so, right?" He asked annoyingly.

Pan nodded her head sadly, "I know it sounds strange, but playing this game reminds me so much of my papa. The game was his idea, and I don't want to end it unless he's by my side. I know it's unfair on my Grandma, but I would feel bad if I told her and lost the game. You probably think I have some mental issues or something, right?"

Trunks shook his head and smiled, "It's weird, but I understand. You sound pretty smart for a ten-year old, Pan. You have a nice use of vocabulary." Trunks snickered.

"I'm eleven." She corrected. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen or nineteen, I don't even know." He answered looking up towards the sky.

"How do you not know?" Pan questioned.

Trunks hesitated for a moment but then sighed, "The Hyperbolic Time Chamber screwed things up a little."

"I don't know what that is, but okay." Pan responded with a laugh after.

"You know, Pan. You remind me so much of Gohan, but then again, you're his daughter." Trunks smiled as he lied down on his back. He closed his eyes as the rays of the sun tickled his body.

Pan followed in Trunks's footsteps and lied down as well. She followed cloud's formations and tried to see if she could make out any shapes or people. She smiled and began to speak once more, "Trunks."

Trunks opened his eyes slowly and looked over towards the relaxed girl, "What's up?"

"Did you enjoy yourself in the past?" She asked innocently enough. However, when Trunks heard this he shivered up. How could she know? He and his mother kept the time travelling business very secret.

Trunks gulped and responded, "What... what are you talking about?"

Pan sat up and glared at Trunks who was preventing to act all innocent and cool, "Well, I have to admit. I sort of spied on you and your mother during the time machine's creation.

Trunks returned the glare, "You spied... on us?"

"Sorry." Pan replied with her most innocent smile.

"Any reason why?" The hybrid male asked.

Pan stood up, almost falling over from her previous injuries. She gave in once more and introduced by a sigh, she began to explain her reasons, "I wanted to help you. Papa trained me a little and I wanted to help you fight those Androids. I wanted to see Papa again as well, even if he would be much younger. I had dreams of meeting my grandpa and all those other people who Papa used to talk about. The potential adventure thrilled me."

"Sounds reasonable enough, but you should be glad you didn't go to the past." Trunks responded, frowning upon giving his answer. Pan looked at him oddly as if she was waiting for a reply. "Me and the other Z Fighters met some pretty nasty stuff in the past. The Androids of that time were tougher than the ones of this timeline and I don't even want to get started on Cell. He actually killed me during the Cell Games. Thankfully, I was brought back by the Dragon Balls."

Pan suddenly seemed to tense up and become overwhelmed by hesitation all of a sudden. Eventually, she sighed and said goodbye to her nervousness and asked Trunks a very simple question, "Will you train me?"

"You want me to train you?" Trunks asked back.

"Is that a problem?" Pan asked with a worried facial expression.

Trunks shook his head multiple times and smiled at Pan, "No, not at all. It's just as well you ask me that because I actually came here to ask if you wanted to join a new group I was making. I want to recruit a new generation of Z Fighters and you'll get to be the second member. How does it sound?"

Pan gathered all her remaining strength and suddenly charged at Trunks. Trunks had no time to react when the young warrior girl... _hugged_... him, "Thank you so much, Trunks! I've always wanted to follow in my father's footsteps! Thank you so much!"

"Woah, Pan! Loosen your grip! You're crushing me here!" Trunks begged, desperate to get the girl off him to avoid anymore embarrassment and pain. He thanked Dende that his mother wasn't here to see that little moment; otherwise, she would be teasing him for weeks.

Pan noticed she was blushing and desperately tried to hide because of her embarrassment "I'm sorry... I guess I got a little too excited about being trained again..." She laughed, putting her arms around the back of her neck and smiling in an attempt to look cool and not embarrassed at all.

"You know, I just realized something." Trunks suddenly said.

"Just say it." Pan ordered.

Trunks rolled his eyes at the girl and shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I was actually planning on going to Dr. Gero's Lab in a few days to activate an android that in the past ended up being a good guy. He could be our third member. Since the lab is closer to your home than mine, I might as well go ahead and go to the lab right now."

"And I'm going to come with you!" Pan volunteered herself.

"I don't know, Pan. If Android 16 ends up going berserk, I don't think you'll survive a devastating blow from him. You're injured enough as it is." Trunks denied Pan's request to go alongside him to the lab.

"You're cruel." Pan cried in an attempt to make Trunks feel bad so he'd change his mind.

Trunks looked over to Pan and smiled, giving the young girl some hope. "Sorry, it's too dangerous." He waved to her and then took off.

Pan crossed her arms and glared at Trunks as he flew off, his figure getting smaller by the second, "You're not going to get rid of this girl that easily, Trunks. I'm going to follow you." She giggled. She slowly took off minding her injuries that had healed only a little. She hadn't drained much of her ki during their little brawl so she found flying much easier.

Pan made sure she was flying slow enough that Trunks wouldn't detect her but not too slow that she'd lose him completely. Thanks to the injuries she received earlier, it was easy to keep her power level down as it was already quite low to begin with.

* * *

Trunks flew down when he discovered the destroyed door to Dr. Gero's Lab. No surprise there, the twin Androids destroyed it many years ago. He wondered if anyone else had discovered the entrance. He highly doubted it though, as the lab was located in an area where little to no people lived. As he entered the ruined laboratory he gazed around looking for any signs of Android 16.

However, he discovered something that surprised him greatly, but he realized it made complete sense.

He removed some dust over the container of an android that hadn't been activated yet. He then read the number on the capsule.

19.

"Android 19, huh? He has the same head as the one father said he blew to bits. If I remember what I was told correctly, he was completely evil. Goku nearly lost his life to this monster." Trunks thought to himself, unaware that Pan was watching him with curiosity. "How come 19 wasn't activated in this time, but was in the past? It's just like Android 16's case... how bizarre."

Trunks sighed and decided to explore the lab further. He remembered when he and Krillin visited the lab and destroyed the Cell of that time which was still growing. He thought it might be worthwhile to visit that area again and see if anything new had happened other than the container that used to hold Cell being broken.

Last time he went there he found the blueprints for Android 17. Who knew what he would find this time. Android 16 was sure to be in the depths of the lab, this was pretty much confirmed when he discovered Android 19 earlier. After he had revived 16, he would have to remember to destroy 19 in case it suddenly awoke and went on a killing spree.

* * *

When Pan noticed Trunks was moving again to analyse a different section of the lab. When the warrior began walking down some stairs to the lower section of the lab, she slowly walked over to the capsule Trunks was staring at earlier, "19, huh? Was this one of the Androids?" She looked at the frozen Android and snickered at its face and body.

The daughter of Gohan then noticed a strange button on the bottom of the container. As she crouched down to take a further look at it, her curiosity got the better of her and she pressed it, not realizing that she had made a fatal mistake.

Some text appeared on the screen next to the Android saying, "Android 19 has been activated."

Pan widened her eyes as she realized what she had done. She could only shiver up with fear as the front door to the container opened. Fear took over her body as the Android took its first steps and glared down at its frightened prey.


	6. Android 16

**FoolsGil: In the DBZ episode 'Dende's Dragon', Goku is looking for the Nameks on King Kai's planet. When King Kai realizes Goku knows Instant Transmission, he mentions that he could have taught him the technique if he asked. In regards to King Kai using it to save the others, he'd probably be thinking of his own safety. King Kai doesn't always focus on the Earth either, when Goku asks him if he knew what was going on at Earth during the Cell saga, he had no idea what was happening so he wouldn't know most of the time if someone needed help.**

**Thanks for the reviews as well guys! It gives me a lot of motivation to continue knowing people will read new chapters.**

* * *

**Recruitment Saga: Part 6**

The white android spoke in its babyish voice, "You look like you have a rich source of energy... you will be a good waking up meal..."

Pan braced herself for an attack and began powering up as much as she could. Before she could finish, however, the Android charged and her and delivered a swift kick.

The young fighter recovered within a few seconds and stopped herself from crashing into a wall. Pan grunted at the emotionless android and began charging two energy blasts, one in each hand. She grinned when the Android stood there motionlessly, "Looks like you don't have anymore battery, garbage can!" She taunted.

Pan joined the two blasts within a second and fired it at the Android. However, Pan could only stare oddly at the Android as it raised both of its hands and caught her blast. Android 19 began giggling uncontrollably as it absorbed the energy and grew stronger.

Pan's anger grew as the Android grinned wickedly at her. She relocated all of her energy to the hands and began bombarding the Android with a lot of ki blasts.

The young girl's ferocious anger enhanced her attack, a trait she had inherited from her father. However, it was all in vain. The Android absorbed half of the blasts as the other half missed completely due to the overwhelming storm raging within Pan blocking her concentration.

Despite full well knowing her attacks were worthless, she kept on trying in case the Android made a mistake. 19 continued to exasperate her as it laughed at her futile attempts.

It didn't take that much longer for Pan to be overwhelmed with exhaustion. As she fell to the ground, she cried out for help.

* * *

"I've finally found you." Trunks said to himself with a grin as he removed the dust of a container and found Android 16 sleeping peacefully. "The question is, are you friend or foe?"

Before the savior could activate the Android, several loud explosions translocated his focus elsewhere. He knew instantly that it was coming from the upper lab and quickly dashed up the stairs.

What he saw gave him a mixture of anger and sorrow. Android 19 had grabbed Pan by the neck and was currently absorbing whatever energy she had left.

Trunks quickly flew towards 19 who had not noticed his appearance yet. In a flash his muscles expanded and his hair turned blonde as he attacked the Android.

Trunks's outrage sent the Android flying through metal due to the supreme force of the Saiyan's attack.

The son of Vegeta knew not to waste anymore time and chased after the flying Android, delivering several punches to the inferior fighter. He grabbed 19 with his left hand and unleashed a powerful energy blast with his right that the Android was too damaged to absorb.

19 was gone, but at a price.

* * *

Trunks returned to the lab and picked up the unconscious girl. His emotions started spiraling out of control? How could he have let this happened to her? He attacked himself for letting Pan follow him and not destroying 19 as soon as he saw it. His thoughts became maddening as regret and sorrow made itself known.

In a flash, Trunks snapped out of his trance and caught his breath, "What... what was that?" He asked the wind. "Where did all of those emotions come from? I hadn't felt like that since... since... Gohan's death... Is it because Pan is his daughter that I feel a greater need to prevent her father's fate happening to her as well? Or is it my hatred of the Androids that had been ravaging this world and destroying all I loved for years?"

"You're close." A familiar robotic voice stated. Trunks instantly looked up and saw Android 16 staring down at him. As a first reaction, he placed Pan down and got into a defensive stance. "I'm not here to fight you, Trunks."

"Tell me, 16. How did you activate yourself?" Trunks yelled, the storm that he and Pan now shared raging within him still.

"I've always had the ability to do so, Trunks." Android 16 explained. "I was merely sleeping just now. I've had a tough day."

"Oh? So what exactly have you been doing all this time, 16?" Trunks questioned, still suspicious of the Android that could be different from its past variation.

"I have been... helping the local villages, actually." 16 responded happily.

Trunks was baffled at 16's response, "So... you're a good guy?"

"Yes, I suppose you can say I am. Don't you worry about me trying to trick you. My calculations confirmed that you are superior to me in every way even though you were using only a fraction of your power against 19."

Trunks nodded his head and then asked the Android what he considered an important question, "So, why was I overwhelmed with emotions just now? You seem to know."

"She's your friend, Trunks." 16 said. "Tell me, Trunks. Before you met Pan, did you have any friends other than Gohan and the Z Fighter's counterparts in the past?"

"Why does everybody know about the whole time travel thing all of a sudden?" Trunks asked annoyingly.

"Dr. Gero's Tracking Device. Despite the fact it was intended for evil, it now gathers information for me as I am the most powerful being in this lab." 16 answered.

"Well, in response to your question about friends... I guess I haven't. Gohan was my only true friend in this timeline. I'm not even sure I consider Pan a friend just yet; I've only just met her!" Trunks mentioned.

"I know you consider her a friend already. But right now, I suggest we stop talking. I am unsure if you know about my powers, but I will be able to heal Pan." 16 said, gaining Trunks's interest immediately. "Dr. Gero created me for two purposes. One was to guard this lab after his death in case of intruders. The second purpose was to help restore any damaged Androids quicker. For reasons I do not know, Gero never activated me until 17 and 18 did."

"Wait, 17 and 18 initially activated you?" Trunks asked as things became very similar to the past.

"They did. I followed them around for a while as well. However, I greatly disliked their need for violence so one day I left without a word and returned to the lab."

"It all makes sense now..." Trunks thought to himself. "This 16 never got a chance to abandon 17 and 18 since Cell showed up. Why didn't I ever theorize this before? How bizarre."

"It is time to restore young Pan." 16 stated. He bent down to the unconscious girl and unscrewed one of his hands. Suddenly, a flash of light emerged and healing energy began pouring out just like Dende's own ability. A minute later, Pan opened her eyes.

"Where... where am I?" The quarter Saiyan asked.

Trunks smiled, "Pan! I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Trunks? What on Earth happened?" She asked. A sudden change of facial expression confirmed to Trunks and 16 that she remembered what she had done. "Oh... I accidentally set 19 free... oops..." She said, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Your healing has gone well." 16 said.

Pan looked over to the Android and quietly shrieked at the intimating fighter, "Um... hi... do I know you?"

"I am unsure. I am Android 16." 16 introduced himself.

"Trunks, was this the guy you were trying to find?" Pan asked.

Trunks nodded, "Yep. Speaking of which, 16. Are you aware of my plan to create a new generation of Z Fighters? You seem to know a lot."

"I am not. Tell me about it, though." 16 replied.

Trunks sighed, wondering how he could start. "Well... basically, 17 and 18 killed all the old fighters and I want to recruit new warriors so the Earth can be protected if a new evil surfaces."

"And you would like me to join?" 16 questioned.

Trunks nodded again, "If it's alright with you."

"It's a cause that will allow me to restore the damage done by my brother and sister. Protecting the Earth after that will also bring me great satisfaction. I adore life, as you probably know from your trip to the past. You know a lot as well, young Trunks." 16 agreed to Trunks's request.

"Excellent. My mother can probably upgrade you as well to make you even tougher, if you like." Trunks added.

"As long as it will help me to protect all life, I will agree to it." 16 nodded.

Pan smiled as 16 was recruited, but a simple thought of hers made her realize that there was something Trunks needed to understand, "Trunks. I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead, Pan. What is it? Trunks asked back.

"Well, we have a team of three now, right? We'll surely need more, but where will we find possible new recruits?" Pan questioned.

"Me and my mother held a press conference detailing the events that had happened recently, most importantly the destruction of 17 and 18. I also made a request to everyone out there that if they had great strength, it would be appreciated if they contacted me or my mother." Trunks answered with confidence.

Pan crossed her arms and glared at Trunks, "You idiot. Now you're going to get tons of phone calls either from very bad fighers who think they're good or new found fans of you who desperately want to meet you."

Trunks smirked, "Well, I guess that could happen. There's always a chance of a good fighter appearing, though."

"Yeah, yeah. Have fun finding one." Pan giggled. "I'm going to go back to my grandmothers, now. I think it's about time I told her who I really am. Papa did tell me to tell you first before grandma, so I assume it's okay now. Losing the game shouldn't be a problem if he told me himself that it's okay, right?"

"Go ahead, Panny." Trunks responded.

Pan froze with a mixture of surprise and sadness at what Trunks had just called her, "Trunks..." She muttered with enough volume for the other two to hear. Trunks gulped, wondering what he had done wrong. "Trunks... papa always used to call me that..."

Trunks gulped again, "I'm... I'm sorry Pan. "

"No, no. It's okay." Pan reassured, trying to regain her cool attitude. She had been embarrassed enough today as it was. Being owned by two people, one which was trying to kill her, wasn't cool at all. "Trunks, I'll contact you tomorrow. There's something else I want to talk to you about. 16 will probably be interested in it too. It'll let all of see how powerful we really are."

"Well... uhm... sure. I guess." Trunks said as Pan flew off without a worry in the world. The hybrid turned towards 16, "Do you want to come back to my place?"

"That would be much appreciated. I've lived in this lab for too long." 16 agreed.

"Well, there's no use staying here, so let's go."

* * *

"This Saiyan is certainly something else."

"Yes, but will he be enough to aid our cause?"

"I'm not sure yet. Babadi will not arrive on Earth for another three years. Funnily enough, some Legendary Super Saiyan has delayed him for years."

"Three years should be plenty for young Trunks to grow stronger. He might just be the one if Babadi is successful in resurrecting Majin Buu."

"I certainly hope so. All we can do now is wait."

* * *

**Trunks (Suppressed): 15**

**Trunks (Super Saiyan and Angered): 725,000,000**

******Pan (Max Power): 6,500,000**

******Pan (Exhausted): 10,000**

******Pan (Zenkai): 7,000,000**

******Android 19: 250,000,000**

******Android 19 (Energy Absorbed): 256,490,000**

******Android 16: ****************325,000,000**


	7. The Warning

**Recruitment Saga: Part 7**

"And that's what happened, mother." Trunks finished, recapping the events of him meeting Pan as well as 19 and 16's activation.

"So Gohan had a daughter this whole time? That's incredible. How old was she again?" Bulma asked her son.

Trunks hesitated, but quickly remembered the quarter Saiyan's age, "She's eleven years old."

"Eleven?!" Bulma shrieked. "Did Gohan and his wife have her when they were like, seventeen? When I was that age I wasn't even trying to have children, I was focusing more on my school work! Then again, the Androids destroyed all hopes of Gohan becoming a scholar, like his mother wanted, so I guess he couldn't do much else. It's so weird though."

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it when I found out either. Anyway, how is 16's upgrading going along?" Trunks changed the subject.

"It's going good actually. If this upgrade works, his strength will increase by about... 40% to 50%... if my calculations are correct." Bulma answered her curious son.

"Speaking about strength." Trunks began. "Do you think you can rebuild the gravity chamber? Since we don't have the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in this time, a gravity chamber is the next best thing." He finished.

The mother of one began thinking, causing her son to remain patient. Eventually she spoke, "I could try. I still have the remains of one of the gravity chambers that your father blew up. I probably can repair it if I remember what to do." She explained. Suddenly, her voice became aggressive. "However, young man! If you blow up this chamber then I won't fix it for two weeks! Do you understand, mister?!" She intimated her poor son.

Trunks chuckled uneasily as his raised his hands in front of him, "Okay! Okay! I promise to try to not blow up the gravity chamber! Gee, mom, were you like this with father?"

"No." She answered quickly. "I was much more angry with your father. Oh, those were the good ol' days." She began telling a story about her life twenty years ago for a few minutes, much to Trunks's boredom.

His quietly left Capsule Corporation's interior and began gazing to the skies as a beautiful dragon shaped light zoomed past. Trunks smiled, knowing Dende had done his job.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Chi Chi screamed in surprise.

Pan looked down at her feet as she waited for the punishment to come, "I'm sorry... grandma Chi Chi. I had my reasons for not telling you."

"Oh, honey! I can't stay mad at you! You're my granddaughter!" She shrieked with excitement. "My little Gohan had a baby girl!" She screamed again, grabbing Pan and giving her a very tight hug.

"Grandma..." Pan gasped for air. "Please... let me... go... I need to train..."

"WHAT?!" Chi Chi screamed letting go of Pan instantly. Her excitement and joy turned to anger. "You will not train and become a barbaric fighter with no brains like your grandfather! You deserve to be like a normal girl and go shopping every Saturday!"

"But grandma... Trunks needs me in his new-" Pan began before being interrupted.

"No buts!" Pan's grandma shouted for the millionth time. "I bet it was your father who made you start training! He's just like his own father! Now, Pan, if you even DARE to try to sneak out of this house, you're going to be in some serious trouble young lady! As long as you're living under MY roof, you will not train! Do you understand?!"

Pan sighed. However, another memory crept up her spine and implanted itself within her current thoughts.

* * *

_"Papa... Gohan...will grandma be mad if I want to train?" _The young Pan asked her father while they were taking a break during a tough training session.

Gohan sighed, _"Knowing my mother, she'll be furious if you even mention training at all."_

_"But I want to train! I know! I won't tell grandma that I'm her granddaughter! She can't make me stop training if she doesn't know!" _Pan said with excitement as her young brain conjured up a master plan.

_"Sorry, Pan. You can't keep this a secret forever. You'll have to tell her some day. In fact, some time soon, maybe in the next few months, I'll invite Trunks over and have you two spar. If he knows who you are then he might hold back." _Gohan suggested.

Pan nodded several times in agreement.

_"Man, this is so weird." _Gohan laughed. _"Having to keep my own mother from knowing she has a granddaughter. And this all started with that game a week ago. This is probably the first time this type of thing has ever happened in this world. I guess you could say it's giving my mother a little bit of a punishment for an annoying childhood. I know she meant well, but gee she sure was determined to make me not a fighter."_

_"What if Grandma Chi Chi finds out who I am and she doesn't let me train?" _The six year old girl asked with sorrow in her voice.

_"Do what I used to do. Just fly out the window."_ Gohan suggested.

* * *

"Was the upgrade successful?" 16 asked Bulma who was busy tapping away at a computer.

"Sort of..." She muttered, analyzing some data on the Android. "It looks like most of the technology I used to enhance your strength was successful apart from a few odd ones out that malfunctioned. Your strength should be increased by about 30%. If you give me a few hours I'll probably be able to fix the errors."

"Thank you for your aid." 16 said, standing up from the operating table and unleashing a few quick punches to the air to test his strength.

"You're quite polite for an Android." Bulma complimented.

"Dr. Gero gave me the freedom of choice for reasons I am still not sure. I theorized that I was intended to be his successor in case anything happened to him. That would explain all the knowledge I have on a lot of the Androids in Gero's Lab. However, the freedom of choice that I was gifted made me realize that the doctor did not share the same ideals as me. When I rebelled, Gero shut me down until I awakened by 17 and 18." Android 16 explained his story.

Bulma nodded, "Trunks told me a little about that as well. I wish we had your blueprints, it'll make understanding how you work much easier."

"I am sorry. I have no knowledge of the whereabouts of my blueprints or if they even exist at this day of age." 16 said. "I plan to test my new strength in a match with Trunks. If you need me, I will be there."

"Okay then." Bulma responded as she began to focus more on the computer and understanding 16's complicated design.

16 walked outside and found Trunks training on his own as the Gravity Chamber had not been repaired yet, "Hey 16, how did my mother's new upgrading system go?"

"It went well apart from a few small errors that will be fixed shortly. I am very eager to test the new strength your mother granted me. I believe I can give you a challenge. Will you fight me?" The Android asked.

Trunks nodded, "Sure. Show me what you got."

Immediately, 16 charged towards Trunks catching him by surprise. The Saiyan barely managed to avoid a dozen punches from the Android. Trunks decided to move onto the offensive by bending down and delivering a horizontal kick to 16, knocking him off the ground.

However, 16 allowed this on purpose and then attacked Trunks with his head.

Trunks was sent flying briefly, "Wow, my mother has really outdone herself!" He thought. "16's stronger than he ever was in the past. Perhaps I'll have to concentrate a little more if I want to win this little sparring match."

With a smirk, Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan. He knew therehere was no way he could win without the transformation.

Trunks took off in 16's direction while the Android braced itself for an attack. As 16 prepared to guard against the upcoming attack, he was fooled by Trunks's afterimage. The Saiyan then attempted to end the battle with a swift kick to the back, but 16's highly advanced sensing system picked up Trunks and he grabbed Trunks's leg.

16 began spinning Trunks around in a similar fashion to what Trunks did to the Cell of this timeline and then let go. Trunks crash landed to the floor in pain. "Wow, 16. My mother really outdone herself. You're really powerful." He praised. "There's no doubt you're more powerful than me when I'm not a Super Saiyan. You have some great combat skills too."

"It was a pleasure fighting you Trunks." 16 replied. Trunks nodded with approval.

"That was a splendid fight." An unfamiliar voice said, startling the two.

Trunks and 16 both gazed towards the owner of this strange voice and saw a purple skinned man with a mohawk floating next to a much bigger red man, both dressed in similar clothing.

"Yes, it was nice to watch." The red one agreed with his companion.

Trunks glared at the two as they smirked, "Who are you two? What do you want?"

"Rest assured, Trunks. We are not here to fight you. We only want to give you a warning." The small blue one reassured.

"How do you know my name?! What warning?" Trunks panicked with a hint of anger at not knowing what these two wanted.

"I won't go into detail on how I know your name, son of Vegeta. However, I can warn you about the horrors that are coming to this planet very soon." He replied.

"What is coming?" 16 asked in his robotic voice.

"In three years time a wizard called Babadi will land on Earth. His goal is to resurrect a monster with unbelievable strength. We must not let him accomplish his goals." He explained, much to the surprise of 16 and Trunks; especially Trunks who had only recently freed the world from the Androids. "You must train and recruit new members into this group of yours. Perhaps you can get your friends from the past to help too, if you so desire."

"Yeah, everyone knows about me and my time machine." Trunks sarcastically growled.

"The point is to prepare. We will return in 3 years and aid you in combating Babadi. We wish you the best of luck in your training." The large red man said with obvious annoyance at something in his voice.

"At least tell me who you two are first!" Trunks begged as his curiosity overwhelmed him. "For all we know, you could be Babadi trying to manipulate us!"

16 looked at Trunks and shook his head, "Do not worry, Trunks. My sensors indicate that their intentions are pure."

The mohawk man smiled, "I am sorry. We cannot tell you our names just yet. We will tell you in three years time, though." The man then floated down and turned around as if they about to walk away. "Oh, and Trunks." He began without turning around once more. "Train Pan well. She has inherited incredible potential strength from her father. She might end up surpassing you if she is trained well."

Trunks was speechless at the events that were taken hold. Two mystery men appear out of nowhere and warn them of a threat that is coming in three years, not to mention that the blue one appears to know everything about them.

And then suddenly, in a flash, the two completely vanished into thin air without any warning.

"This is an interesting turn of events." 16 stated.

"I don't care at the moment if what they're saying is the truth, but I'll train anyway. I must become stronger!" Trunks announced.

"Three years..." 16 muttered. "In three years the fate of the universe will be determined." He stated, much to the confusement of Trunks.

* * *

**Trunks (Suppressed): 15**

**Trunks (Base Max): 150,000,000**

**Trunks (Super Saiyan and Suppressed): 442,750,000**

**Pan (Suppressed): 6**

******Android 16: ****************325,000,000**

**********************Android 16 (Upgraded): 442,500,000**


	8. Unannounced Guest

**Recruitment Saga: Part 8**

"Gravity set to 50x Earth's Gravity." The super computer announced. Trunks merely smiled as the gravity changed completely and he found it slightly harder to move around. A week had gone since the appearance of the two strange fighters who warned Trunks and 16 of the wizard Babadi, who was apparently going to reach Earth in three short years.

The lone Saiyan dashed around at the speed of sound dodging probe attacks and seeing how long he could last. He thanked his mother for repairing the gravity chamber so quickly. It didn't take long for her to finish 16's upgrading before she began working full-time on Trunks's own training facility. After completing the chamber, Bulma announced that she would be working on a fairly large project that would upgrade 16 incredibly, but she said it would take a few years; thankfully not more than three years.

When 16 wasn't training with Trunks, he was busy helping the local companies rebuild West City and sometimes surrounding cities and towns that had been damaged by the Androids. He would also spend some time in a nearby forest tending the animals and learning more about himself and the impact nature had on him.

Trunks continued his warm up, letting his body fully adjust to the gravity before beginning the full work out. He began wondering when Pan would show up. She said herself that she would come to train with him sometime last week, but she hadn't made an appearance yet. The girl clearly had some incredible potential; after all, she was Gohan's daughter. If it wasn't for the Androids screwing Gohan's life up, Trunks was sure Gohan would become the strongest warrior on the planet just like his variation in the past. Well, maybe if the Androids were a bit weaker then it would all work out, as Gohan would be encouraged to keep training after to protect the planet. However, Trunks decided these simple thoughts were useless as Gohan was now relaxing in the Other World with all his fallen friends.

Eventually, Trunks decided the warm up was over and set the gravity to 125x Earth's gravity. immediately, he felt the change attack his body. The incredible gravity caught him by surprise and he barely managed to cope with it. He was tempted to turn into a Super Saiyan, but he feared that it would make the training far too easy and Trunks believed that training in his base form and becoming stronger would benefit him much more.

"Gravity function returning to normal." The computer voice suddenly said confusing Trunks, not remembering a little piece of information that his mother had told him. "You have a visitor."

Trunks let out a sigh of relief when the gravity returned to normal and he heard the sound of the chamber door opening. The figure that emerged crossed her arms and grinned at Trunks, "Hey there, Trunks." Pan greeted her new mentor.

"Speak of the devil. Nice of you to drop by, Pan." Trunks replied with a friendly smile. "What brings you here?"

"Don't play dumb with me, boy." Pan sneered with some anger, surprising Trunks. "I'm here to train, just like I said that I would one week ago."

"Excellent." Trunks nodded with approval. "I'm certain you haven't had experience with training with gravity as an obstacle, so how about we try 2x Earth's gravity for now?"

"No, that won't help me at all. My warm up will be 5x Gravity." Pan disagreed, giving her own suggestion.

Trunks rolled his eyes, "Well, okay then, but don't blame me if you get hurt." Trunks then walked over to the computer in the center of the chamber and tapped a few buttons.

"Gravity set to 5x Earth's Gravity." The artificial intelligence announced to the two warriors. When the gravity began to change, Trunks felt no change at all.

Pan however was a different story. Her legs began to wobble indicating signs of struggling to cope with the gravity. However, she managed to stand her ground and started to slowly move around trying her best not to fall, "Oh god, I haven't felt anything like this before..." She muttered.

"Try powering up. Your energy is suppressed at the moment." Trunks suggested. Pan complied a few seconds by unleashing a yell and powering up to her max. A white aura appeared around her as she focused her inner energy to spiral around her whole body, giving it strength. Suddenly, moving around the chamber was much more easier for her but she still was struggling somewhat.

"I'll activate the probes now. Try and dodge their attacks. It's great training." Trunks explained, tapping a few more buttons on the super computer. A few technical noises were heard by the two alerting them that the probes had begun spawning.

As the probes began to assault the two Saiyans, Pan struggled to escape the probe's deadly beams while Trunks dodged them almost effortlessly.

As the minutes went by, Pan managed to dodge the probes slightly quicker than usual as her body adjusted to the gravity, "Wow... this really takes it out of you..." She said within a few seconds of free time.

"When I first went into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." He said, deflecting a probe's attack with ease in the process. "The gravity was crazy and very hard to adjust to. Every day there was a new set gravity and they were all tough to deal with. I'd say the most generous the Hyperbolic Time Chamber got was about 20x Earth's gravity."

"I guess I shouldn't be complaining then compared to what you had to go through." Pan replied, barely dodging a lazor beam fired by one of the probes.

"Okay, Pan. That's enough dodging. Time for some target practice. Try and attack these probes with your energy blasts. The plan here is to enhance your aim." Trunks said, firing an energy blast of his own at one of the probes as an example, damaging it and forcing it to retract to the ground where the chamber swallowed it and started to auto repair it.

Pan nodded and began harnessing energy in her right hand while dodging the probes. Eventually, she gathered enough power and fired her incredible blast at a probe, causing it to sink the ground in a similar fashion to the one Trunks damaged.

The duo continued their training for another ten minutes until every single last probe was forced to be auto repaired by the advanced computer coded by Bulma. The target practice session was over simply because there were no more targets.

"Excellent Pan. We've spent less than half an hour in here, I bet you feel stronger." Trunks said with a smile.

Pan nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah. I feel a bit stronger. 16 told me we have three years to prepare for some new threat, so if I continue this up, maybe I can become a Super Saiyan like you!"

"Yeah." Trunks agreed. "Becoming a Super Saiyan increases your base strength by at least twice as much. When I first achieved the transformation, I couldn't believe the strength flowing through my blood was inside me the whole time just waiting to be brought out." Trunks finished, enhancing Pan's excitement.

Pan smiled with enthusiasm, "I want to become a Super Saiyan!" She decided.

Trunks looked over at Pan for a few seconds before sighing, "When I was in the past Goku told me that the power comes in response to a need, not a desire. Remember that Pan." Trunks mentioned. However, Pan didn't seem the least bit effected by the prerequisite.

Pan smirked at Trunks, "Won't be a problem, Trunksie. I'll need the transformation to combat Babadi and his goons, so yeah, I'll be fine." She confidently assumed.

"It's not that simple-" Trunks attempted to say before being cut off by a hush from Pan.

"We've talked enough. Let's spar." Pan demanded with a shout all of a sudden.

Trunks hesitated after Pan's hush, but ending up just grinning forcefully to stop Pan getting mad at him again, "Okay then. Do you want to train in normal gravity or-"

"This gravity." Pan finished for him.

Trunks shrugged his shoulders and charged at Pan, beginning their fight.

* * *

Android 16 sat down and leaned against a tree, beginning a deep meditation session. He wondered how to increase his power without everyone else's assistance. As an Android, Gero set him at an incredibly high power level which the old doctor was sure that no one could match. However, this was proven wrong with Trunks's incredible strength which he barely managed to beat even when Trunks was suppressing his power.

Training did not increase his strength at all; it only allowed him to develop new techniques and test out new methods of combat. His strength remained the exact same except for when Bulma added attachments to him when he was on the operating table and deactivated. These attachments used new sources of energy and new metals that enhanced the body the doctor gave him.

However, in the midst of his thinking, he detected two power levels heading towards the planet, one of them having decent strength.

The Android opened his eyes and launched himself from the ground, flying towards the location where he predicted these two would land.

* * *

Trunks and Pan both noticed the power levels heading towards the Earth and decided to stop their sparring session. Trunks deactivated the gravity chamber and the duo headed outside. The hybrids noticed 16's power level on the move. Trunks had no doubt that 16 had predicted accurately where the two outsiders would land and thanked his mother for giving the Android an energy signal which they could track, so they flew off following 16.

The two Saiyans gave it their all to catch up to 16, while 16 purposely slowed himself down so they could catch up quicker, "I assume you two have sensed what I have sensed as well." 16 said looking behind at Trunks and Pan.

"Yup. It's weird, though. One of the power levels feels so familiar... it's like my father's power, but weaker. It's probably a mere coincidence than anything." Trunks responded.

"I hope it's not that Babadi." Pan said, looking a bit worried.

"I do not think so." 16 responded to Pan's worries. "The two power levels we sense... my scanners tell me that there is a 90% chance that their power is not suppressed, so they can't power up any further."

"If that's the case, then little Panny here could probably take them down all by herself." Trunks laughed, only to have his ear grabbed and twisted by a furious Pan.

"Are you implying that I am weak, Trunks?!" Pan shrieked at Trunks who had now only realized that he had made a terrible mistake. 16 merely grinned.

"No... no! Not at all!" Trunks begged. Pan loosened her grip on Trunks's red ear which allowed him to escape her grasp. Trunks rubbed his burning ear, "Gee, that hurt." Trunks thought.

Eventually, 16 landed followed closely by Trunks and Pan. Upon landing, they gazed to the sky and saw two bright objects slowly becoming bigger. Within the minute, they crash landed to the ground in front of them.

Trunks gasped when he realized what the two had came in. Saiyan pods. He remembered his mother showing him a picture of one, and there was no doubt the two that he could see now were exactly the same as the one shown in the picture.

Both pods opened simultaneously and two figures emerged, slowly floating up from the small craters created by the pods. One was a small green alien dressed in peculiar clothing.

However, the alien's companion was what interested the trio of Z Fighters the most. Dressed in Saiyan Armor alongside a Scouter stood a medium-sized man with one distinct feature confirmed his heritage. He had a tail.

The new Saiyan landed in front of the trio and gazed at all three. He clicked on his scouter a few times learning only the suppressed power of Pan, Trunks and Android 16.

"Who are you?" Pan finally asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"That does not matter." The Saiyan said quickly. "Do you know the Saiyan known as Vegeta?"

Trunks gasped at what the Saiyan was requesting, "How do you know my father?!" He demanded, this time his curiosity taking control.

This time the Saiyan was shocked and hesitated for a few moments before regaining from his surprise, "You're... Vegeta's son?" He asked slowly. The green alien that had accompanied the new Saiyan watched in awe.

"I... I am..." Trunks replied slowly. "My name is Trunks."

The Saiyan then raised his hand indicating he was requesting a handshake, "Then it is a pleasure to meet you, Trunks.. My name is Tarble; I am Vegeta's brother, which makes me your uncle."

Trunks remained speechless as he gave his newly discovered uncle a handshake rather awkwardly.

* * *

**Trunks (Suppressed): 15**

**Pan (Suppressed): 6**

**********Pan (Max Power): 7,000,000**

**********************Pan (Post-Training): 7,050,000**


	9. The Newest Super Saiyan

**Recruitment Saga: Part 9**

"So... nephew Trunks." Tarble began. "It is a pleasure to meet you. May you tell me where your father is currently?"

Trunks gulped at his uncle's question, "Well... uhm..."

"The Saiyan Prince Vegeta was killed many years ago by two Androids which Trunks here recently disposed of." Android 16 finished for him, giving Trunks some time to take a sigh of relief.

Tarble remained speechless for a few seconds, but a tug on his leg from his wife snapped him back to reality, "I... I understand. I suppose that since my brother is no longer with us, the next best person to speak to is you, Trunks."

"What's the problem? Is there a new threat or something?" Trunks asked curiosly.

"No... no, none of that. It is just that the planet I was living on was destroyed. Me and Gure here were the only survivors. We need a new place to live." Tarble explained.,

"Is that Gure?" Pan asked pointing to the nervous small and green alien.

Tarble nodded, "Yes, she is my wife."

Both Trunks and Pan stared awkwardly at Gure, their awkwardness reinforced by the fact they were just told that this small alien was Tarble's wife, "She's..." Pan muttered. "She's your wife?"

"Um..." Gure muttered feeling a bit frightened and nervous. "Yes... I am Tarble's Wife. We met on my planet. Tarble here defeated the evil king that had plagued our planet for at least twenty years, allowing a reign of peace to come soon after." The little woman then frowned. "Unfortunately, an evil duo known as Abo and Kado arrived on the planet intending to take it over for themselves. Tarble fought ferociously and was even close to winning, but something very bad happened."

"Well, what was it? Was it what caused the destruction of your home world, Gure?" Trunks asked curiously as the small alien took a break from telling her and Tarble's tragic story.

"Y-Yes." She replied sadly. "An evil brute landed on the planet and finished off Abo and Kado within seconds."

"We initally thought that this new person could be a new potential ally. However, we saw someone with the brute who was apparently giving him orders." Tarble began, continuing the story as Gure sat down and began sulking because of remembering the deaths of her loved ones.

* * *

_"Who is that?!" _A local villager yelled both with excitement at the defeat of Abo and Kado, but with fright due to the intimating buffed up man standing in front of them with a grin.

Tarble took a defensive stance, preparing for a potential attack.

The older looking man standing behind the brute smiled, _"You know what to do, Broly. Kill them all."_

A strange bracelet started to glow on Broly and he became furious. He gathered an enormous amount of energy in both of his hands and fired it at the local populace, killing at least twenty people.

Tarble shivered with fear as he saw two of his best friends being killed, _"No! Brue! Roadal!"_ He screamed as the smoke cleared revealing the corpses of his two companions and a bunch of innocent people.

The Saiyan's fear began morphing into something completely different; anger. He looked back at Broly with a new goal; revenge. Tarble couldn't control his breathing, he felt his energy coursing through his body at alarming rates. For a split second, his hair rose as if wind was attacking it and his hair briefly shone a bright yellow color.

This kept happening at least five more times during the next ten seconds. Tarble was too furious to notice his power was increasing rapidly.

Gure ran as fast she could over to the two spaceships Tarble and herself were planning to use to explore the galaxy after Abo and Kado's defeat and activated them so they would be ready to flee if necessary She began only gazing with awe as Tarble continued his transformation. She jumped when a bolt of lightning struct the ground near to her.

Tarble's anger grew to new heights, _"You... you monster! You killed them! You killed... them all!"_ He screamed with agony.

_"And you will be my next victim."_ Broly taunted in his menacing voice.

Tarble clenched his fist and grunted his teeth and with one massive yell, his hair changed color and hairstyle completely as a golden aura appeared around him and granted him massive strength.

_"I see."_ Paragus said with some worry. _"The King's son has become a Super Saiyan, just like mine... I guess I shouldn't be worried. Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan, after all."_ He finished, the Legendary Super Saiyan's father's confidence returning.

_"You're nothing."_ Broly laughed at the new Super Saiyan.

Tarble wasn't prepared to take any more taunts so he charged towards Broly faster than ever, delivering a series of punches and kicks. Broly was slowly moved back from the attacks; Tarble's attacks did little to the Legend and Tarble realized this quickly.

He was faced with two choices. Stay and try to avenge his friends; or flee with Gure so he could get stronger and then combat the Legendary Super Saiyan.

He realized his anger wasn't helping him make a wise decision, so he tried his best to calm down as much as possible and managed to regain any reason he had. He fired numerous energy blasts at Broly to distract him and flew in the opposite direction towards Gure, "There's no time, get in your pod!" He screamed. Gure hesitated for a second because of her husband's angered voice, but realized that their whole lives depended on getting away so she quickly hopped in and waited for Tarble's instructions.

_"Set the coordinates to E374ALED."_ Tarble commanded, his anger still slightly scaring his wife. Gure quickly tapped away and so did Tarble and three seconds later their attack balls began soaring through the sky. They only just narrowly avoided a massive energy blast fired by Broly.

It was only one minute later when Tarble, who had no turned back into his normal state and began suppressing his energy, began to feel uneasy. He looked outside of the window just a second before his precious planet that he had lived on for more than thirty years met its end in a bright and terrifying explosion. Gure began sobbing uncontrollably knowing that everyone they loved and cared for what gone.

* * *

Trunks took some time to take in their story, "So..." He said. "I'm curious, Tarble. You said about some sort of transformation where your strength and speed increased tremendously."

"Yes, that did happen. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to combat the brute." Tarble responded quietly with shame.

"Well, tell me about this brute. Do you know what his name was?" Trunks asked, struggling to ask some questions about the tragic loss of their planet as well as trying not to bring up too many bad memories.

"I believe... his name was Broly." Tarble replied.

Trunks's eyes widened with fear and he began shaking with it. His breathing started to become uneazy as he realized that the Legendary Super Saiyan did indeed still live in his timeline. Pan noticed almost instantly that something was up, "Trunks? What's gotten into you? Do you know this Broly?"

The son of Vegeta tried his best to calm down, "Y-Yes... I do know who Broly is. We fought him in the past and defeated him but-"

"Then you can help us beat him!" Gure yelled exciteally

"I... I'm sorry. I needed the help of many others to finally defeat that monster. Unfortunately, they are long dead in this timeline." Trunks responded sadly. Gure only sighed with sadness.

"Was it our fathers who helped?" Pan asked, sharing her theory.

Trunks looked over at the young daughter of Gohan and nodded, "Yes. Goku too. We all ended up supplying our energy to him so he could get strong enough to finally vanquish Broly. I just hope he doesn't end up coming here. I'm afraid at the moment we don't have the strength to fight him."

"I have an idea on how to restore your planet and its inhabitants." 16 suddenly said to Tarble, catching him and Gure's interest. "We can use the Dragon Balls. It shouldn't be a problem as our fight with Babadi will be in three years time and the Dragon Balls will be ready for use then if they are needed."

"Yes, that will work! Good thinking, 16!" Pan agreed, attempting to give the Android a high-five. Unfortunately for her, 16 had no idea what she was trying to do.

"I'm sorry, but what are these... Dragon Balls?" Tarble questioned.

"They're seven magical orbs that once brought together, can grant you any wish you want. Luckily for us, it's been upgraded so it can now grant three each summoning. With the first wish, we can restore your planet. And with the second, we can restore everyone who has died." Trunks explained, Gure getting more excited as Trunks explained the story.

Tarble, however, wasn't so sure. "That sounds great, but what if Broly returns?"

"I highly doubt it. Broly and his father who from what you said was with him won't even come back to your planet as they believe that it has been destroyed, considering they did it." Trunks reassured. He decided to change the topic to ask a question that had been on his mind, "You said that during the fight with Broly, you underwent some type of transformation. Can you show us it right now?"

"I'm not sure... I guess I can remember how that monster killed my friends as that was what triggered that transformation in the first place." He explained. Seconds after, he began focusing his energy and started to remember how Brue and Roadal had had their lives taken away right in front of Tarble's eyes. He clenched his fists as the familar anger began roaring back. Nearby pieces of the ground began rising up as if it was desperate to get away from Tarble's increasing power.

With a yell, the golden aura appeared boosting his strength. What was noticed the most by Trunks was the golden hair and a unique hairstyle.

"That explains everything." Trunks smiled as his theory that had been playing around his head was proved true. "You're a Super Saiyan."

"Super... Saiyan...?" Tarble replied, not understanding what Trunks was saying.

Trunks wondered how Tarble didn't know about the Super Saiyan transformation. If he was Vegeta's brother, he would have surely been told stories about the legendary transformation. He decided to dismiss it and began to smirk. With a sudden yell, Trunks's muscles expanded and within a flash, he transformed quickly due to a lot of experience. Trunks was at the peak of his power and he could only get stronger now if he ascended even further to an Ascended Super Saiyan.

"We're... we're exactly the same." Tarble said, both he and his wife astonished. Trunks only chuckled as he remembered that Goku had said the exact same thing in the past. However, he wasn't going to go ahead and attack Tarble. He was took weak even as a Super Saiyan; he needed some training.

"Okay, now I'm just jealous." Pan said with her arms crossed, sticking her tongue out at the two. She was annoyed that a random Saiyan appeared out of nowhere and just happened to be a Super Saiyan, the transformation that she desperately wanted to experience herself.

Trunks powered down and returned to his normal state, signaling to Tarble to do the same. Tarble took a sigh of relief and rubbed some sweat from his forehead, "Wow... your power is incredible. I hadn't even noticed that my scouter broke." He laughed gazing down at the broken remains of the device.

"It'll take some time before we can gather all the Dragon Balls, so shall we head back to my place? You still have a sister in law to meet who will happily tell you amazing stories about her husband, my father and your brother." Trunks suggested. "I can also teach you how to sense energy as well as many other techniques that'll help you."

Tarble nodded and picked up Gure who couldn't fly yet. Trunks took off followed by the duo of newcomers, shortly followed by the jealous Pan and curious 16.

* * *

"HE'S VEGETA'S WHAT?!" Bulma screamed as loud as she could after hearing the news. Pan wondered why none of the windows were broken at that piercing sound.

Tarble was confused as Bulma analysed him after coming down, checking out his hairstyle and face, "Yeah! I can see it! I see Vegeta in you!"

"Do you mean my brother or my father?" Tarble asked puzzled.

"I meant your brother, but your father is the reason you two look so familiar." She said, slapping herself silly afterwards. "Well of course they look similar, Bulma! They're brothers!" She yelled at herself.

"Mother, me and Tarble are going to train in the Gravity Chamber. I need to teach him some vital techniques." Trunks explained, preparing to fly off to his personal training facility.

"Yeah, okay." Bulma said as she began walking back inside. "Just don't break the darn thing. Oh god I've probably jinxed it by now."

Trunks sighed at his mother and took off with Tarble, Pan and 16 following after him.

* * *

**Trunks (Suppressed): 15**

**Trunks (Super Saiyan Full Power): ****700,000,000**

**Pan (Suppressed): 6**

**Tarble: (Base Max): 125,000,000**

**Tarble: (Super Saiyan): 275,000,000**

**Gure: 3**

**Abo: 135,000,000**

**Kado: 130,000,000**

**Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan): 900,000,000**

**Paragus: 125,000**


	10. Time Travel

**Recruitment Saga: Part 10**

Pan stood outside the Gravity Chamber staring through the window with awe at Trunks and Tarble fighting with incredible power that dwarfed hers completely.

They had both transformed into Super Saiyans. While Tarble was giving it his all, Trunks was holding back his strength so the fight would be more even and fair.

Pan smiled at the two fighting and became slightly jealous of them. She wasn't jealous of them being Super Saiyans this time, though. She was jealous and slightly upset that Trunks got to fight someone who was related to him.

Pan would do anything to fight with her Grandpa Goku, a man who was said to have legendary power who died before the two could meet.

She also wanted to fight her own father just like they used to when she was younger.

The young Saiyan didn't know why she was full of envy towards Trunks and Tarble. She began theorizing and finally concluded with a possible answer.

She wondered if it was the fact that Trunks had more relatives that were current living than her. It was true, though; all she had left was her grandmother while Trunks still had his mother and now his uncle. He even got to meet his father in the past as well as her own grandpa and father. She wished she had the courage a month ago to ask Trunks if she could come with him in the time machine to the past.

But then Pan realized that even if most of her family were dead, there was still someone who would always look out for her and act like a big brother.

Trunks.

She smiled when she remembered how he heroically saved her from Android 19. Even if the two had just met, she felt she had known him for years and had some kind of special attachment to him. She hadn't really bonded with anyone before but with Trunks she felt... safer. She could relate to him. They had both lived through the terrors of the Androids and they both had Saiyan blood and wanted to fight.

But... she still wanted to meet those who she never got to meet.

Her Grandpa Goku wasn't the only one. Both her father, grandmother and even Trunks had talked about powerful warriors like Vegeta, Piccolo and Krillin.

Ironically enough, she gazed to her right and saw the time machine through the lab's window.

How tempting.

"I better leave a note telling everyone where I'm going." Pan smirked as she quietly walked away hoping for 16, who was sleeping beside a tree, from noticing.

* * *

"You're improving a lot." Trunks complimented Tarble, avoiding several punches in the process.

Tarble continued his assault against Trunks but talked at the same time, "Thanks for the compliment. You're doing pretty good yourself."

Trunks jumped backwards and fired an energy blast at Tarble. Thanks to Bulma's crafty engineering, the chamber's force fields activated and the blast was absorbed.

Tarble charged towards Trunks causing the latter to brace for the upcoming attack. When Trunks was about to counterattack, the person he thought was Tarble was a mere afterimage; a technique Trunks had taught him earlier.

Trunks had no time to react before he was slammed to the ground.

"That's enough." Trunks said as he stood up and powered down. "You've improved a lot in only a few short hours. You have a lot of potential to become something great, uncle."

"Thank you again." Tarble thanked the generosity of his brother's son, powering down also. "I think that's enough for me today; my wife is probably worried sick.

"Pan's probably annoyed too. I was training with her before you showed up." Trunks remembered as he began to walk out of the gravity chamber along with Tarble.

Tarble flew off after saying goodbye. Trunks began to focus trying to detect Pan's energy signature, "Damn it, Pan. Why do you always keep your energy so suppressed?" He thought to himself. Eventually, he detected her faint signal. However, he noticed she was in the oddest of places.

* * *

Pan tapped away at the computer within the time machine, adjusting the date the time machine would travel to. Pan wasn't too sure what year Trunks traveled back in time too and she hadn't the slightest clue how disastrous time travel could be, "Hmm... Age 775 sounds pretty nice." She muttered and she put in the date. She was almost ready to press the start button, but her attention went elsewhere when she heard a familiar voice calling for her.

"Pan! What are you doing?! Get out of the time machine!" Trunks shouted, flying as fast as his remaining energy could take him. Pan shrieked realizing Trunks had caught up to her fairly quickly. She was ready to try and press the start button yet again, but her hands were grabbed by Trunks, immobilizing her.

Pan desperately tried to find a way out. During the struggle, she accidentally kicked a button causing the time machine's glass protection to come down.

Trunks gulped when he realized what was happening and was faced with a decision he would have to make in two seconds since his arms were in the time machine and the rest of his body was outside it. Without thinking about the consequences, Trunks jumped into the limited space as the glass protection fell down.

Trunks began to struggle and attempt to stop Pan before it was too late. However, it was a kick from himself that accidentally activated the time machine. The time machine began emitting a strange sound, a sound Trunks knew well.

They were about to travel through time.

* * *

The next time Pan opened her eyes she saw Capsule Corporation outside the window. This time, however, it looked completely fine. She gazed around and saw West City as if it was completely untouched by the onslaught of the Androids.

The glass protection that Bulma had put in to prevent the time traveler from inhaling or coming in contact with any strange particles while warping between timelines automatically rose up, allowing Trunks to stick his legs out due to the previous cramped space.

He quickly hopped out of the time machine and growled at Trunks, "You idiot! Why did you go and do that?"

"Hey!" Pan shouted back. "You were the one who pressed the darn button!"

"You were the one who got into the time machine in the first place!" Trunks reminded her. "You don't understand, do you? The time that had passed since I last used the time machine only gave it time to charge once. That means we're stuck in this timeline for at least three weeks! THREE WEEKS! Better yet, you've set the date to about ten years ago! You're lucky we ended up in the timeline I helped save if the intact city means anything!"

"Trunks! Calm the hell down! I just wanted a little adventure. I wanted to meet people that are dead in my own timeline... like my grandpa Goku..." She replied back, her voice filled with sorrow after Trunks yelling at her. She was only an eleven year old.

"Pan! You don't understand how time travel works! We could have gotten out of this mess if the time machine had more juice, but now that we're stuck here for three or more weeks, there's a good chance you'll do something stupid and create some weird time paradox or something!" He responded, his voice still filled with anger.

"Damn it, Trunks! You don't under-"

She was interrupted by what she considered a strange voice calling out to them. However, Trunks recognized who this was instantly, "So, you've come back."

"Father..." Trunks muttered, gazing over at Vegeta.

"So, why did you?" He asked, only to receive a strange look from Trunks implying he had no clue what he was talking about. "Why did you come back? Is there a new threat in your timeline that could possibly come in ours that you want to warn us about?"

Trunks sighed, "This was all an accident. We were never meant to come to the past. We were busy preparing when this girl here-"

"Preparing for what exactly?" Vegeta questioned, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well..." Trunks muttered. "We were warned that in three years in my timeline, a wizard called Babadi would arrive on the Earth."

"So, your timeline is finally going to experience Majin Buu. I'm surprised it took so long." Vegeta said, crossing his arms and giving a smirk.

"Wait... what do you mean? Did Babadi already come to your timeline?" Trunks asked, this time it was his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Don't remind me about it." Vegeta spat.

"This is a good thing!" Trunks said, his anger at Pan now replaced with excitement. "You can tell us everything Babadi is going to do! It'll help us a lot!"

"Yes... I suppose. But things will work out a lot differently without me or Kakarot in the picture. Anyway, I've been slightly curious, who is this friend of yours who has accompanied you in the time machine?" The Prince of all Saiyans questioned, pointing towards Pan.

"Well... uhm..." Pan muttered shyly.

"I can't tell you who she is. I'm not sure if she will be born in this timeline or not, so I don't want to take any chances." Trunks answered for her, causing Pan to smile.

Vegeta spat again, "Whatever. I'm bored talking to you. If you want to talk to people, go talk to the woman. If you ever see me again I'll force you to spar with me." He said proudly, walking off towards the gravity chamber.

Before Pan could ask Trunks who was just talking to them, a strange sound was heard. The duo turned around and saw someone who gave Trunks a smile.

"Goku! Hey! Long time no see!" Trunks waved over to Goku, who had just teleported in with Instant Transmission. Pan gasped and slowly moved to hide behind Trunks.

"It's good to see you again, Trunks! But I guess since you're here that means that trouble is coming, right?" He said all cheerfully at first, but his voice got more serious as he approached the end of his question.

"No, no! Not at all!" Trunks reassured. "We just ended up here as a mistake."

"Oh, that's good then." Goku said, somewhat sadly. "Sorry if I sound a little sad. It's been a little too peaceful here. People have been slacking a bit."

"That reminds me, Goku. How are you alive? I thought you said you wanted to stay dead as people who invaded the Earth were usually after you?" Trunks asked, not aware of the events that had occurred during the past eight years in the alternate timeline.

"Well, it just so happened on that on one day where I would be allowed to visit Earth again, this guy called Babadi shows up and resurrects a monster called Majin Buu. Eventually, it gets to the point where my day is up and I need to still help, so this old Kai gives me his life. That's pretty much how I'm alive again, yup." Goku laughed.

Trunks stared at him confused. He hesitated wondering if it was Goku just being Goku, "Well... uhm... it was nice seeing you... I guess? I need to go see my mother."

"Hey Trunks, before you leave, who's the girl with you?" Goku asked, noticing the girl hiding behind Trunks. "Why is she shy? I wouldn't hurt a fly."

Pan peeked from behind Trunks and decided to make herself known. She turned to Trunks and asked him something important, "Can I tell him? As long as Gohan or Videl don't find out... I should be fine."

Trunks thought for a moment, but ended up reaching an answer, "It's your decision."

Pan sighed and walked forward, giving Goku a handshake, much to his confusement, "Hi... my name is Pan. I'm Gohan and Videl's future daughter. That makes me your granddaughter."

* * *

**Trunks (Suppressed): 15**

******Trunks (Super Saiyan and Suppressed): ****280,000,000**

**Tarble: (Super Saiyan): 275,000,000**

******Tarble: (Post-Training Super Saiyan): 275,500,000**


	11. Meeting Yourself

**Recruitment Saga: Part 11**

Goku looked puzzled. The defender of the planet scratched his chin and began thinking leaving Pan and Trunks in suspense.

"Sorry, what's a granddaughter?" He eventually asked, acting confused.

Pan stared at her grandfather with surprise after hearing the most stupid comment ever. Trunks only face palmed and laughed a bit.

"Seriously, what is it? Is it some type of food?" Goku asked a little worryingly, wondering if he made some sort of mistake that would make him seem foolish.

"No you big dope!" Pan shouted happily at him. She couldn't stay mad at her grandpa, even if she had just met him. "If you have a granddaughter it means your son or daughter had a kid! Basically, I'm Gohan's child!"

"What?!" Goku screamed, his facial expression showing surprise dramatically. "Wow... Gohan's going to hvave a kid! How cool is that?"

"This certainly wasn't the reaction I was expecting." Pan whispered to Trunks, who gave her a nod. Pan sighed and turned back to face Goku, "Don't tell Gohan about this by the way. If you do, there's a good chance I won't be born." Pan warned Goku.

"I'm sorry but I have to go for a bit." Trunks suddenly said before Goku could reply to Pan's wanring. "I need to tell my mother about the time machine incident and see if she can help charge it up even quicker." He explained, pressing a button on the time machine that turned it back into its capsule. He quickly caught the device in mid-air and placed it in his capsule case.

"See you Trunks!" Goku waved to the future warrior. "You should come visit Gohan some time! He's a lot stronger than when all of us fought Cell!"

"As expected." Trunks laughed. "I'm certain you're much stronger as well, Goku."

Trunks waved back and began to walk off towards the entrance to Capsule Corporation, leaving Pan and Goku alone.

"So, Pan. Must be weird seeing your grandpa from the past, right?" Goku asked. "Boy, in the future I bet I'm miles stronger." He said, beginning to wonder how powerful he could be in a few years.

"Keep in mind you were dead before I was even born. Remember the heart virus, dummy?" Pan asked back a bit more furiously, confusing Goku who didn't understand why she was so mad all of a sudden.

Eventually, he understood. "Oh, you're from that timeline where everyone died..." He said a bit sadly.

"Don't remind me about it." Pan said crossing her arms trying her best not to remember the onslaught and merciless Androids that killed not just her mother, but her father as well.

"Well, show me." Goku said a bit more seriously this time. This time it was Pan who was confused as she had no idea what her grandpa was telling her.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Pan asked, wondering if her grandpa had some mental issues that Trunks hadn't mentioned to her.

"Show me how powerful you are, silly." Goku answered with a laugh.

Pan nodded hesitantly in agreement, wondering if this was the best place to power up. She sighed and gave in. The young girl focused all her energy and let it all out at once, a white aura appearing in the process to hold her energy in place.

"Wow, you're pretty strong for your age." Goku complimented with a smile. "I think it's only fair I show you what I can do."

"Are you sure this is a good place to power-" Pan began before being interrupted as Goku began to yell incredibly loud.

He transformed into a Super Saiyan within a flash and it only took him a few more seconds to bring it up to the next level; Super Saiyan 2.

Goku reached deep inside to find the source of all of his energy, bringing it out within ten seconds as his hair grew incredibly longer and his eyebrows disappeared. He had trained over the past year to master the transformation. Due to the Earth being sensitive to the transformation as he found out during the fight with Buu, he trained in Other World if it was to do with mastering Super Saiyan 3.

Pan who had struggled to stay on her feet during her grandpa's tremendous transformation gazed up at the transformed Goku. He looked down at her and Pan suddenly found him much more intimidating and powerful than before. Pan shivered a little with nervousness.

Goku took a deep breath as he powered down completely to his base state, knowing his job was done. He laughed at Pan's reaction to his power.

Before Pan could reply or Goku could some sort of comment, both of them noticed a power level heading straight towards them. Goku only smirked while Pan began wondering why this energy signature was so familiar.

Eventually, the figure came into view and landed right beside them. Pan could only stare with shock as she realized who this was.

"Hey, Gohan!" Goku greeted his son with a smile.

"Dad, why did you transform? You were lucky you mastered Super Saiyan 3 otherwise we would have thought the world was under siege due to the energy you were putting out." Gohan asked seriously, questioning his father's motives.

Goku only laughed for a few seconds, "I was just showing this girl here the transformation."

Gohan was speechless and it took him for some time to recover from what his dad has just said, "Wait... so you're telling me that you just decided to show some random girl the Super Saiyan 3 transformation?"

"Well, it isn't a random girl. She's from the future and she's your-" Goku began, before feeling his wrist being grabbed by Pan and squeezed Goku only yelped in shock and was about to question why Pan had done what she just did, but remembered why Gohan could not know who she was.

"The future?" Gohan asked, his curiosity building up. Thankfully, he assumed the bit his father was about to say was irrelevant. "Is there trouble?" He asked the girl.

She hesitated. What could she say? The answer was obviously no, but it was responding to her own father who had been dead in her timeline for years. Not only that, this timeline's variation looked extremely similar to the Gohan that raised her. She knew they were effectively the same person, but she cursed herself for choosing an era where her father was at an age which would cause memories to flood back to her due to the two being roughly the same age.

"No trouble." Her grandpa answered for her. "It was just a mistake, apparently."

"Hey, Gohan!" A familiar voice called out. Gohan looked over towards Capsule Corporatio's entrance nand saw Future Trunks flying towards the three.

"Hey, Trunks!" Gohan greeted back as Trunks landed. "So you're the same dude who helped us out with the Androids, right?"

"Yep. Funnily enough, thanks to the efforts of this mischievous little girl here..." He said, pointing towards Pan who growled at him in return. "Eight years have passed for you guys while it's only been about a few weeks, maybe a month, for us."

"Time Travel, gotta love it." Gohan laughed.

"It has his pros and cons." Trunks responded, glaring at Pan who stuck her tongue out at him. "This girl here is a friend of mine from the future."

"What's her name?" Gohan asked the inevitable question.

"I can't say in case she isn't born. I'm pretty certain she isn't related to any one of us, but I don't want to take any chances." Trunks lied effectively. Even Pan was surprised at how believable he sounded.

"Sounds fair to me." Gohan replied. The teenager who was nearing adulthood hesitated for a few seconds. "Sorry, I can't really think of much else to say."

"I was told about the whole Majin Buu incident." Trunks mentioned. "We were warned by two strange guys, one blue and one red that Babadi would be coming to Earth in three years to ressurect Majin Buu."

"How strange." Gohan responded. "Babadi came to Earth one year ago. I wonder why he was so late in your timeline? Anyway, the blue and red guys... did the blue one have a mohawk and did both of them dress in unusual clothing?"

"That pretty much sums them both up." Trunks answered with a yes.

"The red one is Kibito." Gohan said. "And the blue one is the Supreme Kai."

"I see. I've come to the conclusion that now that me and my companion are here, you guys could warn us about Babadi and Majin Buu and all the tricks they can do, just so we can better prepare ourselves." Trunks suggested an idea that would be highly beneficial to the Z Fighters from his timeline.

"Hey, what's with the guy who looks like me?" A much younger voice said, catching everyone's attention. Trunks was more than surprised when he was a miniature version of himself standing there with his arms crossed. There was no doubt that this was this timeline's incarnation of Trunks.

"I guess there's no harm in telling him." Gohan said to Future Trunks. "It's not like he won't be born."

Trunks sighed and approached the young warrior, "Hey there. How can I put this...?" He greeted Trunks before questioning how to word what he was about to say to Kid Trunks.

Kid Trunks waited patiently for a reply, but since he was the son of Vegeta his patience ran out within a few seconds, "What are you waiting for?"

"Little me is probably arrogant thanks to being raised by his father." Trunks thought to himself, bring a smile knowing that he helped give this Trunks a father which he never had.

"Well, basically, I'm from the future." Trunks stated.

Before Trunks could continue, Kid Trunks's expression turned to one that suggested excitement, "You!" He pointed towards the larger and older Trunks. "You must be the time traveler which mom used to talk about all the time!"

"I guess so." Trunks replied.

"Oh, how cool! You're my idol, you know that?" Kid Trunks said excitedly. "Mom always used to tell me stories about my dad and all the others and how they've saved the world a billion times, but the story I loved the most was a time traveler coming from the future to help everyone! You were what inspired me to train so much so I could be as cool as you!"

Trunks was completely taken aback from the younger Trunks's confession. How bizarre that he could end up becoming his own idol. He was happy though that he left a legacy that would encourage this Trunks to become something great which was a huge contrast to his own past where he forced to become strong otherwise the Androids would murder him and his family without any hesitation.

He placed his hands on his younger self's shoulders and gave him a smile, "Show me how strong you are then, Trunks."

Kid Trunks looked up at him strangely, "Can I know your name first?"

Trunks blinked several times, "You mean you haven't figured it out? My name is Trunks."

"Wait... so the time traveler from the future is actually myself?" Kid Trunks asked, completely baffled.

"Pretty much." Trunks smiled down at the boy who people could mistake as a brother to him.

Kid Trunks formed a cheeky smile, "I guess that explains everything! Only I would be so awesome to go in a Time Machine and head to the past to save everyone. I bet everyone else would be too scared."

"He's quite full of himself." Trunks thought. "I'll blame father for that."

"Well, shall we fight then?" Kid Trunks asked. "Be warned though, I'm pretty strong! I bet I'm even stronger and cooler than you!" He said, getting into a defensive stance and letting his energy run free with the clenching of his fists.

Trunks was completely surprised at how much energy the younger version of him had. It was no way near to what power he had, but he was certain this variation was five times stronger than he was at that age. This meant there was a good chance he had become a Super Saiyan as well and Trunks was sure if younger him had tough training from his father, he would be more of a challenge than he thought. Trunks grinned and got into his own unique stance, preparing for battle against someone who he never believed he would fight.

Himself.

* * *

**Goku (Super Saiyan): 800,000,000**

**Goku (Super Saiyan 2): 1,100,000,000**

**Goku (Super Saiyan 3): 1,400,000,000**

* * *

**AN: I have a question to ask all of you, how would you feel if a OC was introduced to join the next generation of Z Fighters? Reason being is that I'm running out of potential candidates in my head.**


	12. Pan's Memories

**Recruitment Saga: Part 12**

Kid Trunks focused his energy and leaped towards his future variation, preparing to attack him with his right fist.

Trunks smirked and got ready to trick his younger counterpart. As Kid Trunks was about to make his move, Trunks slipped out of the way and twisted around to face Kid Trunks.

Kid Trunks growled at his counterpart and began unleashing an endless amount of punches and kicks. Unfortunately for him, Trunks avoided every single one of them.

Trunks grew bored of his counterpart's attempts at attacking and focused his speed to reappear behind his opponent. Kid Trunks had no time to react when he was slammed to the ground.

"Cheap shot." Kid Trunks spat. "Enough games, let me show you my true power!"

The younger Trunks smirked as his golden aura appeared and his hair changed completely.

Trunks couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had predicted earlier that this timeline's variation of himself could become a Super Saiyan, but he was astonished by the energy emitting from the child.

Kid Trunks could probably take down Frieza without any effort.

Trunks smiled with satisfaction and began focusing his energy to perform the same technique his counterpart had just done. Kid Trunks started to panic when he saw the enormous energy radiating from his future self.

"Trunks isn't that much stronger than he was eight years ago." Goku said, wondering if Trunks had been slacking after freeing his timeline and securing peace.

"Keep in mind that he said only about a month had passed in his timeline." Gohan reminded his naive father. "He couldn't have gotten that stronger in only a month, you know."

The two Super Saiyans resumed their battle by attacking each other with an uncountable amount of punches and kicks which both warriors managed to avoid.

Kid Trunks intended to spice up his battle by using the Multi Form technique. He smirked as he split into two within the blink of an eye. The two kids assaulted Future Trunks and began endlessly attacking him. Although Trunks managed to avoid most attacks, some hit but for less of an effective as Kid Trunks had shared his energy with the clone making their attacks fifty percent less efficient.

Eventually, the Trunks from the future decided enough was enough and focused his energy, releasing a powerful kiai technique that forced both Kid Trunks and his clone to fall to the ground and combine once more.

"That's enough." Goku suddenly said to the surprise of a few others why Goku wanted a good fight to end. "You'll end up destroying the whole building if you don't stop and I don't want Bulma to get angry at all of us. She's pretty nasty when she wants to be." He laughed.

Trunks and Kid Trunks didn't understand what Goku was saying at first, but then they realized that during the battle they completely trashed Capsule Corporation's front garden.

"Well, darn." Kid Trunks said. "Mom's gonna kill me now."

Pan laughed at the child variation of her friend, "Trunks was pretty cute as a kid, I must admit." She thought to herself.

"Trunks Brief, get out here!" The familiar voice of Bulma cried out, running out of Capsule Corporation shouting up to her Super Saiyan son. "You're in deep trouble, mister! Why did you even think of-"

Bulma was interrupted when she accidentally glanced at the man who was now beside her son.

"T-Trunks! From the future!" She cried out, running up to the future variation of her son. "Is it really you? The one who helped us against Cell and the Androids?"

Trunks hesitated at Bulma's sudden action, but eventually nodded his head and smiled, "Yes, it is me. It's good to see you again, young mother."

"It seems you're still a gentleman. It's too bad I don't see my very own Trunks being that way." She complimented before glaring at the child Trunks.

"It's good you ended up coming out here. I was about to come looking for you after sparring with my younger counterpart here. To save you the trouble, I ended up back in the past through an accident and I'd like to ask you if you could help me recharge the time machine faster so I can get home." Trunks explained.

Bulma had a look of horror on her face, however, "Why would you want to leave straight away? Can't you stay for a few weeks?"

"Well, even if the time machine ends up generating power I'll still be here for about a week or-"

"You can't stay here for a week!" Bulma interrupted him. "There's so many new stories that we can tell you and there's so many new people to meet that weren't born in your timeline! Did you know Goku had a second son called Goten? Did you know that Gohan is about to marry a girl called Videl?"

Pan almost shrieked at the information she heard about her father and mother, "If my father and mother still find themselves together in a timeline where the Androids were destroyed much earlier... maybe I will born in this timeline after all!" She thought to herself, smirking in the process.

"Well, I guess there are a lot of cool things to find out about this timeline..." Trunks responded, knowing it was best not to argue with his mother, even if it wasn't the same timeline variation as his own.

Bulma glared at her future son, "Well, what are you waiting for?" She asked. "Come on inside and we can fill you in on what's happened over the past eight years and you can also tell us how your timeline is coming along!"

"Wait, mom! Let me introduce my cool future self to Goten first! He'll flip and he'll just have to admit that I'm more awesome than him because there's two of me!" Kid Trunks begged his mother.

Bulma thought for a moment, "I suppose it'll be okay." She then turned towards Future Trunks. "Can you let me burrow the time machine? I'd like to make my own copy some day just in case we need to go back in time again to save the world.

"Oh, um... sure I guess." Trunks replied, reaching into his pocket and bringing out his capsule case. He selected the time machine capsule and flicked it at Bulma who caught it.

"Come on... uh... Trunks. I have to introduce you to Goten, he's not quite as awesome as me but he's still pretty cool!" Kid Trunks said, tagging at his future counterpart's shirt to get his full attention.

Kid Trunks then took off into the air and looked back down at Trunks. Trunks sighed and took off, asking for his younger self to lead the way.

"Okay, that's nice. He just took off without me." Pan sarcastically said, crossing her arms in disgust. "Now what am I supposed to do?" She asked herself.

"Can you tell us your name?" Gohan asked. "If you can't, at least give us some sort of nick name."

Pan hesitated. She never thought she'd be in a position where a past version of her father was asking for her name, "Uh... I'm not sure..." Her mind suddenly clicked. "Ah, yes! I remember now. My daddy used to call me Panda sometimes."

"Well... uh... Panda... nice to meet you?" Gohan said awkwardly. "Since Trunks has gone off with Trunks to find Goten, how about you tell me about the future? Is everything well since Trunks defeated the Androids?"

Pan nodded her head, "It's all been great. Trunks has made it his goal to create a new generation of Z Fighters and I'm part of it!"

"Wow, you must be pretty strong." Gohan said.

"Not as strong as you guys." Pan replied. "I'm not as strong as Chibi Trunks. I still have a long way to go."

"I could sense your energy when my dad asked you to power up." Gohan said. "You're extremely strong for your age and for a human."

"Well, I have Saiyan blood in me so-" Pan began, before realizing what she had just said and covering her mouth with her hands.

Gohan looked oddly at Pan, "How could you be a Saiyan? Does that mean you're related to one of us or something? You can't be Trunks's daughter, he's too young and you can't be my dad's daughter either since he died before you born judging from age, the same applies to Vegeta." Gohan explained, beginning to think deeply on who this Saiyan was related to. A sudden change of facial expression that showed surprise confirmed Pan's worries that he would find out who she was. "You... you're..."

"I... am..." Pan muttered, several tears appearing from her eyes. Suddenly, she ran towards Gohan and jumped up to him, embracing him in a loving hug. "Oh daddy, I've missed you so much!"

Gohan couldn't believe what was happening. Somewhat awkwardly, he returned the girl's hug knowing full well that the version of himself from the future died when she was very young.

Eventually, Pan let go and cleared her tears. Gohan began to see a sign of worry on the girl's face, "What's the matter?" He asked.

"It's just that... I got so excited seeing you again that I've probably prevented myself from being born in this timeline." She muttered again, a few more tears reappearing from her eyes.

Gohan crouched down and placed his hands on his future daughter's shoulders, "I wouldn't think that..." He leaned forward and whispered into the girl's ears, "Videl is actually two months pregnant right now. I'm certain the baby is you. I can barely sense the baby's ki at times and it's identical to yours."

Pan couldn't help smiling with joy, "Oh, thank god! I thought I made a huge mistake..."

Gohan embraced his daughter with another hug and the two shared a somewhat odd father and future daughter moment.

* * *

"So you and Goten can do some kind of technique and fuse bodies?" Trunks questioned again, wondering if his younger counterpart was making up some wild story in an attempt to show off.

"Of course! We can show you if you want. I bet you won't be able to beat us if we fuse into Gotenks!" Kid Trunks reassured as a smirk appeared on his face. "We're pretty close to the Son House now! Goten can be annoying, but I always enjoy beating him in fights all the time and listening to him whine."

"Sounds... pleasant..." Trunks laughed forcefully at the kid's words.

"Trunks, is that you?!" A childish voice called out. The duo looked down and saw a figure in the middle of a field. As they approached it, Kid Trunks saw Goten, while Trunks saw an extremely small version of Goku.

"Hey there, Goten." Kid Trunks greeted.

Goten's eyes were elsewhere, he was focused on the man his best friend had brought with him, "Who are you? Why do you look like Trunks?" He asked curiously.

"Goten, remember the stories I used to tell you about the time traveler?" Kid Trunks asked his friend.

"The one which your mom used to tell you about?" He asked back. Kid Trunks nodded. "Wait, are you telling me that this guy here is him?!"

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" Kid Trunks said proudly "Who else but me would be so awesome to have my future self visit to see how awesome I am?"

"Actually, I only came here because of a mis-" Trunks began, before receiving a very intimidating glare from his young self that shut him up completely. "Vegeta must have taught him that." Trunks thought to himself.

"Anyway, we're gonna fuse and show him how powerful we are!" Kid Trunks explained.

"Sounds cool!" Goten agreed. The duo of kid Saiyans began to get into the beginning position of their Fusion Dance, both of them smirking in the process.

"I haven't been here for half an hour and now I'm having my second fight." Trunks thought, sighing in the process. "Well, let's see if this 'Gotenks' is as strong as they claim he is."

* * *

**Trunks (Base Max): 150,000,000**

**Trunks (Super Saiyan): 700,000,000**

**Kid Trunks (Base Max): 125,000,000**

**Kid Trunks (Super Saiyan): 360,000,000**

* * *

**Note: These next few chapters wont be Future Trunks fighting a bunch of Z Fighters, in fact, during the fight with Gotenks something very interesting will happen.**


	13. Dark Powers Unleashed

**Zolt Saga: Part 1**

"Fusion Ha!"

Trunks stared with curiosity as the two boys performed a strange set of poses one after the other and suddenly began to be engulfed by a bright blue light.

He couldn't believe what was happening. Both of the boy's power levels skyrocketed, but that wasn't it, it was as if they were the exact same person. Their powers blended together creating a slightly more unique energy signature.

As Trunks covered his eyes from the bright light, he wondered how the boys learnt how to use a technique such as this one.

When the light faded out, Trunks could only gasp in amazement at the unbelievable energy emitting from the fused warrior consisting of only two young boys.

"So, time traveler." Gotenks began with the joint voice of Goten and Kid Trunks. "Do you like what you see? I bet you can't wait to test your power against me." He said with pride, transforming into a Super Saiyan straight away.

Trunks responded by turning into a Super Saiyan as well, "Well, this certainly is going to be interesting."

The two began their battle by attacking one another with punches and kicks. Both sides realized that they were both equally matched as Super Saiyans. Trunks however was still surprised by the boy's power. He was giving everything his Super Saiyan 1 stage could offer him to fight the fused fighter, while he was certain Gotenks wasn't even close to using half of his power.

Using a kiai to distract and blow Gotenks away, Trunks began upgrading himself to the Ascended Super Saiyan stage; a level of Super Saiyan in between Super Saiyan 1 and Super Saiyan 2.

Trunks used the increased speed and power to unleash some surprise attacks on Gotenks, who wasn't familiar with the Ascended Super Saiyan stage.

Suddenly, Gotenks disappeared without a trace.

Trunks gasped, "Where... where did he go?!" He thought to himself. His energy signature had vanished has well, so he had either using some kind of Instantaneous Movement technique or suppressed his energy greatly and began moving around fast.

"Super Volcano Kick!" Gotenks called out from nowhere. The Saiyan from the Future had no time to react when a burst of pain made itself known in his back.

What astonished Trunks the most was not the power of the kick, but the lasting effect it had on him. His back roared with agony; he felt like his back was hit by a thousand energy blasts that stinged like nothing he had ever experienced before. Trunks relocated some of his energy to the area where Gotenks's attack struct and formed a small protection shield around it. He breathed a sigh of relief knowing that this problem had a temporary solution.

"I'm surprised." Gotenks said with a grin. "No one has ever recovered from one of my awesome techniques quickly like that."

"It's an extraordinary kind of tactic, but I have something of my own that you might like." Trunks replied, gathering all of his energy in the meantime. Suddenly, he began to perform a series of rapid arm movements for a few seconds, then placing his palms forward and unleashing a gigantic energy blast.

Not expecting a lot of power to be generated into an attack so quickly, Gotenks hesitated and attempted to block Trunks's attack, but the fused Saiyan didn't expect the unexpected.

Gotenks's arm flashed red as he yelped in pain, knowing full well now that the attack had burnt his arms.

"That was my Super Burning Attack." Trunks explained as Gotenks fidgeted around trying to be free of the pain. "The only difference from the original is that it's a little tougher and leaves that nasty burn effect if you get hit by it or try to block or deflect it. The only way to avoid it is to dodge it. I've been thinking about spending some more time training and upgrading the attack so it homes onto my opponent as well. What do you think?"

"That's enough!" Gotenks shouted. "It's time to show you my true power. It's Super Saiyan 3 time!"

Before the warrior could begin his transformation, a familiar voice called out to him, "Gotenks, stop right now! There will be no Super Saiyan 3! You will have to continue your fight with Trunks later!"

Gotenks looked down and glared at the person who had yelled up to him during his amazing battle, "Damn it, Piccolo. Why do you have to be such a party pooper?"

The Namekian growled at Gotenks as he flew up so he could communicate more efficiently, "Trunks, we need to talk."

"What's up Piccolo?" Trunks asked.

Piccolo took in a deep breath and sighed, "When you returned to the past by accident, you weren't the only one travelling in the time machine."

"That's true, Pan was with me and-" Trunks began, before Piccolo interrupted him.

"Not Pan, someone else entirely." Piccolo growled at him, crossing his arms as he usually did.

"I don't understand. Only me and Pan came to the past. There was no one else with us at all, if there was, I would have sensed them, right?" Trunks asked, his concern rising greatly. He knew Piccolo was smart and with Kami's knowledge, he would know if anything bad was happening on the Earth.

"When you entered the Time Machine, this thing was within you. It was only until after you left that it got set free." Piccolo began.

"What is it?" Gotenks asked. This was certainly interesting him. How he would love to fight a new opponent again.

"It's something that all half Human half Saiyan hybrids have. Have you ever wondered how hybrids have managed to reach incredible levels of power? Goten and the Trunks from this timeline both reached the stage of Super Saiyan when they were mere children while it took pure blooded Saiyans like Goku and Vegeta many more years to reach the level. They were both adults when they finally ascended. Do you understand what I'm getting at here?" Piccolo explained, asking a question at the end to make sure what he was saying made sense.

"I... I think so. Is it like how Gohan ascended to Super Saiyan 2 when he was only 11?" Trunks asked his question.

"That's precisely what I'm saying." Piccolo responded. "All hybrids have some unique power inside them that allow them to grow in power much quicker than normal people. However, I've known for a while that this power somehow forms into its own entity; it begins thinking for itself. This power source will then try and find a way out of the user's body. I remember during the years after the Cell Games, me and Gohan discovered what was giving him so much incredible power. We both meditated for hours trying to find out more, and the results we found were terrifying."

"What was so terrifying then?" Trunks questioned.

Piccolo sighed and began to respond, "This entity is what grants you most of your strength. If it were to find a way out, your power would slowly decrease over time. If you allowed it to do so, you'll become very weak. Even Frieza in his first form would be able to defeat you with ease if he came back to life."

"D-Don't tell me this 'power source' has broken free from my body?" Trunks asked worryingly.

"Unfortunately, it has." Piccolo responded, sighing afterwards. "The source of your extra power will morph into a dark creature. After all, it is the source of all of your negative emotions. Remember when Gohan ascended and refused to kill Cell and how he wanted him to suffer first?"

"Yes, I do remember that." Trunks said.

"That was the power source taking control." Piccolo replied.

Trunks closed his eyes and began to think for a few moments. Eventually he spoke up, "There's one thing I don't understand. What can I do about it?"

"You'll need to track it down and conquer it with what remaining power you have left. The longer you take, the weaker you'll be when you face it. Only when you fight it will it return to your body and lay dormant for the rest of your existence. Its energy will return to you and you will end up even stronger than before." Piccolo explained.

"The source of my strength that allowed me to keep up with everyone else is now running free with a mind of its own. This is so bizarre." Trunks thought to himself, fully taking in the information Piccolo had just told him.

"I have two questions." Gotenks said after being quiet for a while. "Will I have to deal with this someday and how did Gohan deal with it?"

Piccolo nodded to Gotenks's first query, "You will have to deal with it someday. I don't know when though. It seems the time when your power escapes is completely random from what I can tell. In Gohan's case, he meditated which allowed him to track down the location of his energy quickly. He defeated the shadowy version of himself without any trouble as he had found it quickly so most of his power was still intact." Piccolo explained. "And one last thing, this is for you Trunks. You can only do this on your own. I tried to help Gohan fight the manifestation of his energy, but my attacks were useless. Only you can defeat your own power. Keep in mind your escaped energy can attack other people, so it is best to go alone when you are trying to track it down. I'm sorry I couldn't explain this strange concept so well. There's so much I still need to learn about it."

Trunks nodded to Piccolo's words, "Can I track it down without meditation?"

"Gohan told me that for random moments, he could barely sense himself in another location. I'm certain that this is your energy, so if you don't want to meditate, sit down and relax and wait for your energy to show itself to you." Piccolo answered. The Namekian then looked over to Gotenks, "You can go elsewhere, you'll be far too distracting. I'm going to help Trunks out by doing some meditation of my own since he prefers not to. Eventually one of us will find his missing power."

Gotenks was not amused. He kicked the ground and walked off somewhere, muttering to himself knowing full well that he never got to finish his battle and show Trunks the awesome power of Super Saiyan 3.

* * *

Pan was on her way to her grandmother's home; although in this time her grandfather and an uncle which didn't exist in her time lived there as well.

After letting some much needed tears out by meeting her father again, she felt like a completely new person. Even if the Gohan she hugged wasn't really the same father that raised her, she knew damn well that they were the same person with the same loving heart.

Pan was surprised to see Piccolo with Trunks, both seemed to be either meditating or just sitting down relaxing. When Pan landed, she slowly walked up to them, trying not to disturb anything. Eventually, she got bored and spoke, "What's up with you two?"

Piccolo opened one of his eyes and looked at Pan with it, "Be quiet, girl! We are doing something very important here."

"Well excuse me! I just asked a simple question and you tell me to shut up! You could at least tell me what you're doing first!" Pan shouted at Piccolo, who wasn't impressed at all.

Before Piccolo could begin ranting to Pan, Trunks suddenly cried out, "I've found it!"

"Already? That was quick." Piccolo replied.

"I've found it but... it's attacking. It's attacking Capsule Corporation!" Trunks pinpointed its location.

"Yes! I can feel Goku, Gohan and Vegeta's energy spiking! They must be trying to fight it! They can't do anything though!" Piccolo said after focusing on the famous building and detecting a fight.

"Damn it! They might be able to hold off against it for a long time, but my mother and some other people can still get killed!" Trunks said, his anger spiking. Suddenly, he jumped up and leapt towards the sky, heading towards Capsule Corporation.

Piccolo followed him, while Pan just stood there wondering what the hell was going on.

* * *

**Trunks (Base Max): 150,000,000**

**Trunks (Super Saiyan): 700,000,000**

**Goten (Base Max): 120,000,000**

**Goten (Super Saiyan): 350,000,000**

**Kid Trunks (Base Max): 125,000,000**

**Kid Trunks (Super Saiyan): 360,000,000**

**Gotenks (Super Saiyan): 710,000,000**


	14. The Zolts

**Zolt Saga: Part 2**

"Okay, can someone please tell me why that creature has Trunks's energy signature and why our attacks are doing nothing to him?" Goku asked his fellow warriors. It had only be a minute or two since some kind of shadowy warrior with Trunks's energy signature appeared out of nowhere and started going on a rampage.

Gohan spat on the ground as he increased his power to his maximum, "I don't know what this thing is. It isn't that strong but it still appears to invulnerable to all of our attacks. How this monster has Trunks's energy signature is a mystery. I can't think of any explanation."

Vegeta smirked at the two worrying about a little threat like this, "The poor fool thinks a good defensive will let him win battles. Does he honestly expect us to tire ourselves out? I suggest we unleash our most powerful attacks on him and vaporize that moron." Vegeta took in a deep breath and then began ascending to Super Saiyan 2; the electricity generated by the technique began to circulate around Vegeta's body, granting him new strength.

"You're the fool here, Vegeta." The shadow said, surprising the other three who didn't expect it to know how to talk. What horrified them the most was that this new threat sounded exactly the future warrior who gave Goku the heart virus antidote and helped them tackle the Androids and Cell. "You still don't get it, do you? You cannot do anything to stop me. I am invulnerable to your petty attacks."

"Just what are you?!" Goku yelled at this unusual enemy. "What do you want with us?"

The shadow smirked and then crackled with laughter, "For all those years being trapped within that boy, my hatred has grown. I want to exterminate everything for my own amusement. I love the sound of death. How does that answer your question?"

Gohan glared at the shadow. He had a theory on what this black creature could be. He needed to know one last bit of information to prove that his theory was correct. He stepped forward, "Tell me, whatever you are. Who were you trapped in?"

"The one you called Trunks, the adult one, not the child." It answered much to the surprise of Gohan who hadn't expected it to answer.

Gohan sighed. He knew what this thing was. He turned back to Goku and Vegeta, "Listen. This creature is something that is in all hybrids. I had one of my own that I dealt with shortly after the Cell Games. It is the source of the majority of a hybrid's power. This kind of creature was what was allowing me to keep up with you guys even when I was a child. Over the years, your power begins to think for itself and since its the source of all your negative emotions, it normally wants to do some pretty evil things, the most important thing is is that we cannot harm it. Only Trunks can defeat it and reclaim his energy."

"Well, if that's the case, where the hell is that damn future brat?!" Vegeta yelled. He clenched his fists knowing he couldn't do anything against this monster. He felt mocked.

"He's on his way here. Trunks needs to defeat this thing quick otherwise he'll lose what remaining energy he has left." Gohan explained, before turning back towards the shadow that held Trunks's energy. "The question is, why did it attack? Why would it let itself be known so quickly? It doesn't make sense; it's like it's begging to be defeated."

"My reasoning is simple, really." The shadow replied, gaining the attention of the three Saiyans. "My species are called Zolts. We are a race of shadowy warriors with incredible strength."

"If your race has such incredible strength." Vegeta mocked. "Then why are you a weakling and where is the rest of your race?"

"I'd say there are only ten of us left, including me." The Zolt continued. "Most of are laying dormant within your most powerful warriors, waiting for the right time to possess the owner. However, a pure blood has a strong mind that is familiar with its body and it stops us from awakening. However, with hybrids, it is another story. Saiyans and Humans are different in many ways. Thankfully, this allows us to slip in undetected and remain without any issue. Shortly, we awaken."

"If that's the case, then why was I not possessed by mine? And does this also mean that people like my father and Vegeta have a Zolt within them?" Gohan asked.

"We wanted to save the remainder of our race, of course. I could have possessed poor Trunks, but he was far too weak. Even when I lent him portions of my power to ensure his survival, he was still nothing compared to you two. If he were to die, I would perish as well. The ones known as Goku and Vegeta have a Zolt in them sleeping. I attacked you knowing that a nearby Zolt fighting would activate any sleeping ones. While your body is focused on fighting, the recently awakened warrior can run free." The Zolt explained.

Goku smirked, "I take it your plan must have failed considering I don't feel any different."

"To be honest, I thought your Zolts would take this time to flee, but they appear to have taken a much more interesting route." Trunks's Zolt laughed.

"What do you mean?!" Vegeta yelled.

The Zolt began crackling with laughter. When it recovered, it smiled deviously, "Don't you get it? My fellow companions are half way in the process of corrupting your mind and bringing you under their control."

Vegeta could only widen his eyes with a hint of fear as his rival began to yell in pain. Goku fell to his knees as the Zolt attacked his mind. Vegeta could only shiver as the one person more powerful than him was being taken over by a pathetic shadow creature, "You... can't... control me!" Goku shouted.

Gohan stood motionlessly, knowing this was a battle he couldn't help his father to win.

Vegeta completely forgot that he had a Zolt within him as well. The pain then hit hard. He was certain this was even worse than the time Babadi took control of his mind, "You shall not control... the Saiyan Prince!" He yelled, powering up as much as he could trying to expel the monster within his body with force.

The shadow smirked, "If I took control of Trunks there would be a good chance you two would try and stop me and there would be a high chance you would succeed. But there would be no need to worry about possessing Trunks if the two most powerful warriors on this planet were on my side, right? With Goku and Vegeta taken over, the Zolts lying dormant in the other warriors of this planet are certain to be awakened. It is only a matter of time now.

Gohan clenched his fists, "You're wrong! You're forgetting that I am one of the strongest and that I expelled a Zolt from my body before! So if any one of you try to possess me, it'll do NOTHING!"

Trunks's Zolt smiled at Gohan's bravery, "Perhaps. But keep in mind that if Goku and Vegeta fight you, there's a good chance you won't be able to hold off against the two of them for long."

Gohan sighed. He knew he couldn't do anything to save his father and Vegeta now. While he was certain he could defeat Vegeta and possibly his father in a one versus one, he wouldn't stand a chance if they worked together.

"Gohan!" A voice called out. Gohan looked to his right and saw Trunks, Piccolo and Pan flying towards him. "Gohan, what on Earth is happening? Goku and my father, it feels like they're changing! So much negative energy!"

"Gohan, what is happening? Was it the energy source that did this?" Piccolo asked with his arms folded.

The son of Goku sighed and transmitted his thoughts to the three who had just arrived. In these thoughts everything was explained.

"We were wrong all along, Piccolo." Gohan said. Before Piccolo could respond, he grasped his head in pain and began to yell. Gohan shivered. "No, don't tell me there was a Zolt in Piccolo as well!" The Mystic Warrior turned towards Trunks and Pan, "We have no time to waste. We have to leave now."

"What, why?! If we leave now I'll keep getting weaker! I need to reabsorb that Zolt!" Trunks reminded him.

"Nice choice of words. Absorb." Pan laughed. Although she now knew the seriousness of this situation, she couldn't help but crack a joke.

"Are you going somewhere?" A voice called out. Gohan was speechless at what he just heard. As he turned around, he saw his father floating next to them as a Super Saiyan 3. What frightened him the most was the black aura surrounding the now Zolt possessed Goku.

Another figure appeared next to Zolt Goku. Trunks identified this as his father, though he was a Super Saiyan 2. He sadly had the same dark aura surrounding him, "I thought we were going to have some fun." Zolt Vegeta laughed.

"It's a shame. I thought I taught you not to be a coward, Gohan." A third warrior said. Gohan closed his eyes; even Piccolo couldn't escape their grasp.

"Trunks, Pan. Make your energy as suppressed as you can and then place your hand on my shoulder." Gohan commanded. The two obliged without question. Gohan then moved the index and middle finger of his right hand and vanished.

Instant Transmission; he thanked himself for asking his dad to teach it to him a few months after Majin Buu's defeat.

Zolt Goku laughed, "Goku has this technique. There should be no issue finding them." Zolt Goku placed his index and middle finger to his forehead and searched for their energy signal.

But, he couldn't find them at all.

* * *

"They've arrived!" Kibito Kai yelled, alerting the older and more wise Kai. "What's happening on Earth? Why do I sense nothing but negative energy coming from Goku and Vegeta?!"

Gohan took a few deep breaths to clear his mind. He had taken the three to one of the safest places in the universe. No one could find them here as long as they kept their energy suppressed. "We're in deep trouble. A species known as the Zolts have taken over my father, Vegeta and Piccolo. There's a good chance the other Z Fighters have been taken over."

"This is incredible. How could something like this happen so fast?" Trunks asked. "With my one freed, my power is lowering every second."

"The Zolts, huh?" Old Kai said. His face showed one of concern. "I never thought those things would show themselves again..."

Kibito Kai blinked, "Do you know about these strange creatures, ancestor?" He questioned.

Old Kai faced the warriors and nodded, "Yes, and I know a way on how to free Goku and the others."

"Why are you wasting time then? Tell us already!" Gohan yelled at the kai. His patience was running thin. He desperately needed to know how to fix all the damage the Zolts had caused.

"The Zolts were defeated many eons ago with the Scarlet Water. If the Scarlet Water was drank by someone who had a Zolt within them, the Zolt would be killed." The ancestor explained.

"Where can we find the Scarlet Water, then?" Pan asked.

"Ironically enough, it can be found on Earth." Old Kai answered. "Yunzabit Heights, to be exact. Within a cave system is a buried temple that protects the water. However, before you even think about heading there, Trunks needs to reclaim his power."

"But, how?" Trunks questioned. He could feel his power lowering every second and the feeling wasn't that pleasant.

"Either Gohan or Kibito Kai here need to go back to Earth and bring back the Zolt that has Trunks's power. Trunks can then battle the Zolt and reclaim his energy. We can't afford fighting on Earth as the Zolt Z Fighters are bound to attack." Old Kai explained the best cause of action.

Trunks sighed, "I don't know if I can even defeat my Zolt, but I'll have to try."

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!" Old Kai screamed. "GO GET YOUR POWER BACK BOY!"

Trunks used telepathy to talk to Kibito Kai, "Is he always like this?"

"Pretty much."

* * *

**Goku (Super Saiyan): 800,000,000**

**Vegeta (Super Saiyan): 750,000,000**

**Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2): 1,050,000,000**

**Mystic Gohan: 1,450,000,000**

**Trunks's Zolt: 700,000,000**

**Zolt Goku (Super Saiyan 3): 1,400,000,000**

**Zolt Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2): 1,050,000,000**

**Zolt Piccolo: 400,000,000**


	15. Search for the Scarlet Water

**Zolt Saga: Part 3**

Kibito Kai decided to volunteer to head down to Earth. His Instantaneous Movement technique could teleport him to areas with no energy signatures and he didn't have to focus that much compared to Instant Transmission meaning if he got into any issues he could leave without a problem.

Gohan explained to Trunks and Pan who Kibito Kai was and they were both surprised at what they heard. This Kibito Kai was the two beings that gave them the warning fused together. As Trunks was reminded about his home, the future timeline, he remembered that 16, Tarble and his mother were left behind without probably knowing where they had went.

Pan was panicking. All this was her fault. If she hadn't been so stubborn and wanting to get her own way Trunks's Zolt never would have activate the other Zolts and possessed everyone. But then again, could the trip to the past be a good thing? What would have happened if the Zolt was released in her own timeline? Firstly, no one would have any clue about what it was and she had no idea if it awaken potential Zolks in Tarble and... herself.

The thought of a creature sleeping within her was terrifying, to say the least.

While the two Saiyans were thinking about their own timeline and how they left it behind, Kibito Kai returned with the Zolt.

"How dare you take me to this pitiful planet! Are you so afraid of us that you think your only chance of survival?" The Zolt yelled, his shadow aura growing as he prepared for battle.

Trunks smirked and transformed into an Ascended Super Saiyan. He knew instantly that he was much weaker, but he hadn't lost all of his energy. Not yet, at least. He knew time was of the essence, so he dashed towards the Zolt.

The shadow didn't expect such brutality all of a sudden so it had little time to defend itself.

Trunks gave everything his remaining energy could lend him. He was fueled with determination. He knew if he didn't defeat this foe here and now, he'd become useless to the rest of his group and would not be able to help defend everything he had worked so hard to protect since his existence. He knew nothing else other than protecting the innocent.

The furious Saiyan was overpowering the Zolt, much to the others joy. Trunks however was still uncertain. He knew couldn't keep this up forever. He would have to finish this quickly as his energy was slowly decreasing while the Zolt's energy was staying relatively the same.

Trunks moved his arms rapidly as he channeled his energy and fired a Super Burning Attack. Although it wasn't as powerful as the one he used against Gotenks, Trunks was sure it would do a lot of damage.

Pan gazed with awe as she saw Trunks fighting an important battle for the first time. His tactics and attacks were admirable. Ever since Trunks saved her from Android 19, she began thinking of him as a type of protective brother that would always look out for her. However, over time she began feeling... different about him. Was it his desire to protect life and ensure the safety of the planet that caused her to admire him even more? She knew it was the same feeling that had also made itself known when she reunited with her father about an hour ago. But what was it? Joy? Happiness? No, it was something more.

Pan blinked. She hadn't realized that she had spent so much time thinking about him. The battle was already over.

Trunks had won.

"Incredible..." Kibito Kai muttered. "I honestly didn't think he'd have so much energy remaining."

"What did you expect?" Old Kai hissed. "His Zolt had only been running free for about an hour, he wasn't going to lose that much energy."

The young Saiyan warrior took a sigh of relief, "Gohan, how do I reclaim my energy?" He asked, staring down at the beaten Zolt who was currently unconscious.

"You already have. Don't you feel it?" Gohan asked back with a smile. "The Zolt is dead and the energy has been returned to you. This shadowy creature which it formed into was merely a shell for its soul."

Trunks widened his eyes, realizing his energy had returned to him. But that wasn't it, he felt... stronger. Much stronger, in fact.

"I bet you feel incredible, don't you?" Gohan questioned. "When I vanquished my Zolt, I got so much strength that it took me seven years of no training for me to go back down to the level I was at the Cell Games."

"I find it even more incredible that we returned to the past roughly an hour ago and so many things have happened since then. Goku and Vegeta have been possessed by beings no one knew existed except that old guy here and now I've absorbed a Zolt and grew incredibly in power. How could so much happen in such a short time? It's like I'm a magnet for horrible things. Two hours ago I was training like I had been for the past week. Fast forward two hours later and I'm trying to save an alternate timeline from being destroyed!" Trunks said with obvious sorrow and anger in his voice.

Gohan gave an uncertain look, wondering where this sudden statement had came from, "Don't feel too bad. We're just unlucky a lot of people want to take over the world. Don't blame yourself." Gohan reassured.

Trunks sighed, "What if creating a new generation of Z Fighters in my timeline was a mistake? What if our power grows incredibly and we start attracting so many horrible things to the planet? I don't want that at all!"

"Trunks! Listen to yourself! You said yourself that you wanted more Z Fighters to protect the planet! My grandma told me that the Earth has always been in some kind of danger all the time! She told me stories of the Red Ribbon Army and King Piccolo that attacked the world before the Z Fighters even existed!" Pan yelled, trying to snap some sense into her friend.

Trunks gulped. He had nothing to say to that. "What... what happened to me just then? Where did all that doubt come from?"

Gohan placed his hand on the future warrior's shoulder, "Don't worry about it. It was probably a weird side effect from reabsorbing the Zolt."

"T-Thank... Thank you Gohan. I think it's best we rescue everyone now, yes?" Trunks suggested. Gohan nodded and prepared to perform Instant Transmission.

"Wait!" Pan cried out, catching the attention of the two warriors. "Let me help you! Please!"

Gohan hesitated, but eventually came clean with an answer. "I'm sorry Pan, but you may have a Zolt within you. If you come with us there's a good chance you'll become possessed which will make it harder for us to win."

Pan folded her arms, indicating she was unhappy with her answer. Her eyes glared at Gohan. The mystic Saiyan tensed up, this was the exact same thing his mother used to do when she was about to rant, "Well, daddy! I thought you were going to pick up some special water first! Why not let me come along and let me drink some of it so the Zolt that could be in me will die? I bet you think a girl like me will just slow you down. I'm pretty tough, you know. While you two are dealing with Goku and Vegeta, I can keep Piccolo and any others occupied. Sounds good?"

"I guess there's no arguing with her. She's just like my mother when she does that thing with her eyes." Gohan sighed, placing his other hand on her shoulder.

"My, she's certainly an odd girl." Kibito Kai commented as the three Saiyans translocated.

* * *

Pan shrieked when she opened her eyes. Everywhere around her was now covered in snow. This wasn't the thing that made her shriek though. It was the freezing blizzard making her shiver. She saw a polar bear running in the distance. Was that the energy signature her father transmitted to? She honestly didn't care. They were at their destination, after all.

Gohan and Trunks felt the cold wind too, but this was nothing compared to the pain they had experienced in battles, "Is that the cavern there?" Trunks said, pointing towards an area which was barely visible due to the blizzard.

"It's a cave for sure. I don't know if it's the one we're looking for, but let's take a look." Gohan responded. Trunks took off towards the entrance of this place with Gohan following him. Pan barely managed to control her energy in this condition that she was not experienced with and slowly followed the two adults.

Pan was surprised to find out that the cavern was much more warmer somehow. She wasn't bothered on finding out how, she was just glad there were hints of warmth in the air.

"There's two paths." Trunks said, looking around at how the cavern split into two. "Which path shall we take?"

"Let's do the sensible thing and split up. I'll take the right path while you take the left." Gohan responded. The two began to walk, but a grunt from Pan stopped them dead in their tracks.

"I hope you haven't forgotten about me." Pan snickered.

"Oh, Pan! You can... uhm... take any path you like." Gohan responded, seeming a bit embarrassed due to forgetting his own daughter.

"I guess I'll go with Trunks." Pan said. However, in her mind she was smiling wildly. She could barely stop herself from grinning so Trunks and her father could see.

"Uh, sure." Trunks replied. He figured it would make sense for Pan to choose him considering they knew each other better. Even if the Gohan from this timeline was technically her father, it wasn't the one that raised her.

"Trunks, if you find what we're looking for, use telepathy and contact me. I'll use Instant Transmission to come to you in a flash." Gohan explained. Trunks merely nodded.

Gohan disappeared from sight as he began his trek through the right path. Trunks took in a deep breath, "Let's go Pan. This might be pretty interesting."

Pan didn't know why she chose to have her friend as her guardian instead of her own father. She felt happy with her decision though. A slight hint of that... feeling... made itself known once again. She smiled for a few seconds before deciding to ignore it, knowing the task at hand was far more important.

But Pan couldn't stop getting distracted at the fact that she and Trunks were alone. The powerful Trunks who would do anything to save a life.

"The cave's pretty dark. Can you see alright? I can turn into a Super Saiyan to generate some heat and light if you want." Trunks asked Pan.

Pan nodded and smiled at him, "Thank you. That would be great."

Trunks smiled at the young girl and turned into a Super Saiyan instantly. His new strength made transforming much easier and faster. Looking around with a light to guide the way, he saw the path just kept on going. They continued their trek in silence with the exception of the occasional talk.

Trunks had a lot on his mind, however. He was still worrying about his own timeline. He hoped that Tarble was still using the Gravity Chamber to train despite him not being there to help him out. He prayed to the Kais themselves that no new threat like Broly would attack the planet during his temporary absence.

He hoped he could deal with this threat soon and return home. Despite that he would miss his friends from the past, he knew he had his own world to defend especially with the upcoming threat in three years time.

* * *

**Trunks (Base Max): 300,000,000**


	16. Trunks's Ascension

**Sorry for the lack of updates recently, I've been pretty busy. Things should return to normal from now on.**

**aFanAddict: Thanks! I doubt this'll get as popular as those fanfictions since they both have very talented writers. I'm not as good as them.**

* * *

**Zolt Saga: Part 4**

"I... I think I figured this all out." Bulma muttered, leaning in and taking a better look at the computer screen in front of her. She began to tap away at the keyboard and gasped at what she saw when she finished. "Yes, it all makes sense now!"

"Have you discovered their location?" Android 16 asked, folding his arms and leaning against the wall. "It has been a few hours since their sudden disappearance. My scanners can still not detect them. I am certain they took the time machine, what do you think?"

Bulma looked around and nodded, "Yes. Your theory was right, 16, they did take the time machine to the past. But... why?"

"I'm not that great on understanding this whole time travel situation, but is it possible for Trunks and Pan to come back to our timeline?" Tarble asked, mimicking 16's actions by leaning against a wall, closing his eyes in the process as well.

"I'm... I'm not sure." Bulma admitted. "It all depends on if the time machine has enough juice to make the trip back. I don't know if Trunks knows this information but the time machine can only be charged in the future through a device I created. But, if he finds the younger variation of myself I should be able to craft it again so the two can return."

"I see." Tarble responded awkwardly. He couldn't admit he had no idea what his sister-in-law was talking about. "I hope he comes back soon though. I can't wait to show him what I've found." He said proudly, before walking back out towards the direction of the Gravity Chamber.

* * *

Gohan raised his hand and began to form a small energy blast. The light generated by his own energy illuminated the cavern he was in and he could now clearly see where he was going. He looked around and saw there were no twisty turns; just a straight path forward.

The eldest son of Goku used this time to reflect back on the events of the day. So much had happened, but he wasn't surprised that much. After all, the events of Majin Buu happened in only a single day. If he could say he was astonished at something, it would be the fact that his future daughter was somehow born in the timeline Trunks came from, despite the fact that the timeline diverted at the point of Frieza's arrival on Earth. He wondered how he could have met Videl when he was focusing on defeating the Androids rather than high school.

He couldn't figure out if the Videl he was in love with now was pregnant with Pan. The baby and Pan's energy were almost identical, but there was still a chance they weren't the same. He knew the two timeline variations of the couple had very different stories on how they met each other not to mention their lives together.

Gohan blinked. Something was different all of a sudden. Instead of the silence of the cavern he now heard footsteps.

He focused and tried to detect any life forces nearby other than Trunks and Pan. When he finally detected a faint but very recognizable power level, he gulped.

* * *

"I wonder how Tarble, 16 and your mother are." Pan said, trying to start a conversation.

Trunks stretched his arms, he found all the walking boring to say the least, "Well." He said, clicking his fingers. "I'm sure they're fine. As long as some powerful new threat doesn't come to Earth during our absence, they'll be just fine. There's not much out there that could defeat Tarble and Android 16, anyway."

Pan was about to respond, but she shivered when she felt... something else roaming around their location.

Trunks had felt it too, but he seemed to be more shocked than Pan at what he was feeling.

"That's impossible!" Trunks shouted. "We've had our power levels suppressed! How did they find us?!"

A darker variation of a familiar voice responded to Trunks's question, "Now, son. I thought I taught you to be better than that. Finding your trail was simple."

"Father..." Trunks muttered, clenching his fists as the corrupted Vegeta came into view with an evil smirk. "Fight it! I know you're still in there, somewhere! I know you can fight it! You must!"

"Do you not get it, boy?!" Zolt Vegeta shouted back, his energy starting to increase as the Zolt prepared for the inevitable fight. "Your father is gone! I am now in control of his body AND his powers! There is nothing you can do to free him! Not even that the Scarlet Water which we know you've been looking for can help you!"

Pan gulped. Could the Scarlet Water really do nothing to aid their cause?

Trunks closed his eyes and smiled, "You're a bigger fool than I thought." He said calmly, catching the Zolt's attention. "I know you're lying. The Scarlet Water will vanquish you!"

Zolt Vegeta grunted and clenched his fists, causing some blood to be spat out due to the Zolt's rising anger, "I don't know how you managed to call my lie, but to be honest, it doesn't matter. I'll kill you now before you have a chance to get anywhere close to the water!"

Trunks smirked, "I'm surprised you gave up so easily considering I was lying as well."

"That's it, boy! How dare you trick me! I will destroy you!" The Zolt screamed, powering up to a Super Saiyan and then even further beyond to a Super Saiyan 2. Dark electricity began attacking and flowing around Vegeta's body as his rage turned into confidence. "I have inherited Vegeta's memories and I know as well as you do that you do not possess the power to defeat me."

Trunks closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He knew the Zolt had gave him incredible powers. What he didn't know was if it was enough.

The warrior from the future crouched down and began unleashing energy. As he began to yell, he felt amazingly new energy roam through his body. As he flashed into a Super Saiyan, he felt several sparks of energy waiting to be unlocked. Trunks pushed as much as he could and found even more portions of energy he had gained from his Zolt.

It was then that Zolt Vegeta began to panic as mighty sparks of electricity began to echo from Trunks rapidly. The Saiyan's hair began to spike up even more as with a final yell of triumph, he unleashed everything he had.

"T-Trunks?" Pan gasped at the fascinating energy she felt emitting from her friend.

Trunks opened his eyes and analysed his new powers by looking at his hands. As the first spark of electricity revealed itself, the son of Vegeta smirked.

"I-Impossible!" Vegeta shouted. "How could you have gained so much energy in such a short amount of time?!"

Trunks's smirk grew as he looked up at the confused Zolt, "That friend of yours. The one that stole all my energy. He was easy pickings." Trunks said with pride, his voice deeper and more intimidating than usual.

Pan jumped back. Any moment now the two would erupt into a fight, and she didn't want to be in the middle of it when it started, "Amazing..." She thought to herself. "Papa wasn't lying when he said that absorbing your Zolt gives you amazing power. I'd say Trunks has tripled in strength!"

Vegeta growled at Trunks, "You're making a huge mistake fighting me, you know! Even with this strength you've managed to obtain, you're NOTHING compared to me! I have the power of the Saiyan Prince Vegeta at my disposal! YOU'RE NOTHING!"

Trunks's smirk faded and he glared at the Zolt possessing Vegeta's body, "Quiet, you noisy fool."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Vegeta snapped back at the other Super Saiyan 2's response. "Who do you think you are talking to me like that?! You're being extremely cocky, boy! Let me tell you one thing, though! IT'LL BE YOUR UNDOING!"

The Zolt gathered his energy and dashed towards Trunks in a fit of rage.

* * *

Gohan dodged a powerful punch from his Zolt corrupted father, landing a kick of his own shortly afterwards. To prevent the Zolt from recovering swiftly and assaulting him back, Gohan jumped backwards and prepared for the worst.

Super Saiyan 3 Zolt Goku looked up and grinned, "I must say, you're a lot tougher than I thought. I was led to believe that no one else but me was at the level of a Super Saiyan 3, but you've proven me wrong. It's not an issue, though. I will still beat you... son..."

Gohan merely smirked, confusing the Zolt, "You don't get it, do you? My Mystic strength is superior to a Super Saiyan 3's strength."

"I know you're bluffing. After taking a peek through Goku's memories, it has made it clear that you are very strong, but still not a threat to me." Goku replied back with confidence in his voice.

Suddenly, Gohan disappeared from sight. Using Instant Transmission, he appeared behind his father and delivered a mighty strike to his neck, "And that's where you're wrong. FOOL!" He screamed as the Zolt fell to the ground unconscious the stolen Super Saiyan 3 transformation fading in addition to its power. "After years of training with my father, I know ALL of his weaknesses! You never stood a chance."

* * *

Trunks effortlessly dodged all of Vegeta's attacks; the Zolt's anger made his attacks incredibly unfocused and every single one was unguided and had no thought put into it, "I'll give you one last chance. Leave my father's body or I'll destroy you!"

Zolt Vegeta stopped his assault and panted. After a few seconds, he shook his head, "You don't get it, do you? If you destroy this body, you'll not only kill me but your precious father as well!"

"What makes you think I'll care?" Trunks responded, his facial expression hardly changing.

Vegeta widened his eyes at the unexpected response he recieved, "But, this is your father! What has happened to you? Vegeta's memories indicated you are NOT supposed to be like this!"

"He's right..." Pan thought to herself. During the fight, she was growing even more worried about Trunks and how strange and different he was acting compared to his normal self. "Trunks isn't normally like this... what's happened to him?"

Trunks returned his deadly grin for a brief second before charging at Vegeta at incredible speed, delivering a ferocious kick to the stomach. The Zolt cried out in pain and clenched its stomach, trying its best not to fall down to the floor due to the tremendous pain.

Trunks finished the fight with one last punch to the back. Within the next second, Vegeta was on the floor unconscious.

The son of Vegeta stared down at his beaten father for a few seconds before his transformation dropped suddenly and he lost his balance for a few seconds.

"Trunks?" Pan called out. "Are you okay?!" She asked, running up to the warrior and preventing him from falling down.

"What... what was that? I know that was Super Saiyan 2... but... all those emotions... I guess... I guess it's something I'll need to work on..." He muttered a reply, trying to regain his strength.

"Hey, that transformation took a lot out of you, how about I help walk?" She asked kindly. Trunks slowly nodded and Pan placed his left arm around her and held his right shoulder to make sure he wouldn't fall. "Just take it easy, Trunks. I'm sure you'll be back to yourself in no time!"

Trunks barely managed to form a smile, "I never knew Pan... was this caring..." He thought to himself as he struggled to walk through the cavern despite the daughter of Gohan acting as extra support. "I guess she really is Gohan's daughter..."

* * *

******Trunks (Base Max): 300,000,000**

******Trunks (Super Saiyan 2): 1,200,000,000**

******Zolt Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2): 1,100,000,000**

******Mystic Gohan: 1,450,000,000**

******Zolt Goku (Super Saiyan 3): 1,400,000,000**


	17. Accidental Confession

**Zolt Saga: Part 5**

Gohan smiled. He had found what he was looking for. In front of him was a magnificent shrine consisting of golden and red colors. In the center lied a pool of dark red water. The Scarlet Water.

The son of Goku reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle Kibito Kai had gave him before they left. Unscrewing the lid, he carefully submerged the bottle into the water. A few seconds later, the bottle was out of the liquid and Gohan was carefully screwing up the lid again. The Mystic Saiyan placed the bottle back into his pocket once more and placed his index and middle finger to his forehead.

No more than a second had passed after he moved his fingers and the wind had already taken him elsewhere.

Reappearing next to his unconcious father, Gohan wasted no time unscrewing the lid and pouring some of it into his father's mouth, "C'mon dad... drink up... you must still have some control..." He muttered as the water stood silently. Suddenly, Goku swallowed it, leaving only a grin on his son's face.

Gohan waited patiently for a few seconds. The Old Kai hadn't told him what would happen when a Zolt corrupted person drank the water.

His questions were answered rather quickly when a black ghost like essence appeared out of Goku's mouth before evaporating into the air. Gohan could have sworn he heard a horrid scream of terror.

Immediately after, his father's eyes shot open and he shot up, "Where... where am I?" Goku asked with surprise, looking around to see where he was.

"Dad, you're back to normal!" Gohan cheered. "You were possessed by a Zolt, but I killed it and now you're free from its control."

"Wow, really?" Goku replied, scratching his head as he tried to remember. "Come to think of it, I do remember fighting some weird dark thing... but I don't remember anything after that."

"We need to find Trunks and Pan. I've sensed that Trunks and Vegeta were fighting but now I can't sense any of those three." Gohan explained. "Follow me so we can pick up more Sacred Water to free Vegeta."

"Um... sure..." Goku responded, unsure of what his son was asking.

* * *

Pan sighed and slowly placed Trunks on the floor. The young warrior had fallen asleep due to exhaustion and Pan decided to take a rest for a while as well to let Trunks regain his energy.

As she crouched down and sat down, crossing her legs, she couldn't help but stare down at the peacefully sleeping warrior who she had only met a few weeks ago.

She only smiled for a few seconds before she heard a peculiar noise and found Goku and Gohan standing right behind her.

"What the?!" Gohan instantly said. "What happened to Trunks and Vegeta?"

Pan stood up and glared at her father, "Trunks knocked out Vegeta but knocked himself out since he used too much strength. I'm surprised you didn't sense it."

"I did detect the battle." Gohan stated. "I just lost track of it when my dad ambushed me when he was possessed by a Zolt. By the time I defeated him, I couldn't sense you, Trunks or Vegeta at all. I found the Sacred Water though; I used it to restore my dad back to normal.

"Shouldn't we use the water on Vegeta now before he wakes up and goes crazy since he's still... you know... still possessed by those Zolt things?" Goku suggested.

Gohan looked at his father and nodded, "That's a good idea."

The Mystic Warrior who had his potential unlocked by Old Kai took out the bottle containing the Sacred Water and started to walk over to Vegeta, preparing to give him the elixir.

Unsurprisingly to Gohan, the exact same thing happened when he gave Vegeta the water. The essence of the Zolt rushed out of Vegeta's body but the water's magical powers slowly drained it and it faded out of existence.

Vegeta opened his eyes and jumped up defensively, quickly scanning the unusual surroundings he now found himself in.

"Welcome back." Gohan greeted.

"What is the meaning of this? Where am I, brat? I demand answers!" The Prince of All Saiyans ordered as he glared suspiciously at Gohan.

Gohan sighed at the expected behavior of the prince, "We don't have time to explain. We have to take Trunks to Korin's place for a senzu bean and we need to track down the remaining zolts."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and spat on the ground, "Fine, but if that idiotic Yamcha has been taken over, allow me to deal with him. I'm sure the woman won't mind me beating him up if it's for a good cause." He requested, his mouth forming into a smirk in the end.

Gohan tried his best not to grin, "Okay then..."

Goku walked up to Trunks's unconscious body and picked him up, startling Pan who was still focused on the sleeping warrior, "Sorry about that Pan. I think I'll go ahead and take Trunks and give him a senzu bean."

"Let me come with you." Pan replied quietly.

"Are you sure? You could be some help against the other... what were those things again? Zolts?" Goku responded.

"No. I won't be any help. I'm too weak compared to everyone else. I think it'll be better if I stay with Trunks and fill him in on what's happening when you go off to help out during the fight." Pan explained her reasoning for staying with Trunks. She couldn't admit she had another reason for staying with the future savior.

"Alright then. Hold my arm and we'll go." He said. Goku turned towards Vegeta and the others. "I'll join the fight in a few minutes. If some of our teammates have been taken over, please make sure you don't kill them." Goku requested.

Vegeta smirked, "I can't keep any promises, Kakarot."

Goku gave an uneasy laugh. As soon as Pan grabbed his arm, Goku used his spare hand to perform Instant Transmission and the three disappeared from sight.

Vegeta crossed his arms and smiled, "This is going to be splendid. Most of the Earthling fighters have greatly annoyed me in the past and now I can get rid of that tension to kill them by beating them up a little. The best part? The woman won't care as it's to free them."

"I've think you've established already that you're looking forward to this." Gohan replied.

Vegeta glared at the son of Goku, "Whatever. Have you got that water that can free everyone?"

Gohan nodded and walked towards Vegeta, placing his arm on his shoulder much to the Saiyan Prince's disgust.

* * *

Goku accepted the senzu bean generously given by Korin and wasted no time planting it in Trunks's mouth. The warrior barely had enough strength to swallow the bean.

"Okay, I'm off. I sense a ton of people fighting down there outside of West City. Take care." Goku explained where he was going before waving. Using Instant Transmission, he vanished.

"I'll leave you two alone." Korin said. "Trunks's transformation took a lot of energy out of him. Even with the senzu bean, it'll still take a few minutes for him to wake up."

"O-Okay. Thank you for your help." Pan replied. Korin nodded and began to walk off towards the lower grounds of his home.

Pan sat down and took off her traditional bandana - a prized possession that her mother bought her when was still a little girl. She allowed the gentle wind to explore her recently released raven hair as she gazed down at her father's best friend. The eleven year old smiled at the recovering warrior.

She decided to stand up and walk over towards the edge of the building. She could freely admit heights did not scare her at all. Why should they? She could fly, after all. She enjoyed looking down at the world below her.

"You know, Trunks." She said, not caring that the warrior was still sleeping. "I have to admit that you're great to be around. You're friendly, caring, hard-working. You're a great inspiration."

The young girl took in a deep breath and relaxed, "At first I didn't know what you I was feeling. It was something I hadn't experienced before, I suppose. It's clear to me now that I'm in love with you... How wild, right?"

"Yeah, it sounds pretty wild." An unexpected voice said.

Pan shivered. She quickly came to the conclusion that she was just imagining things. Her brain was obviously just messing with her. Twenty seconds ago he was sleeping like a log. He couldn't have awoken without her noticing. There was no way.

"Something wrong, Panny?" The voice of Trunks asked.

Pan mustered any courage she had left and turned around. She gulped when she saw him standing there. She wasn't imagining things at all. What rotten luck.

"I... I... I don't know... what to say." She admitted. "You weren't supposed to hear any of that."

"Your choice of words suggested otherwise." Trunks replied with a grin.

"I thought you were still asleep." Pan said, trying to hide her embarrassment by turning away. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter now. You probably hate me now."

"Not at all." He said. "Don't worry about it, Pan. I'm sure it's just a small crush. People your age get those sort of things all the time. Next month you'll probably have a crush on some other boy."

Pan knew this wasn't the answer she was expecting, but she also knew it also wasn't the response she would have preferred. She sighed. She was hoping for him to turn around and admit that he liked her as well, but it was not to be. Trunks probably considered her more like a little sister than anything else. Nothing more.

"I... I guess that makes sense. It probably is a stupid little crush. Sorry." She apologized.

Trunks laughed, "Don't be sorry. You've done nothing wrong. It's common for something like this to happen when growing up."

Pan smiled, "Okay then." However, on the inside she was experiencing something that she never wanted to experience for the first time. A broken heart.

"Anyway." Trunks began. "I have to go help out the others. They might need my help. Stay here if you want. I don't mind."

Pan nodded, "I'll stay."

The future warrior nodded back and gave a thumbs up before taking off. Pan sighed. He forgot to even say goodbye.

She didn't know what to do. Her first love was someone she could never have no matter what. Trunks told her it was just a small crush. Maybe it was, but Pan knew she wasn't going to give up so easily. She remembered how her grandmother told her that it took her six years to marry Goku.

Another factor played in her mind. She was only eleven compared to Trunks who was nineteen. That was an eight year difference. She knew if they were both older, the physical difference would be less. Was it the right decision to wait though? Would she even feel the same about Trunks?

* * *

She waited an hour for the rest of the Z Fighters to arrive. They were still up and running, but she could sense that the fight down below was troublesome and it was hard to cure anyone due to the high amount of Zolt Warriors. From what she could tell, Yamcha; Tien; Krillin; Piccolo, Goten and Kid Trunks had all been taken over by the Zolts. The latter two were proving to be the most troublesome, but Pan was certain they would prevail in the end.

They always did.

It was only five minutes later where any doubt was extinguished when she heard the familiar sound of Instant Transmission being performed.

"Well, Pan. We did it." Trunks greeted Pan. Besides Trunks stood Goku, Vegeta and Gohan with a few minor bruises.

Vegeta spat on the ground, "Every time I tried to fire my Big Bang Attack at my woman's ex, the blasted kids kept attacking me. Kakarot decided to sweep in and take out Yamcha anyway, ruining my fun."

"I said I'm sorry! Gee!" Goku laughed.

"Anyway." Trunks continued. "We took care of the Zolts in everyone's body. The Earth is at peace. I'm surprised we did it so easily, to be honest."

"Those Zolts weren't warriors, they were just thieves. Pathetic, honestly." Vegeta remarked. "Even with all the power they had possessed, they still used it unwisely. Allowing their greatest warriors to be cleansed first was their biggest mistake."

"Yeah, Vegeta. We kind of get the idea. You've said this about three times now, you know." Gohan commented.

Vegeta smirked, "I know, but it satisfies me greatly when I remind myself that I was far superior to those Zolts."

Trunks approached Pan and whispered into her ear, "It's a pride thing."

"What was that, boy?" Vegeta shouted.

"Nothing father!" Trunks yelled back. He turned back towards Pan. "Anyway, my mother contacted us and said she has discovered something incredible that has to do with our future, or something. She insisted that it wasn't anything bad, so I'm kinda excited about what's going on. Let's say we go over to Capsule Corporation, okay?"

Pan smiled, "Sure thing."

Inside, she still had the events of earlier playing out in her mind. Being around Trunks was certainly not going to be the same.

She shivered a little when she remembered that he knew.

A nasty thing.


	18. Expect the Unexpected

**Zolt Saga: Part 6**

"I've contacted the future!" Bulma cheered as she began swinging around in her chair, unable to control her excitement. It was only a minute ago when she bought Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Trunks in to see what was happening. Bulma had intended to ask Pan to join in as well as it had to do with their time, but she had mysteriously wondered off somewhere and her power level was masked according to Goku.

"You mean I contacted the past." Future Bulma corrected, glaring down at her counterpart from the computer screen.

"Woah! Is it me or is there two Bulmas?" Goku questioned, looking back at forth between the Bulma sitting on a chair and the one on the computer screen.

Bulma sighed, "Yeah, that's right Goku. The one you see on the computer screen is the one from the future, Trunks's future, to be precise."

"Mother? Is that really you?" Trunks asked, approaching the computer screen.

"Of course it's me, son! It takes one Bulma to build a time machine, but two Bulmas to make an amazing connection between past and future like this one!" Future Bulma boasted, causing her counterpart to grin. "I have to admit, we were extremely lucky that we both trying to do the same thing at the same time. Our signals sort of both... met... I guess. Suddenly, I saw a younger version of myself on the screen. You should have seen both of our reactions!"

"Must have been funny." Trunks replied with a smile. "It's nice to see you again, mother. If your other self hasn't told you already, me and Pan are just fine. We've had to deal with a few things but it's all okay now. By the way, how are 16 and Tarble?"

It was that last word which caused Vegeta to step forth from the shadows and make an unexpected comment, "You met my brother in the future?"

"You have a brother?!" Bulma and Goku gasped. Bulma stood up and looked over to her husband, "Why didn't you tell me this?!"

"Wow, Vegeta..." Future Bulma awed, gazing down at the younger Saiyan Prince. "I know in technical terms you don't know me at all, but it's good to see you again."

"Quiet, future woman." Vegeta growled. "If you haven't realized yet, I'm trying to talk to your blasted future son."

Future Bulma rolled her eyes. She wasn't surprised at his behavior at all. In fact, his comment only bought a smile to herself. She missed his pride, it was always fun arguing with him.

"Yeah, I did meet your brother. Why didn't you mention him at all? Nobody seems to know that you had a brother until now." Trunks asked.

Vegeta closed his eyes and smirked, "He was a weakling, simple as that."

"Then explain to me how he managed to achieve the transformation of Super Saiyan." Trunks responded with a smirk of his own.

Vegeta opened his eyes slowly and glared up at Trunks, "Well, maybe he wasn't such a weakling after all."

"He's got some potential, do you know what happened to your brother in this timeline?" Trunks questioned.

The prince shook his head, "I haven't seen him since he was sent away when I was five. I honestly doubt I'll ever see him again."

"In my timeline, he came looking for you to ask for help against Broly, who wasn't defeated in the timeline I originated from. This might mean that he may never come to Earth at all in your time." Trunks explained another difference in the two times.

"Broly, huh?" Vegeta said, crossing his arms. "You're far too weak to deal with a threat like him. If I remember, the woman said your time machine won't be ready for another week, so for every day starting tomorrow you will train with me for a minimum of ten hours each day. Sparring with you will be much more challenging considering that blasted Zolt made you more powerful than me. Also, curiosity asks me to find out how strong you really are."

Trunks slowly gave in and smiled, "I'd love to train with you once more, father."

"How typical." Bulma grunted. "You two just got back and now you want to train again."

Future Bulma laughed, "I rarely see Trunks anymore as he's always been in the gravity chamber. Like father like son, I suppose."

Vegeta and Trunks said goodbye to Bulma and left, heading towards the gravity chamber for a match.

* * *

The father and son powered up to the first level of Super Saiyan. Vegeta simply smirked for a brief second before charging at his future son, hoping to deliver first blood.

Trunks dodged the incoming attack and prepared to retaliate with an assault of his own, but his father had sensed this beforehand and teleported out of harms way, appearing behind the young Super Saiyan and knocking him down with an unexpected attack.

Vegeta grinned at his superior tactical skills, "Boy, you can't win a fight when you're not expecting the unexpected."

Trunks hopped up and wiped a small amount of blood from his mouth, "I'm just warming up, father."

The future Super Saiyan fired a quick but weak energy blast at Vegeta that was meant for only one thing - distraction. Trunks used this to fade away, preparing to strike elsewhere. The veteran caught wind of Trunks's plans though and prepared for an attack that never came, "Boy, where are you?!" Vegeta shouted.

Trunks concentrated on charging his attack while keeping his power as low as he could to avoid Vegeta sensing it. As he gazed down at his father, he smirked, "BURNING ATTACK!" He shouted, unleashing his signature move down upon his prey.

The Saiyan Prince smirked and narrowly dodged out of the way, he had expected the sneak attack. However, Trunks knew he was going to dodge so while Vegeta was focusing on avoiding the energy blast, he teleported away and appeared behind Vegeta, delivering the same attack his father had laid upon him earlier.

Vegeta was the one to wipe away some blood, "It seems I still need to learn to expect the unexpected as well, son. I should have known you would have pulled off an ambush like that. But still, I am only using a fraction of my true strength."

"Shall we transform?" Trunks questioned with a grin.

Vegeta smiled at his son's request, "Of course."

The two yelled and ascended to Super Saiyan 2 and began exchanging blows once again.

Trunks delivered a flurry of punches and kickes that his father avoided swiftly. Realizing his current assault wasn't working, he quickly changed tactics and began unleashing a barrage of energy blast that generated enough smoke that Trunks could quickly slip into and attack.

Vegeta was smarter, however. He detected his son moving towards him and grabbed one of his arms and began swinging him around, firing him to the ground when he grew bored.

His eyes widened slightly as what he was Trunks faded away. A mere afterimage.

Vegeta turned around and barely managed to catch Trunks's fist, "I nearly fell for the same trick twice. Consider yourself lucky, I'm having a bad day."

Trunks had no need to respond. He kicked himself free from Vegeta's grasp and threw an energy blast at close range. Vegeta blocked against it, but a kick from above caught him off guard.

The Saiyan Prince recovered quickly, however, and charged right back up at Trunks and delivered a powerful headbutt.

"Don't assume your opponent is down when your plan is successful." Vegeta smirked, waiting for Trunks to recover.

"My bad." Trunks smirked.

* * *

Nearly a full week had passed since the defeat of the Zolts. Trunks was sat down on the calm garden of Capsule Corporation as he took some time to relax for a few minutes. Bulma had alerted him that the time machine was almost at full power and it would only take no more than an hour to reach 100%.

Trunks had grown quite a bit in strength since his ascension. With Vegeta's mastery of Super Saiyan 2 and Trunks's lack of said experience, he was pushed to his limits and had grown much stronger even in the course of a week.

However, that wasn't what was on his mind.

She was on his mind. The last time he saw her face was when Bulma had found a way to contact her future self. When Trunks entered the room where present and future met, Pan had disappeared when everyone was distracted by the two Bulmas.

He could sense her, though. Pan was completely safe. The only thing he couldn't do was pin point her exact location. He had no doubt she was within West City or near it. Despite asking his mother and other people such as Vegeta where she was, they only said they had no idea where she was.

The exception to this was Goku and Gohan. He confronted the father and son yesterday about the young girl's whereabouts. However, they told him that they knew where she was but she said that she was not to be disturbed. Apparently, she was training.

Trunks theorized that she was probably upset because of her accidental confession at Korin's Tower. Still, she should have made an appearance by now. Goku and Gohan confirmed that she knew when the time machine would be ready for action.

He sighed and began to wait.

Yet, one hour later the young girl never came.

"Trunks, the time machine is ready." He heard his mother's voice. "Is Pan here yet?"

"She hasn't turned up yet." Trunks said worryingly. "Goku and Gohan told me that she knows when the time machine will be at full power. I don't know why she hasn't made an appearance yet."

Bulma shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know either. Maybe she's running late?" She suggested.

Before Trunks could respond, a sudden flash of light briefly blinded the mother and son for a split second as Goku and Gohan transported into view.

"Hey, Trunks!" Goku greeted with a wave. "Is Pan here yet?"

"No, I don't think she is father." Gohan replied. "We would have sensed her presence by now. Let me see if she's where she has been for the last week."

Gohan closed his eyes and began searching for the girl where he expected her to be. He opened his eyes as soon as she found her, "She's still there. Let me see why she's late."

Gohan placed his middle and index finger to his forehead and disappeared from sight. However, it only took a few more seconds for him to reappear.

What confused Trunks the most was Gohan's facial expression - it showed fear.

"Dad... Trunks..." Gohan muttered, struggling to keep his voice straight. "You... you need to see this..."

Gohan approached the confused Goku and Trunks and asked them to place their hands on his shoulders. Once they did so, Gohan used Instant Transmission to disappear from sight.

* * *

When Trunks next opened his eyes he saw beauty. A large vast lake surrounded by the mountains outside West City. As he gazed around he saw he was located on some sort of terrace that was overlooking the stunning lake.

Goku's yell turned his attention elsewhere.

When Trunks looked at Goku was staring at, he widened his eyes with fear and his body shook down to the very core.

Pan was there; She was lying down on the terrace floor.

However, she was lying in a pool of her own blood.

* * *

Trunks ran up to Pan and quickly grabbed her, ignoring the mass amount of blood covering her, "Pan! What happened to you?! Who did this?!" He yelled with a mixture of anger and sorrow.

The young Saiyan barely managed to open her eyes as she saw her future companion gazing down at her, consumed by fear, "T-Trunks..." She muttered quietly, but loud enough for the warrior to hear. She lifted her right arm slowly and raised it towards Trunks as if she was asking to be pulled up as she could not do so herself.

Suddenly, her arm collapsed back down to the floor and her eyes closed without any warning.

Goku and Gohan knew then what had happened and so did Trunks. The latter was too shocked by what was happening that he quickly turned to doubt.

The father and son that were standing behind him looking down at the floor and closed their eyes trying to avoid looking at the torn apart body.

Pan had died.

* * *

******Trunks (Super Saiyan 2): 1,200,000,000**

**************Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2 + Zenkai): 1,200,000,000**


	19. Fury of a Saiyan

**I've decided to introduce power levels for the Next Generation. Make sure you revisit Chapter 1 and read the bottom of the chapter to see what I've done with power levels. A few other chapters have been updated with these power levels if fights are in them so check them out.**

* * *

**Zolt Saga: Part 7**

Why did she have to die?

She was innocent.

She was caring.

She didn't deserve this fate.

Trunks placed Pan's body back down to the floor and clenched his fists with rage. His sorrow had turned into anger. He now was thirsting for revenge.

He turned back towards Goku and Gohan, who had been silent during Pan's final words, "Do you have any idea who could have done this?"

"I'm sorry, Trunks. I haven't got a clue." Goku replied with a hint of sadness in his voice. Even though he had only met, Pan had a special place in Goku's heart. He was after all, her grandfather. Goku let out a sigh. "I don't get it, though. We surely would have sensed Pan's energy dropping."

"That's right. When I sensed Pan's energy only moments ago it seemed to be normal. What could have happened?" Gohan added.

Any response was halted when the trio sensed Piccolo appear.

"I saw what happened from the lookout." Piccolo said, catching the trio of Saiyan's attention.

"So... so you know what attacked Panny?" Trunks asked back, he wanted to know what had killed her fast so he could bring swift justice to it.

Piccolo was silent for a few seconds before responding, "Somewhat. I saw what attacked her but I have no idea what it is. What I do know was that it seemed to be a large black creature with claws. Its appearance is similar to the Zolts, but I'm still uncertain. One strike from those claws though was enough to defeat Pan. The creature continued to torture Pan and make her go through masses of pain while making sure it wouldn't kill her. That explains why her body is so... bloody. As far as I can tell, it either has no energy signature or it is suppressing its energy."

Trunks clenched his fists even further and they drew blood, "Just great. We have some wild creature roaming around outside West City just waiting to feast upon its next victim. But why Panny? Panny never deserved this! She was only an innocent eleven year old!" He said, his voice growing louder as he continued on until he was shouting.

"Trunks!" Goku shouted. "Calm yourself. Don't let your emotions get the better of you at a time like this. We need to track down this creature before it causes anymore harm to anyone else. Remember that we can always revive Pan with the Dragon Balls!"

Remembering the Dragon Balls calmed Trunks down slightly, but he was still furious. He couldn't begin to comprehend what Pan must have been going through when this monster attacked her. Even if she could be revived later, it didn't matter to him. She had died in his arms and he was going to avenge her.

"Gohan." Trunks said. "Head back to Capsule Corporation and alert Vegeta about what has happened." He turned towards Goku. "Goku, alert everyone else who could help like Krillin and Tien. We've going to have to all group together and then split up so we have a higher chance of finding this creature. If one of us finds it, we can power up to alert the others."

"Like when we searching for Dr. Gero's lab, right?" Gohan said. Trunks nodded back towards him.

"Well, I'm off." Gohan said, waving goodbye as he disappeared with Instant Transmission. Goku repeated his son's actions only seconds after.

"I'm going to stay here." Trunks said. "The monster might still think Pan is alive and could come back to finish the job."

Piccolo nodded, "I'll fly up and patrol the area by sky and see if I find anything suspicious."

"Good luck." Trunks said as Piccolo flew off towards the sky. He sighed and looked at where he was. If it wasn't for the fact that this place was stained by the blood of a young girl, he would consider it beautiful. No wonder Pan decided to train here.

However, Trunks knew this was no time to admire the view. His goal now as to look for any clues in the terrace that could indicate where the monster was.

Trunks also knew that this was no time to be caught off guard by an ambush, so he kept his energy stable and focused.

* * *

A minute later, Trunks heard the welcoming sound of Instant Transmission. As he turned around, he saw Gohan standing still and his father analyzing the fallen body.

"Whoever killed this girl shall pay." Vegeta said, clenching his fists.

"I know this sort of isn't the right time to ask, but why do you care about Pan all of a sudden?" Gohan asked out of curiosity.

"She was one of the last remaining Saiyans and now she has fallen. I cannot allow my race to become extinct." He replied, before smirking. "Honestly though, the brat had the potential to be something great. I consider her now as a member of our team and I wont allow one of my team to be killed off without the Prince of all Saiyans getting some sweet revenge."

"Well, that was unexpected... and strange..." Gohan thought.

"It's nice to see you aren't always incredibly arrogant, father." Trunks said, barely managing to lift a smile. This unexpected turn of events had still hit the boy hard and he wasn't even close to begin recovering from it.

"Don't push your luck." Vegeta snarled. "We have an enemy to find now."

Vegeta powered up slightly and then took off into the sky hoping to find the new threat first. He was eager for a battle.

Gohan approached Trunks slowly and sighed, "How are you?"

"My companion died in my arms. How do you think I am?" Trunks replied viciously. "That girl even told me she loved me... and I just let her die! I'll kill whoever did this!

"Don't let your anger consume you before the battle has even begun, Trunks. We'll track down whoever did this soon and then you'll get your chance at revenge. We'll give you the killing blow." Gohan said calmly despite Trunks's unstable emotions.

Trunks listened to Gohan's words and played it over again in his head. The young Saiyan took a deep breath and tried his best to remove his suppressed anger. However, the unexpected dealt a blow yet again.

When Trunks looked up at the past variation of his mentor, he shivered. Right through Gohan's chest was a black, bloody hand.

The monster had returned.

Trunks quickly jumped back and wasted no time turning into a Super Saiyan and then ascending to the peak of his power; Super Saiyan 2.

Trunks could only stare in horror as Gohan became victim to the same attack Android 20 did to Yamcha. The monster dropped Gohan's body to the floor. It then laughed uncontrollably.

"And with that, another Saiyan falls." It laughed in its demonic voice. "Are you ready to be my next victim, Trunks?"

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Trunks shouted. Any moment now he knew he would snap and begin assaulting the creature without any mercy, but he tried to remain as calm as he could. He wanted to know who was responsible for killing Pan and now her father. He grunted at the black figure in front of him who possessed those sharp demonic claws that took a young girl's life.

The monster laughed yet again, "Have you not figured it out yet? I am the lord of the Zolts! You may have vanquished some less powerful Zolts in the past but... I AM KING!" He roared, charging forward with lightning speed and striking Trunks in the chest with his left claw.

Trunks grasped in chest in pain with his right hand and fired an energy blast with his left as a means of distraction. The lord of the Zolts deflected it with ease but this gave Trunks some time to focus his energy in case of another sneak attack. The monster laughed, "Unlike the other Zolts that possess a powerful creature to gain power, I was born with this mighty power! Bow down before King Zaves and I may deliver you a swift death like that Saiyan I just killed a minute ago, or would you rather be tortured like that pathetic female?"

Trunks clenched both of his fists, ignoring the pain and blood that was weeping from his chest. He powered up to his maximum and glared at Zaves, "Those two Saiyans... WERE MY FRIENDS!"

Fueled with the determination to defeat this foe, he prepared his Burning Attack. Stretching out his arms he began to channel energy, but something... different happened.

His golden aura began raging uncontrollably and slowly faded into a red color. Trunks's hair turned back into its normal style, but his hair was as red as his aura.

He noticed his attack was charging incredibly fast and he could feel enormous energy raging through his veins. He felt godlike. With a yell, he unleashed his most powerful attack enhanced by his rage, "SUPER BURNING ATTACK!"

King Zaves, who had not expected Trunks to grow in power so incredibly, could do little against the roaring flames heading his way. He attempted to block it, but he only mitigated a fraction of the inferno.

As the smoke cleared, Trunks could clearly see the effect of his attack. Zaves was on his knees, parts of his black body had been scorched and smoke was still erupting from the most devastated areas, "YOU!" He shouted at Trunks. "What... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?"

"Torturing you just like you tortured Pan!" Trunks snapped back. Although his fury was still roaming through his veins, he was gaining a lot of delight from this act of revenge. Trunks smirked and began walking slowly towards the burning Zolt. "You don't like it, do you? I'm merely giving you a taste of your own medicine. Pan suffered through your torment so it's only acceptable that I torment you ten times as worse."

"You're... you're a monster!" He said, fear echoing through his words. He stood up and began gathering whatever energy he had left. "You damn... rotten Saiyan! I'm going to kill-"

Before Zaves could finish whatever he was saying, he gasped in pain. Trunks had punched him so hard his arm went right through the king's chest.

"This was the same attack you used to ambush Gohan. What a pathetic excuse for a warrior. You can only win by catching your opponent off guard." Trunks growled. He slowly released his arm from the hole he had created and began charging a glowing red energy blast with the bloody hand.

"No... spare... spare me!" Zaves begged for mercy and his life. For the first time in his existence, the king of the Zolts felt completely powerless and he met fear.

"You've killed two of my friends and you expect me to spare you?! YOU'RE PATHETIC! DIE!" Trunks screamed, firing the incredibly powerful blast.

Zaves could do nothing as he was completely incinerated.

Trunks remained motionlessly still for a few seconds before his red transformation suddenly dispersed returning him to his Super Saiyan state. However, his Super Saiyan powers faded away only a second after and he collapsed to the terrace floor.

* * *

Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo stood on a nearby hill overlooking the lake and the hill. Goku had teleported into the scene when he sensed Trunks's power spiking like crazy, leaving Krillin confused back at Kame House.

Piccolo was the first to speak after the Z Fighters witnessed the unbelievable power emitting from Trunks, "That power... that red aura..."

"Yes, there's no doubt about it. Trunks somehow transformed into a Super Saiyan God." Goku replied, proving Piccolo's theory was right.

"That's preposterous!" Vegeta yelled. "The Super Saiyan God transformation requires six Saiyans to link hands and transfer their energy to the person who will become the god. From what I could see, Trunks did no such thing. He transformed without any help!"

"Maybe there are different ways to achieve the-" Goku began, but he was cut off when he felt another familiar and faint power level. "That's... that's Gohan's power! He's still alive but barely! I have to get Dende!" Goku quickly performed Instant Transmission and disappeared.

The remaining Saiyan and Namekian made their way back to the battlefield to recover Trunks's unconcious body and the young girl who had her life taken away at such a young age.

* * *

**********Trunks (Super Saiyan 2): 1,215,000,000**  


**********King Zaves: 1,500,000,000**

**********Trunks (Super Saiyan God): 1,800,000,000**


	20. Other World Training

**Preparation Saga: Part 1**

* * *

When Trunks's eyes next opened, he found himself in one of the rooms of Capsule Corporation. He slowly leaned up and found himself to be in some pain still. As he gazed around, he noticed a bed next to his. This one was occupied.

Gohan was sound asleep in the bed. He had survived. Trunks let out a sigh of relief knowing that he survived and he found it quite amusing how similar this was to when he and Gohan got beat up by the Androids and were in Capsule Corporation's medical area for a few days.

His smile turned into a frown when he remembered that someone did die. He knew she could be revived, but it felt so strange and upsetting to him. He would never ever forget her dying in her arms; she didn't even have the energy to say more than one word. That memory was horrifying, but he still felt better knowing that she was avenged and could be brought back soon with the Dragon Balls.

"So, you've finally woke up!" A familiar and cheerful voice said. Trunks snapped out of his trance and looked around for the owner of the voice. "Over here Trunks!" The voice said again. It was then that Trunks saw who was speaking to him.

"Oh, hey there Goku." Trunks greeted the friendly Saiyan. "What's up?"

"I've come to talk to you about the battle with that Zolt guy." Goku said quite seriously, to Trunks's surprise. Goku was usually calm and naive, but he sounded incredibly serious which indicated to Trunks that something was up.

Trunks hesitated. His memory was still a bit blurry, he did remember avenging Pan but he was unsure how he did it. "Um, yeah... kinda..."

"Do you remember the point where your Super Saiyan aura turned red?" Goku asked, leaning forward awaiting an answer that had been on his mind for some time.

Trunks tried to remember if anything like that happened, but he was unsuccessful, "I'm sorry, I don't remember much of the battle. All I remember was that I won somehow."

"Oh..." Goku replied sadly. Instantly afterwards, he clicked his fingers and smiled. "Actually, it doesn't really matter. Anyway, me, Vegeta and Piccolo all saw your hair turn red and your aura become red too. Do you have any idea what this means?"

"No, I don't." Trunks responded. He had really no idea what Goku was talking about.

Goku sighed, "Well... it means you somehow ascended to a Super Saiyan God."

Trunks blinked at what he heard, "Super Saiyan... God?"

Goku nodded several times and smiled, "Yup! This guy came to Earth a month before your arrival and the only way I could defeat him was to become a Super Saiyan God. To do this, I had to receive the energy of six Saiyans before the transformation could take place. However, you somehow managed to ascend without anyone helping you out."

"Wow... that's incredible... how strong is a Super Saiyan God?" Trunks questioned, his curiosity rising much higher. Had he really ascended to a Super Saiyan level he wasn't even aware of?

"Incredibly strong. However, the form has a disadvantage as it only lasts for a few minutes or so but once you ascend at least once, some of the godly energy remains and you will be able to harness it when you transform into a Super Saiyan. Consider yourself lucky you beat up that Zolt before your form ran out because otherwise you might have been a bit of trouble." Goku explained the Super Saiyan God transformation.

Trunks remained silent for a few seconds as he took in the information. Eventually, he spoke once more, "That's incredible. That's really all I can say. By the way, how did Gohan survive? I was pretty certain he was a goner."

"He was barely breathing after the battle so we got Dende to fix him up. He was still pretty weak so put him to the bed next to yours so he could rest." Goku answered.

"Fair enough." Trunks said, climbing out of his bed and stretching his legs. He still felt weak, but he was able to move around.

"I'm going to alert Vegeta that you're awake. He's been pretty worried about you. Either that or he's just wondering you became a Super Saiyan God before him." Goku said.

Trunks laughed, "Alright then. See you around, Goku."

"By the way, Piccolo has already taken the Dragon Radar and is already gathering the Dragon Balls. Pan will be back before you know it. See you." Goku explained before waving at Trunks for a few seconds and then getting ready to perform Instant Transmission. Suddenly, he vanished.

Trunks walked around the room hoping to get a change of clothes; he felt like putting on something fresh instead of his usual gear or his Saiyan armor. Today was going to be a day of relaxation and recovery for him. As he looked around, he noticed a note on a nearby table. Picking it up curiously, Trunks read it to himself.

"Hey Trunks, it's your mother here! (The one from this timeline) Anyway, I've made a few replicas of your usual clothing since you seem to enjoy wearing it as much as Goku wears his gi. If you feel up to it, come downstairs and we'll share a cup of tea and talk about random things." Trunks read out the words of his mother.

Trunks smiled, "Well, how about that." He thought.

"Nice to see you're awake." The voice of Gohan said, surprising Trunks.

Trunks turned around and saw Gohan lying in his bed with his eyes open, "Glad to see you're awake too, Gohan."

"I'm still pretty exhausted, so I guess I'll just go back to sleep." Gohan said.

"Um... sure... go ahead..." Trunks replied back, unsure how he could respond.

* * *

Pan opened her eyes once more. She admired the beauty of Heaven, it was truly something to see. She was taking a rest after exploring the endless Heaven.

She smiled as the calm wind tickled her face, "Oh, fate. You cruel, cruel thing. Daddy always told me that the Other World was a place I would not visit for loads of years, but yet here I am. I can't be upset though, this place is so peaceful." She thought to herself.

She began wondered how everyone had reacted to her death. She didn't even know she was dead until King Yemma told her she was going to Heaven.

As she closed her eyes, she began hearing a voice in her head.

"Pan? Are you Pan?"

Pan opened her eyes and began looking around for the owner of the voice.

"Hello? Pan?"

"Who is it?" Pan yelled, already annoyed at the owner of this odd voice.

"Oh, hi there! My name is King Kai, you might know who I am." King Kai greeted himself. "Anyway, it'll take a day or two for the Dragon Balls to be gathered for your revival, so how would you like to train with me in the meantime? I might not be able to increase your strength that much, but I can teach you some pretty awesome techniques. With someone of your power, you should be able to mastery them in a few hours."

Pan thought about his unexpected request for a moment but then came to a conclusion, "Sure, why not?"

"Awesome! I'll contact King Yemma and ask him to bring you back in the Check In Station. I'll arrange some transportation to the Grand Kai's planet and we'll meet up there. Consider yourself lucky that my planet is destroyed thanks to the actions of your grandfather or else you would have had to head down Snake Way!" King Kai explained Pan's means of transportation.

Pan stood up and stretched her arms and legs, "Sure thing, King Kai. No offense or anything, but Heaven's a bit boring. Sure, it looks nice but I'd right be training."

* * *

Only a few minutes passed and King Yemma had moved Pan to the Check In Station and Pan had taken the transportation to the Grand Kai's planet. She had only taken a few steps onto the planet when she was greeted.

"Hey Pan!" King Kai greeted.

Pan blinked several times as she saw the small blue man talking to her with a goofy smile, "This is... King Kai? Why does he look so goofy?" She thought to herself, snickering in the outside.

"What's so funny? Did you think of a good joke? I'd love it if you shared the joke with me!" King Kai showed his love for a good joke.

That was the last straw. Pan burst into laughter; she hadn't laughed like this for a long time. Eventually, the young Saiyan girl calmed down.

"Uh... shall we... " She muttered before giggling for a second. "Let's just train before I die of laughter."

"Sure thing..." King Kai responded. Meanwhile, his monkey pet Bubbles walked past holding his hands up and was walking strangely in addition to making strange noises.

And then Pan began laughing once more.

* * *

Trunks took a sip of his drink and continued his story, "So it turns out Android 16 was active the whole time and he healed Pan."

"I have to admit, I miss that android. He was such a nice guy even if he was an android. 16 was very friendly with all the animals we take care off. Even some of the most aggressive ones were calm when he was around." Bulma admitted.

"WOMAN!" A raging voice echoed from a nearby room.

Bulma rolled her eyes and sighed, "And here comes your lovely father."

Vegeta came into view as he walked into the room. He glared at Trunks for a few seconds before looking back to Bulma, "Woman, your blasted Gravity Chamber has malfunctioned once again. The shield you created that was supposed to absorb my energy blast decided to break so I blasted a hole through the damn thing."

Bulma stood up instantly and glared back at her prince, "Damn it Vegeta! I told you you have to turn that on manually! It doesn't automatically turn on!"

"Nonsense. I am certain I turned it on, but it didn't work." Vegeta argued back, smirking afterwards.

Bulma grunted and began to walk out of the room; she didn't feel like spending an hour or two arguing with her husband. Before she left the room, she turned around and glared at Vegeta once more, "If I find out it's actually working and you were just being dumb, I'll disable the gravity chamber for the rest of the day!"

"Blasted woman! I told you your stupid machine malfunctioned!" Vegeta yelled back as Bulma ignored his shout and walked out of the room. As soon as Vegeta finished, he looked towards Trunks. "Since you're here, I'd like to ask you a little question."

"Uhm... what is it, father?" Trunks asked, not expecting his father to turn his attention towards him all of a sudden.

"Do you remember what happened during your fight with the Zolt?" Vegeta asked.

"Did Goku not tell you? I don't remember the fight all too well, but he told me I ascended to a Super Saiyan God or something." Trunks said.

Vegeta grunted, "Damn boy, do you know what this means? There's something special about you. It took Kakarot and five other Saiyans to give him the strength to become a Super Saiyan God and you did it without any help whatsoever."

"I guess there's other ways to achieve the transformation." Trunks replied.

"Perhaps. After the woman's fixed the blasted chamber, we'll have a spar. I'm curious if your temporary ascension has increased your strength at all." Vegeta explained, standing up and walking out of the room without saying goodbye.

"Well, today has been an odd day..." Trunks muttered to himself.


	21. Departure

**Preparation Saga: Part 2**

* * *

One complete day had passed since Pan's sudden demise. Piccolo had found the final Dragon Ball and he had alerted Goku who informed all the others.

Trunks was ecstatic to say the least; he would finally be able to see her caring self once more. He felt he owed her an apology as well.

The group had gathered at the Lookout as summoning the dragon elsewhere could bring forth public attention which the Z Fighters did not want.

Dende approached the Dragon Balls and summoned forth the Eternal Dragon.

Trunks could only smile as the glorious light emerged from the mystical balls and the sky darkened as the dragon faded into existence once more. As usual, it appeared to be displeased about being summoned once more.

Shenron eyed his summoners and growled, "YOU WHO HAVE SUMMONED ME. STATE YOUR THREE WISHES."

Trunks blinked, "I completely forgot that he now grants three wishes. Anyone got any suggestions on what we can wish for after Pan is revived?"

Piccolo glared at Trunks, "I have an idea for a second wish that would benefit a certain mystery concerning you. After that, we can merely ask Shenron to leave and the Dragon Balls will turn to stone for only eight months if no third wish is granted. First, let's revive Gohan's daughter." He turned towards Dende and gave him a nod.

"Shenron, please bring Pan back to life." Dende requested.

The Eternal Dragon remained oddly quiet as if it was seeing if the wish was possible. A shiver ran down Trunks's spine. Could she even be revived? Maybe because she was from an alternative timeline meant she couldn't be revived. Trunks then remembered that he was brought back to life after being killed by Cell, so this couldn't be the case.

"SUCH A WISH IS WELL WITHIN MY POWER TO GRANT." Shenron acknowledged the request finally and revealed that he did have the power to revive the young Saiyan. His eyes glowed and made the familiar sound indicating the wish had been made.

The Z Fighters looked around for any trace of Pan, some of them tried to find her energy signature, but they just couldn't find it.

"Um, Shenron. Are you sure Pan was revived?" Dende asked hesitantly; he had learnt that the dragon was quite intimidating at times.

"DO YOU DOUBT MY POWER? PAN IS ALIVE. IF SHE IS NOT PRESENT ON THE PLANET, SHE MAY STILL BE IN THE OTHER WORLD." Shenron explained.

Goku snapped his fingers, "Of course! When I was revived to fight Vegeta and that other guy, my halo disappeared but I still had to head to the Check In Station to be brought back to Earth!"

"So I guess we just have to play the waiting game for a while." Trunks said sadly. "Oh well."

"WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH? TELL ME NOW!" Shenron ordered.

Piccolo stepped forward, indicating he was ready to make a wish, "Shenron, are you aware of the Super Saiyan God transformation?"

"YOU HAVE ALREADY ASKED ME ABOUT THAT TRANSFORMATION AND I HAVE GAVE YOU AN ANSWER." Shenron responded angrily.

"I know, but Trunks here managed to achieve it without the help of five other righteous Saiyans. Do you know why?" Piccolo asked the Eternal Dragon.

The Dragon remained quiet once more, thinking of a possible answer. Eventually, he spoke, "I DO NOT. THE SUPER SAIYAN GOD TRANSFORMATION SHOULD ONLY BE ACHIEVED THROUGH THE HELP OF FIVE OTHER SAIYANS."

Piccolo closed his eyes and sighed, "Just great. I thought the stupid dragon would know."

"I HEARD THAT."

"Be quiet." Piccolo growled as he walked over to Trunks. "Trunks, are you sure you don't remember anything about the transformation? Do you remember how you felt?"

"I've tried to remember the majority of that battle but I just can't. If I had to guess, I was probably furious with that Zolt since he killed Pan and I believed he had murdered Gohan as well." Trunks theorized.

Piccolo crossed his arms and grinned, "Perhaps that's the answer. Saiyans have been known to grow in power tremendously when angry at something."

"WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH? YOU HAVE KEPT ME WAITING LONG ENOUGH." The annoyed voice of Shenron was heard throughout the lookout.

"Go to whatever you call home." Piccolo replied to the impatient dragon. "We have no need of anymore of your assistance at this time."

"FINE. I SHALL TAKE MY LEAVE." Shenron responded, roaring and flying up towards the sky before unleashing the seven Dragon Balls from his body. The Dragon Balls flew off back towards the surface of the planet in different directions.

"No offense, Piccolo." Krillin began. "But you were kinda mean to poor Shenny. He does a lot of our work, you know."

Piccolo turned around and gave his glare to Krillin. The monk then knew it would be a wise decision to be quiet.

"I have to agree though." An unexpected female voice said. "That was pretty mean, Piccolo."

Trunks blinked, "Pan? Is that you?"

There she stood by the side of the lookout like her death never happened. Pan smirked, "Why do you look so surprised, Trunks? I was wished back to life, you know. My arrival shouldn't have been this much of a surprise."

"I'm just glad you're back, Panny." Trunks confessed. "I'm so sorry about everything."

"Sorry about what?" Pan asked, confused at what Trunks was getting at.

"Your death." He said under his breath. Pan, however, heard what he was saying.

Pan walked up to Trunks and laughed at him, "You're so silly. What could you have done anyway? I wanted to train alone and I didn't expect some creature to sneak up on me and kill me. Don't blame yourself for something that wasn't your fault, Trunks. You know as well as I do that you are not to blame, it was that blasted Zolt for deciding to kill me."

"I guess so." Trunks smirked. "What did you do in Other World then?"

"You'll see if you fight me." Pan grinned deviously.

"Bring it on." Trunks replied.

"Not on the Lookout." Dende ordered.

* * *

Vegeta oddly allowed Pan and Trunks use of the Gravity Chamber so they could fight. He was curious about what Pan had learnt in the Other World and was wondering if she had grown even stronger, "Perhaps the brat isn't so weak anymore." He thought to himself before snickering. It was impossible she could have gotten anywhere close to Trunks's level in only one day.

Meanwhile, within the Gravity Chamber, Trunks and Pan had agreed that they would fight without any extra gravity.

"So, are you ready, Panny?" Trunks said, getting into his fighting stance.

Pan got into her fighting stance and Trunks noticed it was slightly different from her usual one. This one had no flaws whatsoever. Even Vegeta who was watching through the window couldn't find a flaw, "KAIO-KEN X10!" Pan suddenly screamed before she got engulfed by a powerful red aura. Within the second, she had already delivered a frightening punch to Trunks, sending him flying to the ground.

Trunks quickly got up, "Well, that was unexpected." He admitted. He had suppressed his energy since he knew he was more powerful than Pan, but he knew now that he would have to put in some effort to defeat the young girl.

Trunks charged towards Pan hoping to unleash a deadly kick, but Pan, who was still covered by her red aura dodged at the last second, "King Kai taught me this technique."

"The Kaio-Ken right? I've heard about it." Trunks replied, attempting to slam Pan. The young girl swiftly dodged the attack.

"Yep. I can go up to ten times without any strain at all. It's like my own mini Super Saiyan transformation, but I can only hold it for about five minutes." Pan explained, going onto the offensive and attempting to attack Trunks with a few punches and a kick, all attacks dodged by the latter. "I can increase my power even further, but this will only last for a maximum of ten seconds."

Trunks teleported behind Pan and slammed her to the ground, but she quickly recovered and spun around, firing an energy blast at the male hybrid, "Why not show me your power, then?" Trunks suggested, deflecting the blast.

"You asked for it." Pan laughed, standing up and beginning to focus her energy. "KAIO-KEN X20!" She screamed, her red aura growing like a raging inferno.

Trunks didn't expect Pan to instantly teleport away and slam him to the ground, mimicking the same attack he had done to her only moments before. Trunks got up and smiled as Pan's aura faded down slightly indicating she was back to times ten, "You know Pan. If I hadn't gotten the power from that Zolt, you would have forced me to go Super Saiyan by now." He said as he began to stand up.

"Is that a compliment?" Pan asked with a grin.

"Perhaps." Trunks laughed, powering up slightly and charging at the young girl, delievering a nasty punch to her face.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Pan yelled at Trunks.

Trunks remained speechless for a few seconds as he tried to regain his voice after what he heard, "You do know we're having a fight, right Pan? Punching in the face is allowed." Pan gave no reply as she covered her face and began to sulk. Trunks thought she was crying, so began to walk over to her, "Gee, sorry about that Pan, I guess. I didn't mean to-"

"KAIO-KEN X20!" Pan suddenly screamed as she began to assault Trunks with everything she had within ten seconds. "Oh, Trunks. You're so gullible." She laughed as Trunks fell to the floor.

* * *

Several hours later, the duo were ready to take their leave.

"Thanks for everything, you guys. Although this trip was unintentional, it helped both of us get a lot stronger." Trunks thanked the Z Fighters who had gathered once more to say farewell to the two time travelers.

"Buu should be no problem for you and any other allies you have as long as you keep training." Goku said with a thumbs up. "We did give you all the information him, right?"

Trunks nodded, "Mother told me everything about Buu and what he could do when I awoke earlier today."

"Keep training, son." Vegeta suddenly said. "You've made me proud."

Pan blinked, "I honestly didn't expect that."

Kid Trunks burst into laughter, "Hearing my dad say that is so funny."

"Be quiet brat or I'll blast you!" Vegeta snapped at the son of his timeline. Thus, Kid Trunks remained quiet.

Goten approached the Trunks of the Future and smiled up at him, "You're way cooler than my best buddy!"

"Hey! I heard that!" Kid Trunks yelled.

"Brat, I told you to be quiet!" Vegeta shouted.

This time, it was Bulma's turn to yell, "Vegeta! Don't be so cruel!" She then turned towards her future son. "Give my future counterpart our love. Remember, if you need help with any threat in your timeline, just take the time machine back here. I'm sure Goku, Gohan, Vegeta or even the two boys would have no problem helping you out with any problems."

"Thank you, young mother. That really means a lot to us." Trunks thanked, shedding away a small tear. All of the Z Fighters from this timeline meant a lot to him. Trunks turned around and opened up the Time Machine and hopped into it. Pan did the same seconds after. Trunks put in the coordinates and smiled, "Thank all of you. Goku, Father, Gohan, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, every single one of you. All of you have done your fair share to help make my future a brighter one. For that you have my eternal thanks. If you guys ever need help in your timeline, feel free to contact us as well. We're all allies here, after all."

"We will accept your aid, son, but the girl is still too weak." Vegeta responded, before getting hit in the back by Bulma.

"Damn it, Vegeta! Way to ruin the moment!" Bulma yelled at him. The Saiyan Prince merely smirked.

"Well, this is it." Trunks said as he pressed the activation button on the magical machine. As the time machine began to roar into action, the two future Saiyans waved to their comrades from the past who also waved back.

"Good luck in your future, Trunks!"

"Don't slack in your training or else."

"Take care of my future daughter!"

"You're awesome! Stay safe!"

"Thank you for everything."

"You'd probably be stronger if you were my kid!"

Vegeta glared at Yamcha, "You're an idiot."

"It was a joke." Yamcha laughed, only to receive glares from everyone else. "...A bad joke."

Everyone turned back to Trunks and Pan only seconds before the Time Machine began to travel through timelines.

* * *

**Trunks (Suppressed): ************7,000,000**

**************Trunks (Less Suppressed): 70,000,000**

**************************Pan: 7,000,000**

******************************************Pan (Kaio-Ken X10): 70,000,000**

**************************************************************************************Pan (Kaio-Ken X20): 140,000,000**


	22. Tarble's Artifact

**george: Trunks had a power level of 400,000,000 as a Super Saiyan when he fought the Androids. This power level was suppressed. 700,000,000 was his maximum at the time and it raised up to 725,000,000 when he became angry, like what happens to a lot of Saiyans.**

**ArmyWife22079: Pan can only use Kaoi-Ken X20 for a short amount of time, so when she used it the first time and it faded away, she reverted back to X10. Shortly after, she used X20 again. X15 isn't used at all.**

* * *

** Preparation Saga: Part 3**

The duo jumped out of the time machine after they had finished journeying back to the future. Despite the fact that West City was currently being rebuilt and wasn't the paradise that it was in the alternate timeline, Trunks and Pan both smiled broadly at the buildings around them. It was good to be back.

Trunks deactivated the Time Machine, causing it to morph back into a capsule. He placed it back into his capsule case and walked off towards the entrance of Capsule Corporation with Pan following closely behind.

Less than a minute later, someone had already noticed their arrival, "You're back. My scanners were not incorrect."

Trunks stopped in his tracks and smiled at the green giant, "It's good to see you too, 16."

"I predict the two of you have grown tremendously in your departure. I would challenge you to a fight now, but I wish Tarble would like to speak to you first." 16 told Trunks, who was already wondering what Tarble wanted to say.

"Is there trouble?" Trunks assumed the worst.

The calm Android shook his head, "No trouble. I'll tell you what I know, though. Tarble's wife found a selection of items in her space pod that originated from their plane and one of them seemed to be very technical. Your mother decided to take a look at it and ever since then she's been working day and night trying to figure it out. Apparently, it's something that will be worthwhile in the end."

"Hey! You're back!" A male voice called out from within the building. Seconds later, Tarble emerged from the entrance and ran up to Trunks and Pan.

"Funny, we were just talking about you." Pan mentioned.

"I assume 16 mentioned about this artifact Gure discovered." Tarble said. Pan and Trunks nodded simultaneously. "Great, your mother is still hard at work trying to figure it out, but this artifact is simply amazing."

"What does it do?" Trunks asked. If it had his mother trying to make it work every day and night, it must have been very complicated and powerful.

"It's an ancient device that Gure's people created. It was gifted to me when I vanquished the evil king of our planet and secured the reign of peace." Tarble shared a small backstory on this item. "Anyway, what makes this item so amazing is that you can use it to revive ANYONE. Bulma told me that it's much more efficient than Shenron's way of reviving as it doesn't matter how long ago the person died."

Joy. That was what he felt. He wanted to bring them back so much after their undeserved deaths at the hands of Android 17 and Android 18. Trunks couldn't hold his excitement, "We can bring back Gohan and all the others back to life?!"

"Papa can be brought back?!" Pan gasped. It took her a little while to realize that this device could really change everything.

Tarble, however, frowned disappointingly and looked to the floor in shame, "I'm... I'm sorry... but the device can only revive one person. Once that person is revived, the device won't be able to used ever again."

The two other Saiyans paused for a few seconds and then they frowned. Trunks sighed and sat down on the grass, crossing his legs, "Well, that sucks. I would have loved to bring back everyone and have life return to normal. It would have been the perfect gift for my mother. She's done so much for this world and she deserves a lot of happiness in return."

"Don't worry about it, Trunks. Bulma already knows this and she's completely fine with it. She even told me herself that bringing back one person and seeing another friendly and familiar face would make her happy." Tarble reassured.

Trunks stood back up and looked to the heavens, "Pan, Tarble, you two can go inside now. I have some business to attend to."

Without giving the two other Saiyans a chance to say goodbye or ask what the hell he was doing, Trunks took off into the distance.

* * *

After a few minutes of flying, Trunks landed in the middle of nowhere. He looked back up to the beautiful clear sky and smiled. Closing his eyes, he began to focus his energy, "We need to talk." He transmitted his thoughts.

"Give me a good joke and I might consider it." King Kai transmitted back, giggling slightly afterwards.

Trunks sighed, "You're impossible."

"Gee, I was only joking! What's up, anyway?" King Kai asked.

Trunks took in a deep breath and quickly rehearsed what he was going to say, "Basically, we've in the possession of an artifact that can revive one person from the dead."

King Kai had no reply for a few seconds, "Um... I'm assuming you want to revive one of the Z Fighters that are up here, I guess?"

"Yep, pretty much. Care to inform everyone about this so they can make a decision?" Trunks asked.

"Um... sure... wow... sorry but this was kinda unexpected." King Kai admitted. "Anyway, I'll tell everyone about this device and when you're ready to resurrect someone, just contact me again."

* * *

Pan looked with awe at the small device that fit perfectly within the palm of her hand. The young Saiyan analysed the golden artifact covered in strange blue patterns that at times appeared to be shining. She couldn't believe how beautiful this holy device was.

"It's hard to believe that this little thing here can revive one of our friends." Pan admitted.

Bulma nodded and carefully took the artifact from Pan's hands, placing it on the table next to her. Having it break now would be a disaster after all the work she had put into it trying to find a way to activate the gift of rebirth.

"So, Pan." Tarble began, catching the attention of the female Saiyan. "If you had the choice to revive someone of your choice, who would you revive?"

"Papa." Pan responded quickly. "I'd love to see him again."

Tarble smiled, "When you and Trunks were in the past, Bulma talked to me a few times about the deceased Z Fighters including your father. He sounds like a great guy."

Pan smiled back at him, "Thank you. Who would you pick if you had to revive someone?"

"Since my planet and its denizens can be revived with the Dragon Balls, I don't really have much of a pick unless I decide to revive one of the Z Fighters. I'd probably revive Vegeta since after all, he is my brother."

"Don't cause any conflict, you two." Bulma said, confusing the two Saiyans instantly. She turned around and sighed. "Pan wants Gohan to come back and Tarble wants Vegeta to come back. I wish we could bring everyone back, but we can only bring back one. Whatever happens, don't be mad."

"I honestly don't mind if Vegeta isn't brought back. In fact, I think Pan deserves her father to return to her. I haven't seen Vegeta since I was three years old and I was deemed weak and sent off to the planet where I met Gure and all my other friends. Pan has known her father for the majority of her life and deserves him back." Tarble explained his reasoning for having Gohan back rather than Vegeta.

"I have to admit Tarble, that was pretty sweet." Bulma replied. Pan nodded several times in agreement.

"I thought it would be interesting if Goku was the one to return." A voice said, startling the three. Seconds later, Trunks came into the room, shortly followed by 16 who backed up to a wall and leaned against it. "Think about it. Pan can finally meet her proper grandfather and get to know him. Chi Chi would love it as well and I'm sure you will as well, mother."

"I see your point." Trunks's mother replied. "I don't know though. What if Goku would rather stay in the afterlife? We can't just bring him and back and make him all sad because he didn't want to leave."

"Don't worry about that, mother. I've contacted King Kai and the Z Fighters are already discussing this situation on King Kai's planet." Trunks explained. "They'll reach a decision. I'm sure that point I just made about how many people Goku will make happy again will be a point suggested by one of the Z Fighters."

"Man, this is all happening so fast..." Pan said as she sat down on a nearby chair and sighed.

"I hope I am not intruding on this conversation." 16 began, causing all eyes to focus on him. "Shortly before Trunks returned, a human came by and gave me a letter after I confirmed I was affiliated with the Briefs. It is addressed to you, Trunks."

"Let me take a look at it." Trunks said as 16 unscrewed his arm and let a rolled up piece of paper free. Trunks quickly picked it up and unrolled it and began reading it.

Trunks cleared his throat and began to read out loud, "Dear Trunks. As you might already know, a World Martial Arts Tournament was hosted a few days ago. Our goal was to find the best fighters this planet could offer so you could train them and ensure the safety of the Earth. The winner of this tournament was a young girl called Kaisha. She destroyed the tournament with little to no effort. Another key fact that might unveil the mystery of how strong she is that she is the daughter of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament Champion."

Bulma's eyes widened at what she heard, "Wait a second... the winner of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament was... Tien Shinhan!"

"Tien had a daughter this whole time?" Trunks said, still surprised at what he had just read. "You know, it isn't that much of a surprise. We found out a month ago Gohan had a daughter all this time. Maybe Yamcha even had a kid."

"I doubt that. Yamcha was terrible with relationships." Bulma laughed. "Anyway, Kaisha is the daughter of Tien?"

"Yes, it appears so. Let me continue reading the letter." Trunks said, clearing his throat again. "Kaisha has been living with her mother in a mountain area to the north of North City. The address of their home is located at the bottom of this letter. She is seventeen years old. If you wish to find out more information, please contact us at the address located at the top of this letter."

"Well, whoever wrote this letter is a complete idiot." Bulma giggled. "Then again, I guess most people haven't had much of an education thanks to the Androids. Maybe I'm being a bit harsh."

Pan didn't seem too pleased at what she had just heard, "Just great. A strong fighter who is around the same age as Trunks. What luck." She thought to herself.

"Anyway." Trunks began. "Mother, keep working on that artifact. I'll head off and find the girl. After concentrating a little I've found her energy signature. If she's even a quarter as strong as Tien was, she'll be a very valuable member to the team."

* * *

Meanwhile in the vacuum of space, a lone ship flew past. The being within this ship sat quietly but was consumed by thought.

"Now that I am free from your vile control, dad, I can finally taste freedom. A quick stop to Planet Earth to kill Kakarot thus removing that grudge that has been taunting me ever since birth will be no issue. Kakarot will be the last person I kill in my current life. After that, I will decide my own path and I will start a new life without anyone's corrupted touch."


	23. The Legendary Super Saiyan - Part 1 of 2

**Preparation Saga: Part 4**

Entering the atmosphere of the planet knocked the alien being out of its slumber. A few seconds later, it had a merciless smile planted on its face.

Broly focused his strength as he braced for impact.

* * *

The cold touch of the weather would have made a normal human shiver; but Trunks wasn't a normal human. Entering the frozen mountains of the north caused a few memories to reappear in the Saiyan's mind. He was close to Gero's ruined laboratory where he destroyed Android 19 and found Android 16.

Hesitantly, Trunks flew around the mountains looking for the home of Kaisha. He was concerned ever since he felt a faint but very familiar power level somewhere in the solar system; he prayed it wasn't who he thought it was.

He had been searching for a few minutes now; her energy has suddenly completely vanished as he entered the winter's chill.

"Damn it, Kaisha. Where the hell are you?" Trunks asked himself, taking a look at two nearby peaks and quickly scanning them for any kind of power level.

As soon as he scanned the next mountain, he found her. Unfortunately, Trunks had little time to react when he noticed a green magical sphere of energy heading his way at incredible speed.

Using what time he had, Trunks deflected the blast but with some difficulty. As the energy blast changed direction and landed in one of the mountains, Trunks looked up to the cloudy sky. His prayers were unanswered, he was here.

Broly eyed the man who deflected his blast with curiosity, "You're not Kakarot, but you must have quite a bit of an arm to deflect a blast like that. My apologizes."

Trunks powered up to a Super Saiyan within a flash; this wasn't the time to have a good fight. This was Broly. Trunks stared at him and spat, "What are you doing here, Broly?"

"Well, there's a surprise. You know who I am." Broly replied with a smile. "I'm also surprised that you're a Super Saiyan. But first, tell me how you know who I am."

Trunks growled at him, "Just try and make me tell you."

Broly raised an eyebrow and snickered, "Is that a challenge? I hope you know what you're getting into or else you'll regret challenging me, fool."

The son of Paragus smiled one last time before a lightning bolt erupted from the clouds, signaling the first stage of his transformation. His body began emitting a powerful and bright ray of green light.

Trunks knew better than to wait for his opponent to transform, so he charged at Trunks hoping to deliver first blood with his right fist.

However, Broly had mastered the Legendary Super Saiyan transformation and with a shrieking yell that sounded like he was literally being torn apart, he ascended.

The son of Vegeta in no way anticipated for his punch to be caught and for his fist to be shortly crushed afterwards. His bones shattered and Broly released his grip so he could give his opponent a fighting chance. "Great. I've just made a mistake that can cost me this fight. Father is probably laughing." Trunks thought to himself, focusing some of his energy to his broken hand to lessen the pain.

"Yes, you feel my power, don't you? You're showing fear." Broly smirked.

Surprisingly, Trunks merely smiled, ascending Broly's curiosity, "That's where you're wrong. I have much more up my sleeve."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Broly taunted. The Legendary Super Saiyan had already assumed this battle was in the bag.

Trunks grinned and raised his head. He focused and began to draw energy from his inner soul, causing it to become active and flow rapidly throughout his blood. With a piercing yell, his golden hair became spikier and thunder itself began to erupt from everywhere in his body. His body was a vessel of legendary power.

"So Broly, what about you? Do you now feel fear?" The hybrid said with a deeper and far more intimidating voice that echoed raw strength.

"Not at all. I'm quite interested in how you achieved this much power." Broly replied. "However, it is still nothing compared to my true strength."

Trunks's eyes slightly widened in horror; he couldn't have possibly have grown even more stronger than his present counterpart, there was no way.

Broly began to roar with agony as lightning struck him from the heavens and an electric aura began to burst around his body combining with his legendary strength. He focused all this energy within and it began to flow through his blood stream. Trunks was forced to shield his eyes due to the amount of incredible light emitting from the Legendary Super Saiyan's body.

With a final yell, he unleashed his fury. When the light dispersed Trunks could only shake in horror at the ferocious energy echoing from the Saiyan. Broly had ascended.

Broly smirked, but before he could begin round two a bright energy blast appeared out of nowhere and struct his shoulder, causing the legend to be covered in smoke.

Trunks quickly looked over to the area where the attack originated from and saw Tarble as a Super Saiyan. By scanning his energy, Trunks was surprised to see an incredible amount of negative energy emerging from his uncle. There was no doubt about it now; seeing Broly must have made Tarble enraged.

"TARBLE!" Trunks yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU CAN'T BEAT HIM!"

Tarble acknowledged Trunks's yell and stared at him with agony crawling all over his face. Even from a far distance, Trunks could see how much pain his uncle was going through.

"HE KILLED THEM, TRUNKS! I MUST AVENGE THEM!" Tarble screamed.

He had heard enough. Trunks took off towards Tarble and within a few seconds he was floating right beside him, "You can't beat him."

"Neither can you." Tarble spat.

"I have a higher chance at defeating him. You'll be squashed like a bug." Trunks told the harsh truth.

Tarble glanced back at Broly; the smoke had long since faded away and the Legendary Super Saiyan remained still with his arms folded, "You don't know what pain I've been through, nephew. I saw this very man kill my two best friends in front of my very eyes."

"I've felt the exact same pain you have, uncle. I had to live with the fact that Gohan, my best friend, was murdered by the Androids." Trunks explained. "You're lucky because we can use the Dragon Balls to repair the damage Broly has done to your planet. I wasn't so lucky since most of the people that were killed by the Androids can't be brought back."

Tarble remained speechless for a few seconds. He closed his eyes and sighed, "What can we do now? If you can't beat him, no one can. Face it Trunks, he'll squash you like a bug as well. Admit it."

"I think there's a way we can still survive, though." Trunks said.

Tarble looked over to Trunks and smiled, "Go on. Say it."

"It's something you might not like." Trunks warned Tarble with some sadness.

"I don't care, just say it." Tarble insisted.

Trunks sighed and gave up, "Fine. Have it your way. The Broly from the past was much more vicious than he is in this timeline. Have you also not noticed that Paragus is not present? Broly may be freed."

"What are you suggesting?" Tarble asked.

"I'm saying that he might not be so bad anymore. He mistook me for Goku so he must be here to kill him. He didn't seem too interested in fighting me until I challenged him." Trunks explained. However, Tarble looked displeased.

"That's preposterous! Are you saying that the destroyer of my planet isn't so bad anymore?" Tarble yelled, fury echoing from his words.

Trunks glared at Tarble, "His father had control of him once and had Broly do his bidding. Now that Broly has free will, he probably isn't as bad as he used to be anymore. Just let me to talk to Broly."

Tarble looked away and growled, "Fine. If you get killed it's your own fault."

Trunks focused his energy and sighed as he saw his destroyed hand. He slowly floated over to Broly, who opened his eyes as he sensed someone coming towards him.

Broly gazed down at Trunks as the latter stopped in his tracks, "Are you two done arguing?"

"Yes, let me ask you a question, though." Trunks responded.

The Legendary Super Saiyan raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "I'm not a fan of answering questions, but fine."

"Why are you on Earth?" Trunks asked.

Broly smirked, "To kill Kakarot."

"Anything else?"

"No. That is it."

Trunks felt some hope returning back to him, "Then you should leave this planet."

"I have not killed Kakarot yet." Broly reminded him.

"Kakarot is dead. He died many years ago." Trunks informed him.

Broly had no reply for a few seconds. Trunks hoped he wouldn't go berserk and murder him relentlessly. He braced himself slowly for a potential attack, but it never came. Broly sighed, "I can sense that you're not lying. Very well then. I would have rather had Kakarot die at my hands, but I can't always have what I want."

"Will you leave me and my partner alone?" Trunks questioned him.

"I would have left you two alone if you had not attacked first." Broly said coldly. "However, since you two DID attack me, I have to finish the job."

Trunks shivered. He had no time to react when Broly punched him viciously in the stomach, causing the Saiyan to revert back to his base state due to the amount of sudden pain.

Tarble spat on the ground and charged towards Broly, unleashing a few powerful punches and kicks to the Super Saiyan. These had no effect however. Broly merely grabbed Tarble's legs and began to swing him around for a few seconds before firing him at one of the mountains.

"How pathetic. Only one of the two causes me to put some effort into my attacks." Broly laughed to himself, jumping out of the way of a large red energy blast. "Now, now. Who did that?"

Pan had heard tales of this monster. She knew after seeing Trunks and Tarble fight it that she had to fire an attack at maximum power. She used her most powerful one too; the Masenko. Combined with Kaio-Ken X20, she was sure this attack would be brutal.

Pan would have never predicted that the enemy would have dodged her most violent attack with ease. She trembled as her Kaio-Ken reverted back to X10.

Broly turned around and glared at Pan with a smirk, "Where are all you worms coming from? You've sealed your fate, girl. You could have simply watched the fight and no harm would have come your way."

Pan became paralyzed with fear. Broly charged towards her and she boosted her power back to X20. King Kai had taught her not to use a Kaio-Ken level that was too much for her too frequently as it could completely destroy her body. In the current situation, she knew she had no choice.

Even with her increased strength and speed, Pan couldn't do anything as Broly grabbed her neck and threw her to the ground. No mercy.

"Any more lambs for the slaughter?" Broly laughed viciously.

"BROLY!" A voice called out from the mountains below, catching the Saiyan's attention. "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Broly widened his eyes as he began to recognize the voice, "What... what is she doing here?!"

* * *

**********Trunks (Super Saiyan): 810,000,000**

**********Trunks (Super Saiyan 2): 1,216,000,000**

**Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan): 925,000,000**

******Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan 2): 1,600,000,000**

******Tarble (Super Saiyan): 300****,000,000**

**************************************************************************************************************Pan (Kaio-Ken X10): 70,000,000**

**************************************************************************************************Pan (Kaio-Ken X20): 140,000,000**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Pan (Kaio-Ken X20 + Masenko): 180,000,000**


	24. The Legendary Super Saiyan - Part 2 of 2

**Preparation Saga: Part 5**

Broly growled with anger. He cursed his luck after figuring out that her home was on this very planet. She couldn't see him kill anyone; he was already trying to break the promise he made to her. The teenage girl took off towards Broly and stopped in front of the brute, staring at him suspiciously. Surprisingly for the girl, Broly dispersed his Legendary Super Saiyan power and reverted back his normal state.

The Saiyan silently removed any anger left within him and frowned. It didn't take long, however, for Broly's hatred to return. He clenched his fists remembering that three people just tried to take his life away from him. He looked to his right where the three warriors remained unconscious and was ready to fire a devastating blast, but a glimpse of her worried face from the corner of his eye rendered him unable to do so.

Broly sighed and looked back at the woman who he had grown to respect, "What are you doing here, Kaisha?"

Kaisha smiled up to the Saiyan of Legend, "I live here."

Broly glared down at her somewhat intimidatingly, but his response was completely unexpected, "I'm sorry. I let my anger get the most out of me. I was going to take your advice but you know about me and my issue with Kakarot."

Kaisha sighed and began to bite her nails nervously, "I... I don't like you when you're hunting for blood..."

The once rampaging warrior hanged his head in shame. He was defeated. He had no excuse. He let his anger get the best of him when the warriors attacked. Even when one of the Super Saiyans confronted Broly and practically gave up and asked to be left alone, he let his hunt for battle and his hatred gain the better of him. As far as he could tell, he had killed all three fighters. Broly sighed, "I'm sorry... I still need to work on not letting my hatred gain the better of me."

Kaisha's eyes lit up and she smiled happily, "I know you can do it. Don't let your father's corruption linger within you. You can become a great person if you put your heart to it."

Broly began lifting his own smile and vowed to never kill again. He couldn't break any promises to her anymore. She inspired him to be a better person and he wouldn't let her down.

Unfortunately, a large energy blast appeared from the mountains and ambushed Broly's back, incinerating his skin due to the fact that he was in his base state. Broly gasped and his golden aura began to flare back into existence as the rage hidden deep within began to surface once more.

"Broly, control your anger! I'll deal with whoever attacked you!" Kaisha ordered him quickly before flying back down and using her advanced energy detection to find the attacker.

Within seconds, she appeared in front of Tarble and stared down at him with hurtful eyes, "Why did you do that?! Leave Broly alone!"

Tarble growled and spat on the floor, clenching his bleeding shoulder. Most of his Saiyan armor had been ripped apart from Broly's attack and his crimson blood dripped everywhere. He gathered whatever strength he had left and growled again at the girl, "Be quiet! He destroyed my planet and killed all my friends! AND YOU EXPECT ME TO LEAVE HIM ALONE?!" He yelled, falling to his knees due to exhaustion.

"You don't understand though! Broly must have been under the control of his malevolent father when he attacked your planet! I freed him from Paragus's control and he's striving to become a better man!" Kaisha explained, hoping to knock some sense back into the angered Saiyan.

Tarble looked at her with despair burning in his eyes. The Saiyan made hints suggesting he was going to reply, but he collapsed to the ground as his Super Saiyan aura faded away along with his consciousness.

An unexpected voice caused Kaisha to jump, "I will heal Tarble. Calm the Legendary Super Saiyan." A man covered in green armor commanded, appearing from a nearby cavern. "To save yourself from asking, I am Android 16. I knew better than to attack a foe I could not beat and I sensed a mixture of positive and negative emotions in the Legendary Saiyan. Save him."

Kaisha nodded to the android slowly and began to slowly ascend back towards the sky. Her body cowered as the clouds began to crackle with thunder and Broly's scream of agony was heard piercing the sky.

"Broly, please control your power..." She muttered under her breath as she cautiously approached her friend. "Please..."

Broly's tremendous power caused the mountains to shatter under the pressure of the immense energy. The Super Saiyan sensed that someone was approaching towards him, "Leave me alone, Kaisha! Let me kill these fools! Let them learn that they cannot attack the Legendary Super Saiyan and get away with it!"

"Are you even listening to yourself?!" The daughter of Tien Shinhan snapped, a tear flowing out of her left eye. "You've worked so hard to control your power and now you're just throwing it away because of a simple misunderstanding!"

Broly grunted his teeth in response and raised his right arm, "YOU'RE WRONG!" He shouted, slamming her to the ground in a mere second. "NOW, ARE THERE ANYMORE FOOLS WHO WE WISH TO CHALLENGE ME?!"

"I'd like to." A voice said, catching the Legendary Super Saiyan's attention and causing him to smirk.

"It's you." Broly laughed, pointing at Trunks who had been restored. "I don't know how you're still alive, but I'll be glad to send you to the next dimension."

"You're overconfident, Broly. You know as much as I do that your power has diminished greatly; you're exhausted. However, I've been completely healed and now I feel stronger than ever." Trunks smiled confidently. He now had a fighting chance.

Broly smirked and began to laugh uncontrollably, "You're right. I am exhausted, but my power is still far superior to yours. DIE!"

Trunks dodged Broly's incoming attack and attempted to strike back, but Broly dodged his attempted punch. The brute formed two energy balls in his hands. Mercilessly, he threw them at Trunks. He deflected the first, but the second was too fast for him and he was struck.

Even with the Zenkai and his power returned to him, Trunks already felt tired after that one blast. Despite the fact Broly himself was also exhausted, this wasn't stopping him from decimating the battlefield.

Before Broly could unleash his next attack, a barrage of bright red energy blasts emerged from the mountains striking the Legendary Super Saiyan all over his body. Pan appeared after the energy blasts faded away and opened fire on Broly, unleashing everything her Kaio-Ken powers could give her.

Tarble followed shortly, firing an energy blast before assaulting Broly with everything he had.

"No... don't fight him guys!" Trunks muttered, coughing up some blood. "You can't win!"

Android 16 flew up next to Trunks out of nowhere and eyed him carefully, "They would not listen. Let me heal you, Trunks."

Broly laughed and unleashed a burst of energy immoblizing Pan and Tarble for a few seconds. He charged towards the loving Android and tore of his arm with one blow. The monster flicked the Android to the ground and laughed.

Trunks closed his eyes and began to use telepathy to contact Tarble and Pan, "I have a plan. Give me whatever energy you can spare and I might have the power to beat this guy."

Pan and Tarble nodded to the leader of the Z Fighters and carefully landed on the ground. They raised one hand and began transferring their energy.

"Let those fools give you their energy. It won't do you any good." Broly smirked.

Trunks felt their energy enter his body and he felt much stronger and less exhausted. Still, he needed more energy to even stand a chance. However, Broly continued his rampage and began slamming Trunks through several frightened mountains.

As he was about to give up all hope, he felt a refreshing and new energy course through his veins. This energy was completely stable indicating this person was at full power. Trunks smirked doing his best to ignore all the pain he was receiving from Broly. Suddenly, his Super Saiyan 2 aura increased in size indicating everyone's energy had been transferred, "Thank you all... Tarble... Pan... and Kaisha..." He thought to himself.

"TIME TO DIE!" Broly screamed, preparing one last punch. What the overconfident Saiyan didn't expect was for Trunks to catch his fist and crush it just like Broly had done to him only moments before.

"No, it's time for you to die." Trunks corrected him with a cold voice, letting go of his hand and punching the Saiyan as hard as he could in the stomach.

Broly roared in agony but he was still managing to hold on by a thread. Any moment now he knew his legendary power would disperse.

Trunks prepared to deliver the killing blow, but he never expected a young girl to suddenly appear in front of him, "Don't kill him, Trunks."

Trunks stared at her for a few seconds and growled, "He nearly killed every single one of us and you expect me to spare him?!"

Kaisha slowly nodded, "I know it sounds strange but he's been trying to change. He's trying his best to learn how to control his anger." She began speaking with telepathy. "He can change. Just knock him unconscious and I'll help make him a better person. Please trust me, Trunks."

The son of Vegeta saw the tearful eyes of Tien's daughter and letting out one last shiver of doubt, he nodded to her, "Very well. However, if he goes berserk again then I swear that'll be his final day."

"Thank you Trunks. I'll try my best." Kaisha promised. Trunks nodded and charged towards the panting legend and struct him in the chest with enough power to take out his Legendary Super Saiyan power. Broly muttered Kaisha's name before falling to the ground. Kaisha increased her power and caught Broly before he could fall to the floor. She floated back up towards Trunks and smiled, "Thank you."

Kaisha flew off into the distance with Broly in her arms. Trunks closed his eyes and smiled before falling victim to exhaustion and fell to the ground before being caught by a one handed android.

Android 16 noticed Bulma's plane in the distance. Knowing he couldn't carry everyone's unconscious body at once especially with only one arm, he flew up to alert Bulma of everyone's location.

The battle against the Legendary Super Saiyan was over, but even 16 had doubts whether or not Broly could become a protector of justice after seeing his monstrous side and power.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a far away location, two higher beings watched through their crystal ball the whole battle against Broly, "Well, Kibito." One of the beings smirked. "Trunks is even more powerful than we thought."

"It's unbelievable how powerful these mortals are. How could they have possibly gotten so strong without us noticing?" Kibito asked his master.

The Supreme Kai smirked, "Remember they have the power of time travel at their hands. Even me as a Supreme Kai cannot peek into the past or future. The secrets of their power must have came from traveling through time."

"Very well, do you think they stand a chance against Majin Buu, though?" Kibito questioned.

The Supreme Kai walked forwards a few steps and looked up at one of the main moons orbiting his planet, "If they keep up their training I have no doubt that Buu will be defeated if he is released. Still, Babadi worries me. There is a high chance Babadi is prepared for us. He may very well have something which could determine who lives and who doesn't in this war."

* * *

**********Trunks (Super Saiyan 2 + Zenkai): 1,230,000,000**

**********************Trunks (Super Saiyan 2 + Zenkai + Everyone's Power): 1,270,400,000**

******************Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan 2 + Exhausted): 1,350,000,000**

**************************************Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan 2 + More Exhausted): 1,210,000,000**

**Pan (Kaio-Ken X10 + Zenkai): 72,000,000**

**Pan (Kaio-Ken X20 + Zenkai): 144,000,000**

******Pan (Greatly Weakened): 1,300,000**

**********Tarble (Super Saiyan + Zenkai): 310****,000,000**

******************Tarble (Greatly Weakened): 3,100,000**

******************Android 16:************************ 442,500,000**

******************************************Kaisha: 36,000,000**

* * *

******************************************AN: I plan from now on to only update this story on weekdays, so you'll get 5 chapters a week. Uploading a chapter every day is a bit much for me but this should be fine for me. Hope that's okay :)**


	25. Recovery

**Preparation Saga: Part 6**

Bulma was working overtime constructing new machinery to repair Android 16's arm in addition to constantly checking the three injured warriors. The owner of Capsule Corporation began to fiddle with yet another gadget that had only been made in a matter of minutes.

Android 16's eyes followed the pressured woman carefully. 16 was ordered to stay sat down while the worried mother focused on trying to find a way to restore his arm as soon as possible. The green giant stood up, "If you need help, I will gladly assist you."

"No, no help needed!" Bulma quickly said back, running towards another station where she began to take apart a device. "As soon as I fix your arm you can heal the others and then everything will be back to normal."

The Android looked down to the floor and glanced at his destroyed arm, frowning in the process. 16 looked back up at Bulma who was doing something with a completely new piece of technology. It then struck him that there was an easy solution to their problem.

Bulma was too focused on her work that she didn't notice 16 leave the room.

* * *

The sanctuary of the Lookout appeared within the distance to Android 16, sparkling a magnificent red in the blue sky. As he flew up and landed swiftly onto the floor, Dende was already waiting for him.

"You're here to use the Dragon Balls, am I correct?" Dende asked the green giant, receiving a simple nod as a reply. "Very well then, follow me."

Dende turned around and began to approach the inner palace resting in the skies. 16 followed him for a few seconds before the Namekian suddenly stopped because of shock.

Standing in front of the entrance to the inner sanctuary was a blue man dressed in unusual clothing. An unnerving smirk was planted on his face as he floated towards the Guardian of the Earth and the noble Android.

16 stared at him suspiciously, "It's you again."

"Greetings." The mohawk alien said, raising his hand towards Dende. "You must be the Guardian of the Earth, it is an honor to meet you."

Dende nervously returned the greeting, "I'm sorry if I'm sounding a little rude but... who are you?"

"That is none of your concern at the moment. I've come to share some news that both of you will want to hear." He explained the reasoning of his return, briefly looking over towards Android 16.

Dende bit his lip, "Is there a problem?"

"You see," The stranger began. "Babadi was constantly being delayed by Broly and his father. The two of them took great pleasure in setting him back, they both found it hilarious. However, things have changed."

"How so?" 16 asked, clenching his fist. He did not trust this stranger at all and the constant smirk he was giving made him very suspicious. 16 knew that the person who gave them the warning a month ago was hiding something.

"The girl you know as Kaisha journeyed into space and found Broly. She freed him from his father's control which sadly meant one vile thing; Babadi would no longer be delayed. Me and my partner predicted that Babadi would reach the Earth in three years assuming that Broly would be constantly delaying him. Since Broly is now free, that wizard will reach the planet in just under a year." The peculiar man explained. "Because of this, I have been forced to take some action."

"What are you going to do?" Dende asked.

The stranger's smirk faded away. His expression now shown one of worry, "I'll admit this isn't the most wisest of decisions but it is the only option that has shown itself to me. Android 16, you must allow me to take Trunks back to my planet so he can be trained. That boy has hidden strength and with my training I believe he can learn to harness his inner power."

16 remained quiet for at least half a minute after hearing the stranger's request. Thoughts were swarming around the Android's mind. He was worrying if this man should be trusted or not. However, an idea sparked in his head, "I'll let you take Trunks on one condition. Tell me who you are."

The man showed signs of hesitation, but the unnerving smirk returned soon after, "Very well. If you must know, my name is Shin. However, you may be able to identify me better by my title; the Supreme Kai."

Both 16 and Dende's faces were filled with astonishment.

16 knew Dr. Gero had some knowledge on the Kais, especially King Kai who had taught Goku many different techniques. His memory banks suggested that the doctor had attempted to learn more about the Kais and found out about the Grand Kai, but 16 never expected he would meet the Supreme Kai.

Dende had also heard tales of the Kais on his home planet. King Kai was one that he was familiar with but he had heard information indicating there were higher ranking ones than even the supposed king. To say Dende was surprised would be an understatement when he heard the Supreme Kai announce his title.

"Very well, you may take Trunks." 16 agreed. All of his distrust had evaporated. The Android cursed himself for not figuring out Shin's true origins beforehand.

"I will go and collect Trunks now. I will see you in just under a year." The Supreme Kai said, raising his right hand and then taking off down to the surface of Planet Earth.

Dende turned around and faced 16, "Well, that certainly was unexpected.."

"It was." 16 admitted. "However, I'd still like to use the Dragon Balls. There's some good that could come from it."

Dende nodded and asked the Android to follow him once more in the palace. Once they entered, they found Mr. Popo already waiting for them.

"I have already prepared the Dragon Balls for you, 16." The genie informed the android.

"Mr. Popo, did you hear the conversation between me, 16 and our... guest?" The Guardian questioned.

"I did." He nodded.

Dende hesitated, unable to think of a reply, "Uh... well... alright then."

Mr. Popo handed the Dragon Balls to the Namekian and 16 and Dende both walked outside ready to summon the Eternal Dragon. The Guardian of Earth chanted some words in the Namekian tongue causing the mythical Dragon Balls to glow magnificently.

A burst of light emerged from the seven artifacts and formed the shape of the Eternal Dragon who had been in slumber for over ten years.

Shenron stared at his summoners with a intimidating look, "YOU WHO HAVE SUMMONED ME. STATE YOUR THREE WISHES."

Android 16 took a step forward indicating he was ready to make the first wish, "Eternal Dragon, please restore my arm that was destroyed during the fight with Broly."

"IT SHALL BE DONE." The dragon roared as his eyes glowed a crimson red and 16's arm faded back into existence. The Android punched the air to test all was well, and it was.

16 gave a rare smile, "Thank you, dragon. For my second wish, please restore Tarble's home planet to what it was before."

The dragon growled in response and gave no response for just under ten seconds, "THIS WISH IS TRICKY. I WILL TRY MY BEST." The Android waited patiently for over a minute when the Dragon's eyes suddenly glowed, "IT HAS BEEN DONE."

16 took a sigh of relief, "Very well. For my third and final wish, please revive all of the people who died at the hands of Broly and his father except the ones with evil hearts."

The dragon roared in anger, "YET AGAIN YOU GIVE ME A TRICKY WISH."

"Just try to do it, it's for the greater good." 16 pleaded.

Shenron gave in, "FINE. I WILL TRY."

The noble fighter waited at least three minutes for the Eternal Dragon to do his job. Eventually, the eyes glowed red indicating the final wish was complete.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. UNTIL THE NEXT SUMMONING."

* * *

Android Sixteen wasted no time returning to Capsule Corporation in order to heal everyone with his restored healing arm. He burst through the doors and entered the room where everyone was recovering.

He was shocked to find Bulma sitting on a nearby chair staring at the cieling with her hands shaking, "16... is that... you?"

"Is there something wrong, Bulma?" 16 asked. He suspected he knew what happened.

Bulma tried her best not to let a tear slip out, "Someone strange appeared... he took Trunks... I couldn't do anything..."

16 approached Bulma and placed his hand on her shoulder, "There is no need to worry. That man is the Supreme Kai. He has taken Trunks to his home planet to train him. I've used the Dragon Balls to restore my arm and Tarble's planet, so now everyone will be healed."

Dr Gero's creation unscrewed his arm and began pouring out healing energy over Pan and Tarble, who were resting in separate beds in the corner of the room.

Tarble awoke first and rushed out of his bed, "Where's Broly?!"

16 smiled at Tarble as he looked around taking in his surroundings, "Broly has been defeated. I used the Dragon Balls to restore your home planet and its people."

Tarble began to grin like a child, "You're kidding me! Wow! My planet's back?! No way! Gure will go crazy! Speaking of which, where is Gure?"

"Last time I saw her she was on the other side of the building working on that artifact of yours while Bulma was trying to fix my arm." 16 answered.

"Where's Trunks?" The worried voice of Pan was heard. "Did he wake up before us or something?"

16 leaned against a nearby wall and closed his eyes, "We will not see Trunks until the fight with Babadi in one years time. He is being trained by the Supreme Kai."

Pan shivered at what she had just heard, "You're telling me that... I won't be able to see Trunks... for a whole year?"

"Unfortunately, that is the case." 16 replied. "Us three will be training on our own. We will need to prepared for when Babadi arrives in just under a year."

"This is so unexpected... I don't know if I can cope without seeing Trunks for a whole year..." Pan thought to herself. "But, he wouldn't want to see me down. I'm going to train. We all need to be ready."

* * *

Trunks slowly opened his eyes, feeling fresh energy flowing all around him. He initially felt weak, but his power was returning at an extremely rapid rate. When he was certain he was one hundred percent, he stood up and got a chance to look around. He found himself in an unusual place that was different from Earth.

"Welcome." A voice greeted, catching the Saiyan's attention. "This is my planet. I am the-"

"Supreme Kai." Trunks finished for him, causing the Kai to smirk.

"You must have learnt about me in the past." Shin guessed correctly.

"This mortal knows too much then." Kibito growled, staring suspiciously at Trunks.

Trunks gazed at the beautiful pink sky and smiled as he saw all the moons, "This place is beautiful, but I want to know why I was brought here. There must be a purpose."

"Yes, I see you want answers straight away." Shin said. "To sum it up, Babadi is going to reach the Earth in just under a year instead of three years so me and my bodyguard Kibito will aid you in some special training. However, you need to understand how important this is. With our training, Buu will be nothing compared to you. If you aren't trained by us, there is a higher chance Buu will defeat you and slaughter your family."

"I kinda got the idea straight away." Trunks smiled. "I'm assuming you won't let me see my family until after Babadi is dealt with, right?"

"Sadly, yes. You must not let anything distract you from your special training." Shin explained. Trunks merely nodded but deep down he felt sorrow. However, he knew how important saving the Earth was, so he buried his sadness.

Trunks sighed and focused his energy, "Fine. Let's begin the training now."

Shin smirked and pointed to a nearby tall mountain, "Excellent. To begin, you will free the Z Sword from its prison."


	26. Light in the Darkness

**Hey there guys, Sivasas here. This special chapter is a huge thank you to all who have read, reviewed, followed and favorited The Next Generation. To celebrate 10,000+ views, here's a special chapter explaining the backstory of Kaisha and Broly. I hope you enjoy this special! :)**

**proudnerd23: Ironic you suggest a backstory for Kaisha and Broly when I'm in the middle of writing it, haha :)**

* * *

The fascinating mountains north of North City were in slumber. The weather was calm; only small sprinkles of snow fell from the clouds from time to time.

A frozen waterfall was the first thing she set eyes upon when she awoke. Smiling at the mountain, Kaisha burst out of bed, chucked on her fighting clothes and checked on her most prized possession.

She rubbed her eyes for a few seconds and began flicking through the pages of the book she received as a present when she was younger. Eventually, she reached the page she had gotten to and smiled, "Daddy, I can't wait for you to teach me more today."

Kaisha rubbed her hands with delight when she realized today might feature some fun training. She began to read the book to herself, "Challenge your body and you'll become stronger. Do what people would consider insanity. Doing so will-"

"KAISHA! WHERE ARE YOU?" The piercing voice of her mother echoed throughout the house. Kaisha couldn't help but smirk when the blonde variation of her parent ran into the room. "Kaisha, where the heck is my pistol? I feel like killing a wild boar today, those things sometimes wander up here."

Tien's daughter couldn't help but giggle, "Your pistol is where it always is, mom; in your bag." Kaisha answered, walking up to the mirror in her room and beginning to sort out her curly blonde hair for the day.

Launch watched her daughter suspiciously and noticed the open book, "You still reading that silly little book your father wrote? I read a bit of it once; made no sense to me!"

"Mom, just leave and find that boar. You're annoying." Kaisha purposely muttered.

"What was that?! If you're gonna be saying things under your breath then you-"

Launch stopped dead in her tracks. Kaisha knew what was about to happen, the exact same event occurred every morning after Launch had been in the room for about a minute or so.

Kaisha smiled when she heard her mother sneeze, causing the color of her hair to change to blue and her personality to completely twist upside down. The martial artist turned around and gave her mother a warming smile, "Good morning, mother. Care to start breakfast while I go out and train?"

Launch returned the loving smile, "Of course, sweetheart. If you come back within the hour then everything should be all ready."

Kaisha gave her mother a thumbs up and jumped out of the window like she did every morning. The daughter of Tien Shinhan wasted no time starting her warm up by climbing the mountain which sheltered her home from view. She recorded herself using a gadget made by Capsule Corporation that her mother had received many years ago before she was born.

Finally, she reached the peak of the mountain and took some time to admire the view. She could see North City in the distance, although it was mostly wrecked by the actions of the Androids. She closed her eyes and thanked the heavens as she did every morning that she and her mother were safe in the mountains.

She focused her energy and jumped to another mountain and began to journey to the north where the mountains were much colder and much harsher as well. It was perfect for training.

Only a minute later, Kaisha stopped and smirked as she saw a bear in the distance looking for food. Seconds later, said polar bear noticed her and began to charge furiously.

"Alright, little bear. If you want to eat me, you'll just have to try and catch me!" Kaisha shouted proudly, jumping out of the way as the animal tried to strike. However, Kaisha landed on a patch of ice and lost her balance for a good few seconds. This gave the bear a second chance and it took it quickly. Kaisha, however, dodged at the last second and stretched her legs, "Daww! You almost got me there!"

The bear roared, annoyed at being teased and began to run towards Kaisha as fast as its weak feet could take it. As Kaisha began to dodge the next attack, she completely froze when she heard the sound of a loud gunshot.

Most of the sound around her completely faded away except the sound of a bear in agony.

Kaisha put her right hand forward and began looking for a nearby energy signature. Before she could find the murderer herself, she heard the sound of a man to her left.

"You alright, ma'am? What's a pretty lady like you doing alone in the mountains?" A tall man covered in warm clothing asked, approaching the sixteen year old girl.

Kaisha stared at the hunter with the manifestation of anger fueling her eyes, "I live in the mountains. What about you?"

The man crossed his arms and laughed, "I'm here to collect some bear hides, of course. Sure, those blasted Androids have caused terror all over the globe but that won't stop some businesses!"

When the man uncrossed his arms, Kaisha quickly grabbed his right arm and squeezed it hard, "Listen here, you moron. Leave this mountain NOW! I won't tolerate such brutal behavior towards the wildlife here!"

The hunter showed signs of hesitation, but suddenly nodded. When Kaisha released her grip, the man took out his rifle and pointed at her, "I think you're the one who needs to listen here, lady. I can do what I damn want to do. You can't order me around. Let me pick up this bear and I may just let you live."

Kaisha smiled and grabbed the gun, surprising the man. Her smile grew as she crushed his weaponry, "You're really pathetic."

"Who... Who are you? You must be some sort of mutant or something to have that strength! Wait a second, I bet you're one of those damn Androids aren't you!" The man panicked, unaware that his last sentence would do more bad than good.

Kaisha felt her body light up in flames. She couldn't believe she just heard someone compare her to those vile cyborgs that took away her father's life before she could even get to know him. She glared at the man and grabbed his coat, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't feed you to the wolves."

"Don't... Don't kill me! You'll be a murderer! You'll be just as bad as those Androids-"

"Don't ever return to these mountains again." She said coldly, beginning to fly up with the man still clenched by her fist. She scanned her surroundings and found the perfect punishment. Kaisha flew for a few seconds until she was right above a freezing lake. With no mercy, she dropped the man into the body of water and flew back to where the bear was.

She sighed and located where the idiot had shot the poor bear. Using her energy, she slowly pulled the bullet out and barely managed to transfer a portion of her energy to the wild animal, hoping it would open its eyes.

Kaisha was overwhelmed with happiness as the bear opened its eyes and got back onto its four feet, "Hi there, sorry about teasing you." Kaisha began to dig into her bag and pulled out a fish, chucking it in front of the confused bear. "Here. I was going to eat that fish myself but I think you deserve it more."

The animal began to devour the fish happily.

* * *

For the next hour, Kaisha continued her morning training by journeying all over the mountains, withstanding the cold temperature at the same time. Kaisha predicted she had only a few minutes left before her mother had finished breakfast and began to make her way back home.

On the way back, she noticed a strange cavern that she had never seen before. She stopped curiously as she watched a young, lavender haired man fly into it shortly followed by a girl younger than herself. She decided to ignore it though as her stomach began to roar.

Kaisha was surprised to see her mother waiting outside for her return, "Kaisha, you have to see what's on the television!"

The young fighter nodded and headed into the room with the TV, curiosity ordering her to see what was up.

"Breaking news! The Androids that have been terrorizing the Earth have finally been destroyed by Trunks Briefs, the son of Bulma Briefs."

Kaisha felt as if she was overloaded with joy. Her father had finally been avenged and the world would no longer have to live in constant fear. She liked the taste of freedom. However, as she began to take in the news, her curiosity began gazing over towards the man who defeated the Androids.

"Mom, do you know who Trunks Briefs is?" Kaisha asked her mother who was sat down on a nearby chair.

Launch smiled at her daughter and nodded, "I do. He is the son of Bulma Briefs, an old friend of mine who is also the woman behind most of the inventions of Capsule Corporation. She's a remarkable woman, I would have introduced her to you if I knew she was still alive and the Androids weren't around." Launch then stood up and looked around the room, "Hang on a second, I think Bulma once sent a letter to me many years ago."

Kaisha watched her mother look through several cupboards, "Need any help?"

"Found it!" Her mother cheered, revealing a dusty letter. She unfolded the paper and began to read it, "Dear Launch. Tien requested to me a few weeks back that he would like a Gravity Chamber just like the one Vegeta uses. You'll find the capsule for the chamber attached to this letter."

"My dad had a gravity chamber?" Kaisha asked.

Launch looked confused, "How strange. I don't remember this letter at all. I think this might have got here after that... terrible day... and I just never got around to opening it."

Kaisha clicked her fingers and stepped forward, "Well, how about I use the Gravity Chamber? It'll help my training a lot!"

"I don't see why not. Go ahead." Launch replied, flicking the capsule to Kaisha who caught it with lightning speed. "Let's eat first. I'm sure you're hungry."

* * *

After having breakfast and discussing the defeat of the Androids with her mother, Kaisha went outside and took the capsule for the Gravity Chamber out of her pocket. She pressed down on it and released it from her grasp, causing it to be deployed on the snow.

Kaisha gazed at the piece of technology in front of her with awe. Curiously, she walked inside. To say she was gobsmacked would be an understatement. She couldn't believe that this extraordinary machine actually worked. Gazing at the buttons all over the chamber, she accidentally pressed one.

Kaisha screamed when the machine made a terrifyingly loud noise and she felt that it was moving. The young girl had no idea that what she had just done would change her life forever.

* * *

When the daughter of Tien awoke from her slumber, she noticed that she felt oddly warmer than usual. Rubbing her head and standing up, she looked around and saw she was in the Gravity Chamber. What caught her attention though was that the window showed a scorched wasteland. Kaisha quickly ran up to the window and gazed outside with astonishment.

In the dark red sky were three large and intimidating moons. Looking back down to the surface, Kaisha saw a wasteland with no plants, no trees, nothing.

"Am... am I dreaming?" Kaisha asked herself, placing a hand on her forehead. She looked around again through the window and noticed what appeared to be a small town.

Hesitantly, she left the chamber to get a better look at the village. She thanked the heavens that she could breathe normally. Stepping out onto the extremely rocky terrain surprised her due to the extreme heat emitting from the rock. Dashing off the ground, she decided flying would be a much better option.

She was only half way there when a cataclysmic explosion erupted from the city, the immense power of this blast caused some trouble for Kaisha's flight. Despite the fact she knew she wasn't that good at sensing energy, she could definitely feel a legendary power at work on this strange planet. It struck some fear into her heart.

Kaisha didn't know why she decided to continue flying towards the half destroyed city. When she arrived, she saw ruined buildings everywhere and a few remaining aliens crying with horror.

"Who... who are you?" An alien child asked before being grabbed by his parent. Said parent took up a fighting stance and looked extremely nervous.

"Leave my son alone!" The parent begged, a small tear falling from its eye.

"I haven't done anything." Kaisha replied quietly. "What happened here? What caused that explosion?"

The parent looked as if it was going to answer, but its eyes suddenly became consumed by fear. The parent grabbed its son's hand and ran.

Kaisha then felt something faint. Turning around out of instinct, she was surprised to see an oddly dressed man standing in front of her and a younger looking man behind him.

"Well, you're certainly not from this planet." The man smirked. "Tell me who you are, I'm curious."

Kaisha hesitated for a moment, "I am... My name is... Kaisha... who are you?"

"My name is Paragus. Tell me, what planet are you from?" He asked in a tone of voice that suggested it was an order.

"I'm from... Planet Earth..." Kaisha muttered, loud enough for Paragus to hear, however.

Paragus clapped his hands together and smiled, "Yes, I've heard of that planet. I planned to use it as the stronghold for my new empire, but my ship was attacked and damaged by a strangely powerful boy and girl when I landed so I was forced to leave."

Kaisha somehow completely forgot about the empire part when Paragus mentioned two people who she knew were the Androids, "You mean the Androids. Those two have been attacking our planet for years, but they were destroyed a few days ago."

"Excellent. I suppose that will be my next destination. If I remember correctly, that was the planet Kakarot was sent to when he was a baby." Paragus said. Kaisha, however, noticed that the young man accompanying Paragus began to shake slightly as if something was bothering him.

"Ka... Kakarot..." He muttered, clenching his fists and drawing blood.

Paragus immediately noticed this and raised his hand revealing a strange bracelet. This artifact began to glow a bright blue and the man suddenly calmed down. Paragus then turned back to Kaisha, "Well... Kaisha... you've been useful. Sadly, I have no other use for you, so I suppose I'll order my son, Broly, to kill you." He turned back towards his son. "Broly, you heard me. Kill the girl."

Kaisha froze up with despair. If these two were the ones responsible for the destruction of the village, she would have little chance of escaping. She closed her eyes, losing all hope and waiting for the inevitable blow. However, it never came.

Opening her eyes out of curiosity, she saw the young man who she now knew was called Broly, staring at his father with anger, "No... I will not be controlled... anymore..."

Paragus growled and activated the strange device again, "You will not be disobeying me again, my son."

Kaisha then noticed something she wished she noticed earlier. Paragus was controlling his son using that piece of technology. A chance at survival had shown itself and she was going to gladly take it.

Kaisha quickly jumped off the ground over Paragus and delivered a swift punch to his stomach, stunning the Saiyan. Knowing there was little time to waste, she found the arm with the device on it and attacked it, destroying a part of it.

Broly stared at the girl while his father roared with anger, "INSOLENT LITTLE GIRL! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! BROLY! KILL HER!"

Paragus attempted to activate his device again, but the aqua glow never appeared. When Broly realized this, he smirked and began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Finally, your little device has stopped working. It's time to pay for your crimes... dad..." Broly said with great delight, charging towards his father and punching him several times in the chest. Kaisha barely slipped out of the way to avoid the rampage of Broly.

When the Legendary Super Saiyan ended his lust for blood, Paragus was left with shattered bones, "YOU FOOL! To be killed by my only son... why Broly? I only controlled you for your own good! I did it to-"

Broly unleashed a quick energy blast, devouring his father and killing him within seconds. For the first time, Broly felt freedom. It was all thanks to that girl who had the strength to deal with his father and set him free from his grasp. Broly approached Kaisha and she hesitated, fearing that Broly would attack her, "Thank you. I have to go now. I have... many things to think about."

Kaisha stepped forward, she had grown an interest for this peculiar fighter, "Um... I'm not trying to be rude or anything... but what are you?"

"I am a Saiyan if that was the answer you were looking for." Broly replied, not bothering to look at her. "Leave me be for now. I know this won't be the last time I will be talking to you."

Without giving Kaisha a chance to say goodbye, Broly took off.

* * *

Several hours had passed since that unusual confrontation Kaisha had found herself back in the Gravity Chamber as it was the safest place for her to be currently.

She had a lot on her mind. Kaisha never expected that the first thing she'd do on an unknown planet would be to free someone from someone else's control. The man called Broly who she had met was obviously hiding a lot from her. Curiosity ordered her to learn more, but she had no idea where to begin searching.

Kaisha gazed outside the chamber window and saw twilight enveloping the planet.

"Wow, this planet is really beautiful." She muttered to herself.

"I suppose it's alright." A voice replied to her, startling Kaisha. Kaisha quickly turned around and saw Broly standing at the entrance to the chamber.

"What... what are you doing here?" Kaisha asked nervously.

Broly stepped forward and closed his eyes, "You freed me from my father's control and that proves to me that you're a good person. I need your assistance with something."

Kaisha hesitated. Could she really trust Broly? She knew that he had incredible power locked within him and there was a good chance he could bring it out whenever he wanted to as well. She took the gamble, "What is it?"

Broly opened his eyes again and slowly sat down, "You see, now that I am free of my father's control I can now make my own decisions. My father forced me into a life of destroying anything that stood in his way and I honestly disliked it. It doesn't help that my inner power causes my anger and hatred to rise and that I've had a grudge against a certain Saiyan ever since my birth."

"What could somebody like me do to help you?" Kaisha asked. She had no idea how she could help someone like in a situation like this.

"Training my anger is something I will do alone, but I need some help with this... grudge... I have. Me and another Saiyan named Kakarot were born on the same day. However, his constant wailing made my first few hours miserable. This is something that has plagued me to this day and so far the only way I know how to remove this grudge is to hunt down Kakarot and kill him." Broly explained.

"Well," Kaisha began, biting her lip. "I don't know if that's the best solution. There must be another way to overcome that odd grudge of yours."

"I don't know." Broly admitted sadly. "As soon as this grudge is expelled from my mind, I can freely start a new life. A life where I am not controlled."

"Broly, may I ask you a question?"

The Saiyan nodded at her, "What is it?"

"Well, were you the one that destroyed that village earlier?" Kaisha finally asked a question that had been on her mind for some time.

Broly remained silent for at least a few seconds. Shortly afterwards, he tore off a strange golden item that was attached to his body, "Yes, I did. However, I was under the control of my wretched father." He replied, crushing what allowed his father to corrupt his mind.

"What kind of things did your father make you do?" Kaisha asked Broly.

Broly clenched his fist in response, "Terrible things. It is thanks to him that the universe now sees me as a destroyer of worlds. Yes, Kaisha, he made me destroy countless planets for his own amusement."

Kaisha nodded slowly, her suspicions were proved correct, "What do you plan to do once you've... dealt with Kakarot?"

"As I said earlier I will decide my path after Kakarot is dealt with. For example, if I want to be a defender of the people I will be a defender of the people. By the way, I'm not suggesting this is my current idea. I can be anything I want to be now." Broly answered.

"Can you promise me something, though?" Kaisha asked.

Broly glared at her curiously, "It depends what this promise is."

"I can tell you don't want to live the life your father gave you anymore. I think it'll be a good idea if you don't kill anyone anymore." Kaisha explained to Broly.

"That brings me to another little issue of mine concerning my powers, Kaisha." Broly responded before looking down at the floor in shame. "I completely hate it when people attack me. It causes my hatred and anger within me to rise and sometimes it makes me a relentless killer. Even if my opponents give up and surrender I won't stop attacking. I fear that since I've done so much harm while under my father's control, if someone even recognizes me then they might open fire. I planned to train myself but to be honest the path forward isn't clear. You could attack me now, but I doubt it'll do anything to help."

"Well, when you find yourself in a situation where people are attacking you, try your hardest to avoid letting your anger getting the better of you. Prove to the universe that you can be a great man if you want to be." Kaisha gave her advice.

"I'm surprised you even shared your advice with a monster." Broly said.

Kaisha shook her head, "You'll only be a monster if you let yourself become a monster."

* * *

Several hours had passed since Broly was freed from Paragus's control. After having a deep discussion with Kaisha, Broly helped teach Kaisha how the Gravity Chamber worked as he had used a similar device in the past.

"Broly, can you show me your full power? I'm a little curious." Kaisha asked Broly as he checked that the gravity function was working correctly.

Broly shook his head and returned a smile, "No can do. If I do transform there's a good chance the Gravity Chamber will blow up."

"Fine." Kaisha gave up. "Can you compare my power to yours, though?"

"Well, in my Legendary Super Saiyan state I'm probably a hundred times more powerful than you." Broly laughed. "A few months ago I unlocked a new stage of my power which'll probably make me about two hundred times more powerful than you."

"Ouch." Kaisha laughed back, sitting down on the floor to take some time to relax.

"I'm still surprised you're a warrior. While you're nothing compared to me, you're much stronger than my father. How would you like for me to train you?" Broly asked.

"You're kidding, right?! Wow, I don't think I'd be able to handle your training." Kaisha admitted with an uneasy laugh.

"Nonsense; I'm sure you'll do fine. Firstly, can you sense energy?" Broly asked her.

Kaisha frowned and looked to the floor in shame, "Barely. I can only really sense someone if they are close."

"How about I teach you the secrets of sensing energy, then? With my training you'll be able to sense energy levels through the whole solar system." Broly suggested, leaning down and offering her his hand.

Kaisha smiled and allowed Broly to lift her up to her feet, "Sounds fun. I'm in."

"The secret to energy sensing is to have a good understanding of ki in general. Since you told me you can't sense energy that well, that means you can't fire energy blasts that well either." Broly explained, only to receive a nod in return from Kaisha. "Fire at me."

Kaisha blinked, "Come again?"

"Fire energy blasts at me and don't stop." Broly commanded, getting into a fighting stance ready to deflect the energy waves.

Kaisha thought carefully about what Broly had asked her to do. The last time she attempted to fire an energy blast it nearly backfired and almost hurt her.

With a sigh, she began forming a small energy blast in her right hand. After reaching her peak of energy control, she fired it at Broly who easily deflected it causing it to be absorbed by the chamber's defense system.

"Sorry if this sounds a bit rude," Broly began to say. Kaisha knew what he was going to say next. "But is that all you can do?"

Kaisha nodded slowly, "I'm... I'm really sorry..."

Broly smiled at her, confusing the daughter of Tien, "Don't worry about it. It'll be a bit of a challenge to teach you about ki with your inexperience but I won't back down from a challenge. Give me a week and you'll be incredible at energy control for sure."

* * *

And thus a week passed on the scorching planet.

Broly lowered his energy after a spar with his new student. With a smile, he lifted her back to her feet, "You've improved a lot, Kaisha. You've mastered the art of energy in only five days and two days after you've doubled your strength."

Kaisha panted several times, struggling to catch her breath. She had never been in such intense training her whole life. She couldn't believe how much stronger she had grown.

"It saddens me that you have to leave soon." Broly said suddenly, catching Kaisha's interest. She remembered telling him only a few days ago that she would have to leave soon as her mother was probably worried sick. This ended up hurting Broly a lot as he didn't want to lose his only friend. Despite ensuring him that the two would probably meet again, Broly still seemed to be filled with doubt.

At times when the two were too exhausted to train, they would engage in conversations about their life. Broly once told Kaisha about the last planet he destroyed while under the control of his father. He was unsure what the planet was called, but he said that he was forced to destroy a whole race of people including one man who was of the same race as Broly. He also mentioned other random things, such as when he was a child, he was incredibly violent. It was only when he started to mature that his father decided to take control of him and made him even more destructive.

Kaisha told her tales as well. She told him about how she was brought up by her mother after her father died at the hands of two Androids that had been using the Earth as their personal playground for years. Broly offered to destroy them, but Kaisha informed him that somebody else has already done so the same day she met him. Broly also took a fascination to the book Kaisha's father had wrote. Although she did not have it with her, he was inspired by the idea about somebody writing a book about their adventures as well as showing how to do many of their signature techniques. Broly declared that when he would be too old to fight, he would write a book.

This was Kaisha's last day. The duo of fighters spent most of the night engaging in conversation once last time. Before they knew it, dawn had arrived.

"What do you plan on doing now?" Kaisha asked, setting the coordinates to Planet Earth.

Broly sighed, "I'm not sure. I'll try and overcome this grudge first and if I can't I'll track down Kakarot and kill him. It's better than me going berserk and destroying a quarter of the universe."

"I guess that's really your only option." Kaisha replied, leaning against the wall. "I've set the coordinates now; I'm ready to leave. Are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

"No thanks." Broly said quietly.

"Well, I guess this is it." Kaisha grinned happily, walking towards Broly and stopping in front of him. "It was great knowing you, Broly. You've taught me a lot and I can't thank you enough. Keep your heart pure and you'll always be a fantastic person."

"I don't deserve any recognition here. You're the one who freed me from my father." Broly responded with a smirk. "It's time for you to go, Kaisha."

Kaisha bit her lip and then frowned, "I guess it is." She sighed.

Broly bowed to his friend and began walking outside of the Gravity Chamber. As he touched the surface of the planet, he turned around and waved, "Thank you."

Kaisha waved back with sadness looming over her body. This man had changed her life in only a small week and now they were going to be saying goodbye, "Farewell, Broly."

The door to the Gravity Chamber began to slowly rise up, eventually closing the chamber off from the world.

With one last sigh, Kaisha pressed the start button and the machine took off into outer space.

* * *

"KAISHA!" The piercing voice of Kaisha's mother was heard echoing through the house. "I've sent that application form to that World Martial Arts Tournament you wanted to join."

Kaisha quickly swallowed the food she was eating and smiled, "Thank you, mother."

The much happier Kaisha hopped out of her house and entered the Gravity Chamber to begin her training for the day. Staring out of the window, she smiled remembering how she and Broly always used to look through the window admiring the beauty of the planet.

Taking a deep breath, she began to train.

* * *

**Kaisha (Pre-Training): 17,500,000**

**Paragus: 4,000,000**

**Kaisha (Post-Training): 35,000,000**


	27. Terrace of the Forgotten Emperor

**Preparation Saga: Part 7**

Pan closed her eyes and relaxed, allowing the calm breeze to tickle her raven hair. Shortly after hearing the news about Trunks, she decided to return to the one place where she could freely meditate in peace. It was a place she called the Terrace of the Forgotten Emperor. Looming on the side of a beautiful lake was a fairly large abandoned castle that once was the home of one of Earth's kings thousands of years ago. Legends said the castle was lost to time, but Pan's father had found it and introduced her to the beautiful and serene area hidden deep within the mountains.

She visited it at least once a week to train her mind and sometimes her body. Unfortunately, training here would never be the same after a certain event in the past. Thanks to King Zaves, the ruler of the Zolts, she was brutally murdered in a place which should have remained peaceful. Even though her blood stained the golden patterns on the floor, traveling back to the future ensured that the temple was beautiful once more. Despite numerous attempts at trying to meditate in peace, the horror she witnessed when Zaves ambushed her always returned to haunt her only after a few minutes.

Deciding to expel her frustration Pan hopped to her feet and use the Multi Form, a technique she had been taught by her father, to summon a clone of herself that held half of her power. Wasting no time, she opened up with a right punch in the clone's face. The clone took the blow and attempted to punch back, but Pan dodged it quickly. Pan's clone then fired a weak but irritating energy blast at Pan who deflected it into the tranquil sky. The two began exchanging various blows without either side appearing to give in.

Half an hour later, the two were finally giving in to their depleting energy. Deciding enough was enough and her training was complete for the time being, Pan called forth her Kaio-Ken technique to knock out her opponent, returning the clone's strength back to her as it faded into nothingness.

As Pan dispersed her aura, she jumped at the sound of faint clapping all around her. Curiously looking around for the source, she was surprised to discover a strange opaque aura a few yards in front of her.

"Greetings, young Pan." A strange echoing voice was unleashed from the location of the aura, causing a shiver to run down Pan's spine. "Your training is going well, I see."

Pan hesitated. She was completely speechless. Something was contacting her from beyond the grave and it making the Saiyan warrior uneasy. She blinked as she remembered that there was no way this could be a ghost as when someone died they were sent to Other World. There was simply no explanation to this odd event. Pan sighed and asked the question which had been devouring her mind for only a few moments, "Who... who are you?"

The figure, who now looked like an elderly man, laughed at Pan's question, "I'm surprised you have not figured it out yet, young Pan. After all, you are training in my home." Pan blinked and opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but nothing came out. "I see you've finally figured out who I am, young Pan. To answer your question, I have been watching your training here since your father introduced you to this place from Other World. I requested to be brought here for this very day so I could teach you some incredible techniques I used back in my day when I was the strongest fighter in the world. Although you've far surpassed me in strength, I believe these special attacks will prove very useful to you."

Pan stared with awe at the person who was now waiting at her to reply, "Wow..." She muttered. "I'm greatly honored to finally meet you, King Aaron. My papa always told me stories about you and your heroic adventures. I'll gladly be your student."

The old king smiled warmly at Pan, "There are a few techniques I know I can teach you, but there is one extremely special one of mine that I unfortunately cannot. However, there is a another warrior like yourself that will be able to master this technique. Before I begin teaching you, you must find Kaisha, the daughter of Tien. She has the potential to learn my signature attack."

Pan gulped as she heard her name. Although the daughter of Tien seemed nice, she knew that Broly was currently with her and he was a force to be reckoned with. Without Trunks, there would be no one to save her if Broly attacked as Android 16 and Tarble were too weak to tackle the Legendary Super Saiyan.

"Actually," King Aaron suddenly said. "I change my mind. There is one technique that I can quickly teach you now that will also allow you to find Kaisha quicker."

Pan's curiosity peaked to new levels, "What is it?"

"You see, it is a form of Instantaneous Movement technique. While it might not be as effective as other variations of the technique I believe it will be useful to you now. The technique of course will allow you to travel to a person's location, but instead of the Instant Transmission technique which you may be familiar with where you must home onto someone's energy signal, you must merely know where this person currently is and imagine that person in the area they are in. Does that make sense to you?" King Aaron explained.

"I guess. So if I wanted to teleport to Kaisha I'd have to imagine her in the Northern Mountains?" Pan asked.

Aaron nodded, "Precisely that. Make sure you know exactly what Kaisha looks like, however. Once you've thought of Kaisha in the mountains, you merely raise your energy and you'll enter hyperspace for a less than a millisecond. After that, you'll be where the person you imagined is."

"Wait," Pan began. "So I can do this right now and I'll be able to pull it off?"

"As long as you do it correctly, then yes. I know it's an odd method of transportation but it completely works. I was surprised myself when a friend told me about it. I didn't believe it until he showed me." Aaron replied with a nod. "Well, that's really it. How about you try it out?"

Pan nodded and took in a deep breath to focus her energy. Closing her eyes, she began to imagine the golden haired teenager as she saw her during the fight with Broly and imagined her within the same mountains.

* * *

Broly stared at the mountains as the snow fell from the heavens. He had never experienced such calm weather before. On planets he had been to in the past, it was either scorching hot or bitterly cold. He found it beautiful.

"Look at him." Launch said, spitting onto the cold ground. "He's just been standing in that spot for an hour. You have one heck of a weird boyfriend, Kaisha."

Kaisha moaned yet again, "For the last time, mother, he is not my boyfriend. He's like twice my age!"

"Doesn't look it." Launch laughed. She loved to tease her daughter. "Anyway, I'm going back inside. Staring at your man all day is nice and all, but it gets a bit boring after a while."

As Kaisha was about to reply to her mother as she walked back into the house, she jumped when a young girl suddenly appeared in front of her, "Woah! What the? Who the heck are you?"

Pan opened her eyes and was greeted by snow. Looking around, she nearly bumped into Kaisha, "Oh! You're Kaisha, right?"

"Yeah, who are you?" Kaisha asked back, crossing her arms.

"Don't you remember me? I was present during the battle against Broly. I helped defeat him by supplying Trunks with my remaining energy." Pan answered. "Where is Broly, anyway?"

Kaisha pointed to her right, "Over there."

Pan looked at where the arrow was pointing to and gulped when she saw how close the tall Saiyan was to her. Pan could tell he had fully healed and was currently suppressing his energy, causing her to worry slightly. Now would be a terrible time for Broly to go on a rampage. Pan took in a deep breath and turned back to Kaisha, "I've come to take you to a special place for some training. I know this is kinda unexpected, but I can assure you that you'll love this."

Kaisha fell silent for a few short seconds, playing out the girl's request in her head, "What kind of training?"

"It won't make us stronger, but we'll learn lots of cool attacks to use when battle comes." Pan answered her with a smile.

"Sounds fun. That's my type of training. I love learning new things." Kaisha cheered, beginning to stretch her arms and legs as a mini warm up.

"May I come as well?" A voice asked, starling Pan as she realized that somebody was behind her. Slowly turning around, she gulped when she saw Broly staring right down at her. It was definitely one of the most intimidating things ever.

"Don't be scared of Broly. He won't hurt you unless you attack him first." Kaisha assured Pan, who calmed down slightly after hearing Kaisha.

"Well, have contact me in some way and I'll be able to teleport you both." Pan explained.

Kaisha placed her hand on Pan's shoulder and Broly did the same. Pan's energy became slightly frightened when Broly made contact with her, but she quickly regained her focus. Pan closed her eyes and imagined the old man at the Terrace of the Lost Emperor. Raising her energy, the three disappeared.

* * *

Broly and Kaisha were surprised to see that the area they were going to visit would be one of the most beautiful things they've since in their life. An old but beautiful golden castle loomed in the distance as they stood on some type of large balcony surrounded by a large lake.

"Well, I honestly didn't expect for you to bring him here, young Pan." Aaron greeted them. Kaisha and Broly never expected that the person who would teach them would be some kind of ghost. "It should be no issue, though. Now that I think about it, I believe there is a technique that matches his energy type."

"Energy type?" Kaisha questioned, wondering what the heck this guy was talking about. Even Pan seemed confused; Aaron had made no comment on this before.

"Let me explain. When a person is born, their energy is one of three types. These types vary only slightly and really don't determine who ends up stronger, but it does determine what kind of techniques you can learn at times. Rarely, techniques that have been created can only harness a certain type of energy. Pan here has one type of energy while Kaisha and Broly have the other two types of power. This is why Kaisha can learn one certain technique while you cannot, Pan."

"Is the Instantaneous Movement technique I used only limited to the type of energy I use?" Pan asked.

Aaron nodded, "Yes. Broly and Kaisha are unable to use the technique you've just learnt which by the way, is called Thought Movement. To make it easier to explain, Pan is Energy Type A. Kaisha is Energy Type B, while Broly is Energy Type C. Thought Movement is only limited to warriors with Energy Type A. If you couldn't tell already, I have the ability to see what type of energy you have."

"What about some techniques I already can use like the Kaoi Ken?"

Broly stepped forward, indicating he wanted to say something, "That's nice and all, but what kind of technique can I learn?"

"Wait patiently, Legendary Super Saiyan. You will learn soon enough." Aaron replied with a smile. Broly merely grunted in response. "Now, Kaisha. There is one special technique that I want to teach you that is limited to Energy Type B. It is my signature move. Are you ready to learn?"

Kaisha smiled confidentially, "Bring it on."

"Excellent. You will learning a technique I call Lunar Flare. It is an incredibly complicated technique to learn and use but when it is pulled off in battle it will do tremendous damage to your opponent. I wish you the best of luck in learning it."


	28. Forgotten Techniques

**Preparation Saga: Part 8**

Aaron's spectral essence ominously attacked the air surrounding him; his ghostly aura was protecting him from the outside elements. To bring someone to the physical realm as a ghost required a lot of power, but it was definitely worth it as the ghost could stay within the realm for as long as the celestial being desired, although with limited power. The old king smiled broadly at the girl who had the potential to learn his most crafty ability, "Kaisha, are you ready to learn? My signature attack can end up being disastrous if you do not master it." Aaron warned, recalling a certain incident during his life time where the technique was used and ended up wounding one of his comrades.

Kaisha clicked her fingers in response and approached the ghostly warrior. The Lunar Flare technique had certainly caught her attention mainly because of its name; she wondered if it had any connection to her father's Solar Flare ability. Letting some of energy free, she nodded, "I'm ready. I've been in some incredibly tough training in the past. I should be able to handle this." Her words caught the attention of Broly, who looked up and smirked, remembering the training he gave her well.

"Let me first explain to you how Lunar Flare operates." Aaron said, raising his right hand and forming a bright blue ball. "It is a simple technique to form, but it is hard to attack your opponent with it successfully. This tremendous blast is fired at your enemy; if they are not familiar with the Lunar Flare, they will most likely deflect it or block against it, which is a terrible mistake. Upon making contact with anything, the sphere will explode in a shower of light, dealing some damage but more importantly blinding your foe's eyesight as well as their energy sensing abilities."

"That sounds highly efficient. If an enemy is unable to sense you, a bombardment of attacks that they cannot do anything against is inevitable." Broly commented, crossing his arms and standing up. "However, you seem to have contradicted yourself with that explanation of yours. You claim that it is tricky to strike your opponent with the attack, yet you also suggest that if an enemy merely deflects or blocks it, it'll work. I don't understand."

Aaron increased the size of the Lunar Flare within his grasp and chuckled, "I'll admit, that was a mistake on my part. Instead of telling you what I mean, I will instead show you. Brace yourself as I am going to throw this attack at you."

Broly sneered and got into his fighting stance, increasing his power slightly. Pride controlled his thoughts causing him to not bother transforming into a Super Saiyan as he believed that this ghost could not harm him. Aaron gripped the spell and then released it from his hand. What surprised the legend himself was the speed this ability was going at; he had no doubt that the Lunar Flare ability was faster than the speed of light. This gave him a millisecond of reaction time which wasn't enough as Broly's chest was struck by the blast. Pan and Kaisha were forced to shield their eyes. Broly was having an even tougher time dealing with the attack. Even though he felt a tickle of damage, he couldn't see anything and his energy was going haywire. Never before had Broly been in a situation where he was unable to sense a thing. It took half a minute for the light to begin fading a way and by the time it was over Broly fell to his knees not in pain but in astonishment, "Never before have I seen such an incredible attack. It was overwhelming. I am truly impressed. There is still one thing I'm uncertain about though. Why do I feel so drained?"

Kaisha rushed over to Broly and helped him to his feet. Aaron stepped forward and grinned mischievously, "There was one thing about the Lunar Flare I... forgot to mention. When the attack has been unleashed, it'll give off the illusion that your enemy is exhausted. It is merely a bluff, however. Your body tells you that you're exhausted when you are actually not."

Broly decided to test this out to see if it was true and punched the air a couple of times, "Wow... you're right. Man, this is weird, feeling tired when you're not."

"It is truly a most unique ability." Aaron smiled. "However, you must master it and become incredibly accurate with it. If you slip even slightly, the blast will simply fire past your opponent. Remember that once you've used this ability, even if you miss, you will not be able to use it for some time. This is a rule that is applied to all abilities that can only be learnt if you are a certain energy type."

It was Pan's turn to ask a question as she stepped forward, "What about Thought Movement? I used it twice within about a minute and it was okay."

"Thought Movement doesn't take that long to charge up again. I'd say about twenty seconds. Remember this, young Pan, in case you plan to use Thought Movement as your gimmick during an important battle." Aaron answered one of his student's questions.

"I hope I'm accepted into this club, since I have a question of my own." Kaisha began. "You haven't actually explained how to form the Lunar Flare. How do you do it?"

"Lunar Flare requires prior experience to an ability called Solar Flare, which was a technique passed down through many generations and ended up in your father's hands. I know you also have the ability to perform this attack, Kaisha. To form a Lunar Flare, you simply combine conjuring a Solar Flare with summoning an energy blast. It might sound strange, but it is quite easy to do." Aaron explained.

Kaisha nodded at the ghost and began concentrating her energy. She knew that her father's ability required the user to place their hands closer to the center of their face and she also knew that this wouldn't be possible if the Lunar Flare was a type of energy blast. Thankfully, she remembered what kind of energy you needed to emit the Solar Flare and decided to combine that with the charging of an energy blast. Raising her left hand, she began calling in energy and the unique solar energy used. To her surprise, the bright blue ball appeared within her hand almost instantly, "Wow... you were right. It is easy to form."

"Use me as target practice." Aaron suddenly said, surprising Kaisha. "Oh, don't worry about me. My spectral form prevents the light from effecting me. Pan and Broly, I suggest you close your eyes."

Kaisha stepped forward signaling she was ready and gripped the flare in her hands. Hoping to get as accurate as she could, she focused deeply. As it was tradition to shout Solar Flare's name when performing it, she felt it would be just as appropriate to do so here. "LUNAR FLARE!" Kaisha shouted, firing the attack at the old king and closing her eyes for when it hit.

Except it never did. The next time she opened her eyes she could barely see her attack leave the Earth's atmosphere. Broly burst into laughter which greatly annoyed the daughter of Tien, "HEY BROLY!" She shouted, stopping the Saiyan's laughter but still leaving a smirk. "The old guy said you can't get this technique right straight away, you know!"

"It was still pretty funny, I mean, I expected you to miss but not by THAT much." Broly teased his best friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the world, Android 16 stood silently analyzing the constant peaking power levels. He sensed Pan, Kaisha and Broly doing something, but his scanners told him that the first two were not in harm's way so he decided not to act. He opened his robotic eyes when he sensed a presence nearby.

"Hey, 16." Bulma greeted, approaching the noble Android.

"Greetings, Bulma." Android 16 returned the welcome. "Is there something I may help you with?"

"I have some good news. I've decided to take a little break from trying to figure out how to work Tarble's artifact and I have been working on your next major upgrade in the meantime. I managed to make a discovery and this new addition might be ready for you by tomorrow." Bulma explained with a cheerful and excited smile. "I can't wait! I'm so close too. This new addition will make you twice as strong as before when you transform and passively it will also prevent your body from being destroyed."

Upon hearing this, 16's eyes lit up, "That doesn't make any sense. My body is made out of metals from the Earth and my own power reinforces my armor. A power stronger than me can easily tear me apart."

"Not with this upgrade. This addition enhances your energy reinforcing your armor. More of your energy will protect you without costing any power needed in battle. I think that with my genius, you can only be destroyed if you fight someone who is twenty times stronger than you!" Bulma cheered happily, giving 16 some hope. He wondered if such a feat was even possible. "Trust me, you're going to love it when I complete the Super Android 16 project."

* * *

"Kaisha, take a break." Aaron ordered after Kaisha failed her tenth attempt at the Lunar Flare. "Don't worry about the attack. It's impossible to wake up one day, decide to learn it and be done by lunch time. It takes time. It took me a month to hit a target for my first time. I do have a suggestion on what you can be doing, though."

Kaisha moaned in response. Even though she was failing miserably, she was enjoying practicing this new ability, "What is it?"

"I think it is time for Broly to learn something." Aaron said, causing the legend to grin and smack his fists together. "While I am teaching Broly a technique, I believe it would be a good idea for Pan to teach you how to use the Kaoi-Ken?"

"Teach the Kaoi-Ken?! I don't think I'd be able to do that!" Pan quickly replied.

"Don't be so hasty. You haven't even attempted to teach yet, have you?" Aaron asked, causing Pan to shake her head reluctantly. "Now, Broly. I have an ability to teach you that I know you will like."

The Legendary Super Saiyan flew over to the celestial man and nodded, "Teach me."

"It is a special attack that one of my dearest friends used quite often. It was his signature move, like how the Lunar Flare was my signature ability. My companion called this ability Burning Fury." Aaron said. "Burning Fury is similar to how your Super Saiyan transformation works. You merely activate it and you're free to wreak havoc. Burning Fury, when unleashed, amplifies your attacks causing them to generate serious heat on your opponent. This cripples them greatly."

"Sounds cool, but what's the catch? It must do something negative as well." Broly asked.

Aaron nodded, "Like your Super Saiyan transformation which slowly drains your energy, Burning Fury drains your energy even more, quite rapidly in comparison to your Super Saiyan powers. I'd suggest only activating it when you're about to execute a tremendous attack."

"Okay, how do I activate it?" Broly questioned.

"All you have to do is do the same thing you do when you become a Super Saiyan. However, you need to add fury to the mixture. Feel anger and Burning Fury will make itself known." Aaron answered the Legendary Super Saiyan's question.

Broly sighed and closed his eyes, "We have a problem, then. When I get angry, I sometimes lose control. It's something I'm working on, but it's not a day's work, you know."

"Then only use Burning Fury as a last resort." Aaron was quick to reply to Broly's issue. The ghostly teacher turned back towards Kaisha and Pan, "That is all I can say for today. Return to your homes, you all deserve some rest. Pan, teach Kaisha the Kaoi-Ken within one week which is when our next lesson will take place. I will be able to then teach all of you three some new abilities."


	29. The Path to Ascension

**AN: Woah, beastmode953! Review overload! haha :3**

* * *

******Preparation Saga: Part 9**

Pan silently stared at the moon as thoughts swarmed her mind. She smiled looking back at the events of the day; she had learnt an incredibly cool and useful technique. Even though she was planning on teaching Kaisha the Kaoi-Ken in the morning, she was in constant thought about where Trunks currently was and what he was doing.

The moonlight impaled her skin and she began to meditate in the sanctuary of the night. She tried to reach out to the stars and find Trunks's energy, but she couldn't find anything. She knew that the Supreme Kai had taken him elsewhere for special training and that was when it struck her like a bullet.

She had been to the Supreme Kai's planet before and she knew darn well what Trunks looked like. This meant only one thing; Thought Movement.

Closing her eyes with a huge smile she began concentrating fully and pictured Trunks in the land of the Supreme Kai. However, as she was about to raise her energy thus entering hyperspace, the unthinkable happened.

She was snapped out of trance by a punch to the face, knocking her to the floor. Something had attacked her ruthlessly and Pan wasn't happy about it one bit.

"Okay, who's the wise guy?" Pan shouted, hopping to her feet and powering up to Kaoi-Ken x10.

She was surprised when her attacker revealed himself almost immediately and floated over to her with a smirk, "I am sorry to disturb you on this day, Pan. But I cannot allow you to teleport to my planet."

Pan clenched her fists as the Supreme Kai stood before us, "Why not?!"

"If you go to my planet you'll only disturb Trunks from his training." Shin warned the young fighter, who only clenched her fists even harder at this response. "I'm certain he'll end up being disappointed if you weaken him because of your mindless distractions."

Pan increased her Kaio Ken even further to X20 and charged at the Supreme Kai in anger, delivering a tough kick to his chest, knocking Shin to the ground, "I don't care if you are the supreme ruler of the universe. You will NOT disrespect me like that!"

Shin stood back up and brushed some dirt off his clothing and smiled, "You merely caught me off guard. You're weak. You rely on a technique to boost your power since you're so pathetic."

Pan couldn't take this torment any longer. She dashed off her feet and began attacking with all her might. However, Shin dodged them almost effortlessly. When Pan used Kaoi-Ken X20, Shin just kept grabbing her fists even with her increased speed. Pan jumped backwards and bit her lip in frustration, causing some blood to be formed. Pan then lowered her hands down to her sides and formed two large energy blasts, forming them together to make an even larger ball. With hatred guiding her way, she fired it as hard as she could at Shin.

Shin smirked as he saw the great energy blast flying towards. He stretched his arms out and diverted all his power to his hands, allowing him to repel the ball back at Pan twice as fast.

Pan hadn't anticipated Shin to do such a thing so she had little time to do anything until she was swallowed by her own blast and fell into the void of unconsciousness.

* * *

When Pan next awoke, she struggled to get back to her feet. She wondered what on Earth had happened, but then it all came back to her. Shin knocked her unconscious. As she about to take off back to her grandmother's house to recuperate after that battle, she felt eerie footsteps behind her.

"Well, what do we have here..." A robotic like male voice said, causing a shiver to run down Pan's spine due to how ominous it was.

"17, let's not even bother asking questions. Let's kill this girl." A female voice replied with laughter.

Pan gulped as she turned around and saw two nightmares intimidatingly looking down at her. A tear fell down her eye almost instantly as she saw Android 17 and Android 18 laughing at her.

"Look at that. I think she knows who we are." Android 18 giggled, charging up an energy blast with her right hand and pointing it towards Pan. "I say we put her out of her misery now. I'm feel awfully generous today."

"How funny this is." 17 smirked. "Today we killed Gohan and now we kill his little daughter."

Pan's eyes widened in response. Where was she? The Androids were supposed to be destroyed. This didn't make any sense to her, but she knew one thing, she was stronger and she wouldn't go down without a fight.

Pan's crimson aura appeared as she advanced to Kaoi-Ken X10 and charged at 17 with a punch, "DIE!"

17 braced himself and caught the girl's fist, only to be punched by her other fist and knocked off his feet slightly. Android 18 spat on the ground and fired her charged blast but Pan merely deflected it.

"Well look at that. The kid isn't as bad as she thought she would be. Maybe we'll have to put in SOME effort after all." 17 sneered, beckoning Pan to attack.

"Allow me to do the honors." 18 replied, charging forward towards Pan at a mind-boggling speed and grabbed Pan's head, throwing her to the cold floor. "Oops, maybe I overdid it a little."

Pan focused all her remaining energy and turned up the torch to Kaoi-Ken X20. Quickly forming an energy blast thanks to being hidden by smoke, she screamed as she unleashed it, "MASENKO HA!"

18 clenched her fists as she saw the unexpected blast fly towards her. Knowing it was too late to dodge, she attempted to block it, but it only mitigated some of the blast.

As the smoke cleared, 17 bursted into laughter as 18's jacket was completely torn apart. Removing the remains of it, 18 spat on the ground and growled at Pan, "That was my favorite jacket. You're going to pay for that. Unluckily for you, money won't satisfy me. Only your death will."

"Nice speech, sis." 17 replied in his cold voice. "Care to kill her so we can move onto that guy with the purple hair?"

"Oops, I forgot. We planned to kill him too before the end of the night." 18 laughed, knowing full well this was effecting Pan.

Something began to erupt violently within Pan. All this torment awakened something incredible. Her Kaoi-Ken aura dispersed yet she still felt powerful and she astonished to find out that her energy was rising dramatically. A sudden burst of pain caused her clench her fists in pain as her energy grew to new levels.

Android 17 and 18 stared at their victim with a smile as they saw Pan's hair constantly change from her normal raven hair to a spiky, golden variation and then back again.

With a final rapture of pain, Pan powered up to a level she thought she'd never experience as her body felt completely renewed and all remnants of pain were gone. A golden aura surrounded her, viciously attacking the air around her and she turned around and looked coldly into the eyes of the two Androids.

"Look at that. Yet another person rips off my hair style." 18 rolled her eyes. However, 18 was caught off guard by a few energy blasts fired by Pan, only barely avoiding them. "What the hell?! Those blasts were far too quick!"

Pan smirked. These fiends were responsible for all the torment she had to go through. Even if they had somehow came back from the dead or she had been sent back in time, she would do anything to get some lovely cold blooded revenge. Pan took off and delivered a punch to 18's jaw. Without mercy, Pan fired a Masenko right in front of the female android and obliterated her within seconds.

17 was no longer laughing. A simple kid has just destroyed his sister and for once in his existence he felt fear, "Kid! You killed her! That is going to be one mistake you won't even be able to regret once I get my hands on you!"

Pan looked over at the teenage Android and gave him a cold stare before charging at him and repeating the exact same method of killing to Android 17.

As Pan smirked knowing that these two machines were destroyed, a click of a finger caused the remaining parts of the Androids to disappear, "Well done." Shin smiled, coming into Pan's view. "You've done well. Those two Androids you fought were mere illusions. You may be asking why I would conjure such things, but believe me when I say this but it was all Trunks's idea." Pan turned towards the Supreme Kai and nodded at him, beckoning him to continue, "You see, Trunks knew you weren't a Super Saiyan yet. What he did know was that you had one out of two prerequisites. To become a Super Saiyan you must have a high enough power level and an emotional spark. As you've probably guessed by now, you were missing this spark so he asked me to help you out. I'm sorry for angering you, but it was the only way to allow you to ascend."

Pan dispersed her Super Saiyan powers and sat down, relatively exhausted after experiencing the transformation for the first time, "So Trunks did this all for me, huh? Incredible, thank him when you return to your planet."

Shin shook his head, "Why not thank him in person?"

Pan looked up with sparkling eyes, "Wait... you're going to allow me to visit your planet and see Trunks?"

"Why of course. I must admit I doubted that you had any hidden powers despite what Trunks had been telling me, but now that I've seen you in action I believe you do have some incredible strength. I would invite you to train with us, but I think it would much more beneficial to you if you trained with King Aaron. After all, it was me who invited him to train you and the others. You're more than welcome to visit Trunks for the rest of the night, though." Shin explained.

Pan smiled. All her hatred, anger and despair; they were all gone. She only felt one thing. Happiness. She stepped forward and nodded, "Let me see Trunks for the rest of the night and I'll continue training with the others."

"You feel different, don't you? Yes, Trunks told me that after experiencing the Super Saiyan transformation for the first time you feel more at peace, like you've unlocked something that you've been striving to uncover for your whole life. By the way, unlocking your Super Saiyan power also amplifies your base power, so even when you're not a Super Saiyan you should feel a lot more powerful." Shin said.

Pan nodded, "That's exactly how I feel. I've been worrying about Trunks and I was unsure if I would be able to cope without him. I felt more relaxed around him. But now, I don't think I have any problems with training with the others and not seeing Trunks for just under a year. I don't know why, but I just feel like all my problems have just... gone. And yes, I do feel much stronger even when I'm not a Super Saiyan."

Shin smiled and turned around, "It is time to return to my planet. Since I interrupted you beforehand, feel free to use Thought Movement to transport yourself to my planet. I will follow shortly afterwards."

Pan nodded and closed her eyes and began concentrating. So much positive energy now flowed through her blood and it was incredible. Everything felt just right. Grabbing a picture of Trunks from her mind and placing the picture int the Supreme Kai's home world, she raised her power and began warping through hyperspace to meet the one man that won her heart.

* * *

******Pan: 7,200,000**

**Pan (Kaio-Ken X10): 72,000,000**

**Pan (Kaio-Ken X20): 144,000,000**

**Pan (New Base Max Power): 70,000,000**

**Pan (Super Saiyan): 210,000,000**

**Supreme Kai: 150,000,000**

**Android 17 (Illusion): 160,000,000**

******Android 18 (Illusion): 155,000,000**


	30. Temporary Reunion

******Preparation Saga: Part 10**

When the daughter of Gohan next opened her eyes she was baffled at the beauty of the Supreme Kai's planet. This one looked even more holy than the one in the past. The beautiful sun shone brilliantly on Pan's body, the majestic purple sky hovering above her. Because she could even open her mouth to speak, she heard somebody she was eagerly waiting to hear.

"Hey Panny." Trunks welcomed his friend, causing Pan to turn around and face him. "Before you ask, this outfit is apparently required if you are to train with the Supreme Kai."

And that was when Pan burst into laughter after seeing what Trunks was wearing. Pan couldn't even begin to describe what he was wearing. To sum it all up, Trunks was wearing the exact same gear as the Supreme Kai, except it looked completely moronic on the son of Vegeta. Pan tried to hold in her giggling to respond, "I'm going to have to be completely honest with you, Trunks, but that looks absolutely pathetic on you."

"I take no offense to that. In fact, I agree." Trunks replied, slashing the air multiple times with an unusual long sword. "This is the Z Sword, by the way. Mother of the past didn't tell me much about it since Gohan never told her much about it to begin with. It's helped with my training a lot though. I have to power up to my maximum base power to even hold it without any issues."

Pan clicked her fingers and jumped on the spot suddenly with a beaming smile planted on her face, "That reminds me! I became a Super Saiyan today!"

"I know, I was the one who thought of the idea about the Androids and the Supreme Kai provoking you. Sorry if I upset you or anything, but it did work, didn't it?" Trunks explained with a hint of uneasiness in his voice.

Thankfully, Pan's facial expression didn't change, "I'm really thankful for your help, actually. Sure, it was nasty fighting the Androids, but I did beat them even if they were illusions."

Trunks smiled and turned back around, "By the way, Pan. Me, the Supreme Kai and Kibito were shocked yesterday when we were visited by someone. Would you like to guess who visited us?"

Pan shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not even going to bother guessing."

"How about I show her, Trunks?" A different voice called out from the distance, this voice causing Pan's eyes to widen with astonishment. When Pan turned around, she never expected to see her dead father standing before her. "How have you been, Panny? This place is technically in Other World, so my dad dropped me off here with Instant Transmission. Me and Trunks were discussing about that artifact Tarble had found and when I was discussing this same relic with the Z Fighters, they all agreed I should come back. We were originally going to have your grandfather come back, but there was a chance the heart virus would be revived with him and we weren't willing to take that chance. So remember to tell Bulma that I'm going to be the one that'll be coming back."

Pan bit her lip with hesitation. Eventually, she gave in to her inner excitement and joy and attacked her father with a loving hug which he returned, "Oh, papa! I've missed you so much! I can't believe you're really coming back! I just can't!"

Trunks approached the father and daughter slowly with a grin planted on his face. He had never seen Pan so filled with joy, "As much as I would love you two to stay here for a while, the Supreme Kai agreed that you can two can only remain here for about ten minutes." Pan let go of Gohan and looked back at Trunks with some hints of sadness now forming within her. "Do not despair, Pan. It won't take that much longer for Bulma to figure out how to activate Tarble's relic, once she has, your father will return."

This didn't change Pan's emotions at all, "But what about you? No one will see you for nearly a whole year! What about your mother, Trunks?"

Trunks merely sighed in response, "I have to train with the Supreme Kai, Pan. You need to understand. If I don't get stronger, what chance will we have against Babadi or Broly if he goes berserk again?"

"But can't you train with us?! We have the spirit of King Aaron teaching us so many awesome techniques! You even have Tarble, 16, and maybe myself to train with as well!" Pan pleaded, hoping to convince Trunks that this wasn't the right decision.

Trunks hesitated, but Shin replied for him, "Aaron is to help those who are not on this planet become stronger. I can only teach one student and Trunks is the strongest. He'll benefit much more from my training than anyone else."

"Okay then, but can't he at least come back to Earth for the evenings or something?" Pan continued, not willing to give up just yet. "I can use Thought Movement to come up here and then use it again to bring him back to Capsule Corporation."

"I'm sorry, Pan." Trunks said. "The Supreme Kai told me I cannot go back until Babadi arrives. I can't tell you the reason why, but it'll make much more sense nearer to the time."

Pan was about to argue back again, but the feel of her father's hand on her shoulder caused her to look up at him as he was about to speak, "I know you want to be with Trunks, Pan, but the safety of the Earth is the most important thing right now. Trust the Supreme Kai's decisions, he is the overseer of the universe for a reason, you know."

The female hybrid refused to argue with her father and she dropped her arms in defeat, "Fine. But Trunks, when this is all over please spend some quality time with me and your family."

"I promise." Trunks responded with a smile. "It's best you leave now, your time is up."

Gohan let go of his daughter and walked up to Kibito, Supreme Kai's bodyguard, to arrange transportation back to King Kai's planet. Gohan said goodbye to Pan as she wiped away a tiny tear. She turned back to Trunks and gave him a brief smile, "I'll miss you, Trunks."

"I'll miss you too, Pan." Trunks replied, waving his hand.

Pan nodded slowly and then imagined her grandmother at their house and spiked her power, causing her to vanish from the Sacred World of the Kais.

* * *

Tarble sat quietly in the middle of a scorching desert, meditating under fairly harsh conditions with lots of distractions. This was merely a warming up of the mind for him, he was going to become much stronger. He had to. He cared little about the upcoming battle with Babadi, he cared more about avenged his people and destroying Broly once and for all.

He was happy knowing that his people were safe again and brought back to life thanks to Android 16; Gure had already gone back to the planet to notify everyone on what happened while he stayed to train. Still, he felt anger swarming all around his body. Even if they were now alive, it didn't change the fact that a monster killed them and this very same monster was now slowly turning into an ally. He swore that he would never fight alongside that murderer. Nothing could change his decision.

He knew the next time he would see Broly would be most likely whenever he decides to go berserk or when Babadi appears. Pan has already informed him that she was training with that beast and the incredibly misguided girl who actually thought Broly could change. No, he wouldn't. He was a Destroyer of Planets and even if he had a little girlfriend who didn't want him to, he'd do it eventually.

Tarble opened his eyes and furiously attacked the sands with the power of the sands. His goal was to ascend and become even tougher than Trunks. If he didn't, Broly would crush him like a bug.

Tarble stood up and crushed a small desert creature in the process, "I will not rest until Broly is dead."

* * *

Android 16 relaxed his power after testing an incredible piece of technology Bulma had provided him. He now had the power to become even stronger at will, just like a Saiyan transforming into a Super Saiyan. The feeling was incredible. Although Bulma managed to find a series of bugs with the program, he noticed no fault.

"Well, I've fixed a small issue with your armor." Bulma muttered, tapping away yet again at the keyboard, analyzing the code she had crafted for Dr Gero's Android. "Shouldn't be long now..."

"Take a rest, Bulma." 16 requested. "You have worked on my transformation too much. Take a break from Android Upgrading and focus on something else like Tarble's artifact. Upgrading an Android is a tough process, just take a break."

Bulma sighed and stood up, "I suppose your right. I'm going to bed for an hour or so and then I'll see if I can figure out Tarble's relic today."

* * *

Kaisha continued testing the Lunar Flare technique against Broly, who was using her training as an excuse to practice his dodging skills. Every attempt she was getting closer to hitting her target, which made dodging it even more fun and challenging for Broly.

After barely dodging a Lunar Flare, Broly smirked, "Your aim is improving a lot. I barely managed to avoid that."

"STOP FIRING THOSE LAZOR BEAMS AND COME IN FOR LUNCH!" Launch screamed from within the house, causing Broly to smile with satisfaction; The cooking of Kaisha's mother was surprisingly good. Nothing like a good chunk of meat for lunch. He found it glorious.

"That Burning Fury attack of yours is cool, by the way." Kaisha said as the duo walked back into the house. "Melting the snow around here made our training much easier."

"I'm eager to see what that spirit can teach us after we've perfected our current abilities." Broly said, recieving a nod in return from Kaisha.

* * *

Trunks slashed furiously a few times with the Z Sword. His goal was to get to the point where could attack with the sword without using much of his power. So far, he was at the point where he had to max out his base strength otherwise the blade would be too heavy for him to control.

The Supreme Kai informed him of a technique where he could transfer his energy into the sword and make it much more effective. He remembered Tapion briefly taught him a variation of this technique before Trunks was forced to kill Tapion to stop the raging Hirudegarn, a monster that nearly killed himself and Gohan. Even the Androids turned up and couldn't beat it, fleeing shortly afterwards to cause destruction elsewhere. He was thankful that Shin's method was much more advanced and effective as he loved to fight with a sword.

"Take a break, Trunks." Shin ordered. "You have done quite enough for today. Rest for the night and continue your training in the morning."

Trunks took a sigh of relief and placed the Z Sword down. He then sat down on the soft grass and relaxed. Training was tough, but the relaxation was worth it.

* * *

The World Tournament Announcer sat down on his chair and smiled. He had just been informed that the next World Martials Arts Tournament would be hosted in ten months and the savior of the world, Trunks, had also been invited. He wondered if Goku, Krillin, Yamcha or any of the others had any links to the defeat of the Androids. He knew those incredible fighters knew Bulma Briefs well, so there was a good chance they probably trained her son.

He hoped they would show their faces as well. Even if they didn't show up, the next World Tournament would definitely be interesting if Trunks Briefs showed up. He had seen the daughter of Tien, Kaisha, fight battles but she slaughtered her opponents no contest. Now, if those two were to fight he was sure it would be one heck of a battle.

Only ten months to go. He couldn't wait.

* * *

In the middle of the North galaxy, an ominous spaceship flew past several uninhabited planets. A demon covered in red showed no emotions as he walked into his master's room, "The new recruit is doing well, almost too well, master Babadi."

The wizard stopped gazing out at the cosmos and turned to his servant, "Oh, Dabura, you worry too much. He is under my control, remember? With the proper training, he will be my instrument of destruction, that is, until Majin Buu is resurrected. Then he'll just be number two."

"How long do we have until we arrive on Earth, master?" Dabura asked.

"Well, as long as that blasted Saiyan who keeps flying away before I can try and control him doesn't turn up at any point during our journey, I'd say just under ten months." Babadi answered his minion's question. "Oh, this is so great! I can't wait until Majin Buu is in my hands! Things are going so well, Dabura! We picked up an incredibly strong recruit and the Legendary Super Saiyan hasn't been bothering us for a while!"

"I am excited to meet Majin Buu as well, master." Dabura bowed.


	31. The World Tournament

******World Tournament Saga: Part 1**

One month later, Bulma finally solved the mystery of Tarble's artifact. After finally cracking the code, she immediately got everyone to one location to revive Pan's father.

Everyone, especially Pan, stared in awe as Bulma deployed the artifact on the ground and it began to emit a ray of golden light. Seconds later, a sudden burst of energy emerged from the relic and headed up towards the night sky at a fascinating speed.

This unique light traveled all the way to Other World. Gohan was unsure how he would be revived, but he was very surprised as were the others when a beautiful light descended upon him and he began to hover away from King Kai's planet. Using what time he had, he quickly said goodbye to the past generation of Z Fighters as the mythical device transported him from Other World back to Earth. Gohan briefly saw his halo fade away into nothingness as he entered some kind of wormhole at the end of the trail.

When Gohan next opened his eyes, he saw his one and only daughter running up to him and giving him a loving hug. Gazing around, he had no doubt that he was the mostly rebuilt Capsule Corporation. More importantly, he was alive. However, like any relative of Goku, the moment was ruined when his stomach growled indicating that he was starving.

Bulma rolled her eyes and ended up with a smirk on her face, "Some things never change, do they? You're lucky I prepared a huge feast for everyone. Dig in." She said, pointing towards a large table covered in all kinds of food.

Everyone except Android 16 who did not require food took a seat. Many fighters were present, Pan; Gohan; Android 16; Kaisha, Tarble and Broly. However, Trunks was missing, causing some sadness for a few individuals.

Tarble took his seat and began eating his food quickly, glaring at Broly every now and then. If it wasn't for the fact that this was supposed to be a special gathering, he would not hesitate to turn into a Super Saiyan right then and attack the murderer.

A few weeks ago, Pan introduced Kaisha and Broly to Bulma, who happily accepted them into their little group much to Tarble's annoyance. In Trunks's absence, he began using the Gravity Chamber much more frequently.

Broly noticed Tarble's glaring and returned the stare, wondering in his head what Tarble's issue was. It then all came back to him, "You!" He shouted, standing up and alerting everyone.

Tarble slowly stood up as well as glared at him, clenching his fists, "It's about bloody time you remember who I am, murderer."

"What the heck is going on here?" Bulma asked, raising her voice.

Broly hesitated. He understood then why Tarble seemed to have an issue with him. Remembering Kaisha's words, he took in a deep breath, "Listen. I know what I did to you and your planet was wrong. But do remember that I was not myself. I was under my father's control. I had no say in my actions at all!"

Tarble slammed the table in fury, breaking it in half with his power and disturbing everyone's feast, "Bullshit! Are you actually saying that you had NO control over yourself whatsoever?! I don't understand how an inferior being could control someone with incredible powers like yours without the stronger one resisting!"

"Tarble, what the hell is going on here?! Calm down!" Pan pleaded.

Tarble spat on the ground in disgust. Broly closed his eyes and sighed, "Trust me, I did try and break free so many times. However, my father's technology got a lot more advanced and it got to the point where I couldn't do anything!"

Kaisha stood up ready to defend her friend, "It's true! I freed Broly when I broke Paragus's device. It's not your fault your planet was destroyed! Blame Paragus!"

"I absolutely refuse to believe that deep down Broly is such a lovely person! Sure, his dad's actions might have made him more ruthless, but I am certain that he loves to murder! He just won't admit it because he doesn't want to make him little friend all upset!" Tarble argued, causing Broly's anger to slowly rise.

"You're wrong!" Broly shouted, although in his head he knew Tarble was right. Even without his father's influence, he did enjoy a great fight even if his opponent would end up dead. He just didn't want Kaisha to be upset.

What Tarble did next was something Broly didn't anticipate. Tarble flashed into a Super Saiyan and dashed off his feet, attacking Broly with a powerful kick to the side. Broly was sent flying through Capsule Corporation's interior, eventually landing on the ground on the other side of the building. Broly winced as he sat up, growling as he too turned into a Super Saiyan and began to ascend even further to his Legendary Super Saiyan state.

However, his transformation was stopped when a flying kick from above sent him several meters into the Earth's crust, "What a fool! Don't you dare think I haven't figured out one of the disadvantages of your Legendary Super Saiyan transformation! I know it takes quite a while for you to ascend, so I'm going to destroy you before you can!"

Tarble raised his hand and formed a bright ball of energy before bring his arm back and swinging it back down, unleashing it towards the hole in the ground. Before the Saiyan's blast could make contact with the Earth, an echoing green sphere emerged out of nowhere and defended its master, causing the two energy blasts to cancel each other out and evaporate into the air. Tarble's ki flickered with hatred; he wanted this killer to be destroyed as quickly as possible.

Broly emerged from what was supposed to be his tomb with thunderous speed, slamming Tarble back to the ground harshly. Vegeta's brother struggled to regain his footing allowing Broly to reward him with a ferocious kick, forcing Tarble to go sliding across the ground, causing a nasty skid mark in the process. Broly's mouth curved up into a slight smile seeing Tarble wither in pain.

"That's enough Broly!" The voice of Kaisha was heard invading Broly's ears, causing him to turn around. He gazed into the saddened eyes of his best friend. "Please stop now before-"

Before Kaisha could finish, Broly roared with agony as pain struck his back and sent him flying into the young girl, both warriors were sent crashing into the ground. Broly spat out some blood and stood up, bruises covering his body. He looked up to the sky and saw Tarble smirking at him, "You tricked me!"

"You have all that brute strength yet you don't know anything else about fighting. How did you forget to sense my energy to see if I was faking pain?" Tarble taunted.

"The question is," Gohan said, appearing out of nowhere. "Why are you two fighting? There is no reason for you to be attacking each other. Tarble's planet has been restored and Broly is focusing on redeeming himself."

"That doesn't change the fact that he did destroy my planet!" Tarble argued.

"He just won't allow me to change! The past is the past!" Broly argued as well.

"ENOUGH!" Gohan shouted. "Tarble, why do you still allow the past to haunt you?! What's done is done. Has it ever occurred to you that there is no need to seek out revenge as your planet and its inhabitants are now back?! And Broly, I understand you're trying to change, but you did not need to fight back. You could have simply incapacitated him and then asked him what the problem was. This did NOT need to cause a fight at all! You've trashed the whole place, you know that? The party has been ruined and there's some damage within Capsule Corporation as well. I suggest you both apologize to Bulma because she worked hard trying to make this a positive day and you two have ruined it by choosing the wrong time to bring up some issues. Tarble, you also need to apologize to Kaisha, you hurt her when attacking Broly."

"I almost forgot that!" Broly said, dashing from his feet and punching Tarble right in the face, knocking him out of his Super Saiyan transformation as well as damaging his consciousness.

"Broly!" Kaisha shouted. "That was uncalled for! Did you even listen to what Gohan said?!"

"If you guys want to fight each other that badly then why not wait until the World Tournament?" Bulma suggested, only to receive uncertain glares from everyone. "Oh, did I not mention about the tournament? I got a letter a few days ago inviting Trunks and any other fighters here to the World Tournament in nine months."

Tarble slowly got back to his feet and rubbed his head. He began to lose his balance but it only took him a few seconds to stabilize himself again, "Sorry for that fight, Bulma. I'll enter the World Tournament, though."

Broly dispersed his Super Saiyan transformation and sighed, "I'll enter it too. Sorry for trashing this party as well."

"To be honest, I don't really mind. When you have a handful of Saiyans at a gathering there's bound to be a fight eventually." Bulma said, much to the surprise of everyone else. "The damage done will be easy to fix and it'll give me something to do as well!"

"Well, that was anticlimactic." Gohan laughed. "I'll help Bulma out and repair the table and hopefully we'll be able to eat in peace this time around."

* * *

After that small incident, the party was finished and everyone went their separate ways. Chi Chi fainted upon seeing Gohan again as expected. On some days Pan trained with her father and on others she learnt new techniques from Aaron. She was surprised to find out that her father had reached the stage of Super Saiyan 2 while in Other World somehow and she made it her personal goal to ascend to that level as well. However, she greatly missed Trunks and would do anything to just spent a few hours with him.

Kaisha and Broly also trained with each other but their training mostly benefited Kaisha. Broly did learn a number of incredible techniques from Aaron though which left him greatly satisfied. Often when Broly was learning something from Aaron, Pan would teach Kaisha the art of Kaio-Ken and she mastered it quite quickly. Due to her powerful base strength, Kaoi-Ken was very effective for her.

Android 16 continued trying out his new transformation that Bulma had provided him, receiving a few minor upgrades along the way. He was slowly getting the hang of the transformation and he knew it wouldn't take much longer for him to completely master it and its tremendously useful abilities.

Tarble trained alone either in the Gravity Chamber or elsewhere in the world. Although the event at the party knocked some sense into him and he decided that killing Broly wasn't the best idea, he steal hated the man who drove terror into all of his friends hearts and murdered them relentlessly. Despite Gohan's words, nothing could change the fact that Broly killed his friends.

Trunks constantly trained with the Z Sword and its tremendous power made him much stronger as well. He eventually got to the point where he had mastered the blade and instead decided to see if he could find a level beyond a Super Saiyan 2 to amplify his power even more. Shin told him that he'd have to reach beyond his limits if he had any hope of defeating Majin Buu if he was revived.

* * *

Every single Z Fighter continued training as much as they could. Months went by and the day of the World Tournament had finally arrived. Everyone had agreed to enter it to test their strength and the majority were very excited.

"I have a suggestion to share, for when we fight." Broly suddenly said.

"What is it?" Bulma asked, keeping her eye on the sky as she flew one of Capsule Corporation's flying machines to Papaya Island.

"I think it would be a good idea if myself, Tarble, Pan and Gohan do not turn into Super Saiyans. The reason being is that when we're in our Super Saiyan state our attacks might get a bit too destructive and we don't want to get anyone hurt." Broly explained, receiving a few nods in return.

"Sounds like a plan, by the way, we're about to land!" Bulma cheered, preparing to land the airship outside the tournament.

"Boy, it feels just like yesterday when I came here and dominated everyone." Kaisha laughed. "At least this time it's going to be one heck of a challenge."

"Is your mother coming to watch, Kaisha?" Bulma asked.

"Yup," Kaisha nodded her head. "She said she's going to come here on her own. Don't ask me why. Knowing her she's probably going to rob a bank on the way here."

The capsule ship landed and they all walked outside, allowing Bulma to deactivate the ship and turn it back into a capsule. They all started to head towards the tournament, however, none of them noticed that someone was watching them.

* * *

On a cliff overlooking where the ship was parked stood a silver-haired man dressed in dark clothing. Next to him were two other figures, Kibito and the Supreme Kai.

"Well, this is going to be interesting." The Supreme Kai smiled.

"It's too bad Trunks is going to miss out on this." The silver-haired man laughed.

Shin nodded his head, "Babadi might already be aware of Trunks, but I am certain he knows nothing about you, my newest recruit."

"This tournament is going to be a lot of fun."

* * *

**********Tarble (Super Saiyan): 400,000,000**

******************Broly (Super Saiyan): 405,000,000**


	32. Who Will Fight Who?

******World Tournament Saga: Part 2**

The fighters made their way to the registration area, ignoring several camera crews who noticed that Kaisha had returned and were desperate to ask her some questions and if she ever trained with the savior of the world, Trunks Briefs.

Several participants were left intimidated by Broly; the fact that he was incredibly tall led some to assume that he was strong and someone who was not to be messed with. The same applied to Android 16, who looked frightening to a few people.

The Z Fighters eventually all got registered and made their way towards an area within the tournament where fighters would be chosen depending on how strong their punches were on a machine. Since Bulma wasn't a fighter, the gang split from her so she could find an area to watch the fights. Immediately after entering the punching bag room, somebody ran up to them.

"Hey! Kaisha! Long time no see! It's nice of you to participate in the next world tournament!" The World Tournament Announcer welcomed with a lot of enthusiasm. His eyes gazed up and smiled upon seeing the handful of fighters that had accompanied her. "Wow, I can just tell by looking at these friends of yours that they mean serious business!"

Kaisha nodded, "Yup. We are all pretty strong. Gohan here is the son of Goku, a previous world champion."

"Wow, now that you mention it they do look alike! How's Goku been doing, anyway? Is he participating the tournament." The announcer asked Gohan, who sighed in response.

"Sorry, my father died many years ago due to a heart virus. I'm sure if he was still alive he would be participating, though." Gohan said with some sadness, remembering the day he found out his father had died. It was that very day that encouraged him to train even more so he could become just as strong as his father and assure that the planet would be protected.

"Oh man, I'm sorry. It's still nice to see a lot of awesome fighters, though!" The announcer said, trying to cheer up the atmosphere. "Gohan, do you know about Trunks Briefs?"

"Yeah, I trained him a bit a few years ago." Gohan answered.

The announcer smirked, "That explains how he's super strong! Is he here today to participate too?"

"Sorry, he isn't." Pan answered him with a hint of sadness in her voice. "He had other important things to do."

"That's a shame!" The announcer said, disappointed. "A lot of people wanted to see their savior today, but I'm sure they'll be satisfied seeing people like the son of Goku in battle! By the way, that reminds me of another challenger that appeared only a few minutes before you arrived. He looked quite sinister."

Broly raised an eyebrow in interest, "Oh? What did he look like?"

"Creepy looking guy in some black fighting gear with spiky silver hair. He was also with two other fighters, one was a big red guy and the other was a small blue guy." The announcer explained their appearances.

16 stepped forward, "That sounds like the Supreme Kai and Kibito."

"You mean the two weird guys who warned us about Babadi?" Pan asked, receiving a nod from the green android. "But they were supposed to be training Trunks! What are they doing here without him?"

"Sorry that I have to cut this conversation short, but I have some other things to do before the tournament begins. I can't wait to see you all fight!" The World Tournament Announcer said, waving goodbye and running off elsewhere. However, most of the Z Fighters didn't pay attention to his departure; they were wondering why Trunks wasn't here if the Supreme Kai was.

* * *

To say the heroes of the planet completely destroyed all of their competition during the punching bag segment would be an understatement. While most humans scored below 100 with a few exceptions, all the Z Fighters scored over 200 and they were all suppressing their power except a tiny fraction.

It eventually got to the point where all of them were told they had passed and they were all sent to another area to pull out balls with numbers in them. This would determine when their match would be and who their opponent would be as well.

"Alright then. When I shout your name come over here and pull out a ball." The tournament announcer explained, pointing towards a box on a nearby table.

"Okay then, first to pick a number is..." He muttered, scanning his list. "Tarble!"

Tarble nodded and approached the announcer, clenching his fists. He prayed to the Kais that he wouldn't have to fight Broly; although he had gotten to the stage where he could tolerate his presence, he wasn't sure if he could control himself if he was forced to fight him. Putting his hand into the box, he searched around hoping to find a number which suited him and after a few seconds he pulled out a sphere, showing it to the announcer.

"Tarble is number 5!" The announcer announced, alerting some workers to phone their colleagues at the tournament grounds so the crowd could see who was fighting. The announcer took a look at his list to see who would be next, "Okay, next up is... Pan!"

Pan smiled and hopped over to the announcer without a care in the world. With a grin reinforcing her positive mood, she reached into the box. She was so excited to take part in this tournament; she had trained a lot for it. She couldn't wait to make her father and her grandmother, who was watching, very proud. Adjusting her much longer dark hair that reached to her shoulders, she finally pulled a sphere out.

"Pan is number 12! Next up is... Kibito!"

16 and Broly watched suspiciously as the red skinned giant dressed in unusual clothing walked up to the announcer, seeming somewhat annoyed. Although they knew a fair bit about the Supreme Kai, Kibito was a great mystery to them. Kibito pulled out a number within a second with the intimidating look still remaining on his face.

"Kibito is number 4! Next up is... Silver!"

The Z gang waited patiently to see who this Silver guy was. They were surprised to see the man who had accompanied the Supreme Kai and his bodyguard step forward with a grin. As he approached the announcer, a lot of the Z Fighters noticed that his energy signature was familiar.

"16, can you sense his energy?" Pan whispered to 16.

16 nodded, "Yes. It is strong and familiar, but I am not sure whose energy level it is similar to."

"Silver is number 6!" The announcer shouted, causing Tarble to smirk. He had found his opponent. Taking a good look at Silver, Tarble already knew that he was suppressing his powers and if he was affiliated with the Supreme Kai in any way, he must be strong. "Next up is Wuchon!"

The fighters watched an incredibly pale man in black clothing approach the announcer and pull out his number. They too noticed that his power was suppressed, but not by that much indicating he wasn't that much of a challenge. The Supreme Kai, Kibito and Silver eyed this fighter carefully, glaring at the odd symbol on his forehead, but none of the Z Fighters noticed it.

"Wuchon is number 15! Next up is Broly!"

Broly slammed his fists together and smirked. He approached the announcer and pulled out a ball, unaware that Tarble was constantly glaring at his hand. He couldn't wait to dominate this tournament; that was his goal. He was unsure what he would spend the money on, but it would be most likely a LOT of food to satisfy his stomach before the major fight against Babadi which would be coming any day now.

"Broly is number 9! Next up is Gohan!"

Gohan clicked his fingers and walked up to the World Martials Arts Tournament announcer, he hoped this tournament would be a great challenge to him and he couldn't wait to fight many powerful warriors such as Broly.

"Gohan is number 3! Next up is Apon!"

Yet another strangely powerful human walked up to the box of numbers. The Supreme Kai and his two companions gave this one the same stare as Wuchon and this time Android 16 noticed the group of three's strange obsession with the simple planted on the two men.

"Apon is number 7! Next up is Jason!"

This next human was with no doubt an ordinary person. He punched and kicked the air several times as his way to acknowledge the announcer, although to the Z Fighters his attacks were incredibly slow.

"Jason is number 10! Next up is Shin!"

"Hey, Broly." Kaisha whispered in Broly's ear, catching the Saiyan's interest. "Sorry, but this Jason guy is gonna kick your ass no contest."

Broly smirked, "Hilarious."

16, however, was focusing on the Supreme Kai and his actions. He was still slightly suspicious of Shin's motives and his suspicions raised even further after seeing him here not with Trunks. To his surprise, Shin looked over to him before picking a ball and smirked, "Do not worry, android. Trunks is safe. You have no need to worry about him." A voice echoed within 16's head, causing his eyes to widen in surprise. Shin then turned back around and picked a number, acting as if nothing happened.

"Shin is number 2! Next up is... 16?"

16 hesitantly walked up towards the announcer as Shin began walking away. He knew that the Kai was hiding something and he wanted to find out what it was as soon as possible. For the time being, he had a tournament to participate in so he reached into the cube and found his placement, deciding to figure out what the Kai was doing later on.

"16 is number 1!" The announcer's voice echoed within the android's head. The luck of the draw was playing against him. As soon as the announcer told 16's position, the Supreme Kai stopped and turned his head around slightly, showing 16 a barely hidden smirk. "Next up is Kaisha!"

Kaisha smiled broadly and made her way to the tournament's host, quickly gathering her placement in the world martial arts tournament.

"Kaisha is number 16!"

Kaisha's good mood suddenly dropped and she moaned in disappointment, "I have to wait until I can fight? No fair!" She muttered as she returned to her group.

The Z Fighters and the Supreme Kai's group didn't pay much attention to the rest of the fighters as they were normal humans much like Jason, aside from the extremely weird guy dressed up as a chicken. Many of the planet's heroes were focused on different things. 16 was worried about the Supreme Kai's presence here without Trunks and Broly was suspicious of him as well. The announcer's voice disrupted their thoughts, however.

"Alright, everyone has got a place in the tournament! Let me just remind you who you are all fighting!" The announcer said. The man then cleared his throat and took in a deep breath, ready to read out the matches in his most dramatic voice.

* * *

"The first match! The mysterious 16 versus Shin!"

"The second match! Gohan versus the mythical Kibito!"

"The third match! Tarble is up against Silver!"

"The fourth match! Apon is going head to head with Jesse!"

"The fifth match! Broly against Jason!"

"The sixth match! Joseph is going to fight Pan!"

"The seventh match! Amanda against... Captain Mouse!"

"The eighth match! Wuchon is going to tackle our champion, Kaisha!"

* * *

Using telepathy, the warrior known as Silver contacted his master, "Shin, are Apon and Wuchon Babadi's minions?"**********  
**

"Yes, they are. Notice the letter on their forehead; that is the insignia of Babadi." Shin replied with a lot of seriousness in his voice.

"What is your plan?" Silver asked.

"They are here looking for energy to help revive Majin Buu. Babadi's hidden his ship well so I am going to get Kibito to provoke Gohan into powering up. This should attract Apon and Wuchon's attention and that is when they will strike. If they are successful in gathering his energy, they will take off most likely towards Babadi's ship." The Supreme Kai explained the goals of Babadi's minions.

"I see. When will I reveal my true form, though?" Silver questioned, crossing his shoulders.

"You will know when the time is right, my friend." was all Shin said to him.


	33. The Tournament Begins

******World Tournament Saga: Part 3**

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer's voice boomed across the stadium. "Sorry to keep you all waiting, but it is finally time to start the matches!"

The crowd erupted into cheers and Bulma, Chi Chi, Launch and even Master Roshi, Oolong and Puar who had made an appearance to watch cheered along with them.

"First up we have two men with little words to share! We have the green giant 16 who we now know has some relation to the savior of the world, Trunks Briefs! Battling against him is also a mysterious man who we know next to nothing about! His name is Shin! Both warriors have never pariticpated in this tournament before, so their battle strategies and strength are unknown to us. But if I had to put my two zeni I think this match will be a very interesting opener to the event!"

Android 16 hesitantly left the outer tournament area to take his place on the tournament stage. He was not hesitant due to the amount of people watching him, it was because of his opponent. He could sense literally nothing about Shin, his power was completely suppressed and he seemed to have no intention of revealing it anytime soon. As he took his place in the stage as the Supreme Kai took the other side, he saw his opponent smirking at him.

"Fighters, you may begin!"

However, the two fighters remained silent and motionless, simply staring at each other. 16 just couldn't understand why the Supreme Kai was here out of all places and why he wasn't with Trunks. With a sigh, he took off aiming to unleash a powerful punch at the Kai.

Unfortunately for the android, the Supreme Kai swiftly dodged the attack and slammed the android back, dealing some surprisingly decent damage to 16 and knocking him back a few yards.

"Incredible, Shin caught 16 off guard!" The announcer cheered, already loving this fight.

16 quickly charged an energy blast and fired it at the Supreme Kai, hoping to use it as a means of distraction. Shin blocked it, giving 16 enough time to charge in and deliver a series of punches and kicks that Shin began to block against. However, 16's brutal strikes were causing him to move back a yard every time.

As the android drove Shin closer and closer towards the edge, Shin merely laughed, "You have some interesting moves, 16. However, I am still superior to you."

Shin suddenly zapped out of existence and appeared behind the green warrior, before said fighter could dodge any incoming attack, the Supreme Kai had already knocked him to the ground, just inches away from the edge of the ring.

* * *

"Wow, I didn't think the Supreme Kai was actually good at fighting." Pan said, watching the fight with awe as she saw her friend do battle.

"Yes, he truly is remarkable." A foreign voice startled the daughter of Gohan. Pan shivered slightly upon feeling somebody's hand on her shoulder, looking back she saw Silver smiling down at her, somewhat creepily. "He was fairly strong before he met me, but I ended up doubling his power."

"Are you saying you trained him?" Broly asked, giving this strange fighter some more interest.

"Yes, I did train him." Silver replied with a smile.

"Then why are you here?" Kaisha questioned him. "I mean, why are you and the Supreme Kai here?"

"Two of Babadi's minions are here at the tournament. We plan to use them to find the location of Babadi's spaceship." Silver answered, crossing his arms together and smiling proudly. "In my opinion, this is child's play."

"Where's Trunks?" Gohan asked in a serious tone, catching Silver's attention quickly. "I'm certain you know who he is, so why isn't he here?"

"Trunks?" Silver replied, clicking his neck and uncrossing his arms. "Well... he's around."

"Are you saying he's here at the tournament?" Pan asked, her excitement starting to grow. She would do anything to see Trunks; it had been too long for her. Unfortunately, this Silver character seemed to enjoy leaving the Z Fighters in suspense.

"He might be here... he might not..."

* * *

The green giant quickly hopped to his feet and fired another ki blast at the Kai, who deflected it into the sky. As the kai was deflecting it, 16 allowed his fist to fly out of its socket like a rocket, hitting Shin in the face and knocking him back a few yards.

"Incredible! What an amazing technique!" The World Martial Arts Tournament announcer cheered, absolutely in love with this fight. Seeing the energy blasts fly by his face and the wind created by the attacks overwhelmed him with joy. He hadn't witnessed such an otherworldly fight since the fight between Goku and Piccolo.

The Supreme Kai brushed some dust off of his clothing and looked up at 16, giving him his trademark smirk, "What an interesting set of powers you Androids have. How about we start fighting at our maximum?"

The green Android's eyes widened in surprise as the Kai back flipped towards the center of the ring and began to power up. Shin's eyes began to shine an aquatic blue for a brief second before a bright white aura appeared around him, almost overwhelming 16 due to the power now emitting from him.

The power of the Supreme Kai was now equal to that of Broly's Legendary Super Saiyan state by 16's estimations. However, before he could react, the Supreme Kai punched the air in the direction of the Android and pain somehow struck the Z Fighter, causing him to clench his chest as if a terrible wound was there.

"Amazing! Shin punched the air and now 16's in pain! I don't know how Shin managed to do such an extraordinary feat but I think 16 is now in a lot of trouble!"

Shin began to slowly approach his opponent, occasionally slamming the air or kicking it swiftly. All of Shin's attacks somehow had the full effect on Android 16, despite the fact that he wasn't anywhere close to the fighter.

16 was being driven closer and closer towards the edge of the ring and he certainly felt that Shin's attacks were causing some immobilization effect on him.

Eventually, the Supreme Kai stopped and pointed his hand towards 16. Shin's eyes suddenly shone a bright purple causing 16 to be afflicted by a powerful gust of unnatural wind that caused him to fall out of the ring.

"Unbelievable! 16 has been knocked out of the ring! That makes Shin the winner!"

* * *

"Shin's powers are incredible." Pan remarked. "He took out 16 like it was nothing."

Silver crackled with laughter and stepped forward, "I have to admit, he wasn't that powerful when I first met him. His intentions were to train me, but we ended up training each other. Even Kibito got more powerful."

"And that's the guy I have to fight next." Gohan sighed, before turning around after hearing Silver clear his throat.

"Do not worry about Kibito, Gohan." Silver reassured, giving him a grin. "I believe you can beat him."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer began as 16 and Shin left the arena, giving each other occasional glances along the way. "It's time to begin the second match! We have another man who is participating in the tournament for the first time, his name is Kibito! His opponent is against a man called Gohan! For those of you who have watched the World Tournaments for many years, you may remember a man called Goku who won the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament! If you haven't guessed it yet, Gohan is Goku's son! If Gohan is even a fraction as good as his father, this might just spell trouble for Kibito!"

As the announcer gave his speech, Gohan and Kibito entered the stadium and took their places in preparation for the fight.

Kibito closed his eyes and began to transmit his thoughts to his master, _"Is the plan still going ahead, master?"_

It took a while for the Supreme Kai to answer, but when he did, Kibito was surprised at what he said, _"No. I have had a change of heart. Trunks has a lot of friends here and most of them haven't fought yet. I'd like to see what powers they all possess before we make our move. I am aware some of them have learnt techniques from King Aaron, but I do not know about their true strength."_

_"Then shall I forfeit this fight?"_ Kibito asked.

_"If you want, but I think it would be a good idea if you and Gohan did have your fight. You haven't had a good opportunity to test the strength that our friend... Silver... helped us to achieve."_ Shin answered him, smiling from the entrance to the stadium.

_"Very well, master."_ Kibito replied, emptying his mind and then focusing his strength. Kibito then began to speak to his opponent, "Are you ready, Gohan?"

Gohan acknowledged Kibito's question by getting into his fighting stance that his father had taught him. Gohan powered up slightly, already aware that Kibito wasn't going to be a pushover, "Bring it on."

"Fighters, you may begin!"

Kibito's normal frown curved up into a brief smile for a few seconds before he dashed off his feet, running up towards Gohan at a fairly impressive speed. Gohan narrowly avoided a punch from the red giant and attempted to land one of his own, but was surprised to see that his fist was caught by Kibito's hand.

As Gohan struggled to get his hand free from his opponent's grasp, Kibito used his time wisely to ambush the hybrid Saiyan with a vertical kick, striking Gohan's lower jaw. The son of Goku quickly recovered and used his spare hand to throw a ki blast at Kibito, forcing him to let go of his opponent's arm to deflect the attack into the cloudy sky.

The two fighters began to exchange a variety of punches and kicks, hoping to catch the other off guard. Eventually, Gohan struck gold as one of his attacks struck successfully allowing him to get some sweet revenge on Kibito by striking him with a veritical kick followed by a charged punch.

"Ladies and gentleman, it looks like Gohan is slowly getting the advantage in this match!"

* * *

"Yeah, that's my boy!" Chi Chi roared with enthusiasm. Even though she disliked her son fighting, she didn't mind it at all this day because Gohan promised her a lot of the prize money if he won.

"This Kibito guy is going down." Bulma agreed, joining in with the cheering.

"I'm not so sure." The unconvinced voice of Master Roshi was heard, causing the two mothers to look at him with curiosity. "I can barely sense that Kibito is hiding back some of his power. I believe he is trying to convince Gohan that he is weaker than he actually is. Kibito must know a lot about the Saiyans, as when they begin to dominate an opponent they often toy with them. This will allow Kibito to get in some clear shots."

"Are you sure?" Chi Chi asked, somewhat worried about her son's safety and more importantly worried about him losing and missing out on winning the prize money. "Gohan's surely a better fighter though. He can still become a Super Saiyan if he gets into trouble."

Bulma shook her head, "Nope, he can't. Broly suggested that none of the Saiyans turn into a Super Saiyan to make it fairer on the other contestants and to avoid any terrible damage. I think we all know how powerful these men get when they transform."

Launch nodded her head several times in agreement, adjusting her blue hair as she spoke, "I agree. Broly's powered up several times before in the past and every time he's done so he's destroyed at least one mountain."

"If he could destroy one mountain imagine what he could do to this arena." Chi Chi muttered, understanding now why they couldn't transform.

"And that's precisely why they're not allowed to transform." Bulma said.

* * *

Gohan was getting many more hits onto Kibito and every single strike was filling him with more confidence. Something told him to make the match more interesting for the crowd, so he started to pretend to strike Kibito, causing the latter to attempt to block the attack. However, Gohan stopped in the middle of the attack and back flipped forward, smirking at his opponent, "Sorry about that, I'm just having too much fun."

The two began exchanging blows once more until Kibito noticed Gohan doing the exact same thing he had done before to provoke him. However, as soon as Gohan stopped Kibito used what time he had to grab Gohan's leg. Slowly, he began to swing the hybrid Saiyan around almost effortlessly. Gohan had planned to use an energy blast to escape, but he was spinning around too much that he didn't want to take the risk that he would fire the blast at the crowd.

Kibito concentrated his energy and was focusing on one thing now; knocking Gohan out of the ring.

Gohan knew full well what Kibito was doing, but could not think of anything to escape Kibito's grasp. He could turn into a Super Saiyan, but he had agreed that no Saiyans would be doing that in the tournament.

To his surprise, a voice invaded his head, "Charge an energy blast but do not fire it. Fool Kibito into thinking you will." Gohan widened his eyes upon hearing what he had just heard. He had no doubt that was Silver's voice, but why was he helping him?

Gohan decided to do what Silver had asked him to and charged a ki blast almost all the way. As foretold, Kibito quickly let go with not enough strength in his final attack to send Gohan out of the ring. Gohan landed back onto the arena and emptied his mind and began to concentrate, hoping to clear himself of a large case of dizziness as soon as possible.

* * *

Tarble eyed Silver carefully. Only moments ago, the man in black stepped forward and closed his eyes. While everyone else was focusing on the fight, Tarble was certain Silver was contacting somebody as his ki became slightly unstable. It was at a brief second that Silver's energy completely matched the person he suspected Silver to really be.

As soon as the ki became stable again, Tarble was surprised to see Silver suddenly looking at him with a cold stare, "Do not worry, Tarble. I was just helping out... an old friend."

Tarble pointed towards the corner of the room, "You and me. Over there. We need to talk."

Silver nodded quietly and allowed Tarble to lead the way. Thirty seconds later, they were away from everyone's view, "So, Tarble, what would you like to discuss? The weather, perhaps? It is quite a nice day today."

"Don't play games with me. I know who you really are." Tarble smirked.

Silver clicked his neck as a response and smiled back, "I see."

"Why? There's no reason for you to be like this."

"If there is no reason, then why am I even bothering acting as somebody I am not?" Silver asked.

"Just tell me why then."

"You'll see soon enough." Silver smiled, before walking back to where everybody else was, leaving Tarble in the dark.

* * *

******************Android 16:************************ 445,000,000**

**Supreme Kai: 875,000,000**

**Gohan (Base Max): 250,000,000**

**Kibito: 245,000,000**

* * *

**AN: The next few weeks are going to be a bit hectic for me. I have 10 exams from the 5th June to the 21st June, so there's a good chance there won't be as many chapters being released. I'll try and get in as many as I can. After the 21st though, there will probably be a lot more chapters.**


	34. Tournament Interruption

******World Tournament Saga: Part 4**

Tarble bit his lip anxiously. It made no sense to him. Why would he be hiding himself from the others? He couldn't think of a logical reason why Silver would disguise himself, but he claimed that he had a reason. He just couldn't stop thinking about it.

The Saiyan glared over towards Silver, who had his arms crossed and was watching the fight between Gohan and Kibito.

Tarble bit his lip even more, drawing some blood, "It makes no sense!" He thought. "Why is he doing this?!"

To his surprise, the Supreme Kai turned his head back to look at him and smirked for the one thousandth time. To his even greater surprise, a voice began to echo in his head, "Trust me Tarble, we have a good reason for having our friend disguised like this. He'll reveal himself to the others soon, don't you worry."

* * *

Gohan slammed Kibito to the ground, forcing the tired bodyguard of the Supreme Kai to fall to his knees. He was struggling to stand back up. He had no doubt now that Gohan was fairly superior to him with his base strength. It made him wonder how strong the hybrid would be when he ascended.

"That's enough, Gohan." Kibito said, causing the Saiyan to stop in his tracks. "You have proven to me that you are much more skilled than myself. I forfeit."

"Forfeit?" Gohan asked, surprised and confused. It made no sense to him why Kibito would forfeit when he had a good chance of still winning; Gohan knew he was being forced to his max base strength against Shin's friend.

"Ladies and gentleman! It looks like Kibito has seen how powerful Gohan really is and is now forfeiting the match! That makes Gohan the winner!" The host of the tournament announced to the crowd, causing the crowd to burst into applause.

Gohan lowered his power, suppressing it completely and left the ring with some confusion still playing within his mind. Kibito followed him shortly after and they reunited with the other fighters.

* * *

"Apon, is that boy the one?" Apon grunted to his partner from a safe distance away from the other contestants.

"No, he has quite a bit of pure energy, but it is not enough to make master Babadi satisfied with us. Let us wait until the next match. " Wuchon answered.

* * *

"Well done, Gohan." Silver greeted the son of Goku, giving him a handshake. "That was a good fight."

Tarble grunted in response, "So... Silver... we're up next."

The disguised man who Tarble knew the true identify of began to approach the ring with a confident smile planted on his face.

"It's time for our next match!" The host of the tournament declared, bringing his fist up into the air with utter excitement, "We have Tarble, a warrior that you can tell is strong just by his looks, up against the mysterious Silver! I don't know why, but something is telling me this match is going to be something else!"

Silver entered the ring. He couldn't wait to fight Tarble, the thought of battling once more caused the black clothed fighter to smile cheerfully.

Tarble on the other hand, was consumed by suspicion and was reluctant to enter the arena. After being encouraged by his team mates who were oblivious to the key piece of information he knew about, he spat on the ground and walked quickly to the ring. He was desperate to find a valid reason on why Silver would hide himself and his brain was trying its best to solve the puzzle.

"Silver, If I defeat you, you will tell me why you are disguised." Tarble yelled, curling his hand into a fist.

"You're going to find out soon enough, why not be patient?" Silver replied back, allowing some of his base energy to run wild around his body as he got into an unusual and never before seen fighting stance.

"Fighters, you may begin!"

Tarble quickly dashed off his feet, hoping to deliver first blood with an unexpected strike. Silver braced himself for the upcoming attack, but Tarble vanished as he was about to hit Silver and the brother of Vegeta reappeared behind the disguised man, hoping to begin his victory with a vicious kick to the back.

Silver gracefully slipped out of harm's way and expeditiously captured the pure blood Saiyan's leg. Assuring he had a tight grasp, Silver calmly twisted his body around and propelled Tarble back to the other end of the amphitheater.

The warrior in Saiyan armor reclaimed his footing and slid across the ground slightly, regaining his balance and focus. His energy began to rage furiously due to his frustration at failing a simple ambush. Tarble composed a small but bloodthirsty energy ball in his hand and launched it only seconds later with agile speed.

As a response, Silver generated more power and focused it towards his left arm. Seconds before the sphere's colision, Silver stretched his deflecting arm out and relocated Tarble's attack towards the sky.

Tarble leered at his opponent but ended up with a smirk sprouted on his face. However, when Silver next looked up Tarble saw distrust and general anger awakening from the silver haired warrior.

"Tarble, you fool." Silver began to bicker. "That energy blast was far too dangerous. You could have wiped out a quarter of this damn tournament and all the buildings behind it. Are you insane?"

Tarble clenched his fists even harder upon hearing his opponent querying him, "Why should I care? I'm only here for a good fight, nothing more! If those darn people can't defend themselves then they probably deserve to die."

"Are you even listening to yourself? You know, Tarble, I thought you were the opposite of Vegeta. He was arrogant and cared only for a few individuals. However, you! When I met you I found someone who cared and wanted to do the right thing, but ever since Broly appeared you just haven't been the same!" Silver barked, reminding Tarble that this wasn't how he was supposed to be like. "What would Gure say?"

"She abandoned me months ago to go back to our planet!" Tarble argued back.

"So she could help look after the people! What is happening to you, Tarble? Is vengeance really driving your actions? You've been so focused on trying to kill Broly even though he's changed! You're not even realizing that you're not caring about people you SHOULD be caring about!"

The Saiyan's blood began to boil fiercely in retaliation. Tarble's dark hair began to wave around and a sudden strike of gold engulfed the hair as a powerful aura erupted from the depths of Tarble's soul. Crouching down slightly, Tarble's aura began to spark amazing electricity that left the crowd in awe.

Silver grunted to himself, "Damnit. He's improved a lot; he's a Super Saiyan 2 now. This might prove... troublesome..." He thought.

"Silver, do you hear me?" The voice of the Supreme Kai entered Silver's mind. "I'd like to inform you that Apon and Wuchon are about to make their move. Although I would have preferred for this to happen later, it's happening now. I'll try and subdue Tarble and-"

"No!" Silver snapped, stunning Shin greatly. "Allow them to strike. Me and Tarble will defeat them."

"But you don't understand, if they are defeated then we can't find the location of-"

"SILENCE, KAI!" Silver screamed, causing the Kai to reluctantly be quiet. "Trust me, I have a plan. I know you told me that Babadi's magic makes it impossible for others to read his minions minds, but I believe if we damage them enough and break the link between these minions and Babadi, I might just be able to find out where it is!"

As expected, the announcer's screams signaled that Apon and Wuchon had took to the stage. Tarble realized this almost instantaneously and knocked Apon out of the way as he attempted to subdue Tarble with a full nelson. Wuchon attempted to stab Tarble with a strange device, but Silver quickly flew forward and knocked the brute out of the ring.

"Hey, Apon and Wuchon! You are disqualified for interfering with a fight!"

Silver jumped off the arena, caring little for the match now, and crouched down next to Apon's unconscious body. Placing his hand on Babadi's minion, he closed his eyes and began to focus.

Fog. Nothing but fog for the first few seconds. It was almost unbelievable how the wizard could prevent anyone from seeing into somebody's past. Thankfully, the glimmer of hope shown itself. A gap in their defenses. Peaking in, Silver saw everything.

Apon and Wuchon were 'recruited' when they happened to be training near Babadi's spaceship. He saw the demon king, Dabura, laughing as the two attempted to attack him as Babadi moved his hands forward and muttered a demonic speech. The two human fighters began twisting around and in pain and within seconds they had transformed into the ugly beings that invaded the tournament.

Digging further into the past, Silver found what he was looking for. Babadi giving them the task of collecting pure energy. The wizard and his demon puppet then entered the ship, which was hidden underground all this time.

That was all he needed to know.

Opening his eyes, he smiled upon seeing the Supreme Kai and Kibito standing by his side. Standing up triumphly, Silver suppressed his energy and took a sigh of relief, "I know where Babadi's spaceship is."

"Then lead the way." Shin beckoned.

Silver's eyes led himself back to Tarble, who had dispersed his power and was now looking down at him with his arms crossed. His eyes drifted to the Z Fighters; most of them had came out to see what all the commotion was about and to see what attacked Tarble, "One moment." He whispered to the Supreme Kai.

Silver flew towards the fighters and smiled, "Sorry about that. You may have figured this out already, but Apon and Wuchon were Babadi's minions."

"Babadi who?" Kaisha asked. Pan approached the female fighter and whispered into her ear. "Oh, that guy."

"Listen, we need all of your help. I've found the location of Babadi's ship and me, the Supreme Kai and Kibito are about to head there now." Silver explained with a confidence smile. He knew with all of their help this would be nothing but easy.

"Who are you, Silver?" 16 suddenly asked, catching everyone's attention. "When you fought, my scanners picked up that your energy level was identical to somebody else in my database. I will not name who in case you don't want the group to know."

"Your scanners were right. I'm surprised nobody else picked up on it, to be honest. Now, we should take our leave. Who's coming with me?" Silver asked.

To his great delight, every single person agreed to come. This was what they were preparing for anyway. The arrival of Babadi.

"We must not waste much time. Babadi will find out shortly about his minions fate. We might strike quickly and ambush them before they figure out we are coming." The Supreme Kai ordered, beginning to float up into the air. Silver nodded and began to fly up into the sky, the Supreme Kai following him. Kibito was only seconds behind the two.

"Wow, I didn't think we'd have to deal with that wizard today." Pan sighed. She merley shrugged her shoulders afterwards and smirked. "Oh well, let's go guys."

The group nodded and all dashed into the sky together. Tarble remained on the stage and growled, "Well there goes my fight. I have no choice but to follow them, maybe Babadi and his henchmen will prove a challenge to me." He said to himself before taking off with a lot on his mind. What Silver had said to him only moments before awakened something within him. Was it his old self trying to break free from the torment of vengeance? He didn't know.

* * *

The announcer stood silently as did the crowd, completely speechless due to the events that had just taken place.

"My... my tournament! Did they just leave?!"

* * *

Elsewhere, a few mothers were highly worried about what happened.

"Where's my precious Gohan going and why is Pan going with him?! Bulma, did you hear anything that they were talking about?" Chi Chi asked Bulma.

Bulma shook her head, "Sorry, Chi Chi. I wish... I wish Trunks was here... he would make sure that everyone would stay out of trouble." She pulled from her mind.

* * *

"Why have Apon and Wuchon's energy levels vanished?" Babadi asked himself, killing a few nearby minions out of annoyance.

"Do not worry, master Babadi. I am sure they are fine. Nothing can beat them except the Supreme Kai and that recruit of his... Trunks... was it?"

"THE SUPREME KAI!" Babadi shouted. "How did I forget that little rat?! I bet he's behind this!" Babadi's anger suddenly morphed and he began to crackle with laughter. "Oh, but they'll be in for a surprise when they see OUR recruit in action, right Dabura?"

"Yes, master Babadi." Dabura bowed.

The chilling figure that stood in the corner of the room smiled evilly upon hearing his master mention him. He wanted to get revenge on Goku and Vegeta, but getting revenge on the Saiyan's Prince's son was the next best thing. Regardless, he couldn't wait to shed some blood.

* * *

**Silver: 320,000,000**

**Tarble (Base Max): 320,000,000**

**Tarble (Super Saiyan): 500,000,000**

**Tarble (Super Saiyan 2): 850,000,000**

**Apon: 100,000**

**Wuchon: 95,000**


	35. Mysteries Revealed

**Babadi Saga: Part 1**

Dark clouds swarmed over the world, fighting each other for dominance over the sky. Birds quickly began to hurry away from the danger zone as the inevitable bolt of electricity struck the ground, signaling the storm. Several white blurs zoomed across the thunderous sky with enormous power that made the lightning storm itself quiver in comparison to the almighty beings that flew past it with only one goal in mind; stopping an evil wizard who wanted to bring terror to the galaxy.

Silver scanned the surface of the zone they were in; he knew that Babadi's vile ship was somewhere hidden beneath the earth. The location of the spacecraft was peaking out into the open and they had to find it quick. Shin gazed back at Earth's Special Forces who had prepared for this very day. With a confident smile, he said, "I'm glad you all decided to come along. I feared that without your aid, our chances at success today would be slim. You've all trained hard, but this is where your training is really going to be put to the test."

"But in the chance Majin Buu is released, what do we do then?" Broly asked, catching the Supreme Kai off guard. Shin bit his lip and closed his eyes suddenly, recalling the horror that monster had inflicted in the universe millions of years ago.

"Buu won't be released. I guarantee you that," Silver said, giving everyone his own highly confident smirk. "Babadi is nothing compared to all of our combined force."

"But..." Pan began, showing some sign of worry. "Babadi is a wizard, yes? Tell me, how do you fight a wizard?"

"Babadi's magic is much superior to my own magical powers," Shin began, glaring back towards the rest of the group who were behind him. "You remember my power, don't you 16? Every single one of my attacks had an immobilization effect added to it that prevented you from breaking free and transforming. However, if we compare me to Babadi, his magic could probably kill you. Knowing a vile wizard like him, he'll probably make all your organs disappear. There's a good chance he could do something far more torturous, though."

The sound of Silver laughing gained the Supreme Kai's curiosity. Silver turned his head and grinned, "I think you're exaggerating the wizard's power, Supreme Kai. Sure, he may be able to do all these tricks on ordinary people, but we aren't ordinary people. All of us present here are some of the most powerful fighters in the whole universe. It's obvious Babadi has never tried to kill somebody with incredible physical strength before, and I can also assure you all that he will struggle with it if he tries."

"That sounds reasonable," Kaisha began, although showing a similar sign of doubt that was present with Pan as she spoke. "But what if it doesn't work like you say it will? What if Babadi's magic works on everything regardless of power level?"

"Let's pray that what you just said isn't the case." Tarble spat. This wizard was going to be a huge problem and he was not looking forward to it at all. "I'd hate to be crushed by a man who likes to pull rabbits out of a hat."

"I'd love to chit chat some more, but I've found it." Silver said, retrieving everyone's attention as he began to descend towards the surface behind a cliff, constantly glaring at some strange small building that looked like an elevator shaft where a soldier stood guard.

What surprised everyone was Tarble beginning to concentrate his energy into an attack ball as he dropped down behind a cliff, receiving glares from everyone else, "Don't worry about me, I'm just preparing myself."

"We need to get their attention somehow. It'll be much easier if Babadi is lured outside of his spaceship." The Supreme Kai explained to the fighters, who listened in closely, looking at the odd soldier who was constantly looking around at his surroundings.

Tarble stepped forward and readied his energy ball, "Allow me to do the honors."

* * *

Pui Pui stood silently waiting for the two lesser beings to return. It had been a while since they were ordered to go to that pathetic human tournament. It irritated him that master Babadi had commanded him to wait for their arrival, but he smirked remembering that his lord has promised him that he would be allowed to kill those two pitiful humans if they failed to do their job properly.

What dismissed Pui Pui's thoughts was a strangely powerful energy ball heading his way. Pui Pui growled and thanks to his reflex actions he deflected the ball into outer space. The alien quickly closed his eyes and began to call for his master, "_Master Babadi, we have intruders._"

"_Yes, I already know. Do not worry, dear Pui Pui. Dabura and our new recruit are coming to help you._" Babadi replied telepathically; his response made the Majin slave slightly furious. Did his master truly believe that whoever was nearby could possibly be a threat to him that he would need help? The thought of it was preposterous and caused him to laugh to himself.

"What are you laughing at, worm?" A voice gained Pui Pui's attention.

Pui Pui grunted and curled his hands into fists when he saw a strange man in armor hovering above him, "You're the worm here. You work for the Planet Trade Organisation, don't you? I recognize the armor."

Tarble snickered in response, annoying the Majin. The Saiyan dropped down to the surface and crossed his arms, "I don't work for the Planet Trade Organisation. I work for myself."

Pui Pui was about to reply with to what he considered an overconfident fool but he was distracted when eight other fighters appeared from the sky and stood away from Tarble and Pui Pui.

To his surprise, Pui Pui saw somebody he thought he would never see again, "S-Silver?! But we thought you were dead! What are you doing here hanging around with the Supreme Kai?! You traitor!"

The Z Fighters glared at Silver with suspicion after hearing the Majin blurt out some interesting facts. However, the silver-haired man merely smiled, "I'm sorry. I guess I just had a little change of heart."

_"Master Babadi, are you hearing this?!" _Pui Pui asked his master with telepathy, wondering if his lord knew how Silver had returned and escaped the grasp of the wizard at the same time.

_"I heard every single word. How strange. We all thought he died. I'd like to have a little chat with him, so I'll teleport him to me. Take care of the others and bring the Supreme Kai's body to me!"_

_"Of course, my master." _Pui Pui smirked. Raising his power slightly, he dashed off his feet and struck Tarble with a quick and menacing punch with the main objective of catching his opponent off guard. Pui Pui crackled with laughter as Tarble lost his balance and let out a few quiet gasps of pain.

However, Tarble revealed his face once more allowing everyone to see his confident smile. Wiping a small trimmer of blood from his mouth, he turned towards Pui Pui and asked, "Is that all you've got? I knew you were weak so I decided to give you a free shot, but that was just pathetic."

Pui Pui jumped back and began to rise his power to its maximum, understanding now that this fight wasn't going to be as much of a pushover was he initially thought.

* * *

"Welcome back, Silver. We feared we lost you." The annoying voice of Babadi greeted his ex-servant. Upon opening his eyes, Silver was flabbergasted to find out that he was a room _alone_ with Babadi. "Well, what are you waiting for? Speak up! How did you survive and how did you escape my grasp?!"

Silver glared at the wizard and grinned. Everything was going according to plan. "Oh, I forgot." Babadi suddenly said. "I better take control of you again before you try to do something funny."

Babadi moved his hands forward and began to hum some strange words to himself. Silver knew full well what he was trying to do but seemed to not care. He could feel the Wizard searching his soul for traces of evil and he was having a VERY hard time with the operation.

Eventually, Babadi widened his eyes and fell down in shock, "U-Unbelievable! There's not a trace of evil within you! What the heck happened?"

Silver stepped forward and grabbed the wizard by his clothing, "You fool. You really haven't figured it out yet? If I really was Silver you would have taken control of me by now."

"Y-You're not Silver?!"

Babadi never expected a strong horizontal kick to his head, sending him flying through several rooms of the spaceship's interior. The wizard barely managed to stand up as he wriggled around in pain. Concentrating, he used his magic to contact his most reliable and loyal servant, _"Dabura! Send our friend down to aid me with a little problem while you take care of the Kai!"_

Silver slowly began to approach the wizard, killing a few grunts along the way that had been alerted by the sound, "What's the matter, Babadi? Without your little servants here to help you, you're nothing! Majin Buu will never be revived!"

Babadi waved his hands forward and began chanting again, "You! I want to find out who you really are!"

Silver then felt the Supreme Kai's magic being attacked. There was no doubt that the wizard was ripping away the illusion that Shin had cast on him. The silver hairstyle and the black clothing were set free and began to fade into nothingness like a ghost, revealing the person who was hiding within the shell of Babadi's ex-warrior. Finally, the warrior could see who the Supreme Kai's annoying little rat was.

Babadi gasped upon seeing a longsword pointing at his throat, gazing up nervously he saw the smirk of a lavender haired man looking down at him.

"Trunks Briefs! The little pet of the Supreme Kai!" Babadi laughed.

"Call me what you want, but today you will die." Trunks growled, preparing to strike down the wizard by gripping the hilt of his sword.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A cold voice called out, sending a shiver to run down Trunks's spine. Some curiosity allowed Trunks to turn around and what he saw astonished him. Standing in front of him with his arms crossed was somebody Trunks thought was dead.

"Frieza..." Trunks muttered, unable to comprehend how the Arcosian could survive all this time.

The man who Trunks believed to be Frieza shook his head, "I believe you have mistaken me for my idiotic brother. My name is Cooler. It's a pleasure to meet you, son of Vegeta."

* * *

Tarble and Pui Pui brawled across the canyon, exchanging a variety of blows without any interference. Although Pui Pui was not aware, Tarble was toying with him by using a fraction of his true strength. Deciding to shatter the Majin's pride, the Saiyan Prince exploited an opening in the creature's defense and sent Pui Pui flying through several mountains with a punch.

The warrior Saiyan chased after the flying body and with incredible speed that Pui Pu could not comprehend he overtook the Majin and eventually stopped in mid-air. Charging an attack, he slammed the wizard's minion to the ground when the flying body got close.

The alien fighter barely managed to retrieve his footing but was to find Tarble standing in front of him. Tarble grabbed his neck with amazing speed, causing Pui Pui to begin flailing around mindlessly in an attempt to break free.

"Pitiful," Tarble laughed. "You're not even worth my time."

"Then perhaps I will be a better opponent," A demonic voice called out, catching Tarble's attention and causing him to drop the Majin minion. Turning around, he saw a red monster covered in blue armor gazing down at him with a smirk. "Pui Pui, return to the ship. I will handle everything from here."

"Of course..." Pui Pui muttered as gathering his remaining strength and began the approach towards the ship.

_"Be careful, Tarble." _The voice of the Supreme Kai entered Tarble's mind. _"That is Dabura, the king of the demons. Be warned, he will not be easy. If you are to fight him, be careful and avoid his spit. If he spits on you, you'll turn to stone."_

Tarble acknowledged the Kai by transforming into a Super Saiyan 2 and getting into his fighting stance. So far, today was turning out pretty fun for him.

* * *

"I suppose you're wondering how somebody like me is still alive," Cooler said. "It's pretty simple, really. You may be aware that I invaded this planet years ago and was defeated by Son Goku."

"Yes, that's right. How did you survive?" Trunks asked, keeping a close eye on Babadi in the meantime.

"It's simple, really. Goku blasted me into the sun and I was certain I was going to die, and sadly, I did." Cooler explained.

_"It's coming back to me now," _Trunks thought. _"Goku told me about Cooler... but wait! He said that the Big Gete Star found him and he took control of it. But in this timeline he claimed that he died when he got sent into the sun. How is he alive then?!" _

"So, yes, I did die. However, thanks to my loyal minions, I was able to be brought back to life. With an artifact stolen by the planet which your friend Tarble lives on, my minions were able to revive me." Cooler added, his story making much more sense to Trunks.

_"That makes more sense now! The artifact from Tarble's home world! But why did the Big Gete Star not get him in this timeline? How strange..." _Trunks continued to theorize.

"Then, master Babadi found me. He offered me extraordinary power and I accepted. That's really it, do you understand now, Trunks? I wanted revenge on Goku for killing me and revenge on your father for a little... incident... that occurred before you were even born. Since neither are alive now, I'll have to exact my vengeance on you!"

As soon as Cooler dashed off the ground with amazing speed, Trunks flashed into a Super Saiyan and barely dodged a punch by ducking down. The son of Vegeta back flipped away, narrowly avoiding a kick. Cooler clenched his fists harder and smiled, "Nice work, but you'll have to do better than that to beat me!"

* * *

**Tarble (Base Max): 320,000,000**

**Pui Pui: 275,000,000**

* * *

**AN: And the Babadi Saga is kicked off! The Majin Buu Arc will play out very differently with different main characters, so look forward to that! **

**By the way, sorry for the whole week without any chapters! I've started my exams and there's been lots of revision to do. I managed to write this chapter though in my spare time. I'll try and write another chapter for this week, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to make it. Don't worry though as after the 21st June there will be a lot more chapters coming out :3 **

**Also, check out Destiny's Blessings by Starfire Grace. It's a great Pan/Trunks fic :3**


	36. Secrets of the Majin

**Sorry for the long absence. My exams are over and I've had some time to relax a little, so this story is returning. I'll also like to take a moment to thank a friend of mine who drew the amazing picture that is now this story's image. Check the image out at deviant art and make sure to take a look at her other work too.**

** art/The-Next-Generation-377556171**

* * *

**Babadi Saga: Part 2**

Tarble began the fight with a steady pace, keeping the demon king on guard. The duo clashed with colossal force, the sheer power emitting from their attacks echoing throughout the canyon. After getting a feel of the monster's technique, Tarble began the search for an opening in the demon's defense.

The remaining Z Fighters watched silently, although most of them truly wondered if Dabura was hiding his true power. Gohan, however, was focusing on something completely different. Pan noticed her father often glancing towards the entrance to the ship as if something was going on there.

"Papa, is something wrong?" Pan asked quietly, somewhat worried about her father's uneasiness.

Gohan looked over towards his young daughter and nodded slowly, "Something's happening inside that ship. I have no doubt there's an amazing battle occurring within."

"That doesn't make any sense," Kibito joined the conversation. "Why would Babadi risk his ship being damaged?"

"I don't know, but I plan to find out." Gohan said, unleashing some of his energy as he lifted off the ground and into the sky, heading towards the entrance of Babadi's spaceship.

The Supreme Kai too began to float into the cloudy sky, flying after Gohan. His assistant, Kibito, followed after his master. Pan stood there confused and wondering what she would do now. She could follow after her father and the others, but what if Tarble needed help? A cold hand on her shoulder caused Pan to shiver slightly. Hesitantly, she looked back and her breathing became clear as she saw it was only 16, "Pan, the powers I sense within the ship are much superior to yours. I think it would help if Broly goes after them."

"As long as I get to beat something up, I'm fine with anything." Broly laughed, smacking his fists together and preparing to fly off.

"It's probably for the best you go. If Tarble defeats this demon guy, there's a good chance he might still want to fight. Knowing him, he'll come after you next," Kaisha reminded Broly of Tarble's grudge against him. "Tarble's got something wrong with him. His planet's restored, why should he still be mad at you? He's an odd guy."

"I'm starting to believe that there is an outside force influencing Tarble's decisions," 16 stated, grabbing Kaisha and Pan's attention. "Tarble's energy at times is highly negative."

"That's probably something we'll have to worry about another time," Kaisha responded. "We need to watch Tarble's back. Dabura doesn't look like a pushover to me."

* * *

Trunks caught Cooler's incoming fist with his right hand and gripped it tightly, diverting some of his energy to his right arm and the rest to his left leg. As the Arcosian was about to ravage his opponent with his other fist, Trunks struck gold with an unexpected vertical kick. Remaining on the offensive side, Trunks threw a barrage of endless punches at Cooler who was still trying to recover.

"No! Cooler! You're supposed to be winning!" The screeching voice of the vermin Babadi cried out at his minion who was losing the battle, cautiously floating away from the raging battle in order to remain safe.

As Trunks prepared to greet Cooler with a powered up punch, something heavy slashed his body causing him to be sent flying towards the wall of one of Babadi's rooms. Quickly focusing his energy, the Saiyan stopped within mid air and saw Cooler smirking at him, smacking his tail down on the floor several times.

"I have to admit, Trunks. I'm impressed." Cooler complimented, crossing his arms proudly. "You've surprised me. Perhaps I'll have to use more of my strength after all."_  
_

Trunks got back into his fighting stance and responded with a smile, "Go ahead. Power up."

Upon saying his line, Trunks saw a strange orb of gray emerge out of nowhere. Said sphere began to circle around Cooler as dozens of more orbs appeared and began to swarm around the Arcosian as well. Trunks heard the snickering of Babadi nearby, but he chose to ignore it, knowing what Cooler was doing was far more important. Suddenly, these orbs came to a stop and began to slowly sink into Cooler's body.

Cooler's power aura began to flicker uncontrollably and Trunks widened his eyes slightly as he witnessed the alien's power rise dramatically. The Arcosian's aura turned gray as he planted a confident smirk onto his face. Cooler chuckled to himself for a few seconds and looked over towards the son of Vegeta, "So, Trunks. How do you like my true power, quite impressive, isn't it?"

"Yes! What power you have my dear Cooler!" Babadi's uninviting voice boomed across the room, causing both Cooler and Trunks to glare at him annoyingly, although the wizard took no notice. "Yes, Trunks! Thanks to Cooler, all of my minions have the ability to perform a technique that boots their power! You'll never stand a chance now!"

Trunks scanned his opponent carefully, reaching the conclusion that he had to advance to the next level. Tightening his fists he let out a scream as he dug down into his soul to bring out his true power. Cooler widened his eyes slowly as he began to comprehend that the Saiyan boy was truly hiding massive strength that could rival his own. His hand shook briefly, but he clenched it and watched as Trunks finished his transformation.

Electricity boomed across Trunks's body as he intimidatingly glared at the Arcosian. His unstable energy roared furiously at its surroundings and the son of Vegeta knew he would have to finish this quickly. Every blow he took would be contributed to the Resurrection of Majin Buu.

"Parapapa!" Babadi suddenly shouted with a slightly more echoing voice. Trunks didn't bother looking at the warlock as the arena changed into a large area for their fight. Cooler glared around and smiled to see that it was just him and his opponent that would do battle in a rocky canyon. Noticing his enemy was distracted, Trunks dashed off his feet with otherworldly speed. Cooler just barely managed to avoid being slaughtered by a right hook by performing a back flip. The Super Saiyan warrior decided to stay on the offensive with a countless number of attacks that the Arcosian struggled to avoid.

Eventually, the god of luck struck gold for Cooler as he noticed a slower punch. Wasting no time, Babadi's minion grabbed Trunks's hand and swung the boy over his shoulder, hoping for him to crash land into the ground. Trunks retaliated swiftly, landing on his own two feet and turning around to face his opponent. Diverting all his energy to his hand, a bright ball of flame began to form in his hand rapidly. Cooler flew back a few yards as he analysed Trunks's technique for a brief moment. He raised his arms forward and two metallic orbs began to fade into existence.

"SUPER BURNING ATTACK!" Trunks screamed after gathering all the necessary energy, firing a bright sphere of volcanic energy at Cooler.

Cooler smirked as the fire swarmed closer to him. He released his right orb towards Trunks's attack while unleashing his left orb to the sky. Cooler simultaneously watched both of his creations as his first orb collided with the Burning Attack, only slowing its spree of destruction, however. Cooler's remaining orb then soared through the sky behind the Burning Attack and right in the direction of Trunks.

Trunks focused on pushing his Burning Attack even further, but the faint humming of an energy blast nearby caused his eyes to wander off towards a new location. Trunks released his grip on the Burning Attack and barely managed to jump out of the way. In mid-air, he faced the flaming sphere and focused. In a flash, the magnificent attack erupted, allowing all the volatile energy to break free and cover the arena in a veil of dust.

* * *

"You're boring," Tarble taunted, avoiding another one of the demon's attacks. After toying with the demon lord and fooling him into thinking he could win, Tarble twisted the table around by exploiting various flaws in the monster's defense. "Could you at least try and make this interesting for me? If you keep being worthless the only satisfaction I'll get from this fight will be torturing you until you die. Tell me, would you rather impress me now and then receive a quick and painless death, or keep attempting to overpower me until I get bored and take my time slaughtering you?"

Dabura suddenly stopped his offensive and flew backwards, a proud smirk forming on his face that sparked Tarble's curiosity. Without warning, Dabura flew forward towards Tarble and spat at Tarble. Said spit landed on Tarble's chest. Not knowing the true effect of the attack, Tarble began to fly forward hoping to end this pathetic fight once and for all. However, the Saiyan Prince never expected for his body to suddenly become paralyzed. Tarble screamed with agony as the curse of stone invaded the rest of his body. The Supreme Kai even warned him about this.

Dabura, who was having the moment of his life, was too focused on his victim to notice an assault from the air. Android 16 eyed the demon lord as his attack caused Dabura to crash into the ground. Wasting no time, he quickly grabbed Tarble's stone body before it began the descent towards the surface, flew down and carefully placed it onto the ground. Pan and Kaisha landed next to him and they were both shocked to see what had happened to Tarble.

"I was so pleased at shutting up that noisy fool," The demon lord announced his return. "Then you just had to ruin my fun."

Dabura stood with a few scratches and bruises on him. Tarble had obviously dealt some damage to him, but 16 knew that he would be a powerful foe to Kaisha and Pan. However, he had something up his sleeve.

"I'm going to guess you're also as powerful as him, so I might as well show off a little technique that all of Babadi's minions possess," Dabura laughed, clenching his fists as a bright red ball emerged by his chest and began to swirl around him. "I hope you enjoy yourself as my power is going to reach inconceivable levels!"

"Don't worry, 16. We'll help you take this guy." Kaisha said, getting into her fighting stance.

Pan mimicked her friend and nodded in agreement, "With us three working together, we can easily do this."

"Yes, I believe this may just work. I thank you two for your-"

16 stopped his sentence as he noticed that the demon king's power had completely vanished. The piercing screams of the two girls caught his attention and he was horrified to see that they both had the vile spit on them. They both wiggled around trying to escape from Dabura's frightening attack. The green Android watched helplessly as two more warriors became victims to the horror of the demon king.

"Sorry about that," Dabura smirked, his red orb still swirling around him accompanied by a few more, indicating he was still transforming. "I just thought that three on one was a little unfair, don't you agree?"

16 glared at Dabura in return, "You will pay for what you have done to Tarble, Kaisha and Pan. I will kill you!"

"That's lovely, but I'm sorry to inform you but-"

A piercing yell gripped both Dabura and 16's attention. Both of them were astonished to see purple smoke emerging from Tarble's stone body.

An echoing and dark voice filled the air startling the two of them, _"I... will never... die... you cannot.. imprison me..."_

16 had no doubt that this voice most definitally didn't belong to Tarble, but he also knew that this voice was coming from his body. Several cracks began to form around the stone figure and the rock began to crumble away at a rapid pace.

"I-Impossible!" Dabura shouted. "That attack should be irreversible! This doesn't make any sense!"

* * *

"I sense a dark power at work." The Supreme Kai announced, catching the attention of the three other fighters. Broly had caught up to Gohan, Shin and Kibito fairly quickly as they flew down several floors of Babadi's spaceship, fighting several of Babadi's weak guards in the process.

"I... I recognize this... energy..." Gohan muttered. He couldn't put his finger on what this energy was. He felt a similar energy when he was a child, but he just couldn't remember what it meant.

* * *

**Tarble (Super Saiyan 2): 850,000,000**

**Dabura: 700,000,000**

******Trunks (Super Saiyan): 775,000,000**

**********************Trunks (Super Saiyan 2): 1,350,000,000**

******Cooler: 725,000,000**

**************Cooler (Majin Power): 1,350,000,000**


	37. The Corruption Within

**Babadi Saga: Part 3**

Trunks analysed the arena that was covered in smoke thanks to his earlier attack. Cooler's energy signature had completely vanished. Either that attack killed him, which Trunks knew was highly unlikely, or he was masking his power extremely well. A nearby cliff suddenly crumbled away, alerting the Saiyan and causing him to turn around. However, as he did so, a purple arm appeared out of nowhere and grabbed his neck.

Cooler laughed at his prey who was desperately trying to release himself from the titanic grip, "What a fool. I honestly can't believe you fell for that. I expected more of a challenge from you, son of Vegeta, but it appears you're nothing in comparison to me."

Air began to swarm into Trunks's lungs as Cooler let go suddenly, but pain soon erupted from his chest thanks to a powerful kick from the Arcosian himself. Trunks couldn't control himself as he was launched straight into a nearby mountain, shattering it and causing the boulders to fall on him.

The tyrant began channeling energy and after a few seconds, an uncountable number of energy missiles escaped from Cooler's hands, causing Trunks's intended tomb to become a wasteland of chaos.

* * *

Dabura stood baffled at what he was witnessing. For the first time ever, a victim to his spit was escaping from the attack's deadly effects. Tarble's stone body crumbled away revealing the flesh underneath as he regained his previous form.

16 was astonished by what was happening as well, but he was more worried about Tarble's aura. Instead of the golden aura that everyone normally would expect to see when looking at a Super Saiyan, his aura was pitch black. 16 had no doubt that something bad was going to happen.

Tarble suddenly lifted his hand and pointed at Dabura with a vicious smirk planted on his face, "You... demon king... fight me. We never finished our match."

Dabura focused his power and stopped the swirling orbs that were previously orbiting around him. The spheres entered the demon king's body and his power began to rise dramatically.

The green Android stood silently, observing the situation. Tarble's voice sounded incredibly vile and it didn't help that Dabura, the demon king, was undergoing a powerful transformation.

Tarble watched with newly gained curiosity at the demon, who was rising in power every second. His shadowy aura sparked rapidly as he began to notice his own energy was getting tremendously powerful. He gasped when he finally noticed how much negative energy he was producing. Slowly closing his eyes, he began to focus for the source of this foul energy. However, when he found it, he heard an echoing laugh and everything turned to darkness for the Saiyan Prince.

Android 16 watched as Tarble opened his eyes. The android's own mechanical eyes widened in shock as he saw nothing but darkness swarming all over Tarble. Any trace of positive energy had completely vanished. Everything was beginning to make sense to him. Tarble used to be a young man who had nothing but positivity within his soul. However, when he left to find out why Trunks's energy level was going crazy, he returned with a thirst for blood. 16 knew then that something had happened to the boy when he went to fight Broly. His actions during the party nearly a year ago raised 16's suspicions even further that something was terribly wrong with him.

But he never expected that the reason for Tarble's arrogance and evil energy was another being entirely. Something was inside the young Saiyan and it was nothing but pure evil.

His thoughts were interrupted when lighting struck the sky, signaling the beginning of the fight. The now powered up demon lord charged forward with inconceivable speed that even 16 struggled to comprehend.

What surprised him even more was that Tarble dodged the attack with ease, retaliating with a slam that forced the Demon King to travel several metres into the Earth. Said Earth screamed in agony producing a violent earthquake. 16 quickly grabbed Pan and Kaisha's stone bodies and jumped into the air to prevent any damage that would prevent their revival. The green Android floated in the sky, gazing down at the crater that had just been created. He believed Dabura's power up was something to worry about, but Tarble's negative power caused Dr. Gero's creation to experience fear for the first time.

* * *

Shin, Kibito, Gohan and Broly finally reached the bottom of Babadi's ship. Gazing around, they initially saw nothing. However, only seconds later, they heard the giggling and cheering of the target they were looking for. Broly charged towards the direction of the voice and seconds later he emerged out of the debris with his hand around the wizard Babadi's chest

"You... fool! Let me go right this instant!" Babadi screamed at Broly, attempting to free himself, but the Legendary Super Saiyan's power was too much for him.

"Tell me, where is Silver?" Shin asked, glaring at the wizard who was trying to wiggle free still. "We know you teleported him here."

Gohan noticed something shiny near the debris of whatever room Babadi was in. Curiosity encouraged him to walk up to this object and he did so. Crouching down, he picked up a strange crystal ball. To his surprise, when he gazed into it he saw the figure of somebody he never thought he'd see you again.

"Cooler..." Gohan muttered. "What is he doing here?"

"For the last time! Let me free you pathetic whelp!" Babadi continued to scream, greatly annoying Broly. "I'll tell you what happened to Silver if you just let me go!"

"Guys, you should check this out." Gohan called out to Shin and the others, gaining their attention. He threw the ball at the Supreme Kai who caught it swiftly.

"What... what is this?" Shin questioned, unsure what he was seeing. All he could see was a cloud of smoke and an unknown alien standing triumphantly.

Babadi's unexpected laughter caught his attention, "You fool! Don't you get it? That's my little pet Cooler! I revealed Silver's true identity and dispatched Cooler to dispose of Trunks! It appears my servant was VERY successful!"

"Trunks?" Gohan and Broly gasped simultaneously.

"Alright, Babadi." Broly began. "I suggest you tell us what-"

An unexpected kick unleashed Babadi from Broly's grasp and caused the latter to be sent back several yards into a nearby wall. Babadi blinked several times wondering what on Earth happened when he saw one of his servants standing proudly next to him, "Pui Pui! You are absolutely splendid!" Gohan, Shin and Kibito got ready for a fight as Babadi got up and began laughing once more. "Pui Pui, how about I let you deal with these whelps while I get ready to summon Buu into the world? I'm certain that Cooler has stolen more than enough energy from Trunks!"

Pui Pui bowed in agreement, "Of course, my master."

Babadi muttered some words and vanished from sight, causing Shin to spit on the ground in disgust, "Just great. Now we have no idea where he is."

Pui Pui smirked upon hearing the Kai's response as he began performing the transformation that Dabura and Cooler had already initiated. A white orb appeared out of nowhere and began to dance around him.

Noticing Pui Pui's power was rising quite rapidly, Gohan gathered his own energy and ascended to a Super Saiyan and then went beyond that to a Super Saiyan 2.

Broly, who had recovered from Pui Pui's ambush, smirked at the son of Goku, "I'll let you have this one, Gohan. While I would love to smash in that whelp's face, I'd like to see how your training has paid off. Now seems like a good opportunity to see what the son of Kakarot can really do considering I've never seen you fight before."

Gohan smiled proudly in response and relocated most of his energy to his fists. Gohan charged forward with incredible speed, slamming Pui Pui in the head causing him to smash into the floor.

_"Excellent,"_ Shin thought to himself. _"Even with Pui Pui's unusual power boost, Gohan still has a clear advantage. This should end quickly."_

* * *

Cooler analysed the ruins of the canyon that he and Trunks had fought in, searching for any signs of life. He wasn't satisfied with the battle he just had. He knew that Trunks was hiding something and he wanted the wolf to unleash his fangs; it would certainly make the fight much more fun and interesting for Cooler.

A smile formed on Cooler's face as a catastrophic energy blast exploded out of the boulders, revealing the lightning charged Super Saiyan, bruised but ready for round three.

Trunks breathed in and out, inhaling as much oxygen as he could, _"I don't know if I should use that technique just yet... I haven't mastered it and I don't know if I will be able to properly control it..." _Trunks thought to himself.

"So, Trunks, are you ready to play some more?" Cooler laughed at the injured warrior.

Trunks's energy aura expanded in size slightly as he powered up to whatever his maximum was now considering injuries. Suddenly, he fired an energy blast at Cooler who easily deflected it into the cloudy sky. What Cooler didn't notice was that Trunks had completely disappeared. Just as he figured out that he fell for the easiest trick in the book, pain erupted from his back as he was sent onto a collision course with the surface thanks to an ambush from Trunks.

Trunks raised his hand skyward as he began to form energy. A bright blue ball appeared within seconds and he gripped it tightly. Searching for Cooler's energy signature, he locked on and fired.

Meanwhile, Cooler emerged from his tomb only to be welcomed to the world by yet another energy blast. As he prepared to deflect this ball, while keeping an eye behind him, he was surprised to see that the ball split into six. The six smaller balls stopped in mid-air and suddenly began to strike Cooler at unpredictable times and speeds. While Cooler suffered the impact of the first two spheres, he blocked against the remaining four. However, this left a nasty burn mark which slightly immobilized the Arcosian's arms due to the pain.

"I think I'm starting to enjoy this little game." Trunks mocked.

* * *

Dabura couldn't comprehend how badly he was losing this battle. Every single attempt at drawing blood ended up in complete failure as Tarble dodged with ease and struck back without mercy. It made no sense to him, the transformation should have made him much stronger!

The Demon King wiped away some blood from his mouth and growled at Tarble, "You... boy! I'll rip you to shreds!"

"Looks like your feelings are hurt," Tarble said in his more demonic voice. "Maybe I can make you feel better by killing you? How does that sound?"

"You won't be able to defeat me once I get my hands on you!" Dabura shouted, attempting to slash Tarble once more, although the latter dodged it effortlessly.

"Listen, I understand you're much weaker than me and I'll give you some credit for trying, but this is getting incredibly boring. At least try some fancy attack that I've never seen before?" Tarble mocked Dabura's anger.

Dabura stopped in his tracks and began to chuckle with laughter, "Alright then..."

Babadi's minion back flipped and began charging his energy. His body began to glow a bright red as two demonic spheres formed in his hands.

"Wow, I'll admit, those energy blasts look pretty powerful," Tarble smirked. "They might be able to kill a fly if you're lucky!"

"Arrogant BOY! I'LL KILL YOU!" Dabura screamed, unleashing his attack reinforced with anger and disgust at Tarble. Tarble smirked in response as he got ready.

* * *

16 placed Pan and Kaisha's bodies in a place further away from the battle. Currently, he could feel the colossal force of Tarble and Dabura's battle taking place. Thankfully, the battle was getting too out of hand that it wouldn't cause any effects to the environment in this area. Praying to the Kais, he hoped that the two stone bodies would remain safe until Dabura was defeated.

With a sigh, he charged off back towards the battlefield.

* * *

**Tarble (Super Saiyan 2 + Unknown Power Up): 1,250,000,000**

**Dabura (Majin Power): 1,100,000,000**


	38. Chaos is Revealed

**Babadi Saga: Part 4**

Gohan carefully scanned Pui Pui's feelings and found out quickly that the minion was going to strike first. Clearing his mind, he prepared for battle. As expected, Pui Pui dashed off his feet, his speed enhanced with his new power. Thanks to the moment he had to clear his mind of any distractions, a unique technique taught to him by his father in Other World, he effortlessly dodged Pui Pui's punch, leaving the alien fighter astonished. As his enemy let his guard down, Gohan used what time he had to strike Badadi's minion with a deadly punch and kick.

When Pui Pui recovered from the attack, he hastily looked around, only to find out that Gohan had completely vanished. He was too late to realize what had happened as pain mercilessly attacked his chest, sending him flying once more.

"Why aren't you searching with your other senses?" Gohan's voice whispered into his ear. Pui Pui quickly jumped to his feet and slashed the area where he heard the voice, only to see afterwards that nothing was there. "You would think someone of your power would know that there are other ways to could locate your opponent. For example, you can listen out for their movements." The voice whispered in his other ear. Pui Pui repeated the same attack but it was unsuccessful.

"You! Show yourself!" Pui Pui roared. To his surprise, the next time he looked forward he saw Gohan standing in front of him. Angrily pointing at him, Babadi's minion screamed with anger once more, "Stop being a coward and fight me! You're nothing but trash talk you pathetic boy! You won't be able to beat me you wretched little whelp!"

"I find it ironic you're the one accusing me of trash talk." Gohan laughed. He initially thought this battle would be a challenge for him, but even after Pui Pui's power boost, this was nothing more than a little comic relief.

* * *

Tarble stood silently as the gigantic energy blast approached him. He began to chuckle himself as the attack finally hit him and his location became a veil of smoke. Dabura smirked confidently as the smoke cleared itself, but he gasped with shock as he saw Tarble standing unharmed.

Foolishly allowing his anger to control him, Dabura attempted to attack Tarble with his demonic fury. Unfortunately for the demon, he found himself being pounded relentlessly by Tarble's negative powers. Dabura started to become incredibly desperate, performing every trick in the book ranging from a countless number of energy missiles to his spit ability. However, Dabura's efforts did nothing to help him secure the victory he currently desired.

"Have you got anything else left or shall I end your pitiful existence?" Tarble asked, leaning down and spitting in Dabura's blood soaked face. Dabura attempted to speak, but all he managed to do was spit out blood.

Tarble's right hand suddenly erupted with a colossal amount of energy; as the demon king began to notice this new event, an unbearable and indescribable amount of agony ruptured his chest. The corrupted Saiyan Prince had tore a hole right through Dabura's chest with his vicious powers. Tarble let Dabura go as his body fell to the floor almost instantly.

Standing up proudly, Tarble curiously scanned the area around him to see if there any more who wanted to meet their demise. He was answered quickly as a familiar green warrior landed in front of him.

Android 16 glared at Tarble, but hesitation was possessing his entire body. The Android remembered his courage and spoke, "Who are you?"

Tarble smirked in response, "All I can tell you is that I am not Tarble. No... I am what feeds him... I am what gives him his true power. Luckily for you, I can only possess his body for a short time and afterwards, I will not be able to do so for a long time. I can feel my control slipping away, so I will give you a warning."

16 was reluctant to reply; he could hear the demonic voice and this foe was definitely something to fear. He had never experienced anything like this before; the raw power was overwhelming.

"Loss for words, android?" Tarble's possessor smirked. "I honestly don't blame you, my power is quite frightening, isn't it? How would you like to hear that this is only about a quarter of my true power?"

16 showed no emotion on the outside, but on the inside his fear escalated to inconceivable levels, _"Only... only a quarter? That's impossible... I've never experienced so much... fear... before. Was I even designed to feel these kind of emotions or was it due to Bulma's engineering?"_

"Oh dear, I just remembered I'm wasting time by bragging to you about my power. I don't have much longer. To get the point, I am only giving you this warning as it'll make things much more interesting for me. Things will be far too easy if you're not expecting me to strike and haunt your nightmares. Although I hadn't planned on revealing myself today, that wretched demon's increased power and his spit caused me to take over so Tarble could win. Now, I am here for simple reason. I want somebody belonging to the Z Fighters. This fighter is very valuable to me and my plans." The unknown being continued. Immediately after finishing his sentence, he pointed at the horizon. 16 looked behind him and was astonished to see who he was pointing at.

"You... you want Kaisha?" 16 muttered, unable to fully comprehend what was happening currently.

"No..." His voice sounded even more vile as he paused, leaving 16 in suspense. "I want Pan."

"Why? Why do you need her?" 16 asked, interested in what this creature was planning to do with the young girl and why it exactly needed her.

"I will not tell you why I need her, but she is vital to my plans. Yes, I could easily snatch her away but she is not in the state which I require her to be. Her stone body should be fading away soon since I destroyed that pathetic demon. Even after her rejuvenation, she will be useless to me. To conclude my little warning, I am after your little Pan and to prevent any opposition, I plan to wipe your little Z Fighters out one by one. Unfortunately, I'm now starting to feel my powers fading away, so I'm afraid this will be farewell for now." The creature continued, ready to finish the conversation and return to his host.

"Wait!" 16 shouted, gaining the possessor's interest. "Why are you in Tarble's body? If you're so powerful, why do you hide within him? And lastly, what is your name?"

"Sadly, I will not be able to answer that question, android. Trust me, you will find out eventually. As for my name... I'm afraid you'll have to wait as well." The unknown being answered. As he finished his answer, 16 began to notice that Tarble's negative energy was rapidly depleting and his dark aura was fading away, allowing the gold aura of a Super Saiyan to come into existence.

A burst of light burst from Tarble's body as all negative energy disappeared from existence like it wasn't there to begin with. 16 stood astonished as the renewed Tarble opened his eyes and collapsed onto the ground with heavy exhaustion. The green android caught Tarble's tired body and sighed.

A voice caught his attention, "16? What... where... where are we...?"

"Rest, Tarble. I will explain everything later." 16 responded as Tarble's exhaustion finally hit a nerve and caused the boy to fall unconscious.

* * *

Babadi giggled with joy at the outstanding event that he had just witnessed. Although the loss of Dabura greatly irritated him, this strange being that was within Tarble's body intrigued the wizard greatly. He wondered if he could dig deep into Tarble's heart and find negativity, thus taking control of him as well as the strange being inside.

The small warlock looked over to his two other crystal balls which observed Cooler and Pui Pui's fights. Although Cooler and Trunks seemed to be fighting evenly which pleased the wizard as energy was being given to Buu, watching Pui Pui's battle was embarrassing; his minion couldn't do anything. When the inevitable happened and Pui Pui was annihilated, it would only be a short amount of time before the Kai and his friends found him, which struck a nerve in Babadi's head.

Babadi began to concentrate, thinking of a way to turn the tide in his favor, _"There must be a way to aid my minions. Majin Buu must be survived and I can't be killed when I'm so close to victory!"_

He had no choice. Babadi decided he would have to travel deep into Tarble's mind to find even an ounce of negative power. Since the boy was unconsciousness, this act would be much easier but it would still take a lot of time, time Babadi didn't want to waste.

Focusing his magical powers, he located Tarble's presence and began searching for any signs of corruption.

* * *

Android 16 was surprised to see Tarble awakening after a few minutes of being unconscious. The android decided to stay put, keeping an eye on Tarble and the statues. He wondered why Kaisha and Pan hadn't been restored yet considering the creature inside Tarble implied that the demon lord's death would fix any damage he had done.

Helping him to his feet, 16 wasn't surprised to see that Tarble had no idea what had happened to him. All he remembered was fighting Dabura and then nothing.

What did surprise him as when Tarble finally stood up, he began to scream with agony all of a sudden. 16 sensed something very similar to the negative energy produced by the being within Tarble, but it was slightly different. Whatever was going on, it was causing Tarble massive pain.

"Tarble, what is happening to you?!" Android 16 finally asked.

"Something..." Tarble muttered, struggling to speak due to his excruciating pain. "Something... is attacking me... inside... it's... too much..."

* * *

"I am starting to get very worried about your friend, Tarble." Shin whispered to Broly, who got slightly annoyed at the Kai as he was interrupting him watching the battle between Gohan and Pui Pui; a battle Gohan was still destroying. "His power was horrifying high earlier, and now his power is soaring high once more. What I'm afraid of now is that I can sense Babadi's magic in the area as well."

Broly smashed his fists together, startling the Supreme Kai, "This is the third time you've told me this, Kai! You know what? I'm going to go back up there and see what the heck Tarble is doing just to shut you up. I don't even care that you're the amazing 'overseer of the universe', you're really annoying me."

"Fool!" Kibito shouted. "That is no such way to speak to the Supreme Kai!"

"I'm more than twice as strong as the blasted Kai! He's done nothing but talk, talk and talk even more!" Broly yelled back, beginning to approach the exit. Continuing walking, he added, "Don't follow me. I've been in a bad mood ever since I sensed Kaisha's energy drop. She may be hiding her energy, but if I find out she's dead I'll smash both your heads in."

Kibito was speechless; nobody had attempted to talk like this to the Supreme Kai. Shin merely sighed as Broly disappeared from sight, most certainly flying back up to the surface, "I certainly hope Babadi didn't detect the anger in Broly's heart just now. It appears he still needs to control it."

* * *

"Oh my! This day started off pretty bad, but now it just seems to be getting better and better! I find not one, but two new recruits!" Babadi jumped for joy after witnessing Broly's outburst. "I still think Tarble should be able to do the job, so I'll keep Broly as a backup."

Babadi quickly checked on the progress of Trunks and Cooler's fights to see if his favorite minion was winning. However, they were still equal. Moving on to check Pui Pui and Gohan, he growled in disappointment.

_"If Pui Pui doesn't do something, he'll die, and that'll leave me totally defenseless if Tarble doesn't come here!"_ Babadi screamed in his head. _"I'm so close and one minion's failure has a chance at killing me! But then again... maybe I can use this to my advantage! I could allow Pui Pui to die and allow the Kai and his buddies to find me. They'll corner me and the rats will probably be smirking believing that they've won! Then out of nowhere, I'll call Tarble and maybe Broly down and they'll all die by their own teammates! Oh, Babadi, you genius!"_

* * *

**Unknown Being: 1,200,000,000**


	39. End of the Warlock

**Apologies for the lack of chapters in July, I've been occupied with other things and just haven't got round to writing chapters. From now on, I'll try and post chapters more frequently since it is the holidays now and I have plenty of spare time.**

* * *

**Babadi Saga: Part 5**

The screams of an alien warrior echoed throughout Babad's spaceship. Pui Pui fell to his knees, his whole body taken over by pain and exhaustion. He could give no more.

"F-Fool! This isn't over! You're just gotten lucky! I'll kill you!" Pui Pui growled at Gohan, coughing up blood several times in the process. Desperately gathering whatever energy he had left, Babadi's minion crawled over towards Gohan and grabbed his leg with a weak grip.

Gohan immediately kicked his opponent away, sending him flying into a nearby wall. This final attack left Pui Pui unconscious and Gohan raised his hand in the direction of his opponent, preparing for the final blow.

As Gohan called in his energy, Shin spoke, "Finish this now, Gohan. We must make haste. Every second we waste gives Babadi more time to resurrect Majin Buu."

"Yeah, I know," Gohan responded as energy began to form within Gohan's hands. With a satisfied smirk, he released it and within the next second the place where Pui Pui had landed became his tomb. "I think I toyed with him too much. Sorry about that, it's been a while where I've faced an opponent that I can dominate easily."

"We have no time for more idle chat," Kibito said, somewhat angrily, "We must find Babadi quickly."

* * *

Babadi spat on the floor in disgust as anger swarmed his mind, "Dammit! I knew that Pui Pui's demise was inevitable, but I didn't think that rotten excuse for a warrior would fall that quickly! I haven't finished taking over Tarble and if those insolent rats get there before I finish then I'll die for sure!"

Babadi quickly ran over towards one of his crystal balls that displayed the battle between Trunks and Cooler. So far, the two of them fought evenly without any signs of one side falling, _"I suppose if Trunks is kept occupied things won't get that bad. He is the strongest one for sure. But... I wouldn't mind having Cooler at my side right now... it's just if I do that then that annoying little brat will come to the rescue of his friends! Decisions... decisions..."_

As Babadi tried to reach a conclusion, his mind began to suddenly overwhelm with pain. The warlock grasped his head in pain as he fought against whatever was attacking him. When he finally found the source of this ambush, he released it from his body. Opening his eyes, he gasped for air but gasped upon seeing Gohan, Supreme Kai and Kibito in front of him.

"Did you enjoy that little mind game, Babadi? It was a little trick I learnt a long time ago. Are you impressed?" Gohan asked, bending down and glaring at the

Babadai growled in response, "You!" He pointed at Gohan. "How did a pathetic mortal like you learn any magical abilities? While that isn't the most advanced spell, that trick you pulled off requires a genius mind to perform! There's no way you could have learnt it!"

"I met some crazy people when I was dead, and considering I was able to learn a few magical spells, I must have a 'genius mind', so thanks for the compliment." Gohan laughed, smashing his fists together in the process.

"No matter! It doesn't matter if you know how to perform some magic! It won't help you at all, especially once I introduce you to my most powerful minion!" Babadi furiously yelled at Gohan.

"I'm not in the mood to fight another one of your weak followers, Babadi. This ends now."

_"Incredible." _Shin thought with new found curiosity to the warrior standing in front of him. _"To believe a mortal like Gohan discovered and mastered the secrets of magic. It's nothing short of amazing."_

* * *

16 stood baffled at the phenomenon currently happening in front of him. Tarble stood yelling in pain as a dark aura overwhelmed his entire body. It didn't help the situation that the Saiyan Prince's energy was soaring to inconceivable heights. The very ground trembled with fear upon witnessing the otherworldly powers radiating out from the young warrior.

_"T-Tarble... what is happening to him now?" _16 thought. Suddenly, a swarm of darkness emerged from Tarble's body, covering him with a veil of darkness. 16 raised his arms to guard his eyes from the relentless wind as he heard screams of agony piercing the very earth beneath him. What scared the Android the most was the screaming; it sounded exactly like the being he encountered only minutes before.

Within a second, the shadows covering the canyon evaporated as if they were never there to begin with and the howls of despair ended their cries.

The next time the troubled Android opened his eyes he saw the taunting glare of a once loyal warrior standing in front of him. What 16 noticed next was the foul insignia of the wizard Babadi on Tarble's forehead. Android 16 thought that things couldn't get worse, but he was wrong.

Majin Tarble looked down towards the ground and smirked. His demonic aura began to fade into existence as he formed an energy blast with his right hand. 16 stood traumatized due to the immense power being produced in such a short time. Seconds later, Tarble released the blast until it suddenly cancelled out sometime during its ravaging of the earth. The corrupted warrior's attack had created a huge hole leading directly to Babadi's spaceship.

* * *

As Gohan prepared to vanquish the threat known as Babadi, the very earth began to shake uncontrollably interrupting his concentration.

"Okay, anybody care to tell me what's going on?" Gohan called out, bracing himself for parts of the room to collapse. Badadi took advantage of Gohan's distraction to cast a shield over himself and not too long after that, his laughter echoed around the room.

"What's so funny, Babadi?" Shin questioned, an uneasy look forming on his face as he asked. He had no doubt that the warlock was up to something and whenever a wizard had a plan, it was bound to be horrifying.

"You want to know what I find hilarious, do you kai? That earthquake is the result of my most terrifying warrior to date! He's so strong he makes Dabura look like a mere helpless child!" Babadi laughed even further.

Staying true to his word, a frenzy of power made itself known by ravaging the ceiling above, causing all to take shelter with protective shields as a terrifying energy blast soared through the spaceship at an astonishing speed. As the dust settled, Gohan gasped upon realizing who this power belonged to and how horrific it was. Hovering over the hole he had just created, Tarble quickly took into account who was in the room and smiled.

"Well, you sure know how to make an entrance," Gohan said, clenching his fists upon realizing that this Tarble had nothing but negative energy pouring out of his heart. "I take it you're here for a fight?"

Tarble licked his lips and powered up, "Of course I am."

The wizard Babadi quickly hopped to his feet after being sent into a nearby wall thanks to his minion. He quickly noticed the presence of his new subordinate and smirked, "Majin Tarble, I want you to eliminate that annoying rat Kai and his allies. They won't be a problem for you. Keep in mind that the one known as Gohan has knowledge of several magical abilities that are most likely unlike anything you've ever seen. Since he's a mere mortal, I doubt they'll be that powerful, but be careful!"

"Well, there's a surprise. First, Babadi is actually caring about one of his buddies and second, he claims that I'm some sort of amateur when it comes to magic despite the fact I nearly killed him earlier with my ability." Gohan laughed, ignoring the whispers of the Supreme Kai who warned him that Tarble was now a tremendously powerful foe. After all, Gohan knew the familiar energy level that he had sensed for a few seconds now was in fact coming back towards the spaceship. There would be no need for him to lift a finger as the presence was so close.

Babadi pointed at Gohan and growled, "You, be quiet! This is my top servant! If anything happens to him, I'm done for! But it won't be a problem. After all, Tarble will destroy you fools!"

"Your overconfidence is annoying." Gohan yawned.

The warlock began to shake with nothing but anger and screamed, "Listen here, you wretched brat! I don't know how an inferior being like you learnt about magic! It's so god damn annoying! HOW DID YOU DO IT?"

"Be quiet, you pathetic worm," Tarble's dark voice causes Babadi's spine to shiver with fear. Slowly turning around to face his minion, he was left completely speechless at this unexpected act. Tarble grinned at seeing the warlock suffer and continued, "I don't care about fighting you, Gohan. All I care about is fighting that brute. I know he's coming here, so I suggest you leave now before things get even crazier than they are now."

"Unbelievable..." The Supreme Kai muttered under his breath. "To think that Tarble has gained full control of his body and mind. It's a shame that Babadi's influence did taint his heart even more though..."

"TARBLE!" Babadi shouted, finally regaining his confidence. "How dare you speak like that to YOUR master! You're going to watch your mouth or-"

Gohan, Kibito and Shin's eyes widened as they saw Babadi once again screaming with agony as Tarble's hand gripped his throat, "You're going to listen to me now, Babadi. You have no control over me. I'll have to thank you for that power boost though, it's greatly appreciated. However, I have no use for you so you..." He raised his hand and revealed his other arm, bringing his other hand close to Babadi's face. Immediately, a bright light began to form. "Can die!" He yelled, unleashing his full fury by firing the blast, causing the warlock's body to disappear in a binding light.

"Wow, Tarble, you know how to satisfy your crowd." A voice coming from behind the Majin Warrior said, causing Tarble to growl in disgust.

"Broly, so glad you could make it," Tarble said. "I've been waiting for this day for a long time. The difference between our power may have been great before, but now you have no chance."

Broly smashed his fists together as the smoke caused by the explosion cleared, revealing the Legendary Super Saiyan already powered up and ready to go, "Oh? I'm surprised you didn't wait for me. As soon as you decided to blast your way in here, I was already at the surface on my way to see Android 16. He filled me in on everything. This grudge you've had against me, it wasn't your fault all along. No, a monster inside of you influenced it!"

"I don't care," Tarble responded, clenching his fists tightly, drawing some blood. "I don't care about anything except killing you."

"Damn, Babadi's Magic in addition to a monster inside of you AND you pissed off in general is something I don't want for my dinner." Broly laughed, getting into his fighting stance.

"Tough luck. There's no running away now." Tarble growled back, getting into his own unique fighting stance. The auras of the two Super Saiyans flared intensely as the battle began. Tarble decided to try and draw first blood by charging forward and unleashing a barrage of punches.

Broly used the Afterimage Technique to escape Tarble's fury and smiled, "You weren't joking. You have gotten stronger, maybe I'll have to bring out the big guns straight away."

Broly clenched his fist and suddenly his fist erupted into flames. A second later, his whole body was covered in the raging heat of an inferno.

_"Only use Burning Fury as a last resort." _Aaron's voice echoed through his head.

"Ah, screw it. I feel like pounding his face in." Broly thought to himself.

* * *

_"Gohan, listen to me."_ The Kai's voice echoed through his head, causing Gohan to turn around to face the overseer of the universe. _"We have a problem. I was too shocked by Babadi's sudden death that I forgot something that could end up destroying us all."_

_"Spit it out then, what is it?" _Gohan telepathically asked back.

_"Even with Babadi gone, damage to this spaceship can cause the monster to be released prematurely. After all the bloodshed that has occurred already, I have no doubt he's at full power. We have to find Majin Buu's ball quickly and hope that the fights haven't awoken him. If they have, we're done for. Come with me and Kibito, we must pray that it's not too late."_

_"Got it, let's go."_

* * *

Trunks was surprised to say the least when he found him and his opponent in a completely different area. He was just about to unleash a powerful attack on Cooler, but these sudden change of events caught him off guard allowing the Arcosian to get a few strikes in.

"I'm just as confused as you are, Trunks." Cooler laughed, preparing an energy blast. "I have no doubt now that we're back on the Earth, but I don't know why my master decided to bring us back here. Oh well, I'm sure he had a good enough reason."

Cooler fired his demonic energy blast as Trunks got back up, spitting out some blood in the process. He was getting exhausted fast and it was troubling him. He jumped out of the way of Cooler's blast, but only narrowly. Trunks knew he had a secret technique still left to use, but his lack of mastery over it troubled him and there was a chance it could cause more bad than good. Thankfully, Cooler was also getting tired as well so he hoped that his Arcosian opponent would collapse soon. He wanted nothing but a good rest right now.

"Would you mine concentrating on the fight?" Cooler's high volume voice indicated that he was close. However, it was too late as pain erupted from his back.

What surprised the Arcosian was that Trunks was deep underground due to his attack in the direction of Babadi's spaceship. Cooler mentally hit himself, remembering that they were back on Earth now. _  
_

Before he could dive on in and chase after his opponent, a cold hand on his shoulder caught his attention, "That's enough." A robotic voice said.


	40. Enter Super Android 16

**Babadi Saga: Part 6**

"Well, I never expected for you to turn up, Android 16," Cooler smirked at his foe. Dr. Gero's failed creation stood with a fierce look on his face. "To prevent any unnecessary chit chat, Babadi has already told me about you and all of your companions."

Before the noble Android could respond, a fast lavender blur appeared from the hole at a breathtaking speed. As the figure slowed down in mid-air, 16 could clearly see the bruised face of an exhausted Trunks.

"Leave him to me, 16. There's no need for you to get involved." Trunks commanded by raising his voice and landing on the ground.

16 shook his head almost instantly, "No, you're far too injured. That attack he just got on you was devastating."

Laughter swarmed into 16 and Trunks's ears and they both glared at Cooler. Powering up his fist, he attempted to slam 16 out of the way, but the mechanical warrior dodged the attack, "You're not fun. Interrupting a perfectly good fight won't get you in anyone's good books."

Ignoring the Arcosian's words, 16 turned towards Trunks, "Listen. Dabura used his powers to turn Kaisha and Pan into stone. You have to go find them and make sure they're alright. Tarble killed Dabura... but I also found out that the negative energy that I've been sensing within him all this time was all because of a demon inside of him. I don't have time to get into anymore detail, so find Kaisha and Pan and make sure they're safe. They should be a little east of here. Don't worry about me, I will handle Babadi's minion."

Trunks hesitantly bit his lip in response to taking in a lot of new information suddenly, but eventually nodded, "Got it, I'll see you later."

Powering up, the hybrid Saiyan took off into the sky, leaving an annoyed Cooler, "I've just met you and I already don't like you. I was having a lot of fun fighting Trunks, as he was an actual challenge. You, on the other hand, aren't that much."

"Isn't not underestimating your opponent an important rule in battle?" 16 questioned as he prepared to fight.

Cooler crossed his arms and laughed, "Yes. Thank you for reminding me. I guess I got a little carried away because you interrupted my battle. How childish of me, I apologize."

"Well, to start off... allow me to show you something interesting..." The Z Fighter Android began by getting into an unusual position. 16 slammed his right fist in the ground causing several sparks of electricity to fly out. Seconds later, an unbelievable amount of static was uncontrollably bursting out of 16's hand. Cooler remained motionless, observing his opponent closely.

Android 16 slowly brought his arm back up and entered a simple standing position. The power generating in his fist suddenly began to flow upwards until it covered his whole arm. From that point on, it began to overwhelm his entire body. Cooler smirked at his new foe, "So you can generate a little bit of electricity, is that all?"

"Not at all. I am only getting started..." 16 responded with his own confident smirk. Cooler heard several odd mechanical sounds coming from his Android opponent and he noticed that the electrical energy flowing around his body was rapidly diminishing. As it disappeared from sight, Cooler could clearly see that 16 had transformed. The Arcosian attempted to speak, but the enormous power that radiating out from the previously weak Android was immense.

Super Android 16 stood with several new attachments to his body, "Do you like my newest transformation? I can tell you're confused at how I grew in power so much, but I won't explain anything to you."

"It's not like I would have listened anyway," Cooler laughed. "Anyway, you're not the one I want to fight, so I guess I will have to deal with you quickly."

Upon finishing his speech, Cooler quickly pointed his right index finger at 16 and began to concentrate energy into his finger. "Death Beam." He said, unleashing a thin beam of ki at a fast speed. However, Android 16 stood motionlessly, much to Cooler's confusion.

The attack approached 16 within a matter of seconds and as soon as it reached him, Cooler expected the beam to pierce through the Android's armor, hopefully causing some kind of malfunction. However, he was incredibly shocked when the Death Beam, the signature move of the Cold Family that killed thousands in the past, was deflected by the armor.

"That won't work." 16 smiled upon seeing Cooler's astonished face.

* * *

Broly swiftly dodged a series of punches and kicks from Tarble, causing the Majin influenced warrior to grow even more in anger. Gathering energy, Broly reinforced with fist with even more flames from his Burning Fury technique and slammed Tarble into the ground.

As the smoke cleared, the Legendary Super Saiyan saw his rival stand back up. Parts of his armor were completely incinerated as small sparks of remaining fire danced around his body.

"You..." Tarble pointed towards Broly who hovered in the sky. "How... how did you get so powerful? It doesn't make sense."

"That's because I'm the Legendary Super Saiyan, bitch." Broly roared with laughter, causing Tarble to clench his fist in anger, drawing a lot of blood.

Suddenly, Tarble's anger vanished completely and his own laugh filled the room, catching Broly's attention, "Very well. It is clear I underestimated you. I still have one transformation remaining, though."

Before the son of Paragus could respond, Tarble's golden aura began to shiver and grow larger. The bright golden light suddenly became overwhelmed with darkness as Tarble's Super Saiyan aura was consumed by shadows.

Broly could see a clear power increase in his opponent, but he wasn't worried in the slightest, "That's quite an impressive technique you have there. I assume your master gave it to you?"

"Yes. It will help me eliminate filth like you once and for all." Tarble replied in a cold voice, immediately charging after Broly afterwards. Broly slipped out of harm's way and attempted to strike back with a powerful punch. However, Majin Tarble reacted quickly and blocked the assault. Back flipping far away to avoid a potential attack, Tarble began to form two menacingly large red orbs in his hands.

"You're pathetic," Broly coldly said as his burning aura mercilessly attacked the surrounding air. "I expected more from you, but you're nothing but a weakling."

"What's the matter with you, legendary fool? You seem angered at something?" Tarble decided to taunt his opponent, charging up his attack even further.

"This little technique of mine is activated when I feel anger. As long as I have it activated, it'll make it easier for me to destroy insects like you as there will be nothing holding me back. Not even Kaisha's words can stop me now. I know this technique has caused fury to consume me, but to be honest, I like it." Broly responded, raising his right arm and forming a bright green ball in his hand.

"You're boring me. Time to finish this," Tarble said, readying his attack.

"ERASER CANNON!" Broly screamed, unleashing his signature attack; a bright green yet small ball of destruction.

"DARK ANNIHILATOR!" Tarble shouted at the same time as Broly, unleashing his brand new move. The two red orbs were thrown ferociously towards Broly, spinning around each other at the same speed.

Within seconds, the two massive attacks collided with each other.

At first, there was nothing. However, it wasn't long before the arena became overwhelmed with a veil of power.

* * *

Trunks could sense the disturbingly strong attacks coming from within the spaceship, but he put it to one side as he had to press on and continue with his current goal; finding Pan and Kaisha.

What worried the hybrid Saiyan the most was the fact he couldn't sense the daughter of Gohan and the daughter of Tien. Android 16 did tell him that they were turned to stone so that could affect how much energy they were exporting, but he still had a lot of doubt.

The corner of his right eye caught a presence lurking within the shadows.

Curiosity guided Trunks to where he sensed a very faint, weakened energy. He predicted that it could be Kaisha and Pan, perhaps supressing their energy to avoid detection by Babadi or one of his minions. What he did see greatly surprised him.

The demon king, Dabura, extremely exhausted was struggling to walk across the harsh desert. Trunks quickly landed next to him and at first, Babadi's top henchmen paid no attention to him. Eventually, he did notice his presence and the two warriors merely stared at each other until Dabura finally realized who was standing in front of him.

"You... Trunks..." Dabura muttered, coughing up some blood as he spoke. "Help... help me..."

"Why should I help you?" Trunks was quick to respond, materializing the Z Sword into his hand. The Supreme Kai had taught him a trick to hide the sword from view; if the sword was to be discovered and stolen, a lot of havoc could be caused with it. Trunks had avoided using the Z Sword during the battle with Cooler, as he knew that even with the sword's great power, it wouldn't do much against the Arcosian.

"Listen... listen to me... Babadi's greatly injured... just like myself..." Dabura continued to mutter at a volume Trunks could barely hear, even with his Saiyan hearing. "His control over me has faded... but I fear it is only temporary. Please... hear me... hear me out."

Trunks gripped the hilt of his sword, just in case of an ambush, "What is it?"

"I am not... that bad of a person. Yes... I may have done many malevolent things in the past... but I had good intentions. I only wanted... to protect my land. Babadi has been... controlling me for over three hundred years... please... either kill him or kill me. I will be at peace then." Dabura continued, surprising Trunks as he told his story.

Trunks bit his lip hesitantly, "Why should I trust you? You are the Demon Lord, aren't you? Last time I checked, demons are pretty bad people."

"I don't care... just either kill the wizard... so his foul grasp cannot take anymore souls... or kill me... so I can finally taste freedom." Dabura said. He raised his hand and clicked his fingers, causing Trunks to get into a fighting stance in case of a potential attack. "Don't worry... I just reversed the curse cast on your... two female friends. They should be... returning back to... normal right... now..."

This last act caused Dabura's energy levels to decrease to a dangerously low level as he lost unconscious. Trunks stood motionlessly, taking in all he had just heard.

He didn't know what to do. Despite the fact Dabura had asked for death, he was unsure if he wanted to grant his request. His mind wandered back to the time where the Androids ruled the Earth, before Gohan's first death.

* * *

The remaining two Z Fighters were too late when they arrived in the nearby city. They had both received reports that Android 17 and Android 18 had started a killing spree, but when they arrived at the scene of the crime, all they saw was death.

"Gohan, even though I see this kind of destruction at least once per week, I just can't get over how terrible it is." Trunks said, flying down towards the surface. All he saw was destroyed buildings and bodies everywhere.

Gohan landed beside him and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, "I know how you feel, Trunks. But think of it like this; you want to stop their onslaught, don't you? This is why we train. We train to avoid repeats of disasters like this."

Trunks took his time to respond, but he eventually nodded in agreement. As he about to reply, he heard footsteps to his left. Gohan had sensed movement as well, and the duo both got into their fighting stances. There was still a good chance the Androids hadn't left the city yet.

"Kill me..." A cold and tired female voice shocked the two Saiyans. A young blue haired girl, possibly in her late childhood, struggled to walk towards Gohan and Trunks. "Kill me... kill me..." She continued to mutter.

"K-Kill you? Why would we want to-" Trunks started, until he was interrupted by the crying girl.

"KILL ME!" She screamed with all her energy, falling to her knees afterwards as her tears soaked the ground. "They... they took everything away from me... my parents... my brother... my friends... kill me... I don't want to live..."

Trunks was left speechless at what this girl was saying. What surprised him even further was that his partner Gohan was beginning to form an energy blast in his hand.

"G-Gohan! What the hell are you doing?!" Trunks screamed as he quickly ran up to Gohan and grabbed him, interrupting the casting of the energy blast.

"This girl wants to die. I am doing what she wants us to do." Gohan responded. "She's lost everything. She has nothing left. She wants to die, so why not let her die?"

"We've nearly lost everything as well, yet you keep on fighting! What you just said makes no sense to me!" Trunks screamed in return. "I don't care if she's lost her family! There's still one thing she hasn't lost! Her life! She can still go on to do great things, as can everyone!"

The young girl's crying had greatly diminished as the two warriors who she sometimes saw on TV trying to stop the Androids argued. She looked at the lavender haired man, who she predicted was probably a few years older than her with fascination, "I don't get it. Why do you care about me so much? You... you don't even know me..."

"I... I don't know... I just don't want any more lives to be taken away... "

"But I've already told you! I want to die! I have nothing!" The girl insisted.

"But you still have your life! Be thankful. You appear to be the only survivor, be thankful that you're still alive." Trunks continued to argue back.

"Should I also be thankful that everyone I cared about is also dead?"

"Trunks, just let her die already. She wants to. Just let her. She's lost her family, she has told us countless times she has nothing left. If we don't kill her now, she'll probably die of starvation."

"I... I just don't want her to die. I... I just don't understand, Gohan."

* * *

Trunks return his sword to his sheath. He didn't know what to do. The hybrid Saiyan questioned what on Earth he was talking about back then. He had never bothered to look at it from the girl's point of view. She really had lost everything. Her mother; her father; her brother and her friends. She had nothing.

Trunks sighed to himself and powered up, flying towards the location of Kaisha and Pan. Their power levels were starting to rise, signalling that they were freed of their stone prison. He would have to deal with the Dabura situation later.

* * *

Gohan, Kibito and the Supreme Kai quickly flew through Babadi's spaceship, taking out any remaining warriors when they encountered them. So far, they were having no luck at finding Buu's ball.

"Supreme Kai, are you sure Babadi has possession of Majin Buu's capsule?" Gohan asked.

Shin sighed in response and slowly nodded, "unfortunately, yes. When me and Kibito journeyed to where the ball was before, there was no trace of it."

"Master, I've found it!" Kibito's voice was heard from the right, catching Gohan and Shin's attention. As they hurried over towards what Kibito had found, Shin gasped in horror at what he saw.

Inside a large vertical room, standing next to the ball, was a weakened, but alive Babadi.

Not only that, Buu's capsule was reacting and the trio could sense an immense power from within.

"How nice of you to make it, Supreme Kai. I'm sorry to tell you this, but Majin Buu is at full power. He's coming back to life."

* * *

**Super Android 16: 1,100,000,000**

**Cooler (Majin Power + Exhausted): 1,050,000,000**

**Trunks (Super Saiyan 2 + Exhausted): 1,025,000,000**

**Majin Tarble (Super Saiyan 2): 1,350,000,000**

**Majin Tarble (Super Saiyan 2 + Majin Power): 1,650,000,000**

**Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan 2): 1,800,000,000**

**Dabura (Heavily Weakened): 22**


	41. Buu's Reawakening

**Things have already gotten a lot different than the canon Babadi Saga over the past few chapters and over the next few, things are going to go in an entirely different direction. An alternate timeline can really be a lot different. ^^**

* * *

******Babadi Saga: Part 7**

"How nice of you to make it, Supreme Kai. I'm sorry to tell you this, but Majin Buu is at full power. He's coming back to life." Babadi's foul words echoed throughout the Supreme Kai's head. He was certain that the wizard's dark plans could be stopped. Despite the appearance of the powerful Cooler and Tarble's corruption, he was sure that the warlock could be finished.

When Tarble attacked Babadi, he was certain that the son of Bibidi had met his end and that the chaos of Majin Buu would never see another day. However, he was very wrong.

"How did you survive?!" Shin commanded with a shout, his body constantly shaking out of fear.

"It was quite simple, really." Babadi responded, noticing the Supreme Kai's inner terror. "When Tarble attacked me, I quickly entered his mind and commanded him to stop the attack. Unfortunately, I had lost a lot more control over him than I thought so I could only get him to reduce the power of his attack. This was enough to deal serious damage to me. Thankfully, I managed to slip away due to my energy levels being so low. I came to this room and to my joy, Majin Buu was ready!"

"Don't be a fool! If you summon Majin Buu in here, your spaceship will be destroyed!" Shin counterattacked, hoping to delay Majin Buu's summoning so they could act.

The magician hesitated at the Kai's words, but quickly regained his confidence, "Oh, it doesn't matter. Most of the ship has been destroyed anyway and I doubt there are any space shipwrights here."

Kibito heavily disliked Babadi's confidence and decided to speak, "How will you get off this planet then?"

"I suppose that's something I'll have to figure out another time. An hour ago, I would have been devastated at the state of my ship but now that I've had time to think about it, I'm getting Majin Buu in return for a couple of scratches to the ship!" Babadi snickered as he walked over to a small device attached to Buu's magical ball.

Before the wizard could do anything, he felt a strong force echo within his mind. Clenching his fists, he knew who the culprit was. Focusing all his powers, he had no trouble expelling the attempted intrusion of his mind. Upon doing so, he heard the scream of a young warrior.

"Gohan, what did you just do?" Shin asked, kneeling down to the son of Goku who was already on his knees in pain.

"I... tried to stop Babadi with my magic..." Gohan responded.

"I overestimated that fool," Babadi's voice echoed throughout the room alongside his piercing laughter. "I should have known that he hadn't trained his mind to resist magic! I invaded his mind with ease since he was too busy focusing on his own spell! I'm going to destroy him from within and-"

A strong punch snapped Babadi out of his self-proclaimed victory, freeing Gohan from the curse of the warlock. The wizard hopped to his feet and saw Kibito towering above him, "There will be none of that."

"Damn stupid bodyguard!" Badadi spat as he recovered from the blow, restoring some of his destroyed clothing with his magic. "You are really annoying me now! However, it doesn't matter as in just a minutes time-"

A bright spark of light suddenly appeared out of nowhere, striking the center of the room, interrupting the warlock's speech and temporally blinding the four present in the room. Quickly reacting to this unexpected event, Gohan searched for the source of the attacker, only to find nothing.

As the light faded, the son of Goku could clearly see that Babadi was also showing confusion. However, as the light continued to disappear, a man covered in black would be seen.

"Sorry about the rude entrance," The man said as the rest of the attack faded away, revealing what appeared to be a human in a suit. "I apologize."

"Who the hell are you?!" Babadi screamed at the newcomer. "Don't tell me your another one of those blasted Z Fighters that I just happened to miss!"

"The Z Fighters? Not at all." He responded, adjusting his tie casually as he spoke. "I presume you're the one called Babadi?"

Shin and Kibito kept their guard up, both discussing who this new person was. Unfortunately, none of them could reach an answer, but they both wondered how he could know an alien wizard like Babadi.

"Who the hell is asking?!" Babadi shouted back, keeping true to his easily annoyed attitude.

The man in the suit ignored the warlock and instead walked over to Majin Buu's capsule, gently placing his hand on it. Babadi watched as the man examined it, but it didn't take long for him to realize he was being ignored.

"Hey, you! What the hell are you doing? You do know that's Majin Buu's ball, don't you? You better be careful since he could release at any moment now and he'll make short work of you!" Babadi threatened by barking mindlessly.

The long-haired man suddenly emitted a strange purple energy from the hand placed against Buu. A second later, the outline of Majin Buu's ball was surrounded by the same light.

"What are you doing?" Gohan asked, raising his ki slightly in case of an attack. This man did not look trustworthy at all.

"There's one job done..." He muttered to himself, seeming completely oblivious to the four watching him with curiosity, anger and uncertainty. Suddenly, the man vanished but Gohan and Kibito were quick to notice that he was using a type of Instantaneous Movement technique.

"Where the hell did-" Babadi started before the stranger disappeared in front of him. Before he could begin to open his mouth, he felt his energy heavily decreasing and he felt exhausted all of a sudden. Looking around everything seemed blurry.

Gohan, Kibito and the Supreme Kai saw a bright blue orb surrounding Babadi, almost like a water bubble.

"Before you even ask, it's a special type of metal that drains ki. It's quite handy in certain situations like this." The man explained to the three warriors, not bothering to turn around. "As for me, I will be taking my leave with the wizard. Have fun with Majin Buu."

And then the man completely vanished as if he wasn't there at all, along with Babadi. The three left within the room remained speechless at this unexpected turn of events for a few seconds until a loud noise caused them to remember that they had other things to worry about.

Majin Buu's orb was starting to react very violently. Pink smoke erupted from the capsule endlessly and the Supreme Kai showed obvious fear in his facial expression.

"No... this is bad..." Shin muttered, clenching his fists as he nervously panted.

"We've trained for this, Supreme Kai. We knew that there was a chance we could fail and that Buu could be revived, so dont-"

"No! That's not it! This reaction... it's incredibly malevolent! Don't you sense the energy within him?! Don't so you sense the huge amount of negativiy within him? That's pure evil! The Majin Buu from thousands of years ago was a evil creature yes, but it wasn't completely evil. I'm unsure if this is just what happens if Buu hasn't been awoken for thousands of years, but I fear that the mysterious man we just saw did something to Buu." The Supreme Kai explained, nervousness constantly attacking him as he spoke.

"Of course, he did do something to Buu! There was a faint purple light covering him!" Kibito answered, but the same fear was causing his voice to show signs of despair. He had never seen his master this terrified at something before and since he knew his master never lied, this meant that something very bad was going to happen.

Shin suddenly gasped and quickly turned towards Gohan and grabbed his shoulder, "Listen to me Gohan! Find the rest of the Z Fighters and gather them all here! I don't care if you think you've trained enough! We need EVERYONE for this battle! I sense Kaisha, Pan and Trunks's energy and they aren't fighting anyone, so get them first!"

Gohan nodded, growing a little uneasy as he sensed nothing but terror erupting from the overseer of the universe. He quickly locked on to Trunks's energy signal and took flight, using his energy to tear through the ceiling and the earth.

* * *

Broly continued to dodge Tarble's countless attacks. After the beam struggle earlier, Broly realized he was underestimating Tarble's true power. The Saiyan Prince's attacks were becoming much faster every second and it made him concerned.

As Broly tried to strike back, he was slightly surprised to see that Tarble had dodged the attack.

"That attack was much weaker than your previous ones." Tarble taunted. Instead of getting angry, Broly noticed that Tarble's snarky comment unintentionally revealed why he thought that his opponent was getting stronger.

_"Like your Super Saiyan transformation which slowly drains your energy, Burning Fury drains your energy even more, quite rapidly in comparison to your Super Saiyan powers. I'd suggest only activating it when you're about to execute a tremendous attack."_

_"Well, shit." _Broly thought as he deactivated the technique. _"I just realized that I should have let Tarble hit me, that moron would have burnt his hand. I better be careful from now on. I've lost quite a bit of energy."_

* * *

To say Cooler was having a great time would be a complete lie. Super Android 16 effortlessly dodged every single one of his attacks. All energy blast attacks simply bounced off like they were nothing.

Every now and then, 16 would launch an attack onto the Arcosian and every single time he had no chance at dodging. 16 has an arsenal of weaponry with him as well such as missiles. While Cooler had dealt with these kind of things before back when he conquered planets, he was incredibly surprised to see how powerful they were. He head learnt this the hard way when he tried to strike a missile down.

"Damn, stupid cyborg thing!" Cooler spat blood out, obvious frustration building up inside of him. "How the hell can a machine like you BE SO POWERFUL?!"

16 smiled as he saw his opponent struggle. He moved his left arm forward and his fist suddenly became as dark as the night, "I've been meaning to test this on an opponent on a while. I've just covered my fist with the strongest metal in the universe, katchin."

Cooler had heard of this metal before, but he had never seen it. This was because he knew how rare it was. A smirk appeared on his face, "You're lying."

"Then you're going to be in a world of pain."

* * *

"So, Pan. Any idea where we are?" Kaisha asked, gazing out towards the canyon area. She recognized some mountain formations, but she was still curious to how she got here.

"I sense an energy signal nearby." was Pan's response. The two girls quickly braced themselves for an ambush by getting into their fighting stances. They remained like this for several seconds until Pan noticed something odd about the energy heading towards her.

"What is it Pan?" Kaisha asked, noticing Pan was out of her fighting stance.

"He... he came back... Trunks is back..." She muttered quietly until a massive grin appeared in her face. "Trunks is back, Kaisha! He's finally back!"

The two female warriors finally began to see a figure heading towards them and as it got closely they had no doubt it was him as they saw his traditional lavender hair.

"Hey girls." Trunks greeted as he landed on the ground. He saw no response from either of them initally.

Pan couldn't control her excitement. In her own unique way to let it out, she ran up to Trunks as fast as she could and wrapped him in a tight hug, "I've missed you so much, you idiot!"

"That just confirms that you two have a special relationship." Kaisha laughed as she could barely see a tear drop fall to the floor, no doubt from Pan. "You know, you two would make a cute couple."

"No! Not at all! What are you talking about?! That's insane! Look at the age difference, for crying out loud! She's only a good friend!" Trunks quickly blurted out.

"You're stupid." Kaisha commented. "Anyway, care to fill us in on what's been happening?"

Pan released herself from Trunks, apparently oblivious to what Trunks had just said. Kaisha had expected a reaction, but it was clear she wasn't listening.

"Well, it's nothing good." He sighed as he began to explain everything that had happened in their absence.

* * *

Shin and Kibito stood with panicked looks on their faces as they stared at Buu's orb. The ball had just split in two and a huge pink cloud had emerged from it. Although initally they thought the reawakening was a failure, it didn't take long for them to notice the monstrous presence forming within the smoke.

"I... I can't believe it... it's really him..." Shin muttered, taking a step back in complete and utter terror."

A small silhouette could be seen from within the cloud, confirming the Supreme Kai's suspicions that had emerged earlier.

"Majin Buu has awoken... in his original form..."

* * *

**Cooler (Majin Power + Exhausted): 925,000,000**

******Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan 2 + Exhausted): 1,690,000,000**

**********Majin Tarble (Super Saiyan 2 + Majin Power): 1,650,000,000**


	42. The Battle Begins

******Majin Buu Saga: Part 1**

"This is bad... unbelievably bad..." Shin muttered as the pink clouds cleared, revealing a tiny Buu. Kid Buu.

The monstrous being looked up at the two gazing at it with fear and smirked. Kid Buu started to beat its chest repeatedly while howling at an immense volume.

Supreme Kai turned towards his companion quickly, "Listen to me Kibito! Always keep your guard up! This Buu is unbelievably relentless so-"

Before the overseer of the universe could finish his sentence, he was struck by a small, pink yet incredibly deadly energy ball.

"Master!" Kibito shouted, running up to his master who had collided with the wall.

Unfortunately, it only took a few seconds for him to be swarmed by the pure evil monster as well.

Kid Buu laughed in response to defeating its first prey in over a thousand years. The creation of Bibidi closed its eyes and began searching for any interesting power levels. Almost immediately, it took flight and soared through the spaceship, creating a countless number of explosions with its power while flying.

* * *

Tarble and Broly colided two of their attacks together, causing a terrifying shock wave that echoed throughout the room they were fighting in. Both sides were almost equal, with Broly having a slight advantage. The Legendary Super Saiyan still cursed himself for screwing up with his Burning Fury technique earlier.

What the two fighters didn't expect was to see two energy balls heading their way. Obviously, they both dodged the pink orbs, but they both wandered who the hell was dumb enough to interrupt their match.

They were greeted by an echoing laughter and it didn't take long for them to notice the pink humanoid laughing at them.

"Hey, Tarble." Broly began. "Just looking at this thing pisses me off, so would you mind if we pound this thing's head in before we continue our match?"

"Yeah, sure." Tarble responded, focusing his power and forming two energy balls in his hands. Broly was surprised at Tarble's reaction and was almost certain that the Majin Warrior would refuse and continue to fight him. Thankfully, he understood that this creature was not supposed to be taken lightly.

Broly knew that both of them figured out that the monster was Majin Buu and considering all he had learnt about it, he knew they had to fight together.

Unfortunately, he didn't expect for Tarble to have other plans as pain struck his back, sending him flying to the floor below, all thanks to Tarble's two energy balls.

"Shouldn't have let your guard down, idiot." Tarble taunted, hovering in the air with his arms folded.

Broly smashed the surface with anger and stood back up, glaring at Tarble, "Are you too stupid to realize that Majin Buu is right there and if we don't work together we'll both die?"

"As long as I kill you, I'm satisfied." Tarble said, forming another energy sphere in his hand.

Meanwhile, Kid Buu was pounding his chest like a mad man while yelling at the top of his voice. Buu expected a reaction from the two warriors in the room, but he grew furious as they barked at each other and began fighting. The alien monster grew bored and took off towards the two Z Fighters.

* * *

Android 16 gazed at the unconscious Arcosian in front of him. Cooler has severely underestimated the power of his ketchin fist and was brutally injured with just one strike. One final attack was enough to finish him off.

He had sensed the demonic force lurking below in Babadi's spaceship and he was certain that the monster known as Majin Buu had been released. What puzzled him was why. The warlock's energy force had completely vanished not long after Tarble made his way to the spaceship, so he assumed that the corrupted warrior had turned on his 'master'.

To add to the confusion, 16 had detected Babadi's presence not too long ago. At one point, it was somewhere in the spaceship and then a second later it was somewhere on _the other side of the planet_.

Android 16 blinked several times, snapping him out of his theorizing. He quickly looked at Cooler's body and was glad to see he was still unconscious. However, it didn't take long to see a figure next to the Arcosian.

Next to Cooler stood a young, blue haired woman seemingly analyzing Cooler's injured body.

"16!" A familiar voice called out to the Android. 16 smiled at the sound of his voice, but decided not to turn around, instead keeping his eyes targeted on the peculiar girl.

It didn't take much longer for 16, Kaisha and Pan to land beside Dr. Gero's sixteenth android.

"I see you dealt with Cooler," Trunks said with a smile. "Good job, I knew you could do it. Anyway, who's that girl standing beside Cooler anyway?"

The young lady placed the palm of her hand on Cooler's body and he suddenly became surrounded by a blue light. His body slowly began to rise up and the four present on the nearby cliff overlooking the scene could see that Cooler was trapped in some kind of orb.

The girl slowly turned her head and 16 immediately noticed that she showed signs of shock for a few seconds. She appeared to open her mouth as if she was going to say something, but no words came out.

"That woman is doing the exact same thing that this guy did to Babadi," Another voice interrupted their conversation. The four Z Fighters looked to their left to see Gohan keeping a close eye on the unknown girl. "Some strange man appeared when we tried to stop Babadi from awakening Majin Buu. He did something to Buu and then zapped out of existence, along with Babadi. This girl is using the same technique that the man used."

The mysterious woman appeared to be sighing as she completely vanished from sight.

"T-That was Thought Movement!" Pan assumed.

Kaisha turned to Pan and shook her head, "I think that was just some type of Instantaneous Movement technique, Pan. It could have been Thought Movement, but it also could have been something else."

"Anyway, we have more important things to worry about. To sum it all up, Majin Buu has been awakened in his original form which means he's much stronger and much more violent as well. Right now, Tarble and Broly are battling him but if we don't help them quickly then they'll die." Gohan explained, powering up his energy and taking off into the sky.

Pan and Kaisha were quickly to follow but 16 and Trunks took a little longer to take off. Both of them were worried about Majin Buu's revival but couldn't help wonder why these mysterious people were appearing.

Both of them had detected Babadi's presence on the other side of the planet and now Cooler was in the exact same location. The real question was, what were these people planning on doing with Cooler and Babadi?

* * *

Meanwhile, Broly was having the worst time of his life.

Kid Buu was constantly barraging him and Tarble with physical attacks and energy attacks while Tarble was doing the same but only to him. He was slightly thankful that Tarble would occasionally smack Buu out of the way when the Majin annoyed him, but it didn't help that two monstrous forces were attacking him.

Majin Buu disappeared from sight and appeared above Tarble, slamming him towards the ground. As dust covered the room, the echoing sound of Buu's laughter could be heard as he pounded his chest repeatedly.

"B-Bastard!" Tarble shouted at Buu after recovering from the blow. The majority of Tarble's armor had been completely annihilated and blood dripped from every part of his body. To put it in simpler terms, he was in a lot of pain. "Stay out of this fight, you pink chewing gum, unless you want to be killed along with him!"

"Who said I would be the one dying?!" Broly's voice pierced the room as he delivered a Burning Fury enhanced punch straight into Tarble's stomach. The immense power Broly had built up while Tarble was busy barking at Buu was enough to completely knock him out of his Super Saiyan form.

The Saiyan Prince fell unconscious as his body landed on the floor. Buu responded by bursting into laughter as Broly desperately tried to hold on to any remaining energy. He had lost too much against the fight with Tarble and Buu's interference hadn't helped at all. He predicted he was only at about half his maximum fighting strength and it wouldn't be enough to kill this creature.

"Buu kill you." Those child-like words somehow struck fear into Broly. Its demonic voice was unlike anything he had ever heard. A second after hearing those words, pain erupted from his stomach and he felt an incredible amount of heat echoing throughout his chest.

_"He... he copied my technique... no one told me he could do that! Damn useless Kai! Now that I think about it, he's told us hardly anything about Buu's techniques either! Where the hell is he?!"_ Broly thought as he spent a lot of energy cleansing himself from the flame. Meanwhile, Buu was back to pounding his chest like a wild ape, striking one of Broly's nerves.

Broly heard the sound of the Afterimage Technique coming from Buu's location and as he gazed up, he saw none other than Trunks with his leg against Buu's neck.

"T-Trunks... what's up?" He greeted quietly, still baffled at how that incredibly annoying creature was still pounding his chest despite the fact that his neck looked horrendously twisted.

Trunks separated himself from Buu and landed beside Broly, "Hang on a second, Broly. Hey, Gohan! Pass me a senzu bean!"

Broly looked towards his left and smiled upon seeing Pan, Gohan, 16 and more importantly, Kaisha. He thanked the god of luck for protecting Kaisha even though he knew said god loved to screw around with them. He caught the tiny flying object heading his way and ate it almost instantly. As soon as he swallowed, he could feel his energy rejuvenating at an incredible pace.

"Gohan, I need another one for Tarble since he's pretty beat up and needs-"

"No!" Broly shouted, catching the four's attention. "If you give a senzu bean to him, he'll go on another rampage. Thanks to his Saiyan heritage, he'll be stronger as well. Healing him will increase our chances of defeat."

"But he's our friend, Broly!" Kaisha argued back, hoping that her voice would knock some sense back into him.

"I know that... but he's not himself. I'm not blaming the kid at all for what's he done. He's had to fight that blasted wizard's control along with that shitty demon and he's constantly losing the never ending war. We'll have to find a way to cure him later, right now, we have to deal with this bloody annoying creature." Broly explained, powering up to his max as the senzu bean finished its job.

_"This doesn't make sense. That's the Kid Buu I've heard so much about. It took a whole Spirit Bomb to defeat that thing in the past!" _Trunks thought to himself, getting into his fighting stance in case of an unexpected assault. _"Goku told me the first thing Buu did was blow up the planet, so why isn't he doing it now? I'm starting to really hate alternate timelines... thankfully everyone except Tarble is here, so we might be able to beat him... I hope..."_

Trunks nodded to himself and powered up to his Super Saiyan 2 form. Thanks to a senzu bean Gohan had gave him earlier, he felt much more ready for the fight to come. After hearing about how horrific Buu's powers were, he prayed that he trained enough. He gripped the hilt of the Z Sword, as the Supreme Kai himself said that the sword would help against Buu.

16 reactivated his super transformation. He hoped that the unique techniques granted by the transformation would greatly help his allies during the fight. Cooler didn't stand a chance against him, but the Arcosian was weakened when they fought. Buu would be the one to make him bring this transformation to its peak.

Pan transformed into a Super Saiyan. Although she wasn't that strong, she knew that Buu wasn't the smartest creature on the planet so quick-thinking would help here. She had her own unique fighting style which she hoped would help her in this battle.

Kaisha activated Kaio-Ken X10. It took Pan only a few weeks to teach her the whole technique and thanks to the several months of training, she was more than ready to show the fury of King Kai's technique along with the abilities taught to her by the ghostly Aaron.

Gohan ascended to Super Saiyan 2 and was at a similar level to Trunks. He was actually getting excited at this upcoming battle as he hadn't fought a worthy foe in a long time. His only concerns were everyone else's safety. Although the Dragon Balls had returned, he didn't want anyone to die.

Buu finally finished pounding his chest and saw the five warriors all powered up and ready to face him. He snickered and disappeared from sight, ready to ambush his next victim.

* * *

**********************Trunks (Super Saiyan 2 + Zenkai): 1,360,000,000**

**************************Super Android 16: 1,100,000,000**

**********************************************Gohan (Super Saiyan 2): 1,315,000,000**

**********************************************Kaisha (Kaio-Ken X10): 900,000,000**

**Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan 2 + Zenkai): 1,810,000,000**

**Kid Buu: 2,050,000,000**


End file.
